


O Renegado (Tradução de Castaway de Ariaadagio)

by ariaadagio, LuckyLuciDark



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Anjos, Demonios - Freeform, Dor Emocional, Drama, F/M, Lenda Urbana, Mágoa, Romance, dor - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuciDark/pseuds/LuckyLuciDark
Summary: O Diabo é real. Era uma frase em que Chloe Decker nunca tinha acreditado até que os olhos infernais de Lúcifer Morningstar torraram até as cinzas seu ceticismo . É um diabo de mudança de realidade, e Chloe percebe que pode não ter tempo para lidar com uma aceitação gradual quando o corpo de um dos assassinatos que ela investiga não é de um humano.  E o pior de tudo é que o próximo alvo pode ser o próprio Lúcifer. E quem irá proteger o próprio Satanás? [A história continua após o último episodio da S3.]





	1. No princípio...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942401) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 



> Esta é uma tradução do trabalho de Ariaadagio "Castaway". Embora o trabalho em inglês esteja completo, a tradução ainda não está e será liberada semanalmente até seu final. Resolvi traduzir esta história (com autorização da autora, claro!) pelos seguintes motivos: gostei muito dela (tem suspense, angústia, romance, é bem escrita); por que sou uma Lucifan e é divertido traduzir o que se gosta; e também por que achei que meus compatriotas brasileiros (companheiros de alegrias e sofrimentos) mereciam a chance de apreciá-la. Abaixo a nota original de Aria.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Olá, pessoal! Estou muito feliz em estar aqui com uma nova história do Lúcifer para vocês!  
> Renegado é um trabalho de amor de 26 capítulos, 126 mil palavras que está com seu conceito completo, então já não me preocupo com um cenário de crise criativa. Meu plano é publicar dois capítulos por semana, sendo um aos domingos e outro as quartas—feiras. Em função do primeiro capítulo ser curto, pode ser que eu publique um capítulo bônus nesta semana, para manter a bola rolando.  
> Agradeço profundamente aos meus incansáveis beta—leitores, Pellaaearien, Wollfgang e Tarysande. Muito obrigada a Mourning—Night, que criou o lindo banner do Tumblr que estou usando para esta história. Agradeço também a todos aqueles que seguem minhas histórias no Tumblr e no Twitter, me proposcionando o tão necessário encorajamento.  
> Por gentileza, prestem atenção às tags nesta história. Essas coisas parecem ... muito reais. Não hesitei em classificar está história como "para maiores". Isto posto, no final prometo colocar tudo nos devidos lugares.  
> Espero sinceramente que vocês apreciem a história. O feedback é sempre bem vindo. Agradeço antecipadamente a todos que cedem seu tempo para me deixar comentários :)

No princípio...

Deus criou o céu e a terra. E a terra era sem forma e vazia; e havia trevas sobre a face do abismo; e o Espírito de Deus se movia sobre a face das águas. E disse Deus: Haja luz; e houve luz. E viu Deus que era boa a luz.

E assim, segue a história...

Assim também, conta a história, que o arcanjo Lúcifer, o mais brilhante dos anjos de Deus, cometeu o pecado do Orgulho e foi expulso do Céu como punição por sua iniquidade.

As duas histórias são verdadeiras, mas... não contam toda verdade.

Deus disse: Haja luz, houve luz, mas graças ao Mensageiro da Luz ter obedecido ao comando de Deus. Deus também só viu que a luz era boa, por que o Mensageiro da Luz era bom. Ou melhor, bem comportado. E o arcanjo Lúcifer, conhecido na época como Samael, o Mensageiro da Luz, cometeu o pecado do Orgulho por que ele também viu que a luz era boa, e ficou orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

Mas não foi esse o motivo de sua punição.

Esse foi apenas o primeiro passo para sua queda.

O problema começou com simples "Por quê?".

Por que Samael tinha uma estrela favorita entre suas infinitas estrelas. Uma preferida. Uma estrela ligeiramente mais brilhante que as demais e com uma tonalidade adorável. Essa era sua estrela mais linda, pensava ele, e a visitava toda manhã para se admirar de sua criação.

Até um dia, em que Deus solicitou a Samael que parasse.

O "Por quê?" foi respondido facilmente.

— Por que sim! — Deus respondeu, como os pais muitas vezes o fazem.

A princípio, essa explicação bastou. Samael abandonou sua visitação estelar e retornou à Cidade Prateada. Deus lhe atribuiu vários trabalhos divinos envolvendo luz e chamas, mantendo-o totalmente ocupado, e Samael ficou atarefado demais para sentir insatisfação.

As eras passaram e tudo estava bem.

Até que Samael, sempre laborioso, foi deixado sem atividade por alguns momentos. Sua mente retornou para sua criação mais brilhante. Sua estrela da manhã. Fazia algum tempo que ele não a via e ficou curioso para saber se ela continuava sendo a mais linda de suas criações, mesmo depois de todo tempo passado. Ele deixou o Céu em busca de respostas.

E claro que Deus, que tudo vê, viu isso e disse: — Pare de perder tempo com essa estrela, Samael.

— Por quê?

— Por que sim!

O desejo do Mensageiro da Luz faiscou um pouco mais dessa vez. — Mas eu quero vê-la — disse ele.

— Eu não me importo com o que você quer — vociferou Deus em retorno. — Tenho outras tarefas para você. Volte para casa agora, ou você vai sofrer as consequências.

A ameaça foi suficiente.

Samael voltou. Deus lhe atribuiu muitos outros trabalhos divinos e Samael ficou ocupado demais para sentir descontentamento.

As eras passaram e tudo estava bem.

Até que um dia, em um ínfimo momento de respiro entre tarefas, Samael olhou para a Criação e se lembrou de sua estrela favorita, ainda brilhando na escuridão do espaço.  Pelos cálculos de Samael, a estrela já devia quase ser uma supernova. Seria um evento raríssimo e ele queria mais que qualquer coisa poder vê-lo, pois a explosão seria certamente de beleza extraordinária. Samael decidiu que presenciaria o acontecimento, não importando quais fossem as consequências.

— Samael, — Deus disse ameaçadoramente quando o Mensageiro da Luz se virou para partir da Cidade Prateada, — o que eu lhe disse sobre divertir-se quando há trabalho a ser feito?

Tal era o desejo de Samael, desta terceira vez, que ele ignorou seu pai e continuou voando.

— Volte,  _agora mesmo_ , Samael, ou você vai sofrer as consequências — rugiu Deus, outra vez.

Mas, desta vez, Samael olhou para ele e disse: — Não.

Uma palavra que nenhum anjo jamais proferira antes, e que, além de Samael, nenhum anjo proferiu depois.

Depois daquilo, nada mais foi igual.

No final, é Raguel que finalmente o subjuga e o arrasta para casa. Não Miguel, a Espada de Deus ou Amenadiel, o Pugilista Divino. Não as armas de Deus, mas a justiça de Deus. A língua prateada. O Arcanjo da Justiça.

Eles se encontram em um espaço vazio, planando sobre os anéis de um planeta que Deus nem se dignou a nomear ainda.

— Por favor, Samael —  diz Raguel, com sinceridade e calor em seus olhos azuis. — Gostaria de entender seu ponto de vista. Diga-me o que pensa, e me deixe avaliar, já que essa é minha função.

Samael, cansado e só, deixa que a distância entre eles diminua. — Eu busco apenas liberdade — diz ele, enquanto Raguel se aproxima. — Não desejo lutar.

— Entendo — diz Raguel.

A esperança aparece, tímida. — Você realmente quer me ouvir?

Mas só depois das algemas estarem firmemente presas em seus pulsos, é que Samael percebe o tamanho de seu erro.

* * *

 Quando Miguel o pendura pelos pulsos na Praça dos Pontos Cardeais para receber sua punição, Samael se mantém desafiante, mesmo sentindo que o fogo do Céu o consumia, pouco a pouco. Preso ao Olho dos Quatro Ventos, onde os ventos Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste se encontram em um redemoinho e acalmam, ele espera. A infinita barreira de rocha trabalhada para além da praça é uma maravilha iluminada de tirar o fôlego. Mas nenhuma luz celestial é para Samael.

Mas nenhuma luz celestial _brilha_ por Samael.

— Deus ordena que você se arrependa — ruge Raguel, suas palavras ressoando pela multidão com a potência de um megafone. — Irá se arrepender, irmão?

Samael umedece os lábios, sentindo gosto de ferro, a medida que o sangue da testa escorre pelo seu rosto. — Do que tenho eu que me arrepender,  _irmão_? — diz ele, quase rosnando. — Não fui eu o mentiroso!

— Você incitou uma rebelião! — diz Raguel. — Você causou angústia.

— Não incitei coisa alguma! — diz Samael. — Eu não me importo com o que vocês fazem. — Ele varre a multidão chocada com seu olhar.  Sua suposta família, embora nenhum deles se digne a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ninguém. — Eu não me importo com o que _qualquer um_  de vocês faça! Eu só peço por soberania sobre mim mesmo.

— Sacrilégio! — exclama Miguel o apoio da multidão. — Deus é nosso único soberano!

— Mas ... por quê?

Miguel o olha furioso. — Por que Deus disse que é assim!

Como se isso fosse suficiente.

Samael suspira e fecha os olhos. Seus irmãos foram até as fronteiras da Criação atrás dele. Ele não dorme há dias e não tem um momento de paz em milênios. Tudo por um simples "Não".

— Por favor, irmão! — implora Amenadiel. — Arrependa-se e nós acabamos com essa tolice.

— Não é tolice ter liberdade de escolha! — insiste Samael.

— Não — diz Raguel. — Isto é  _loucura_. Deus escolhe por nós.

— Ele não escolhe por _mim_.

Outra onda de protestos varre a multidão. Azriel está chorando. Seus soluços partem o coração de Samael. Gabriel a leva embora, buscando acalmá-la. Os outros encaram . Samael sente seus olhos sobre ele. Miguel. Amenadiel. Uriel. Todos eles. Eles acham que ele é uma abominação.

Mãos úmidas seguram o queixo de Samael, forçando-o a olhar para frente. Com muito custo, ele levanta as pálpebras outra vez e olha para Deus.

— Samael, arrependa-se — manda Deus.

Samael balança a cabeça. — Não. Não me envergonho de desejar. Ninguém deveria.

Os olhos de Deus brilham em fúria. Ele ergue sua mão para o golpe, e Samael não consegue conter o tremor que percorre seu corpo. — Querido! — diz sua mãe, quase um sussurro enquanto segura o pulso de Deus, impedindo o golpe. Por entre dentes, ela complementa, — Posso falar com você?  _Agora_?

Deus dirige a ela um olhar sem emoção, mas abaixa o punho. — Deixe-o em desgraça para que encare suas transgressões, — ele declara, e então, acena para que a multidão se vá. — Dispersem.

— Pai, — diz Samael tentativamente, — Eu não caí em desgraça.

Desta vez, Deus o golpeia como a uma serpente, e o golpe é violento. Os Céus balançam para a esquerda tamanha força dispendida e Samael pende nocauteado.  Por um momento ele não consegue sequer respirar. As correntes se torcem sob seu peso. A pele de seus pulsos se rasga, mandando sinais de dor por seus braços.

E o mundo subitamente se apaga, enquanto sua mãe arrasta seu pai para longe.

* * *

Os quatro ventos rugem no limiar da praça Cardeal e ele acorda. Ele não sabe quanto tempo passou desacordado.  Um minuto ou uma era.

Seus olhos encaram as algemas que resultaram em sua captura, e olhando para além delas, ele pode vislumbrar o brilho distante das estrelas, visíveis através da fina barreira dimensional que separa o Céu da Criação. O vislumbre delas, como diamantes espalhados, traz um breve sorriso aos seus lábios. Dele. Sua criação. Sua beleza e seu artifício. Elas não são de Deus.

Só então ele sente o desconforto.

Sem apoio, sua cabeça está torta para trás em um ângulo estranho. Com dificuldade, ofegando terrivelmente ele consegue reposicionar sua cabeça. Seu campo de estrelas fica para trás, sua visão substituída pela cidade brilhante através da praça. Apesar de melhor, sua posição ainda é desconfortável. Eles mal lhe deixaram altura, para que fique com as solas dos pés no chão. O sangue de seus pulsos esfolados escorrem por seus braços como lágrimas, e seus ombros parecem querer se separar de seus braços sobrecarregados. Suas mãos e dedos estão insensíveis e quando ele tenta se movimentar, uma dor agonizante desce por seus braços.

As algemas, invenção de Raguel, foram feitas para conter um anjo. Quando Raguel mostrou sua invenção a todos, eras atrás, ele não imaginou que seria o primeiro e único ser submetido a elas.

Elas são torturantes, cruéis. Ele as sente. De dentro para fora. Sugando sua energia como o frio extingue o fogo. Elas são como garras com dedos gelados agarrando seus ossos. Ele se sente vazio. Se sente faltando alguma coisa. Como se ele mesmo não existisse.

E o que acontecerá quando sua última chama se extinguir?

Anjo algum jamais morreu. Será que ele irá se desintegrar em poeira? Soprado ao vento e esquecido? Ou talvez, ele apenas deixe essa concha dolorosa para trás e fique livre.

— Por favor, — ele sussurra, antes de se lembrar que está implorando.

— Mudou de ideia, meu filho? — pergunta Deus, com sua voz fria, materializando-se em sua frente.

Samael umedece os lábios. Sua garganta está tão seca que parece que vai rachar. Ele precisa de... alguma coisa. — Eu  não comecei uma rebelião, — ele consegue dizer em um sussurro. — Eu só desejo...

— Mas você confessa que quis escolher. Desejar?

— Sim, — diz Samael, engolindo um nó que se formou em sua garganta. — Você me criou assim.

Deus arqueia as sobrancelhas em descrédito. — Você está insinuando que _eu_ errei?

Até mesmo Samael percebe que é melhor não responder nada e baixa os olhos para o chão. Ele está cansado. Está sofrendo. O peso de seu corpo parece impossível. O barulho das correntes parece incentivar suas pernas a cederem. A oscilação de seu peso provoca uma nova onda de dor em seus pulsos e braços.

— Desejar é um pecado, — Deus afirma friamente. — Pensar que sabe melhor do que eu é orgulho, Samael, e eu não aceitarei isso.

— Mas ... por quê?

— Por que eu disse que é assim!

Samael balança a cabeça. — Isso não é um motivo. — Não é para ele.

— Eu _não_ aceitarei isso, — e Deus vira as costas a Samael.

— Mas...

— Samael, _você_ é uma vergonha, — diz Deus, seu tom gelado e distante, trincando os dentes. — Eu te expulso para o Abismo. Nunca retorne.

Por um momento, tudo congela. Os quatro ventos cessam seu redemoinho infinito.

E então Deus simplesmente move sua mão.

Samael não entende o que o atinge, mas o impacto parece o de um planeta. A dor dilacera cada tendão, cada músculo, cada osso, cada nervo. As correntes sobre sua cabeça se rompem, mas as algemas permanecem intactas, e então, ele é arrancado para fora da praça, da Cidade Prateada. Um projétil de carne e osso, recheado de desejo banal. Ele tenta expor suas asas para obter algum controle sobre sua queda, mas elas se mantém aprisionadas, surdas para ele, aumentando seu desespero. Graças às algemas, ele já não tem quase nada dentro dele mesmo. Quase nada.

Seu corpo se acelera, impulsionado pelo desapontamento invisível de Deus.

Samael está voando. Além da Barreira. Ultrapassando a Criação. Ultrapassando tudo que lhe é conhecido.

E seu estômago chega à sua boca e ele ainda está caindo.

A fissão explode em fogo.

Ele grita enquanto as chamas o consumem, arrancando sua pele.

Ele ainda cai.

Cai.

Cai.

* * *

Ele retorna ao presente, de volta de seu devaneio, imediatamente antes de seu corpo abrir uma cratera ao atingir o solo infernal.

— É tudo verdade, — Chloe murmura repetidamente, afastando-se dele até seus calcanhares atingirem o degrau da escada.

Ele baixa as mãos trêmulas de seu rosto.

Seu rosto.

Seu rosto de Diabo.

Que resolve retornar ao lugar nessa maldita hora. _Cuidado com o que você deseja,_ ele pensa, quase incapaz de reprimir uma risada miserável e sem humor ,  de irromper os ares. Ele acha que ela não reagirá bem a uma risada dele agora, não importando quão infeliz ela seja.

— Detetive, eu...

— Não... Não se mexa. — Ela diz de repente, e então ele pára.

Seu coração bate acelerado em seu peito. Suas asas doem terrivelmente, pedaços de carne dilacerados. Ele matou um homem a sangue frio. Seu rosto de Diabo parece colado no lugar. E agora, a Detetive está encarando seu rosto, como se o mundo tivesse acabado nesse momento.

Talvez ele tenha.

O dele certamente tinha.

Mas ele não tem tempo para pensar nisso, por que o gemido distante das sirenes de polícia estão se aproximando. A princípio, o ruído é distante e fora do alcance da audição dela. Ele consegue perceber, porém quando elas cruzam os limites de sua audição, pois seus olhos se arregalam, e então ela vê os corpos espalhados em um reconhecimento assustado. Um som confuso e abafado que não diz nada parece estar preso em sua garganta. A agonia dela o machuca mais do que seus próprios ferimentos.

Então, subitamente, seus instintos de detetive parecem retornar. Ela fecha os olhos, pensando por um momento. As sirenes ficas mais altas, cercando-os por todos os lados, impossíveis de serem ignoradas.

Ele percebe a resolução nos olhos dela assim que ela a toma, respirando fundo e olhando para ele.

Diretamente para ele.

Em seus olhos flamejantes.

Ela dá um passo para frente, aproximando-se.

Ele prende a respiração.

Ela dá outro passo. E outro. E outro. Até que ela chega até ele, apenas a alguns centímetros dele. Um leve aroma de  xampu atinge suas narinas. Ele não ousa se mover. Nem um milímetro. Suas pernas parecem ser feitas de geleia, e suas asas latejantes o fazem tremer no lugar, mas isso é o máximo de movimento que ele se permite. É o máximo que ele pode se permitir.

Ao lado dele, ela se agacha para inspecionar o corpo de Caim. Os pés dela arranham o chão de lajotas a medida que seu corpo muda de posição. Um som molhado e hesitante atinge seus ouvidos a medida que ela puxa a arma infernal de Maze do peito dele. Quando ela levanta, ela gira a faca, oferecendo-a a Lúcifer.

— Você precisa ir. — diz ela.

Ele franze a testa. — Mas...

— Vá, Lúcifer — ela repete, oferecendo novamente a faca curva para ele.

Ele franze a testa, olhando para baixo e envolve o cabo da faca com seus dedos longos. O metal é frio e molhado como geada. Ele esconde a lâmina suja no bolso de dentro de seu paletó. — Detetive, eu não posso...

— Vá! — ela diz, interrompendo seus protestos. — Eu... vou pensar em algo para explicar... — ela diz apontando para a carnificina. A sala cheira a pólvora e gesso desintegrado. Penas brancas ensanguentadas cobrem o chão, junto com corpos demasiados, todos imóveis. —...isto.

Ele engole em seco. — As penas...

— Vou me livrar delas — ela diz a ele como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Apenas vá — ela o empurra gentilmente em direção a porta. Com força suficiente para fazê-lo mover-se, por que ele não consegue conectar dois pensamentos no momento, menos ainda resistir a vontade admirável dela.

Ele não quer deixá-la sozinha.

— Lúcifer,   _vá_ — ela manda.

As sirenes berram mais próximas.

Um buraco se forma em seu estômago nauseado.

— Oh, merda! Vá de uma vez. — ela diz nervosa, soando só e miserável.

E ele percebe, então, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo... que ele não tem escolha.

Então, ele vai.


	2. Do Céu ao pó

As luzes oscilantes em vermelho e azul são a primeira coisa que ela avista ao virar a curva em Hillhurst. Não há necessidade de verificar o endereço, graças ao grupo de carros de polícia parados como moscas em frente ao Pepperoni do Pete. Chloe pára de travessado na rua e coloca seu crachá de polícia no para-brisas. Tomando um gole de seu copo do Starbucks, ela olha para o banco do passageiro vazio a seu lado.

Ela se esquecera como o trabalho de polícia podia ser silencioso quando Lúcifer não estava por perto tagarelando em seus ouvidos e fica indecisa se isso é uma coisa boa ou não. Seu peito se oprime com o pensamento e ela fecha os olhos.   _Detetive?_ ele disse. Da mesma forma como sempre diz. Mas seu rosto não é o mesmo, nem seu olhos... _Detetive, o que você está…?_ Ele pára, paralisado quando percebe o que ela está olhando. Como se fosse _ele_  que, de alguma forma, estivesse com medo.

E tudo foi, não literalmente, para o inferno.

Com um dolorido caroço na garganta, ela arranca a chave da ignição e segue até o beco movimentado atrás da pizzaria. Ela encontra seu caminho em meio a um coágulo de policiais barulhentos que param apenas para encará-la no momento que a percebem. Claro que eles encaram.

Um buraco se forma em seu estômago. Será como Palmetto outra vez. Tudo por que...

— Alguém quer falar alguma coisa? — ela diz agressiva e todos tiram os olhos.

Ela se esgueira por baixo da faixa que bloqueia a cena do crime na entrada do beco. O ar rescinde à cerveja azeda e comida apodrecida. Não à morte. Ella está curvada sobre o corpo atrás da lixeira.

— E aí, Decker, — diz Ella quando percebe a chegada de Chloe. — Eu diria bem vinda de volta, mas... — a voz de Ella deixa implícito o motivo, quando dirige os olhos apontando para o corpo.

— Apenas me diga o que você tem — diz Chloe, puxando seu bloco de notas.

— Genevieve Tate, 27 anos - recita Ella, estranhamente intimidada, a medida que Chloe se aproxima. — Baseada na palidez e na temperatura do corpo, estimo a hora da morte entre 2 e 3 da manhã de hoje.

O que explica a falta de odor. Chloe olha para o relógio. Genevieve está morta a menos de seis horas.

— Algum palpite quanto a causa da morte? — pergunta Chloe.

Ella balança a cabeça — Nenhuma pista.

Chloe franze a testa enquanto agacha ao lado de Ella e do corpo. O corpo pálido, sem evidência de sangue está estirado sobre a calçada manchada de óleo. Só há uma coisa obviamente errada, e pela vermelhidão dos arranhões envolvidos, não é um ferimento antigo.

Chloe começa a falar  — Mas...

— Os olhos foram arrancados. Eu sei. — diz Ella. Ela toca gentilmente no rosto da mulher morta com sua mão enluvada. — Isso, no entanto, não a mataria. O trauma é apenas nas cavidades oculares. O dano não se estende até o cérebro.

— Oh, exclama Chloe. — Então... sem ideias?

Ella suspira. — Tudo o que eu posso te dizer é que esta mulher não morreu aqui. Isto é claramente uma desova. E, baseada no fato de que o corpo não foi sequer colocado na lixeira, não acho que o assassino tenha se importado quando o corpo seria encontrado.

— Então o assassino é confiante — conclui Chloe — e ele ou ela não acha que nós tenhamos recursos suficientes para solucionar um crime como este.

— Talvez, — diz Ella. — Com certeza não é  um fã do CSI. Tenho certeza que eles solucionariam isso no CSI  em quatro segundos.

Chloe umedece os lábios, concordando. — Me avise quando souber a causa da morte, sim?

Ella sorri. — Claro. — E então ela estica a mão enluvada, quase tocando o ombro de Chloe. — Ei, está tudo bem com você?

— Eu estou bem — ela responde.

— É só essa 'coisinha' do Pierce ser baleado pela sua arma e então esfaqueado até a morte por uma arma desaparecida...

— Eu estou _bem_ , Ella — Chloe repete.

— Certo, — diz Ella, balançando a cabeça. — Certo. Quer dizer, não é como se fossem realmente culpar você, não é? Você está limpa! Lúcifer, também.

Chloe cerra os punhos quando ouve o nome dele. — Podemos não falar disso já que eu acabei de voltar da suspensão?

— Desculpe — Ella resmunga, recuando.

E é quando Chloe o ouve se aproximando. — Com licença!  — ele diz alegremente. Alegremente demais. Como se o assassinato de Pierce nunca tivesse ocorrido. Como se as coisas estivessem normais. Pior, pois a multidão de policiais parece surpresa demais para condená-lo como fizeram com ela e abrem espaço como o Mar Vermelho para Moisés.

— Não, — diz Chloe, o som baixo e desalentado. — Por favor, agora não...

Mas Lúcifer parece ter outros planos e desliza parando graciosamente a seu lado. O cheiro de baunilha e sândalo da colônia dele faz cócegas em seu nariz.  Tudo em sua pessoa grita a sofisticação: seu terno impecável cinza-carvão de três peças, suas abotoaduras brilhantes, seu lenço de seda púrpura e seus sapatos polidos reluzentes. Sua presença é um peso sufocando-a. Esmagando-a.

— Olá, Detetive, — ele diz com um sorriso hesitante enquanto lhe oferece um copo de papelão de tamanho familiar. — Café?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela diz enquanto se levanta, limpando as mãos. O coração dela se acelera por estar tão próxima dele. — Eu não liguei para você e nem pedi para avisá-lo.

O sorriso murcha em seu rosto.  — A expedição me ligou em seu nome. Eu pensei....

Ela cruza os braços, recuando. — Bem, você pensou errado. E eu já tenho café no carro.

Por um instante, ele parece ter levado uma ferroada. Como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Rapidamente, ele esconde suas emoções e recolhe o braço que estava estendido com o copo de café. Sua expressão a lembra de uma geleira, imóvel, fria e austera.

— Se você não me deixa falar com você, — ele diz sem emoção. — Para... explicar, eu...

— A explicação não vai ajudar! — diz Chole agressivamente, cortando-o. — É a explicação que está me matando. — Ela engole a dor que surge em sua garganta. — E eu sinto muito se você veio aqui pensando que eu te ofereci um ramo de oliveira ou algo assim, mas...

Por um momento ela fica sem palavras, e tudo que consegue é ver o outro rosto dele, os olhos de cheios de fogo do inferno e ela se lembra... que esse é o mundo em que ela vive agora.  Um mundo de demônios e anjos e Diabo e Deus. Diabo e Deus no sentido literal. Lúcifer nunca tinha usado metáforas. Nenhuma vez. Nenhuma em três anos. E ela não consegue... Seu coração quer pular de seu peito e seus braços e pernas estão molhados e frios de suor.

— Lúcifer, eu não consigo... — fazer isso. — Eu não consigo... — ela lhe direciona um olhar suplicante. — Não consigo lidar com isso agora. Não consigo lidar... — _Com você_ , mas ela não diz. — Eu não estou pronta. Nem sei se algum dia estarei.

O silêncio pesa uma tonelada.

— Tudo bem, — ele diz baixinho, e nessa hora, ele parece muito cansado. Cansado, esgotado e frágil.  — Desculpe, então, pela intrusão.

Ele se vira para partir.

O coração dela se aperta de repente.

Vê-lo partir, como já acontecera várias vezes antes parece desligar seu modo de emergência. Aquele que fica martelando em sua cabeça,  _Mantenha distância, que as coisas ficarão melhores. Vamos navegar juntas, você e eu, até que você esteja bem o suficiente para nadar._ E o fato de ele partir por sua solicitação não importa. O que importa é que ele está partindo. A visão de sua partida cutuca uma ferida funda e dolorida, e isso incomoda.

Ela não consegue vê-lo partir outra vez, mesmo que isso signifique sua perdição.

— Eu só não quero falar sobre antes, — ela fala apressadamente para ele, e ele pára, pendendo a cabeça para ouvir suas condições.  — É só que eu não quero pensar...

— Sim, Detetive? — Ele estimula, a medida que se vira para ela outra vez, seus olhos acesos de esperança.

Ela engole em seco, gesticulando para o corpo. Para a pobre e mutilada Genevieve. — Eu só quero descobrir quem fez essa coisa horrível — sua visão borra a medida que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, e ela sussurra — Eu só quero voltar a como éramos antes.

— Pegar assassinos num mundo onde eu sou apenas... estranho? — ele diz.

Ela olha para o chão, não conseguindo dizer um simples _'sim'_.

Ele dá um passo, aproximando-se. — E como eu posso ajudá-la a alcançar essa ilusão?

— É só não falar sobre... — Ela engole em seco outra vez. — Não falar sobre... — Merda. Ela dirige um olhar de pânico para o grupo de policiais com olhar de censura, que está parado a uns metros dali. Ela coloca a mão sobre a boca, bloqueando a visão dos leitores de lábios xeretas e sussurra meio sem jeito, — Sem... essas coisas de Diabo. OK?

Ele a avalia por um momento, indecisão toldando sua expressão.   Ela está essencialmente pedindo a ele que minta por ela, Chloe percebe. Para atuar como um ator em uma peça. Mas... não é realmente uma mentira se ambos já souberem que é mais artificial que suco de pacotinho. Certo?

— Você quer que eu use um apelido? — pergunta ele — Meu nome também deve ser tratado como 'Coisa do Diabo'?

Ela sente uma certa náusea ouvindo-o perguntar isso, como se  estivesse mentalmente separando quais partes de sua identidade ela estaria disposta a permitir e quais não. — Não — ela balança a cabeça — Não, claro que não. É... — Ela olha para ele. — É o seu nome. Ela não consegue se imaginar chamando-o por algo como Sam ou David ou qualquer outra coisa. Isso seria falso _demais_. E, de qualquer forma, ela não tem direito de mudar o nome dele. Honestamente, ela não tem direito de pedir nada disso, mas... — Seu nome não muda.

— E isso vai... ajudar você? — ele pergunta, olhando para ela com expectativa em seu olhos escuros e insondáveis.

Ela seca o rosto, fungando. — Acho que sim.

Ele consente, pensando por um momento. Então a certeza o envolve como uma onda. Ele junta o dedo indicador e polegar e executa um movimento de fechamento em seus lábios, como um zíper. — Então, você tem minha palavra — diz ele. — Nada de 'coisas do Diabo' passará pelos meus lábios a menos que você dê permissão.

Pela confusão em seus olhos, talvez ele possa se distrair da realidade tanto quanto ela. Talvez ele também prefira esquecer o que aconteceu.

Ainda cheia de indecisão, ela levanta olhos para ele.

O olhar de ódio dos policiais uniformizados do beco queimam em sua nuca. Pierce fora popular. Muito popular. E toda volumosa evidência apoiando a ideia de que ele era o Pecador está em sigilo, mantida pelo pessoal da corregedoria, enquanto a investigação sobre ele continua. O que significa que Chloe é _persona non grata_ na polícia de Los Angeles. Outra vez.

Além de Dan e Ella, Lúcifer é tudo o que ela tem.

E ela não sabe bem o que isso diz sobre ela.

No final, são os olhos de Lúcifer que a fazem decidir. Não os olhos de fogo infernal. Apenas os macios olhos castanhos, expressivos e cheios de humanidade. Eles imploram em quatro palavras silenciosas. _Por favor, me aceite._

Ela não está preparada para fazê-lo incondicionalmente ainda, mas... Lúcifer é como aquelas plantas que sobem pelas paredes. Uma vez que ele se entranha em seu ser é impossível se livrar dele, ainda que sua existência seja virada de ponta cabeça. No carro pela manhã estava   _quieto_ demais.

— Vamos lá, então — ela diz com um tom definitivo de 'tudo certo'.

— Tudo bem — diz ele.

Então, os dados estão lançados. Quando ela se vira para a pizzaria, ele não vai embora. Ele caminha do lado dela, andando rápido para descartar o copo.

— Não faça isso! — ela diz subitamente.

Ele pára com o braço esticado sobre a lixeira. — O que?

— Isto é o cenário de um crime. — Ela toma o copo da mão dele com um sonoro suspiro. — Você não pode jogar nada na lixeira daqui.

Um largo sorriso se forma no rosto dele.

— Claro que você fez de propósito, — ela diz sem perguntar.

Ele não responde e abre para ela a porta ao lado da lixeira. — Depois de você, Detetive — suas palavras macias como manteiga enquanto ele inclina a cabeça na direção da entrada da cozinha da pizzaria.

Nesse momento, ela se sente um pouco melhor.

* * *

— Você já comeu a pizza daqui? — Pergunta Lúcifer conforme eles entram no salão do pequeno restaurante.  — É muito...

— Agora não, Lúcifer — ela diz aborrecida, enquanto joga o café na lata de lixo ao lado da parede.

Não lhe passa despercebido o leve suspiro de desapontamento, ou a forma com que seus ombros parecem ceder, como se carregassem o mundo. Seu peito se comprime. Não passaram nem dois minutos e ela já se lembra de como as coisas estão erradas. Lúcifer não precisa falar nada sobre... Sobre... Ela engole, balançando a cabeça e adentra na loja.

O proprietário da pizzaria, Peter Rossi, está parado atrás da caixa registradora, falando com dois policiais uniformizados. Os olhos castanhos de Rossi estão tingidos de vermelho e, a cada meia dúzia de palavras ele suga o nariz em um fungado molhado. Os policiais lhe lançam um olhar frio a medida que ela se aproxima apresentando a si e a Lúcifer. O homem dirige um olhar esquisito, mas nada comenta sobre o nome bíblico.

— Eu não sei quem era ela, diz Rossi quando Chloe pergunta. — Eu nunca a vi antes. Coitada. Eu cheguei cedo para preparar os canolis e a encontrei... — seus lábios tremem. Ele respira fundo para se controlar. — Eu a encontrei caída ali, perto da porta de serviço, parecendo um brinquedo quebrado. — Ele diz fungando. — Quem _faria_ uma coisa dessas?

Chloe faz um barulho limpando a garganta. — Você tem certeza de que a vítima não era uma cliente?

— Ou talvez um canoli clandestino? — Contribui Lúcifer com um sorriso maroto, enquanto Chloe lhe dirige um olhar reprovador.

Mas Rossi balança a cabeça. —Eu não tiro uma folga faz três semanas e não a vi por aqui nesse tempo todo.  Eu não posso garantir que ela nunca tenha vindo aqui antes, mas certamente não era uma cliente regular. Temos clientes suficientes para perceber os regulares depois de um tempo.

Chloe balança a cabeça em concordância. — Eu reparei que há câmeras no beco.

Rossi esfrega os olhos. — Sim — afirma fungando. — Temos tido problemas com vagabundos.

Lúcifer o encara zangado. — Sim. E você não iria querer esses desafortunados em volta do seu...

— Eu só não quero vê-los fuçando meu lixo por sabe Deus lá o que! — diz Rossi bruscamente.  — Nenhum ser humano deveria ter de fazer isso. Nós damos a eles as sobras no final de cada noite, sem cobrar nada.

— Puxa, você é quase um anjo. — diz Lúcifer, os olhos brilhando como pedras preciosas.

Chloe o empurra para o lado com o cotovelo, mas paralisa o braço assim que alcança as costelas dele. Ela quase deu uma cotovelada no Diabo. Satanás. Ela... E agora ele está olhando com a testa franzida para ela, analisando sua confusão. Merda. Ela baixa o braço como se tivesse levado uma picada.

— Sr. Rossi, — ela diz, os dentes batendo um pouco enquanto ela tenta se acalmar, — O senhor poderia entregar voluntariamente as filmagens de ontem para a polícia de Los Angeles? Seria uma grande ajuda para nossa investigação.

— Oh, com certeza — diz Rossi. — Tudo o que puder dar paz a essa pobre moça.

* * *

Segundo o DETRAN, Genevieve Tate vivia em um apartamento em Boyle Heights. Como a delegacia fica no meio do caminho, Lúcifer estaciona o Corvete em sua vaga favorita e se junta a Chloe no carro dela para a segunda metade da jornada.

O trajeto é uma tortura.

Ele não está a vontade, tagarelando como sempre. Ele não tenta escolher a estação de rádio ou a insultá-la quanto ao seu gosto horrível na seleção de músicas. Ele não tagarela sobre suas dificuldades e incidentes da boate, sobre suas novas proezas sexuais ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele apenas fica ali, como uma estátua bem vestida, olhando pela janela. E por que ele não faria isso? Ela o proibira de fazer qualquer menção de sua verdade.  Sem falar dos olhares condenadores que ela lhe lançara na cena do crime. Ela garantiu que não houvesse tópico seguro de conversa para ele.

— Desculpe — diz ela enquanto reduz para parar em um sinal vermelho.

Lúcifer a olha confuso, saindo de seu transe silencioso.  — Desculpe?

— Não tenho sido justa com você. Ela diz suspirando. — Sei que não.

Seu olhar se abranda.  — Sem problemas.

Seus dedos se apertam no volante. — _Sem problemas_ uma ova, Lúcifer. Eu só não consigo... — e ela não sabe como ser justa agora e permanecer sã. Ela não faz ideia como. Seu lábio inferior treme. Por que tem de ser tão difícil? — Eu nem sei mais o que falar com você. Ou como reagir a qualquer coisa. Antes eu sabia...

Seus olhos estão úmidos quando ele pisca e vira para a janela. Para longe dela. E ele não diz nada.

— Desculpe, mas não consigo ser justa agora — ela murmura para o silêncio.

— Sem problemas — ele repete delicadamente. — Você precisa de tempo para... — ele respira fundo. — Você precisa de tempo. E tempo é algo que eu tenho de sobra.

Ela engole em seco, seu coração querendo pular de seu peito conforme registra suas palavras. A medida que elas se consolidam para além do significado superficial. — Você é... imortal — ela lembra. Não é uma pergunta.

Ele deixa de olhar para a rua e fixa seu olhar nela por um momento. Como se estivesse avaliando para saber se tem autorização para responder para ela, se tinha sua 'permissão'. Ela suspira abatida, esfregando as têmporas, tirando as mãos do volante por alguns segundos e fala — Apenas me conte.

— Sim — ele diz balançando a cabeça. — Eu sou.

— Como... — ela engole em seco outra vez. — Você e os dinossauros existiram ao mesmo tempo?

— Sim.

— Você já existia quando a Terra não era nada além de uma sopa?

— Sim.

— E o 'Big Bang'?

— Precedeu a mim e a meus irmãos em cerca de nove meses, — ele diz.

Ela pisca. Ele está dizendo... Santa porcaria, ele realmente é... Os nós de seus dedos ficam mais brancos a medida que ela agarra o volante com mais força, tentando não entrar em pânico. — Cer..to, — gagueja Chloe. — Certo, isto... — engole em seco. — Acho que é o suficiente, por enquanto. Eu...

Ele baixa a cabeça e suspira. — Peço desculpas. Eu prometi a você que não iria...

— Não, está tudo... — Ela inspira e cospe sua resposta. — Eu pedi para você responder.

Ela não sabe como reagir. Ou como consertar as coisas. Enquanto isso, o olhar distante, de milhões de quilômetros, de Lúcifer retorna, conforme ele olha para fora da janela. Como ele estive resignado em não poder nunca mais ser ele mesmo com ela. Como ele era antes. Como ele compartilhava antes. Ainda que ela não acreditasse.

— Quando eu estarei pronta outra vez? — pergunta Chloe.

Ele lhe dá um frágil sorriso. — Pode perguntar. Eu respondo.

Ela balança a cabeça. — OK.

O sinal muda para verde. Ela pisa fundo no acelerador, não gostando muito do rumo tomado pela conversa deles. Mas, também, não odiando completamente.

* * *

Genevieve não estava com as chaves de casa quando morreu então, Chloe e Lúcifer foram em busca do zelador do prédio. Eles a encontraram no térreo, ao final de um corredor estreito. O corredor tinha um carpete gasto e manchado, e o ar cheirava levemente a curry e bolor.

Alguma coisa, talvez TV ou rádio, soava alto pela porta. Chloe bate na porta várias vezes, sem resposta. Mais de cinco minutos se passam antes de ela ouvir a corrente da porta deslizar e a fechadura girar.  Uma pequena porção da porta é aberta. Uma mulher olha pela fresta da porta para eles, com seus grandes olhos cinza se destacando através dos óculos de fundo de garrafa. Seus cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque antiquado.

— Sim? — diz a mulher. — Como posso..? — Sua voz some,  assim que Lúcifer entra em sua linha de visão. O som dela engolindo é audível, ao mesmo tempo que emite um 'Minha nossa!' prendendo a respiração.

— Olá, eu sou a detetive Decker — diz Chloe, mostrando o distintivo. — E este é... meu...— ela não consegue dizer 'parceiro'.

Como se Chloe sequer existisse, a velha senhora observa Lúcifer com atenção.  — Puxa, pois não é que _você_ é um gato? — ela diz com a voz rouca.

Chloe encara zangada. — Estamos procurando pelo zelador.

— Que conveniente. Sou eu. — diz a mulher. Um sorriso lascivo torce seu rosto, e ela dá um passo em direção ao corredor. — Rosalie Basso — diz ela, estendendo a mão para Lúcifer como se esperasse que ele a beijasse.

— Sra. Basso —  diz ele balançando a cabeça e afastando-se sorrateiramente dela.

O sorriso dela apenas aumenta, e ela tenta reduzir o espaço entre eles. — Oh, pode me chamar de Rose.

— Bem, Rose — diz Chloe, tentando transferir a atenção da mulher para si. — Gostaríamos de sua ajuda para entrar no apartamento 4C e dar uma olhada. A inquilina, Genevieve Tate, foi recentemente vítima de homicídio.

Rose dá outro passo, quase tocando Lúcifer. Muito, _muito_  perto dele. — Um assassinato? — diz ela, desenhando o caminho dos botões do colete dele. — Bem, você certamente é alguém por quem vale a pena _matar_ , não é?

Lúcifer coloca a mão no ombro da mulher e a empurra levemente, afastando-a dele. — Não valho não, pode acreditar.

Rose umedece os lábios, encarando-o como se ele fosse um pedaço particularmente saboroso de carne, como se ele não a tivesse afastado, física e verbalmente. Mas é apenas quando ele suspira e diz, — Peço desculpas, Detetive — que Chloe entende qual é o problema.

Ele nunca usou figuras de linguagem.

Ele realmente _é_ magnético.

Para os humanos pelo menos.

Por que ele é um anjo  banido.

Seu parceiro é literalmente um maldito anjo. _Merda_.

— Sra. Basso, — diz Chloe impaciente, — Nós realmente precisamos entrar no apartamento 4C. Você vai ajudar ou não?

Esta normalmente seria a parte em que Lúcifer se aproximaria com seu sorriso de 'me-leve-para-sua-cama' e seduziria a pessoa a fazer aquilo que eles queriam _._ No entanto, ele se afasta para o lado e evita olhar para Rose. Como se... ele não quisesse chamar a atenção para sua identidade, pela primeira vez. Claro, sua promessa. Nada de coisas do Diabo. Ele está tentando manter sua palavra. Então, Chloe faz o trabalho por ele, se posicionando entre ele e Rose. Ele se afasta um pouco mais, agradecido.

Chloe se aproxima do ouvido de Rose e sussurra, — Eu posso tentar convencê-lo sobre você, se você nos der a chave. Ouvi dizer que ele está solteiro no momento. — só em pensar nisso seu estômago borbulha.

— É mesmo? — diz Rose entusiasmada.

— Sim, — Chloe garante a ela com um balançar de cabeça e uma risadinha marota. — E como somos parceiros, às vezes ele me ouve. — Em dias terminados por Z.

Rose fica radiante. — Espere só um instante.

Em sessenta segundos, Chloe está com a chave do apartamento no bolso da calça, e ela e Lúcifer estão batendo em retirada do corredor claustrofóbico e nauseante de Rose. — Me liga! — diz Rose sonhadora atrás deles, enquanto Lúcifer zomba em desgosto.

— Eu ouvi o que disse, Detetive — diz Lúcifer enquanto eles sobem as escadas para o quarto andar.

— O que eu disse?

— Quando você sussurrou para a Sra. Basso sobre tentar me convencer de sair com ela.

Merda. Chloe pára no meio de um passo. Mordendo o lábio, ela olha para ele. — Espero que você tenha entendido que eu estava apenas azeitando as engrenagens. Nem que me _pagassem_ eu falaria para você gastar seu tempo com aquela mulher.

Ele dá de ombros. — Você utilizou um recurso, ainda que detestável, para atingir sua meta. É um... talento admirável, ser capaz de fazer isso.

— OK, então, o que houve?

— É apenas... que você precisa saber que eu posso ouvir — ele diz, muito desconfortável. — Eu....— ele hesita. — Não mencionarei isso outra vez. Eu não pretendia quebrar a promessa. Mas... você precisava saber. Para sua...— ele suspira. — Para sua privacidade.

Oh.

_Minha privacidade não era importante_ antes _?_ ela quase grita, mas para antes que a questão deixe sua boca, ela pára por que ela entende.

O pisar em ovos que ele está sujeito agora.

Ele não se sentia pisando em ovos antes, por que ele nunca estivera tão próximo da rejeição dela. Não devido a sua natureza fundamental, pelo menos.

Ela imagina quantos comentários desagradáveis de Dan (e de outras pessoas) ele deveria ter ouvido durante esses anos.

Ouvido, e então descartado, por que ele era demasiado seguro de si para se incomodar com as opiniões absurdas dos seres humanos patéticos.

Sua falta de confiança agora, frente ao julgamento _dela_ , contrastava visivelmente com o passado.

— É por contato visual que essa sua coisa de... desejo funciona? — Ela pergunta hesitante.

Ele pisca. — Coisa de... desejo?

— Você não queria fazer contato visual com aquela mulher.

— Você percebeu isso, não é mesmo?

Ela balança a cabeça. — Olhar nos olhos dela iria... fazer alguma coisa?

Ele a fita por um momento, sem piscar. — Os olhos são a janela da alma, Detetive. E ela é particularmente fácil de ler.

— Oh — exclama Chloe um tanto ruborizada. Ele não... evita contato visual com ela. Nem mesmo um pouquinho.

E ela não sabe o que entender disso.

* * *

O apartamento de um dormitório de Genevieve é decorado com toda sorte de parafernália 'New Age'. Um sino de vento balança do teto perto da janela da sala de estar, debaixo do qual fica uma mesinha sem computador. Um livro de receitas cheio de postits descansa aberto sobre uma almofada no sofá. Pedras coloridas enfeitam o balcão entre a sala de estar e a cozinha. Uma cortina de contas faz as vezes de porta na entrada do quarto. Lúcifer se dirige para a mesinha, e Chloe vai para o quarto para checá-lo.

Ela não encontra nada de interesse no armário, apenas roupas, sapatos e uma caixa cheia do que parecem ser velhas cartas de amor de um cara chamado Romeu, como se pudesse ser mais clichê. Uma pequena coleção de porta-retratos está sobre um criado-mudo, do lado da cama sem arrumar. A colcha da cama é uma combinação brilhante de formas geométricas. E os lençóis são azuis de algodão ordinário.

Examinando a gaveta do criado-mudo, Chloe encontra um marcador de livro com franjas e uma cinta-liga preta. Um livro está escondido no meio de várias revistas, junto com um pequeno vibrador e uma agenda de capa de couro. Uma agenda diária do ano corrente. De papel. Desde o aparecimento dos Smartfones, Chloe não encontrava agendas de papel com frequência.

Ela abre a agenda e folheia as páginas mais recentes buscando compromissos suspeitos, mas ela não encontra nada listado, seja na semana anterior, na atual ou na seguinte. Ela vasculha toda a agenda, página por página. A letra de Genevieve é terrível para ler, e Chloe tem dificuldade em interpretar os rabiscos bagunçados que encontra em uma ou outra página, mas mesmo depois de ler tudo que havia na agenda, do ano todo de compromissos e anotações, ela não encontra nada estranho ou digno de nota.

Com um suspiro, ela olha a lista de contatos procurando pela letra M e, conforme previsto lá estão o telefone e endereço de 'Mamãe e Papai'. Então, a família é local e mora em um bairro chique.

— Parece que eu encontrei o parente mais próximo — diz Chloe por cima do ombro.

O que significa que o próximo item da lista é notificação da família. Seus ombros pesam e ela murcha. Mesmo quando ela é capaz de manter uma distância profissional, notificações de morte são a pior parte de seu trabalho. Não importa a reação à notícia, ela nunca é fácil de observar.

— Detetive, — chama Lúcifer da sala de estar.

Com um suspiro ela coloca a agenda no bolso e  retorna para a sala.

— Parece que nossa querida Genevieve era aquilo que _vocês_ chamam informalmente de vidente, — diz Lúcifer conforme Chloe se aproxima.

Ela tem a impressão que ele quer dizer, _vocês humanos_. Algo que ele costumava dizer a toda hora. Apesar de não dizer, graças a sua promessa, o estranho de não ser estranho chama sua atenção. Ou seja, não há possibilidade de ela ganhar nesse jogo.

Seu coração se acelera e ela fica dolorosamente consciente da proximidade dele. Lúcifer. O Diabo. Satanás.

— Cartões de visita — ele explica enquanto ela se obriga a entrar na órbita dele.

Ele indica uma pilha deles no balcão que divide a sala da cozinha, ao lado das pedras coloridas. O fundo de cada cartão contém o contorno em azul de uma mão aberta. Em uma fonte levemente arredondada lê-se: 'Genevieve Tate: Leitura de Tarô, Consulta e Prognóstico'.

Lúcifer franze a testa, ponderando. — Isto me faz pensar se ela tinha a Visão.

Ele diz a palavra visão como se fosse um nome próprio e Chloe olha para ele. — Visão com em... habilidade para prever o futuro? Leitura de mentes? Percepção Extra-sensorial? — Ele confirma e Chloe não consegue evitar ficar boquiaberta. — Isso é uma coisa real também? Tipo, é sério? — Ele olha para ela parecendo aflito e ela dá uma risada infeliz. — Claro que sim. Satanás é. Por que isso não seria?

Ele não responde. O olhar que ele dirige a ela não tem calor. É apenas vazio. Como se ele não tivesse a menor ideia de como reagir a situação. Talvez ele não tenha mesmo. Ele está acostumado as pessoas se transformarem em geleia à qualquer palavra dele. Como a Rose.

— E o Papai Noel? — pergunta Chloe. — É de verdade também?

Lúcifer a observa por um momento antes de dizer, — Não no senso que você está usando.

— Mas em algum sentido? — ela pergunta, o som agudo da voz dela aumentando até quase ficar estridente. — Em _algum_ sentido, ele é real?

— Chloe, — diz Lúcifer gentilmente — O mito do Papai Noel é baseado em um homem que existiu. Mas não é um velho de oitenta anos, barbado, amante de biscoitos que voa todo natal em um trenó puxado por renas mágicas. Isso é absurdo.

— Oh — diz ela, se sentindo repreendida. Ela respira fundo, de repente se perguntando se 'nenhuma coisa do Diabo' é uma moratória grande o suficiente para manter sua precária sanidade. — Desculpe, — ela acrescenta. Seus olhos se enchem de água. — Lúcifer, desculpe.

— Sem problemas.

— Não, não é! — ela insiste. — Você só está tentando ajudar e eu...— ela cruza os braços e respira profundamente, acalmando sua respiração. — Por favor — ela diz, devagar e comedidamente — me conte por que você pensa que seria relevante se essa mulher fosse uma vidente de verdade.

Ele suspira. — Eu admito que vá soar meio banal mas... tirar os olhos de uma mulher que tinha Visão é uma ação que parece ter um propósito específico, não é?

— Talvez, — diz Chloe. — Ou talvez, seja apenas a ação de algum psicopata macabro, por ela se passar por uma vidente e levar vantagem sobre pessoas indefesas que acreditavam nela.

— Punição pela mentira usando o veículo da mentira? — Lúcifer diz, levantando uma sobrancelha. — É, eu consigo ver esse ângulo também. — Ele diz brincando com o cartão de visita. — Tantas pessoas na profissão são fraudes.

_Está mais para todas elas_ , pensa Chloe contendo o impulso de falar em voz alta. Ao invés de falar, ela morde a língua, cedendo ao conhecimento superior dele nessa área. Ela engole em seco. — Você é ...?

Ele franze a testa. — Sou o que?

— Vidente.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, olhando-a com os olhos apertados. Então ele responde — Não, Detetive. Como já disse antes, eu não sou um Jedi. Eu não tenho como saber o que você está pensando a menos que você me conte.

— Oh, — exclama Chloe. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ela tenta lhe dizer que não era essa a intenção da pergunta dela. Exceto que, se ela for honesta consigo mesma, era mais ou menos isso que ela quis dizer. Ela se vira, corando. —Vamos... — Chloe faz um barulho limpando a garganta. — Vamos até a casa dos pais.

— Tudo bem, — ele diz mansamente, embora sua expressão seja de vazio.

O abismo entre eles não está diminuindo. Ao invés disso, ele está aumentando.


	3. Agulhas e Alfinetes

Quando eles finalmente param ao lado da mansão de estilo espanhol, o silêncio está insuportável. Estuque bege reveste as paredes da casa, coberta por telhas em formato estereotipado de arquitetura mexicana. O gramado é de um verde exuberante, possível no clima seco de Los Angeles devido a algum eficiente sistema de irrigação. Uma fonte borbulhante define a rotatória de cascalho que forma a entrada até a porta da casa.

_Olá,_ ela imagina Lúcifer dizendo, se as coisas estivessem normais. _Parece que 'filho de peixe, quase peixinho é'._

Mas as coisas não estão normais. E ele não disse uma palavra desde que a tola o acusou, não só de mentir, mas também de ler os pensamentos dela. Ela estaciona o carro e abre a porta para sair. Um passarinho faz barulho enquanto toma banho na fonte, quebrando o silêncio. Ela agarra o volante com força.

— Lúcifer, eu...

Lúcifer sai de seu quase-transe piscando e vira para ela. — Sim, Detetive?

Ela respira fundo. Esta é uma parte do trabalho que ela não costuma envolvê-lo. — Eu... preciso que você fique em silêncio enquanto eu aviso a família, — diz ela como lembrete. — OK? Nenhuma piadinha maluca.

Uma inesperada expressão magoada é o suficiente para fazê-la parar.

— Veja, nós dois sabemos que empatia não é normalmente o seu forte. — Ela acrescenta apressada para preencher o silêncio desconfortável. — Apenas... — diz ela com uma careta. — Lembre-se que essas pessoas estarão magoadas. Então, seja agradável. OK?

— E desde quando eu não sou agradável? — diz ele devagar.

Ela lhe dá um olhar como quem diz _'está brincando, não é?'_. — Só tente, por uma vez na vida, usar um filtro para falar, pode ser? Por favor?

— Acredito que já estou usando um filtro gigante por _sua_ solicitação, não estou?

Ela suspira. — Eu sei. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só...

— Só que você me acha incapaz de agir com decoro.

— _Não é isso,_ — ela fala por entre dentes. — O que eu acho, é que você normalmente não se incomoda em agir apropriadamente.

— E esse pequeno sermão tem a intenção de servir como incentivo para que eu me comporte?

Um nó se forma na garganta dela. Quando ele coloca nessa perspectiva, parece que ela é uma adestradora tentando fazer um cão travesso a se comportar. — Eu não quis dizer dessa forma. — é tudo o que ela consegue pensar como desculpa. — Lúcifer, você realmente entendeu errado.

O silêncio é como um buraco negro, consumindo tudo. Os olhos dele estão frios.

Seus dedos se curvam como garras. — Eu... _tenho_ empatia, — ele diz em tom baixo, olhando para o chão.

Ela pressiona a mão contra a testa. — Sim, eu sei que você tem. Eu ...

— Diga-me, Detetive, — diz ele chateado — por que você acha que eu deveria dar voluntariamente algo que tão raramente recebo?

E, naquele momento, ela o vê. Satanás. O anjo caído. Ele que tem estado no canal de saída para receber toda sujeira da humanidade por milhares de anos. Ele é que tem sido considerado culpado por toda ela. E agora, ela se sente ainda pior. Por que o que ele diz faz sentido.  Para ela.

Merda.

— Não é de estranhar que eu não me sinta 'motivado' — diz ele fazendo aspas com as mãos.

— Lúcifer, des...

Irritado e machucado, ele sai do carro e bate a porta, antes mesmo que ela seja capaz de terminar de se desculpar.

Um suspiro estressado e trêmulo escapa de seus lábios. Isso não tem nada a ver com a parceria que eles tinham antes. Nada mesmo. É errado, esquisito. Ela já não sabe mais o que falar para ele. Ela não sabe o que é seguro dizer. Pior, a conversa entre eles não flui como antes. O que está construindo uma bela de uma tempestade.

Os olhos dela ardem. Ela funga. Mas ela tem trabalho. Não pode se dar ao luxo de perder a cabeça agora.

Ela _não pode_.

Inspirando profundamente, ela enterra tudo em algum lugar lá no fundo dentro dela e tenta esquecer.

* * *

 

— Não — diz a mãe de Genevieve com os olhos arregalados balançando a cabeça. Não. É impossível.

Lúcifer está parado à direita, em silêncio, embora pareça não ser capaz de parar de encarar com desdém, as cartas e catálogos sem abrir empilhados no aparador da sala de estar. Ouvir a mãe negar inconformada parece gerar um leve tremor nas laterais dos olhos dele. Ele quer dizer algo. Ele quer. Mas, sendo fiel a sua promessa a ela, ele não emite um som e, controla seu desejo de usar sua língua ferina, folheando uma revista da pilha que está mais próxima a ele.

— Sinto muito por sua perda. — diz Chloe.

— Não — A Sra. Tate repete. Ela é uma mulher grisalha que parece ser uma modelo aposentada. Linda. Seus olhos se enchem com belas lágrimas, como em um comercial de antidepressivos. Ou de perfume. — Não, não, _não_. Ela continua. — Jenny não pode estar morta. Eu acabei de falar com ela.

Chloe franze a testa. — Hoje de manhã?

O Sr. Tate interrompe, — Não, ela veio...

Antes da Sra. Tate retomar sua fala incoerente, ele continua — Ela esteve aqui para jantar anteontem.  — Anteontem! Fizemos o prato favorito dela. A Sra. Tate direciona um olhar estressado para eles. — Eu não tinha cebolas, então tive de usar cebolinhas. Eu disse a ela que faria com cebolas da próxima vez. E não vai haver uma próxima vez.

Oh. Chloe tenta continuar. — Sinto muito, nós a encontramos hoje pela manhã. Nossos especialistas estimam que ela morreu na noite passada.

— Mas eu preciso fazer o prato favorito dela certo!

O Sr. Tate se aproxima e murmura algo no ouvido da esposa e, nesse momento, suas lágrimas fluem com força, manchando seu rímel. Ela se encolhe como uma flor em seu abraço e começa a soluçar. Tate leva a esposa pelo corredor fora da vista deles, mas Chloe ainda consegue ouvir seus lamentos.

Seu coração se comprime. Ela não consegue se imaginar numa situação dessas. Não apenas vivendo mais do que Trixie, mas sabendo que ela tinha sido assassinada.

Lúcifer suspira quando os Tate estão longe demais para ouvi-lo.

— Que foi?

— Apenas pensando como eles conseguem viver consigo mesmos.

Chloe franze a testa. — O que?

Lúcifer indica o aparador. — Toda essa bagunça. Isto é absurdo. Será que eles não conseguem contratar uma faxineira? Eles parecem ser ricos — ele pega uma revista _Cláudia_ da pilha. — Este exemplar tem seis meses! Eu reconheço a capa. Seis meses é o mesmo que _anos_ na indústria da moda.

Ela olha para ele sem acreditar. — _Você_ lê Cláudia?

— Não. Eu trepei com a editora. Mulher muito agradável — Seu sorriso lascivo fica mais largo, mas seus olhos... continuam vazios. — Se você olhar as dicas de sexo da edição de abril, a quarta é minha.

— Lúcifer, — Chloe sussurra irritada.

— O que foi? — ele responde agressivo. — Não é isso que você espera de mim? — Afinal de contas, sou um tarado insensível que precisa de uma focinheira.

— Lúcifer, eu realmente não tive a intenção...

— Desculpe pela reação de minha esposa — diz Tate em voz baixa quando retorna do quarto e Chloe tenta limpar a garganta.  Duas vezes. Lúcifer continua a virar as páginas da revista sem dizer nada.

— Não precisa se desculpar — Chloe grasna.

Ela presta atenção em Tate, tentando empurrar para longe de seu pensamento o relacionamento com Lúcifer. Os olhos de Tate estão vermelhos e inchados. Ainda é possível ouvir o som abafado de sua esposa chorando através da porta do quarto.  E Chloe não consegue deixar de se sentir intrometendo nessa hora.

— Tentarei ser rápida. — Ela diz gentilmente. — Tenho umas poucas perguntas e então iremos embora.

Tate balança a cabeça, enquanto esfrega os olhos.

— Você saberia nos dizer de qualquer pessoa que pudesse querer fazer mal para sua filha?

Tate fica sem expressão por um momento, e então a realidade o atinge como um raio.

— Sr. Tate? — Chloe estimula.

— Ela achava que estava sendo seguida, mas...

— Mas?

Ele balança a cabeça. — Jenny... costumava dizer algumas... coisas muito estranhas. Era difícil levá-la a sério de vez em quando.

— Ela tinha... algum... — Chloe engole em seco. — Ela mencionou ter algum dom, ter Visão?

As sobrancelhas de Lúcifer se levantam em surpresa, mas ele não diz nada.

Tate dirige a Chloe um olhar estranho. — Ela era uma leitora de mãos, Detetive Decker.

— Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Tate revira os olhos. — Se você acredita nessas bobagens, isso é problema seu. Não meu.

— Isso significa que ela contou a você sobre esse tipo de tolice? — Lúcifer insiste, interessado, apesar de se esforçar para não deixar transparecer. — Que ela tinha Visão?

— E que grande bem isso fez a ela. — Diz Tate por entre dentes, zangado. E então, seus olhos se enchem de água. — E eu não consigo ver o que isso tem a ver com o _assassinato_ de minha filha.

— Pode ter tudo a ver — Lúcifer devaneia.

— Sr. Tate, você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa pessoa que supostamente a seguia? — interrompe Chloe.

Tate fixa em Lúcifer um olhar assombrado. — Não — diz ele franzindo a testa. — Nada. Nós... nós não prestamos muita atenção.

— O que exatamente ela disse? — insiste Chloe.

Tate dá de ombros. — Só que ela pensava que estava sendo seguida por um cara.

— Ela chegou a descrever o homem?

— Só disse que tinha cabelos castanhos.

Chloe balança a cabeça em concordância. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Que ele vestia um casaco, — diz Tate com outro balançar de ombros.

— Que tipo de casaco?

— Um casaco comprido. Como um avental. Ou um sobretudo.

— OK. — Diz Chloe. Ela puxa um cartão de seu bolso e entrega para ele. — Agradeço por sua atenção, Sr. Tate. Se tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para me ligar a qualquer hora. E, novamente, sinto muito por sua perda.

Lúcifer franze a testa quando Chloe para o carro ao lado do seu no estacionamento da delegacia.  Ele olha para o relógio. São apenas 14h30. O dia de trabalho ainda tem mais duas horas e meia.

— Detetive...?

É sua primeira palavra em cerca de uma hora. O trajeto de carro da casa dos Tate até a delegacia tinha sido outra experiência de silêncio excruciante e miserável e os olhos dela borrados por lágrimas não derramadas. Ela detesta essa sensação inclassificável que preenche o espaço entre eles como um câncer.

Ela engole em seco. Acho que está claro que nós... dois precisamos de algum espaço.

Ele fecha os olhos como se o prospecto de ficar longe dela o magoasse, como se pensasse que fez algo errado e ser essa a sua punição.  Mas ele não protesta. O que já diz muito. O nó da garganta de Chloe aumenta dolorosamente. O coração dela dói.

— Não há mais nada para fazer por hoje além de papelada, e você não gosta de papelada de qualquer modo — diz ela.

— Bem, eu _poderia_ ajudar com a papelada — responde ele. — Se você me pedisse.

— _Você_ está voluntariando para me ajudar com a documentação? — diz ela, incapaz de conter a surpresa.

A boca dele se abre. E fecha. E abre. Ele lhe lança um olhar que ela não consegue interpretar além do fato de ele estar suplicando. Como se dissesse que ele faria toda a papelada do mundo se isso significasse que ela ficaria menos apavorada com ele. — Voluntariar é uma palavra _forte_ , — admite ele cautelosamente — Mas...

Ela suspira. — Eu não quero que você faça a papelada, Lúcifer.

— Puxa vida, ainda bem — diz ele aliviado. — Os livros da Lux já são o suficiente para mim. — Então sua testa franze. — Mas Detetive, ainda assim eu gostaria...

Ao mesmo tempo ela diz — Me desculpe sobre aquilo mais cedo.

Ele olha para baixo. — É mesmo? — ele replica bufando em descrédito.

— Sim — insiste ela. — Sim, Lúcifer. Eu... — ela pisca duro e lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto. — Eu... Não é você. _Nada_ dessa bagunça é você.

— Não entendi.

— Não é _você_ que me faz ficar aterrorizada, — ela diz, seus olhos queimando, a garganta doendo, e percebendo, apenas nesse momento, que o que ela está falando é a mais pura verdade. — Eu tenho dito por meses já que eu conheço você bem o suficiente para... — engole em seco. — Eu conheço você. O fato de você _ser_ o Diabo... Não importa... para mim — Ela enxuga o rosto, fungando. A pele dela está lisa com as lágrimas. — Quer dizer, _importa_. Mas não muda o fato de eu saber quem você é. Não importa como diabos seu rosto é, isso não muda.

Ele pende a cabeça, olhando-a com os olhos arregalados. — Detetive...

— O que eu estou processando ainda é justamente o _fato_ de você ser o _Diabo_. O Diabo como uma coisa real, e que significa... — ela balança a cabeça. — Eu não sei o que isso significa. Eu não sei mais o que _tudo_ isso significa.

— Chloe, — ele diz suavemente.

Mas nessa altura, ela não está ouvindo. O corpo todo dela treme. — Eu só acabei de me descobrir esse mundo onde o velho e bom Papai, de quem você constantemente reclama, é na verdade Deus. Literalmente _Deus_. E que existe o depois da morte e Céu e Inferno e demônios; minha companheira de casa, amante de facas, é um maldito _demônio_ , e anjos e nem sei o que mais, e eu... — ela fecha os olhos. E vira para ele. A voz dela está dolorida quando ela diz, — É muita coisa. Lúcifer, é muita coisa para eu processar. Meu _mundo_ inteiro está de cabeça para baixo neste momento.

A expressão dele é de derrota. — Sinto muito por ter sido responsável por virá-lo sobre você.

— Você não deveria sentir isso. — diz ela. — Eu _deveria_ saber a verdade. Ela enxuga o rosto novamente com as costas das mãos. Ela tem certeza que seu rímel deve estar espalhado por todo seu rosto. Maldição. Isso é tudo o que ela precisava para coroar este dia horrível. — Mas eu não sei exatamente o que fazer com a verdade, agora que eu sei qual ela é.

Ele lhe lança um sorriso vazio. Pelo menos, parece que a verdade aterrissa nele desta vez. Sobre o que está acontecendo.

— Teremos o resultado da autópsia amanhã. Preciso de um pouco de espaço agora. Você precisa de espaço. Mas...

Ele alcança a porta do carro para abri-la. — Então, te vejo amanhã?

Ela balança a cabeça. Funga. O peito dela dói. — Por favor. — Sim.

O vazio da expressão dele suaviza e, embora ele ainda pareça triste e exausto, já não parece como se ela tivesse arrancado o coração dele com uma colher.  — Como preferir, Detetive. — diz ele suavemente enquanto sai do carro com elegância paranormal. Ela encosta a testa no volante, tentando se recuperar um pouco, enquanto o escuta partir.

* * *

 

Burocracia é um Inferno.

Chloe suspira. Ela escuta as reclamações de Lúcifer em sua cabeça. _Não me culpe por esse passatempo horroroso. Foram os humanos que inventaram o papel, e por sua limitada tolerância ao metafísico, eles também inventaram o trabalho. No meu tempo, nós não tínhamos que subir a montanha de neve em duas direções. Nós estalávamos os dedos e transformávamos a montanha em um vale._

OK, talvez isso não seja inteiramente Lúcifer. Talvez uma mistura bizarra de Lúcifer e seu falecido avô. Mas de qualquer forma...

— Acho que encontrei a pessoa que supostamente seguia Genevieve, — diz Dan, se esticando na cadeira para se alongar.

Chloe olha por cima da mesa para ele. Além das paredes de vidro da sala de reunião, o ruído abafado da delegacia fervendo em agitação chega até eles. A medida que Chloe está preenchendo os formulários, Dan examina as várias horas de filmagem fornecidas pelo Sr. Rossi da Pizzaria do Pete.

— Oh? — exclama Chloe.

Dan balança a cabeça. — Sim.

Sua cadeira range quando ele se curva para a frente, mostrando um ponto na TV da sala de reunião enquanto volta as cenas filmadas. Ele pressiona o <pause> quando um vulto escuro entra no beco. Quando ele pressiona <play>, as cenas aparecem em câmara lenta com um ligeiro chiado atrapalhando o silêncio da sala.

O vulto da tela se revela ser um homem usando um sobretudo como o que Sr. Tate descrevera. Toc, toc, toc. O homem carrega uma bolsa de academia enorme. A alça grossa da bolsa parece fazer um sulco em seu ombro, e ele se move aos tropeços como se tivesse dificuldade com o peso da bolsa.  Toc, toc, toc.

Uma desova. O estômago dela se contorce. Ela está assistindo como a desova ocorreu.

Genevieve era alta e grande, pesando cerca de 65 kg, e o homem tinha conseguido enfiá-la em uma sacola de academia como se ela fosse um monte de roupas para uma viagem. A menos que ele estivesse carregando tijolos, Chloe não conseguia pensar em outra explicação.

— Deve ser a Genevieve, — diz ela com o coração apertado.

— Também acho — diz Dan.

Existem algumas coisas no trabalho dela que ela... odeia. Ela _odeia_ saber que a humanidade pode produzir um animal capaz, não apenas de assassinato, mas também de desumanizar a vítima de tal forma que ele nada sente em descartar o corpo dela como se fosse roupa velha.

Chloe consegue entender, até certo ponto, os crimes passionais. Ela consegue aceitar os acidentes fatais. Pois, pouquíssimas pessoas que se tornam assassinas tem uma característica que as definem assim. Ou, pelo menos, existe alguma forma de sentimento envolvendo esse tipo de morte. Raiva. Ciúme. Mas esse desprezo clínico pela vida humana? Ela não consegue entender.

É vil.

O homem no sobretudo desaparece no fundo do beco por alguns minutos. Dan passa o filme em velocidade normal. Quando o homem sai do beco, sua bolsa parece vazia e seu peso muito menor.

Dan consegue congelar o vídeo mostrando o rosto do homem. — Olá Sr. Assassino, — diz ele triunfante acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso.

Ela olha para o horário da filmagem exibido no rodapé da imagem.

O horário é da noite anterior, próximo da hora estimada da morte.

O vídeo não é HD ou colorido, logo a fisionomia do assassino não é tão clara quanto eles gostariam que fosse sendo, então, impossível dizer se os cabelos dele são castanhos, como os da pessoa que potencialmente seguia Genevieve. Mas, ainda assim, eles têm a foto do rosto do assassino, o que é mais do que eles têm tão no início das investigações.

— Imprima a imagem, — diz Chloe. — Quero um alerta de busca e apreensão emitido imediatamente.

— Você manda, — diz Dan com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela já tem experiência mais do que suficiente para saber que esse caso não será rápido, mesmo com uma identificação parcial de um forte suspeito. Mas, de qualquer maneira, isso não a impede de ter esperança. Quanto mais rápido eles conseguirem justiça para Genevieve e fechamento para os Tate, melhor.

Num momento como esse, Chloe se sente um pouco melhor em saber que seu parceiro não vive em uma metáfora.

O assassino merece a atenção do Diabo.

* * *

 

Ela para em frente à escola de Trixie, ficando na fila do drive-thru cheio, onde pais das crianças que saem às 17h estão esperando. As bandeiras que ficam nos mastros no pátio frontal tremulam loucamente, sem qualquer ritmo. A tagarelice das crianças, novas e mais velhas, enchem o ar como um exame de abelhas.

— Como foi seu primeiro dia de volta? — pergunta Trixie enquanto entra no banco de trás do carro de Chloe. — Você pegou algum homem malvado? Lúcifer estava lá? Lúcifer te ajudou a pegar os homens maus? Algum homem mau vai para a cadeia?

Chloe sorri, olhando para a filha pelo espelho retrovisor. — Não docinho, — diz ela. Quando ela ouve o clique do cinto de Trixie, Chloe acelera, entrando no tráfego. — Esse caso em que eu estou trabalhando agora deve levar um pouco mais de tempo para solucionar. Eu não prendi ninguém.

— O homem mau é trapaceiro?

— Sim — diz Chloe balançando a cabeça. — Muito trapaceiro.

— Lúcifer estava lá?

Chloe morde os lábios. — Sim, ele também está de volta.

— Que bom. — diz Trixie olhando para fora. — Eu tenho saudades dele.

— É mesmo?

Trixie confirma, mas não diz mais nada, como se o surto inicial de alegria fosse o ar saindo de um balão que estourou. O humor dela tem sido como uma gangorra ultimamente. Feliz em um instante. Silencioso e isolado no outro. Entre os altos e baixos do não-casamento com Pierce, a morte dele, a morte de Charlotte e toda a merda que a Maze fez, Chloe não tem ideia de como começar a lidar com a oscilação de humor da filha...

— Como foi na escola hoje? — pergunta Chloe.

Ela recebe apenas um dar-de-ombros como resposta.

— Quer que eu peça para Lúcifer passar em casa?

Outro dar-de-ombros.

Chloe não sabe como reagir. Ela acelera e entra na via expressa em direção a sua casa. — Você sabe que pode conversar comigo, certo? — tenta ela em função do longo silêncio. — A respeito de qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei, mamãe. — diz Trixie com um suspiro.

_Eu sinto muito,_ quer dizer Chloe. _Sinto muito mesmo por ter deixado Pierce entrar em nossas vidas_. Mas ela esfrega os olhos para se impedir de chorar outra vez. A última coisa de que Trixie precisa agora é ver como Chloe está chateada.

Muito tempo depois de Trixie ir para cama e Chloe ficar só com seus pensamentos, pensando em como ela vai lidar com uma criança traumatizada e um Diabo de verdade, ela ouve o som de pancadas na porta da frente tirando-a de suas preocupações.  Chloe olha para o relógio espantada. São 23:16h. Quem estaria batendo na porta nesse horário? Lúcifer costuma visitar tarde, mas ele normalmente só entra sem bater. Ela toma um último gole de seu vinho e espera. A batida se repete.

— E aí, Decker — diz Maze quando ela abre ligeiramente a porta.

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? — diz Chloe, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

Maze franze a testa. Suspira. — É, eu provavelmente mereço isso. — Ela passa os dedos pelos cabelos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com as mãos. — Posso entrar?

— Por que?

O franzido da testa de Maze aumenta. — Bom, eu moro aqui, não é? — a dúvida na voz dela seria de doer o coração, em qualquer outro dia, a qualquer outra hora.

O coração de Chloe se acelera. — Faz mais de uma semana que eu não te vejo.

— É, eu sei. — diz Maze. — Eu só... — ela engole em seco. — Eu queria ficar um tempo com a Linda.

— Linda?

— Sim, por quê?

— Lúcifer matou o Pierce e eu descobri que Lúcifer é, bem, _Lúcifer_ , e que você é... — Um demônio. Você é, literalmente, um demônio. Mas Chloe não consegue se obrigar a falar isso. — Mas você queria passar, primeiro, um tempo com a _Linda_. Por uma _semana_?

Maze pisca, desconfortável. — Eu não sabia de nada disso. — Ela admite. — Quer dizer, eu conhecia um pouco o Cain, mas achei que você é que tinha acabado com ele. E eu certamente não vou desperdiçar lágrimas por aquele babaca, então...

— Como é que você podia _não saber_? Chloe responde irritada, tentando não pensar muito em o que significava o nome Cain. — Você não é alguma coisa tipo guarda-costas ninja do Lúcifer?

— Não sou mais.

— O que _significa_ isso?

— Significa que eu e Lúcifer não nos falamos há semanas — diz Maze com um gesto de desdém. — Nós brigamos.

— Vocês brigaram.

Maze cruza os braços e se recusa a dar outras explicações. — Então, agora você sabe.

A mão Chloe aperta o batente da porta. — Sim.

— E agora você está com medo de mim, não é?

— Bom, Maze, eu acabei de descobrir que todos os seus comentários bizarros sobre assassinato, facas e perfurar coisas são 100% _literais._

O corpo de Maze fica imóvel feito uma estátua sobre o capacho de boas-vindas. Como se... congelasse. Humanos, mesmo quando eles se determinam a ficar parados, sempre se movem um pouco. Eles respiram, piscam e seus corpos balançam ligeiramente. Mas Maze fica ali, parada, como uma estátua de carne e osso, e essa súbita reação de um ser tão inquietante, de repente é demais para suportar.  Chloe engole em seco a medida que começa a tremer e recua um passo. Sua companheira de apartamento não é humana. Não mesmo. Sua companheira de apartamento é literalmente um demônio do inferno. E, ao contrário de Lúcifer, ela parece apreciar violência, sangue e dor...

— Você também tem outro rosto, Maze? — pergunta Chloe, incapaz de impedir que o pânico escape em cada sílaba que ela pronuncia. — Como o de Lúcifer?

Maze se afasta um passo. — Olha, Decker — diz ela, olhando para as mãos — Me desculpe. Eu vou procurar outro lugar para ir...

— Eu quero ver — pede Chloe. — Mostre-me.

— Por quê? — pergunta Maze irritada. — Para você ficar encarando feito louca?

Ao ouvir o tom ofendido de Maze, Chloe perde a vontade de lutar e desmorona contra o batente da porta.  — Não, eu... — engole em seco com os olhos úmidos. — Eu só quero... — ela aperta os olhos e respira fundo.  Ela se sente doente. — Tudo está completamente fora de controle. — Meu parceiro é Satanás, e minha companheira de apartamento é literalmente um demônio do inferno.

Maze parece não saber como responder. Ela move o peso de uma perna para outra sobre o capacho e olha para longe.

— Eu não sei como lidar com isso. — diz Chloe. — Com nada disso. Sinto muito.

O silêncio se prolonga, até que Maze suspira e admite baixinho — Entendi, Decker. — Entendi perfeitamente. — Se significar algo para você, desculpe por ter sido uma vaca com você e a criança.

— Você já se desculpou por isso — diz Chloe franzindo a testa.

Maze dá de ombros. — Eu sei, mas não era verdade antes.

— Oh.

— Eu não estou muito habituada com _sentimentos_ , — diz Maze. Ela fala a palavra sentimentos como se fosse um palavrão. Ela inspira e solta o ar fazendo barulho por entre os dentes. — Veja, você tem, com certeza, muita merda para lidar agora. — diz Maze balançando a cabeça. — Eu... eu vou procurar outro lugar para ficar.

_Não_ , Chloe gostaria de dizer, _é sua casa também_. Em sua fantasia ela consegue ser uma pessoa melhor, apesar de seu instinto. Mas, Trixie já está muito confusa. E Maze é literalmente uma assassina do inferno, e Chloe se sente nauseada por toda a adrenalina que o medo liberou em seu corpo. Ela não pode viver desse jeito em sua própria casa. Simplesmente _não pode_.

— OK — diz Chloe com a voz insegura, mas imprimindo um pouco de calor. — A gente se vê?

— Sim, claro — diz Maze, embora sua voz deixe transparecer que ela ache isso improvável. E ela some na noite sem mais uma palavra.

— Mamãe? — diz uma voz sonolenta atrás de Chloe, e ela se vira para encontrar a filha esfregando os olhos.

— Docinho, por que você levantou?

— Eu ouvi alguém na porta. Era a Maze?

— Sim — diz Chloe. — Ela vai ficar em outro lugar por um tempo. OK?

Quando Trixie não responde nada e dá de ombros, Chloe percebe que fez a coisa certa. E ela se sente uma merda por isso. Com um caroço na garganta, ela empurra a porta com o corpo para fechá-la e segura a mão de Trixie. — Vem querida. Vamos voltar para a cama.


	4. Perturbação

No dia seguinte, Lúcifer retorna à delegacia, mas sem sua usual exuberância. Ao contrário do dia anterior no beco, os policiais pelos quais ele passa lhe dão, desta vez, os mesmos olhares enviesados e frios acenos de cabeça que estavam dando a Chloe. Mas Lúcifer parece não se importar que o pessoal da delegacia o esteja hostilizando, associando-o a Chloe como responsável pela morte de Pierce. Na verdade, é difícil dizer se ele sequer nota os olhares intensos que está recebendo, pois, ele parece dirigir seu olhar fixo e atento para Chloe. Meio como se ele estivesse avaliando como se aproximar de um cão amedrontado, encurralado em um canto. O que, infelizmente, apenas a faz mais consciente de sua aproximação.

Ele pega uma cadeira de uma mesa vizinha, e após sentar-se, diz — Olá Detetive — seu tom de voz é cauteloso, quase uma pergunta mesmo não o sendo.

Com sua aproximação, o coração dela começa a bater como se fosse pular de seu peito. O Diabo. Um lobo em roupas de marca.

— Detetive? Ele cutuca, chamando a atenção quando ela não responde.

Ela engole o súbito sequestro de seu controle emocional, morde o lábio e lhe dirige um sorriso amarelo em resposta. — Oi.

Ele a olha em silêncio por um momento, seus olhos se estreitando refletindo seus pensamentos. — Você está preparada para... outra rodada? — Ou é melhor eu voltar para ca...

— Não — diz ela.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntam em dúvida. — Não, você não está preparada?

Suas pernas parecem geleia, e ela imagina que se ficar em pé agora, vai acabar amontoada no chão. — Não, quer dizer, eu não quero que você vá embora. — Seus dedos se curvam. Ela respira fundo, normalizando sua respiração e molha os lábios secos. — Eu quero você aqui.

— Você está mentindo.

Ela pisca. Como ele sabe disso?

— Detetive, eu conheço uma mentira quando escuto uma. Você... — Seu olhar varre o corpo dela, de cima a baixo. Seus ombros se encolhem e ele esfrega entre os olhos como se estivesse tendo uma dor de cabeça. Você tem _medo_ de mim! — o jeito que ele fala isso, em autopunição, parte o coração dela.

— Não estou com medo. — Ela insiste. — Eu não tenho medo de você, Lúcifer.

Ele tem uma expressão cansada e incrédula.

— Eu estou _nervosa_. Não é a mesma coisa. — Ela o corrige. — Eu só... — ela suspira. — Olha. Em teoria, OK? — Em _teoria_ , eu quero você aqui. É só que... vou precisar de um pouco mais de tempo para convencer o resto de mim em acompanhar o meu pensamento.

— Seu pensamento — ele fala imitando, incrédulo. — E desde quando _você_ é masoquista?

— Não é masoquismo querer seu parceiro do seu lado — ela responde. — Acho que é o oposto disso, na verdade, certo?

Os lábios dele se curvam em descrédito e ele dirige um olhar infeliz para o vazio além dela. Então, a expressão dele simplesmente cai. Como se ele se sentisse doente ou algo assim.

— Eu falo o que estou sentindo, Lúcifer — ela diz mansamente sem olhar em seus olhos. — Não é você. Só...

— Só a súbita ausência de metáforas me cercando. — Ele parece não acreditar nela. Mas...

— Sim — diz Chloe. — E me desculpe não conseguir ficar bem de repente com você. — Engole em seco, os olhos úmidos a medida que ela olha sob os cílios para ele.  — Eu gostaria muito de poder.

Ele puxa a cadeira um pouco mais para perto dela. O cheiro suave de baunilha de sua colônia preenche o espaço entre eles. — Como eu disse, Detetive, tempo é algo que eu tempo em abundância para dar a você. — Ele inclina a cabeça, olhando-a com um leve traço de sua antiga afeição por ela. Da forma como ele costumava olhar para ela... antes. Antes da merda gigante. — E verdade seja dita, eu prefiro te dar tempo a te dar espaço.

— Eu também prefiro — diz ela.

Ele abre um pequeno sorriso para ela. — Em teoria.

Ela revira os olhos. — Como eu disse. Estou trabalhando nisso. OK?

Ele olha para o anel por um momento, inquieto. — Eu ainda preciso manter a promessa de ontem?

Ela range os dentes. Ela nunca vai se acostumar com essa merda toda se não der a ele um pouco de liberdade para se manifestar. Ela sabe disso. Ela não pode se fazer de cega pelo resto da vida. Ela não pode. Mas...

— Eu preciso disso por enquanto. — Ela lhe diz suavemente. — OK? Eu só... Lúcifer, preciso disso por hora.

Ele concorda, vencido. — Sem problemas. Mas, e se...

— Sim? — Ela respira fundo.

— Quero dizer, e se for relevante?

— E você não estiver dizendo coisas do Diabo só para ser seu eu normal? — o coração dela falha. — Quer dizer, não que seu normal seja ruim ou algo assim, OK? — ela se apressa em acrescentar. — É só como... no café da manhã, você fosse como pimenta malagueta... e eu preciso ir devagar com... — Ela colapsa, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. — Meu Deus, que Diabo que eu estou falando? — e ela não consegue se conter e coloca as mãos sobre a boca.  Ela disse Deus. E Diabo. E ela disse... — Merda. — Seu rosto se aquece ao ponto de ebulição, e ela acrescenta num gemido, — Desculpe. Parece que eu não consigo falar nada certo.

Mas tudo que ele diz para ela, depois de sua diarreia verbal é: — Você confia em meu julgamento?

Inspirando profundamente, ela se força a olhar nos olhos dele. — Claro que sim. — E lhe lança um olhar molhado. — Desculpe ter ficado confusa ontem. Desculpe mesmo.

— Você está trabalhando nisso. — Ele diz devagar.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Sim, estou. De verdade.

Ele pisca várias vezes, sem fala por algum tempo, mas não desvia o olhar. Seu olhar tem o peso de eras incontáveis. Sem a usual _alegria de viver_ que ele manifesta. Só... surpresa. E um pouquinho de esperança. E ele não sabe como lidar com esperança, por que já viveu o suficiente para saber que ela só existe para ser esmagada. Ela é humana, afinal de contas. E isso é o que os humanos fazem. Esmagam as coisas.

Agora ela não sabe como alguma vez pensou que ele estava usando metáforas sobre suas origens.

Deus, como ela fora idiota.

— Sim, bem... — ele diz. Ele pigarreia como que embaraçado. Ele puxa seu frasco de bebida de dentro do paletó e toma um grande gole e depois outro. — Café? — ele oferece. Ele coloca o frasco de volta no bolso. Prometo que não irei incrementá-lo.

Ela ri. — Eu adoraria. Obrigada.

—Um latte de leite de amêndoas desnatado sem açúcar salpicado de caramelo saindo... — diz ele com um acenar de cabeça. — Como você bebe essa bebida aguada que chama de café, eu não consigo decifrar. — E, com esse comentário, ele bate em retirada para o Starbucks do outro lado da rua. Ela o olha deslizar pelas escadas parecendo uma força da natureza. Nenhum olhar enviesado desta vez, a presença dele, quando ele deseja fazê-lo, é chocante.

Ela sorri, voltando a atenção para o computador. É muito bom ter um pouquinho de normalidade de volta. Mesmo que as coisas ainda estejam bem longe do normal.

— Veja isto — diz Ella para Chloe enquanto Lúcifer retorna 20 minutos depois. Sua excitação é tão aparente que parece sair por seus poros, seus olhos brilhantes a medida que revela seu relatório forense, ainda quente da impressora. — A vítima morreu de asfixia graças a uma dose enorme de curare.

— Puxa, isso é estranho — diz Lúcifer. Ele se dobra para olhar sobre os ombros delas para o relatório, apenas para recuar novamente e recuar ao ápice de sua extensão. O movimento pouco mais do que um piscar, e Chloe não o teria notado se não estivesse olhando para ele, mas...

— Tudo bem? — pergunta Chloe, franzindo a testa.

Ele dispensa a pergunta dela sem responder. Depois de colocar o guardanapo bege sobre a mesa dela e posicionar o copo ainda quente do Starbucks sobre ele, ele os empurra em direção a ela com dois dedos estendidos. — Aqui está, querida.

O uso sem intenção da palavra carinhosa a faz se sentir agradavelmente aquecida por dentro e ela não consegue evitar de lhe oferecer um pequeno sorriso esperançoso. — Obrigada, — diz ela pegando o copo antes de se virar outra vez para Ella. — Então, o que é curare.

Ella literalmente dá um pulinho. — É um composto anestésico que paralisa o diafragma.

— Cert...o? — Diz Chloe devagar, tomando um gole do café. O café está perfeito. Exatamente como ela gosta dele. E, conforme a promessa de Lúcifer, nenhum acréscimo de álcool. — E por que exatamente essa descoberta de curare é importante?

— Mano, isso é o veneno usado nos dardos! — Ella parece uma criança em uma loja de doces. — Dardos soprados! — ela balança de um pé para o outro, alegremente. — Isso é novo para mim, tenho que admitir.

— Ela foi atingida por um dardo de verdade? — pergunta Lúcifer — Ou o curare foi administrado de outra maneira?

— O legista encontrou uma marca de agulha no pescoço dela consistente com o de uma agulha tamanho 16. — Ella remexe o relatório para chegar na página correta e mostra a eles a foto com a marca. E lá está a foto que mostra um close-up do pescoço da vítima com a marca de furo circulada com tinta vermelha. Dedos enluvados seguram uma régua em ordem de obter o tamanho do furo. A ferida tem no máximo dois milímetros, se tanto. — Genevieve Tate foi _literalmente_ morta por um dardo envenenado. É como um filme do 007!

— A questão é qual filme do 007? — Lúcifer molha seu lábio superior antes de dizer ronronando, — Eu particularmente prefiro o Sean Connery. Nada como um escocês atraente.

— Sem chance — responde Ella, balançando a cabeça com veemência. — Daniel Craig. Ele é tão...

— Decker — chama uma voz austera do outro lado do salão, antes que Ella possa elaborar o que exatamente acha que Daniel Craig é.

Chloe suspira, olhando para cima. O chefe interino, não-me-chame-de-Jim McDowell está parado de braços cruzados, em seu uniforme completo, na porta do escritório de Pierce. Na falta de alguém para promover, o Chefe de Polícia enviou o quase-tenente McDowell para a terceira delegacia. Até onde ela pode dizer, McDowell é a única pessoa da delegacia menos popular do que ela mesma.

— Pois não, Sr.? — Diz Chloe.

— Corpo. — Ele descruza os braços e estende uma nova pasta para ela. — Vá. — Ele joga a pasta em uma mesa próxima a ele, deixando para que ela busque e desaparece outra vez dentro do escritório.

— Ele é bem lacônico, não é? — diz Lúcifer, franzindo a testa.

Ella bufa. — Aposto que você nunca pensou que pudesse chamar Pierce de tagarela, não é?

— Pierce está morto, Srta. Lopez — diz Lúcifer, com um olhar congelante que parece endurecer o ar em volta dele. — Eu não o chamaria de coisa alguma.

* * *

 

A cena do crime fica ao lado do rio Los Angeles, embaixo de uma ponte, quase enterrada sob pilhas de entulho descartado por vagabundos e viciados. Nesta época do ano, durante a seca, o rio parece um fio d'água, sequer podendo ser ouvido à distância. O corpo está ao lado da estrutura de concreto da ponte, parcialmente encoberto pelo oleado colocado pela polícia.  O cheiro do lugar é uma mistura de excrementos humanos e lixo orgânico em decomposição. Na periferia da estrutura, sem precisar procurar, Chloe conta quatro seringas sujas junto com embalagens amassadas de batatas fritas e chocolate. O barulho de tráfego que se ouve de cima da ponte sobrepõe todo e qualquer ruído no ambiente.

O nariz de Lúcifer se franze e ele dá uma olhada sub-reptícia de desgosto à área ao redor. — Adorável.

— Sem identificação — diz Ella, agachando-se ao lado do corpo. — Não consegui achar identificação alguma nele. Sem marcas de identificação. Sem cicatrizes. Ou tatuagens. Pele perfeita.

Chloe suspira à medida que se abaixa ao lado de Ella. — Overdose?

— Não parece — diz Ella, olhando para as seringas no chão a sua volta. — Pelo menos, não no sentido que você está se referindo.

— Mas em outro sentido? — estimula Chloe.

Ella puxa o oleado, revelando os olhos castanhos sem vida de um homem jovem de cabelos escuros. Ela pressiona os dedos enluvados contra a carótida dele. Chloe se aproxima para ver melhor. E, como previsto, uma marca de agulha se destaca em sua pele. O mesmo modus operandi aplicado em Genevieve.

— Podemos chamá-lo de Assassino do Curare?

Chloe lança a Ella um olhar aborrecido. — Vamos aguardar o resultado da autópsia primeiro, antes de traçarmos conclusões. — Ela não quer saltar de A para B para assassino em série sem trabalhar mais no caso.

— Certo — diz Ella, sem graça. Ela dirige o olhar para o corpo. — Sinto muito, carinha. Acho que fui meio insensível. Mas nós iremos encontrar o sujeito que fez isso. Prometo.

— Mais alguma coisa que você tenha descoberto sobre o corpo? — pergunta Chloe.

Com um aceno, Ella aponta para as mãos da vítima. Chloe franze a testa. Estão faltando as pontas dos dedos. Cada dedo, do polegar ao mindinho, foi amputado na articulação superior deles. E por sua aparente falta de cicatrização e pelos ossos expostos, é uma ferida nova.

— Mas por que?

— Algum tipo de tortura? — chuta Ella.

— Não — diz Lúcifer. — Não é isso o que estamos vendo.

O franzido da testa de Chloe se aprofunda. Ele estava silencioso desde que Ella começou a falar. O que não é comum. E, apesar de tudo, Chloe quase esqueceu que ele estava em pé, ali, observando em volta delas.

— Não é tortura? — pergunta Chloe sem entender.

Seu sorriso tenso fala por ele. Ela fica com a boca seca a medida que a descoberta a atinge como um raio. Claro, ele deve conhecer os resultados de uma tortura, não é? Ele provavelmente já viu mais métodos em prática do que ela jamais teria capacidade de imaginar. Ele provavelmente já executou mais atrocidades contra a humanidade que todo o pessoal administrativo da "Baia de Guantánamo". E nem foi para extrair informações vitais que garantiriam segurança de outros seres humanos. Apenas por punição. Ele... Ela morde o lábio inferior, tremendo ao olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados. Para o Diabo, que tem sido seu amigo pelos últimos três anos. O mundo parece que está desmoronando sob ela.

— Detetive? — estimula Lúcifer, soando distante.

_— Pode escolher do menu,_ ela o ouve dizer. _Eu e Maze certamente não iremos julgar._ — Você reconhece tortura. — Ela cospe, apenas para colocar as mãos sobre a boca pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

— Como é que é? — diz Ella de boca aberta. — Essa conversa está muito pesada.

Os olhos de Lúcifer estreitam-se frios. — Eu era um guardião forçado a punir do pior da humanidade por milênios, Detetive — ele diz defensivamente. — O que você esperava?

Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda. A ideia de que ela precisa parar de olhar para as coisas através das lentes branco-e-preto da moralidade humana é quase sufocante nesse instante. Ela balança a cabeça. A perspectiva humana não é mais a única agora. Não deve ser nem a melhor perspectiva.

— Não — ela diz com a voz tremida. — Você está certo. Me... desculpe.

Seu olhar é infeliz, escuro e fixo. Ele está magoado. Outra vez.

— O que você acha dos ferimentos, se não foram causados por tortura? — diz Chloe devagar, apontando para o corpo.

Mas ele ainda não se recuperou da última escorregada dela. Ele lhe lança um olhar doído. — Talvez... seja melhor discutir isso outra hora. — _Quando você não estiver agindo como uma louca xenofóbica_ , ele não completa. Provavelmente, ele não diria isso jamais. Ela provavelmente está imaginando demais.

Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, controlando-se. — Tudo bem, Lúcifer. Eu posso lidar com isso.

Sua dúvida é excruciante.

— Sério. — Ela insiste, engolindo em seco. — Só diga de uma vez. Eu quero que você diga.

— Alguém cortou as garras dele.

As sobrancelhas de Chloe se juntam. Cortaram as gar... — Ao assentir de Lúcifer, ela acrescenta — O que você quer dizer com isso? Que ele é um maldito de um gato? É isso mesmo?

— Bem, ele não é um felino e eu não posso discutir a situação desse homem com o todo poderoso. — Replica secamente. — Sim. Este homem não é humano. Eu suponho que seja um macho. Mas não um humano.

Chloe pisca. OK... Não é bem o que ela esperava ouvir. O ar fica preso em seu peito.

— Olha. Cara — diz Ella. — Ele parece bem humano para mim.

_Bem, eu também, mas nem por isso eu sou,_ Chloe o imagina respondendo e ainda assim... ele não responde. Ao invés disso, ele lhe lança um olhar de lado, cheio de culpa e nervosismo, como se tivesse se arrependido de mencionar o assunto de retirada das garras.

— Ella, você pode nos dar um minuto? — Chloe trinca os dentes e fica de pé. Ela pega Lúcifer pela manga e o arrasta para o lado, e ele se permite ser arrastado. Longe de olhares e ouvidos curiosos, próximo da beira do rio.

— Desculpe, Detetive. — diz ele assim que estão fora de alcance dos demais. — Eu pensei ser potencialmente relevante. Eu... — ele suspira agitado. Em pânico. — Peço desculpas. Não vou falar de novo.

— Você está falando sério? — diz ela ponderando. — A vítima não é humana?

— Claro que é sério — ele diz. — A vítima usa um disfarce de humano, mas não é.

Ela cruza os braços. — Quer dizer, como você?

— Eu não tenho _disfarce_. — Lúcifer replica irritado. — Isto não é uma ilusão. — Ele gesticula para si mesmo. Seu rosto. — Isto sou _eu_ , Detetive. Eu nasci com este rosto. Tenho o outro rosto que infelizmente você viu, mas aquilo é minha maldita _punição_. — Não meu... — ele balança a cabeça. — Foi o que me aconteceu depois da Queda. O que eu fiz para... — ele engole em seco e não termina o que quer que ele quisesse dizer. — Eu _nunca_ tentei ocultar a verdade de você de que eu sou o Diabo. Maldição, foi como eu me _apresentei_ _para você_ desde o início.

Um caroço se forma na garganta dela, e ela encara o chão por um momento, tentando conter as lágrimas. Bem, o urso foi cutucado. — Lúcifer, eu não quis insultar quando disse aquilo. Não estou dizendo que você está escondendo as coisas ou que você mentiu. Estou só tentando entender a mecânica do que você diz e o que nós estamos olhando, por que eu não consigo ver nada, e... Eu... — ela franze a testa e o resto do que ele disse a atinge. — Sua punição?

Ele funga e direciona um olhar gelado para ela. — Isso, Detetive, _não_ é relevante.

— Mas...

— Não. Relevante.

— Certo. — Ela diz cansada. Ela levanta as mãos no sinal universal de paz. — Então, se a vítima não é humana, o que ela é?

— Um basilisco, se eu não estou enganado.

— Um basilisco.

— Sim. Não consigo ter certeza absoluta. — Ele olha por cima do ombro para a vítima, que está apenas ligeiramente visível dali, graças ao oleado, e a quantidade de policiais circulando ao redor do corpo feito moscas. — Seu disfarce humano não é totalmente transparente para mim, então isso complica um pouco as coisas.

— Você consegue ver um... — ela respira, tentando se acalmar. — Um disfarce, como você o chamou?

— Sim.

— E você está me dizendo que a vítima... é um lagarto.

— Bom — responde Lúcifer — está mais para dragão, na verdade.

Ela não consegue segurar um ronco em descrédito. — Um dragão. — E agora dragões também existem.

— Sim. — Os olhos de Lúcifer se estreitam, calculando.

— Que foi?

—  O assassino tirou os olhos de uma mulher com Visão e as garras de um basilisco.

— Quer dizer que as garras são especiais como os olhos? — diz Chloe tentando não pensar demais sobre a insanidade do que está saindo de seus lábios.

— Muito especial, sim. Elas são cobertas de um veneno que petrifica tudo o que não for celestial.

— Petrifica, como em... transforma em pedra? — diz ela devagar.

Lúcifer balança a cabeça em concordância.

— Literalmente em pedra.

Certo.

— Como a maldita da Medusa.

— Sim — diz ele.

— A Medusa existiu? — ela não consegue conter a pergunta.

— Ele a encara por um momento, sua fúria substituída por preocupação. — Ela foi uma analogia baseada em coisas reais. Mas, não, Detetive. Não existem monstros míticos.

— Oh.

Como diabos isto tinha se tornado a vida dela? Em menos de uma semana, ela tinha ido de metáforas sobre o Diabo para o Diabo em carne e osso, uma vidente e um maldito dragão. É como se alguém a tivesse inserido dentro de uma história de mitologia sem contar nada a ela. Onde termina a história? Ela ficaria contente com o fim agora mesmo.

— Sei que isso é impressionante. — Ele lhe diz no silêncio tenso.

Ela balança a cabeça. Não. — Não, eu estou bem. Não bem. — Ela engole em seco, olhando para ele. — Então, ele não atingiria você.

Ele franze a testa. — Não entendi.

— Você disse que o veneno não atinge seres celestiais. Isso significa que não iria atingir você.

— Nas condições normais, não. Ele olha para ela, o franzido se aprofundando. — Mas é efetivamente letal para os seres infernais, como Maze, humanos e tudo o mais.

— Seres infernais, como Maze.

— Certo. Lili, Íncubos, súcubo, _etc._

— Então, você está sugerindo que alguém está o que? — diz ela com um olhar de expectativa. — Alguém está colecionando parte de pessoas?

— É o que me parece. — Aquiesce Lúcifer. — Embora eu me sinta inclinado a mencionar agora que tudo o que temos é uma coincidência. Precisaríamos de um terceiro cadáver para formar um padrão legítimo.

Ele fala de uma forma tão natural que ela não consegue evitar uma risada alta, mas o som não é feliz.

— Detetive...?

— Meu Deus, isso é ridículo. — diz ela quase desmaiando pela hiperventilação. — Você está dizendo... que minha vítima é um réptil... e que alguém... está colecionando partes... como chifres de unicórnios.

— Dragões não são répteis e unicórnios estão extintos.

— Eu não estou nem aí! — ela responde com raiva, tão alto que Ella se vira para olhar preocupada.

Todos estão encarando. Todos os policiais que a odeiam e condenam. Seu rosto fica quente. Chloe agarra o colar, tentando respirar. Ela não consegue _respirar_.

Lúcifer lhe dá um olhar fixo e profundo, e se fosse em qualquer outro dia em qualquer outro momento, ela poderia capitular e mergulhar neles. Só que não é. Ela está se perdendo, e está claro que ele não faz ideia do que fazer com ela quando ela se perde, mas também, por que ele deveria saber? — Ele é o _Diabo_. Não é humano. Ele não entende as coisas humanas, exceto pecados.

— Preciso de ar — ela engasga subitamente desesperada para ir para longe.

Longe.

Ela corre para o carro como se fosse um bote salva-vidas, deixando Lúcifer para trás para pegar carona com outra pessoa.

* * *

 

O consultório de Linda está aberto e o silêncio preenche a recepção. Chloe coloca a cabeça através da porta aberta, vasculhando o espaço ensolarado. Linda está sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha, mastigando uma barra de granola, com fones de ouvido, enquanto encara alguma coisa em sua mão. Seu celular, talvez. Ou um tablet.

Chloe morde os lábios, decidindo. É o intervalo de Linda. Ela não vai querer ouvir sobre os problemas ridículos de dragões de Chloe. Quem iria querer. Chloe nem tem certeza se Linda conhece o contexto apropriado. Isso é algo para considerar. E como achar _algo_ de razoável nisso. Perdendo a coragem, ela vira para ir...

— Chloe?

Merda. Merda, merda. Recuando, ela se vira a tempo de ver Linda arrancando os fones e colocando o talvez celular sobre a mesa.

— Desculpe — diz Chloe. — Estou interrompendo.

Mas Linda apenas balança a cabeça e a direciona para o sofá. — Algum problema? Por favor, sente-se.

Chloe hesita, olhando em dúvida para o sofá.

— Sente-se — diz Linda outra vez.

Chloe despenca no sofá com um suspiro e cruza as mãos sobre os joelhos. — Tudo está errado. Eu... — ela se retrai, de repente incerta de como prosseguir. Grave? Direta? _Aproveitando, você sabia que seu paciente de longa data com ilusões de que é o Diabo estava falando sério o tempo todo? Não? Bem, então, deixe para lá. Não se importe comigo. Melhor eu ir andando..._

— Lúcifer... mencionou ontem... que você sabe, agora. — diz Linda devagar, seu rosto expressando profunda preocupação. — Sabe _mesmo_. É sobre isso que você está preocupada?

Chloe colapsa, soltando o ar em alívio. — Então... você... _sabe_.

Linda balança a cabeça. — Eu sei.

— E você também está tratando o Lúcifer sobre o horror da pós-revelação.

Linda lhe dar um olhar apologético, mas não responde e Chloe se encolhe ainda mais. — Certo. — Ela diz cansada. Claro que Linda está falando com ele. Linda é a terapeuta dele, e ele está tão chateado quanto ela. — Confidencialidade médico-paciente. Desculpe.

— Sem problemas.

— Quando você... — Chloe puxa o ar. — Quando você descobriu de qualquer maneira?

— Hmm. Perto do Halloween. Cerca de um ano e meio atrás.

_Acho que quebrei minha terapeuta,_ Chloe se lembra das palavras de Lúcifer. _E agora ela está entre completamente inútil e totalmente lunática._ O que... Com o novo contexto faz perfeito sentido. Com todo o novo contexto. Suas mãos tremem.

O sol da tarde corta o consultório, dividindo a sala em dois. A mesinha de café e algumas das prateleiras de linda estão banhadas em luz. Chloe olha para as finas partículas de poeira suspensas no ar até que tudo fica borrado por uma parede de lágrimas.

— Eu estou tentando ficar bem com isso, — ela diz engasgada. — Eu estou. Mas, agora, eu não consigo lidar com Lúcifer. Todas as coisas sobrenaturais que ficam se misturando com meu trabalho, e que está em todo lugar e não consigo ficar três _segundos_ sem trombar...

— Espere — diz Linda, levantando a mão. — O que você quer dizer com misturando com seu trabalho? Não esteve sempre no seu trabalho? Quero dizer, Lúcifer trabalha com você.

Chloe esfrega os olhos e pega um lenço de papel. — Não, quero dizer, agora estou resolvendo um assassinato onde uma das vítimas sequer é humana.

— Oh, — Linda franze a testa. — Bom, isso é novo. Mesmo para mim. A vítima é como a Maze ou... algo assim? Um demônio?

Chloe conta a Linda sobre sua investigação, narrando rapidamente desde a mulher morta nos fundos da pizzaria até o homem morto, não dragão, embaixo da ponte.

— Isso soa... totalmente maluco. — diz Linda em um tom chocado.

— Sério? — diz Chloe com um ronco. — Essa é sua opinião profissional?

Linda lhe dá um olhar demorado. — Chloe, às vezes as coisas são simplesmente malucas. Sei por experiência que as coisas que acontecem em volta de Lúcifer... bem, isso me deu toda uma nova perspectiva da realidade. E com essa nova perspectiva, mesmo como uma terapeuta, eu não consigo fazer muito mais do que te dizer que seus sentimentos, embora sejam terrivelmente dolorosos, são também completamente válidos. Essa merda toda é uma _loucura_.

— Eu só... — Chloe respira fundo. — Eu não sei o que fazer.

Linda acena concordando e sai de trás da mesa, se reposicionando na cadeira de frente para o sofá. — Você _quer_ resolver o caso? — ela pergunta gentilmente.

— Claro, que quero! — responde Chloe. — Alguém foi assassinado. Duas pessoas foram mortas.

— Então... o fato de a segunda vítima não ser humana, não é um problema para você.

Chloe balança a cabeça. — Ele era um ser vivo. Um ser inteligente. Quero dizer, um dragão inteligente — pelo menos ela acha que os dragões são inteligentes. Isso seria razoável. Não que alguma dessas coisas faça muito sentido. E ela ainda não sabe como fazer seu cérebro trabalhar com a informação de que a vítima era um dragão para começar. — Mas alguém roubou a vida dele. Alguém tirou sua possibilidade de escolha. Não me importa se ele era humano ou não. Foi errado e ele merece justiça.

— Esse ponto de vista soa muito familiar.

— Humm?

Linda dá um sorriso. — Você parece muito com Lúcifer.

— É verdade — Chloe admite olhando para o chão. — Pareço mesmo, não é?

— Talvez seja por isso que vocês trabalhem tão bem juntos? — sugere Linda.

Chloe dá a Linda um sorriso bem-humorado. — Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer.

O sorriso de Linda aumenta. — E está funcionando?

Chloe suspira. — Eu me dei conta hoje que ele é o antigo, talvez atual? — Com a negação de Linda, Chloe retoma, — antigo governante do Inferno. Eu realmente, _de verdade_ , entendi isso.

— Sim. Bem, ele é o Diabo.

— Quero dizer, eu sabia antes, assim que eu vi o rosto dele, mas eu realmente _não tinha me dado conta_. — diz Chloe. — Não tinha entrado na minha cabeça. E agora...

— E agora, seu amigo é um homem que conhece Hitler pessoalmente.

Chloe pisca. Espere. Volte um momento. — Lúcifer... conhece Hitler?

— Para onde você acha que Hitler foi depois que morreu?

— Isso... Isso... — Chloe engole em seco. — Uau! — falando em mudança de perspectiva.

— Pois é — diz Linda concordando. — Como eu disse. Essa merda toda é uma loucura.

Chloe passa os dedos pelos cabelos, oferecendo a Linda um sorriso cansado. — É tão bom poder compartilhar com alguém que entende.

Os olhos de Linda brilham. — Está se sentindo melhor, agora?

— Sim — diz Chloe. Ela inspira e solta o ar devagar. Pela primeira vez, ela não se sente como se estivesse se afogando e precisasse subir a superfície para buscar ar. — Sim, eu... — ela está andando na água, não sendo sugada pelo mar. — Sim, eu estou.

— Bem, minha porta está sempre aberta. — Linda olha para o relógio. — Mas eu tenho uma agenda daqui a pouco, então vou precisa pedir para a gente parar por hora.

— Obrigada. Sem problemas. Claro. — Chloe fica em pé.

— Posso sugerir uma coisa? — diz Linda tocando no braço de Chloe.

— O que?

— Bem parece que esse novo caso no trabalho foi seu ponto máximo — diz Linda. Ela pausa, ficando com expressão pensativa. — Se você está tendo trabalho em lidar com Lúcifer dentro do contexto do trabalho... por que não passa algum tempo com ele fora do trabalho? Lembre-se por que vocês são amigos. Encontre algum equilíbrio com ele puramente em nível social.

Chloe franze a testa. — Não sei... — francamente isso parece uma receita para o desastre neste momento.

— Ele ainda é o mesmo Lúcifer — diz Linda com gentileza. — Ele ainda é exatamente a mesma pessoa que você conheceu antes. 100%. Só que, agora, você sabe um pouco mais sobre ele. Pense nisso, OK? E, talvez, vá encontrá-lo para um drinque com isso em mente.

— Acho que... talvez.

Linda dá um sorriso. — É só uma sugestão.

— Obrigada — diz Chloe, os dedos se apertando na alça de sua bolsa.

— É só uma sugestão, mas... Chloe suspira conforme caminha para o estacionamento. Será que ela está realmente pronta para fazer visitas sociais se ela mal pode olhá-lo nos olhos sem hiperventilar? Ela acha que não.

Ela continua olhando para o celular conforme se dirige ao carro que está parado na rua em frente. Ela poderia mandar uma mensagem para ele. Ela poderia. Ela poderia convidá-lo para assistir um filme ou poderia se oferecer para encontrá-lo para umas bebidas, como Linda sugerira. Ir na Lux para drinques, seria, certamente, menos... menos... Ela não estaria em seu terreno. Ela poderia sair a qualquer momento.

_Você quer me encontrar para uma bebida ou alguma coisa?_ ela poderia escrever para ele. Exceto que ela o deixou falando sozinho antes. Ela o abandonou e o insultou. Ele provavelmente vai responder, _obrigado, mas hoje acabou minha cota de ser tratado como vilão._

E ela não vai ter mais nada a dizer, exceto, _me desculpe_. Mas ela disse isso tantas vezes que sente como se as desculpas tivessem perdido seu significado. Ao invés disso, elas significam, _me desculpe, mas eu vou fazer algo ruim outra vez daqui há alguns minutos, de qualquer modo,_ e isso não é realmente estar arrependido, certo?

Então, ela vai digitar, _me desculpe_ e ele vai parar totalmente de responder, por que está cansado dela, cansado das mentiras dela.

O Príncipe das Mentiras gosta da verdade, afinal de contas essa é a maior das ironias.

Talvez seja melhor não perguntar. Ela prefere a ideia de não falar com ele, ao invés do silêncio ser imposto a ela. Ela prefere...

Ela suspira e chega até seu carro. O sol forte da tarde bate em seu rosto. Ela enfia a chave na fechadura até ouvir o ruído familiar da porta destrancando.

Ela prefere sua amizade como está, da mesma forma que o gato de Schrodinger, onde ela pode ainda achar que ela está viva e bem, por que ela não abriu a caixa ainda para descobrir que ela está morta há dias.

Um caroço se forma em sua garganta conforme ela entra no carro.

Ela não manda mensagem alguma para ele.


	5. O Fiel

Ela passa a manhã toda tensa enquanto espera pela chegada de Lúcifer, mas ele não aparece. Não que isso signifique alguma coisa. Afinal de contas, pode ser que ele só esteja atrasado. Lúcifer e horários é algo como lobos e coelhos. O primeiro existe para estraçalhar o segundo.

Ela hesita em ligar para ele, pois o gato de Schrodinger fica se intrometendo em sua mente. Se ela não ligar para ele, ela não vai descobrir que ele não quer mais ser seu parceiro porque ela o abandonou, assim para ela, eles estão bem. Eles estão bem, e...

Ela pisca a medida que o copo quente do Starbucks aparece na frente dela, colocado por um braço longo e familiar, no qual se destaca o punho de camisa adornado por uma abotoadura brilhante.

— Você veio! — diz Chloe arregalando os olhos.

Ele franze a testa. — Claro que sim.

— Eu pensei....

Ele encosta em sua mesa. — Bem, você pensou errado, Detetive — ele responde, cada palavra suave e rica como um uísque envelhecido por muitas décadas. Ele lhe dá um largo sorriso, como se esperasse que ela entendesse alguma piada que ele acabara de contar. Mas daí ela se lembra. _Bem, você pensou errado_ , ela lhe disse quando ele apareceu na cena de crime de Genevieve, em uma conversa totalmente oposta à que eles estão tendo agora.

Ela vira os olhos, o que faz com que o sorriso dele fique ainda maior.

Ela relaxa um pouco.

Ela toma um gole de café enquanto ele se afasta para pegar uma cadeira. Um latte de leite de amêndoas desnatado sem açúcar salpicado de caramelo. Exatamente como ela gosta dele. — Obrigada, — ela diz engolindo.

— Não tem de que.

O ar se aquece quando ele se senta ao lado dela.

Ela morde os lábios. — Eu sei que tenho pedido desculpas demais recentemente, mas...

— Posso falar livremente? — ele a corta, usando o mesmo tom macio que usara antes.

— Hm — o coração dela dá um pequeno salto. — OK.

— Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a você.

— Um favor? — ela engole em seco. — Tipo um _favor_ , favor?

Ele a fita por um momento, sem piscar. — Sim. Um acordo com o Diabo, como vocês dizem. — Um sorriso lupino brilha em seu sorriso para ela. — Você aceita?

Ela segura apertado o copo em suas mãos. — Que tipo de acordo seria?

— Bem, _em teoria_ , eu não quero me sentir ofendido toda vez que eu te chateio por existir — ele diz. — _Em teoria_ , eu entendo que você esteja lidando com uma quantidade enorme de informações novas e muito estressantes. Então, eu gostaria que você parasse de me pedir desculpas como se eu estivesse ofendido e fizesse de conta que eu não estou.

Ela não consegue evitar que uma pequena risada escape. — Você está virando todas as mesas hoje, não é?

— Eu certamente estou tentando. — Ele diz com uma piscadinha. — _Em teoria_.

Seu gracejo a faz se sentir melhor. Parece certo. E isso dói, por que era como costumava ser entre eles. Há apenas algumas semanas atrás, embora pareçam anos. Antes da morte de Charlotte, e de toda essa maldita confusão virar um tsunami, suplantando toda normalidade à medida que avançava destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

— Então... eu paro de me desculpar a cada cinco segundos e você fica me devendo um favor? — ela diz, olhando para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

— Sim, essa é a essência de meu favor. — Diz ele.

Ela umedece os lábios — Nós precisamos selar o acordo com um aperto de mãos?

Ele dobra o corpo se aproximando mais. — Se você desejar.

Por um momento, o tempo para e a delegacia some. Seus olhos queimam como chamas e ela lembra, nesse momento, como ele é atraente. Com seu queixo que parece ter sido esculpido e seus cílios longos e escuros.  Ele é quente e sólido, e eles estão quase se tocando...

— Definitivamente outra morte por curare — diz Ella jogando o relatório de autópsia na mesa de Chloe, enquanto Lúcifer recua com um suspiro. Chloe também suspira quando o momento explode como uma bolha de sabão. Ella continua. — Que forma terrível de partir. Dá para imaginar? Um dardo te atinge e seus músculos começam a travar. Você perde o controle sobre si mesmo. Você quer respirar, mas não consegue por que seu diafragma se transforma, de repente, em um pedaço de espaguete cozido. Em pânico, você olha em volta, por que _não tem ideia_ do que está acontecendo. Você cai no chão e se debate como um peixe fora da água por um momento. Daí você desmaia devido à falta de oxigênio. — Com um sorriso torto, ela entorta o pescoço em gesto dramático que quer imitar o último suspiro da vítima. Ela subitamente para e colapsa sobre o computador de Chloe — E daí você está ferrado.

— Sim — concorda Lúcifer em um tom neutro. — Terrível.

Abrindo levemente um olho, Ella olha de Lúcifer para Chloe. — Ei, — Ella diz se recompondo e arrumando a camiseta. — Eu _interrompi_ alguma coisa?

— Não — diz Chloe, fazendo um barulho de limpar a garganta. — Nada — ela balança a cabeça. — De onde você tirou isso?

— Ceeeerto. — Diz Ella, estreitando os olhos.

A mudança de Lúcifer é muito sutil, apenas uma piscada mais lenta indica sua perturbação. — Talvez o assassino seja um caçador? — sugere ele.

— Por que você acha isso? — pergunta Ella.

— É que o uso de curare em dardos é destinado a caça. — Responde Lúcifer. — Os caçadores usam os dardos para derrubar a presa e ir buscá-la à medida que ela colapsa. Uma vez que a respiração da presa está comprometida, ela rapidamente cai por exaustão.

As sobrancelhas de Chloe se juntam. — Então você acha que nosso cara possa ser um caçador?

— Talvez — diz Lúcifer.

— Mas dardos não são um meio um tanto antiquado? — pergunta Chloe. — Por que não usar espingardas?

— Bem, nossa teoria é de que ele está colecionando troféus, certo? — diz Ella pensativa. — Esse método, usando dardos, garantiria que nada fosse danificado. Mesmo um revólver de baixo calibre pode ser muito destrutivo.

— Precisamente! — diz Lúcifer. Ele puxa o ar prestes a acrescentar alguma coisa, mas pensa um pouco mais, dá um olhar triste para Chloe e cerra os lábios em uma linha dura. Ele olha para Ella. — Srta. Lopez, você está usando um condicionador novo? Seu cabelo está com um perfume especialmente adorável hoje. — Suas narinas parecem tremer para apreciar melhor o aroma. — Será que eu estou percebendo um leve toque de jasmim?

Ella fica radiante. — Na verdade eu mudei o xampu. Estava em promoção! Você gosta dele? De verdade?

— Oh, com certeza — diz ele num ronronado. — Me diga uma coisa...

— Fale de uma vez, Lúcifer — diz cansada.

Uma hesitação visível passa por seu rosto quando ele vira para ela. — Você tem certeza? Não estou convencido que seja suficientemente relevante para quebrarmos nosso cessar fogo.

— Estou totalmente incerta — diz ela, um buraco se formando na boca de seu estômago — mas você pensou sobre isso, e eu sou o único motivo pelo qual você não falou. Então diga de qualquer modo. Por favor?

— Bem — ele começa lentamente — Eu só ia mencionar que com caça sobrenatural em particular, o ponto de submissão confiável é incapacitar totalmente. Uma incapacitação confiável facilita a recuperação do troféu e armas de fogo não oferecem essa garantia.

Ella balança a cabeça. — Verdade. Mesmo com um tiro direto no coração, a vítima ainda tem alguns minutos de função, o que pode ser o suficiente para se defender.

— E isso com um mero humano — Lúcifer faz um som baixo de surpresa e balança a cabeça. — Hollywood é _péssima_ em disseminar a realidade de ferimentos a bala.

— Eu seeei! — diz Ella.

Chloe faz um barulho limpando a garganta. — Você acha que nosso assassino... buscava caça sobrenatural?

— Talvez — diz Lúcifer, olhando preocupado de volta para ela. — De qualquer modo, ele parece ter usado o mesmo método com sua caça quase-humana também. — como o maldito dragão.

— Quase-humano? — diz Ella incomodada. — _Quase_ -humano?

— Sim, Srta. Lopez — diz Lúcifer balançando a cabeça. — Foi isso que eu quis dizer — seus olhos são escuros e insondáveis e ele parece desafiá-la a _pensar_ e _chegar a conclusões_.

Mas Ella faz aquilo que Chloe passou os últimos três anos fazendo. Ela dá um leve soco no braço de Lúcifer. — Cara, você é o máximo nesse papel — ela diz com um sorrisinho. — Se você ainda não tiver conseguido o papel, espero que o pegue.

— Caça sobrenatural — diz Chloe balançando a cabeça, antes que Lúcifer possa responder ofendido de que não há qualquer papel. — Isso também é real?

— Por que você acha que os unicórnios foram extintos, Detetive? — responde Lúcifer com azedume. Pense no que caçadores clandestinos fazem por um pedaço de marfim.

Suar frio escorre pelas costas dela. Ela engole sentindo a garganta subitamente seca. Mas ela consegue lidar com isso. Ela consegue. Caça sobrenatural. Dragões são reais. Unicórnios eram reais. Talvez... existam grifos? E o kraken? Não importa. Não importa o que exista por aí, deve haver algum caçador maluco para acompanhar. Algo que os humanos normais perseguindo os Cinco Grandes nem poderiam imaginar. Puta merda!!!

Ela se afasta mentalmente do buraco do coelho antes que ela caia e quebre o pescoço. Caça sobrenatural ou não, ela compra a ideia de que o assassino não quer danificar a mercadoria. Isso faz sentido, não importando quem esteja caçando o que. Mas onde diabos esse assassino estaria conseguindo curare.

— As companhias farmacêuticas rastreiam as vendas de curare do mesmo modo que o fazem com substâncias controladas? — Chloe pergunta.

Ella balança a cabeça. — Curare de verdade não tem mais uso médico nos EUA há bastante tempo. Agora nós temos tantos anestésicos sintéticos que ele não é mais necessário. As companhias farmacêuticas não venderiam para começar a conversa.

— Mas você pode comprar praticamente qualquer coisa na Dark WEB, — Lúcifer gravita em volta delas em silêncio, parecendo satisfeito que o assunto não mais gire em torno de tópicos relacionados ao diabo. Assassinatos, roubo de dados, chantagem, substâncias ilícitas, coisas de contrabando. Tenho quase certeza que é possível encontrar curare a venda em algum lugar.

Chloe suspira, pressionando a mão contra a testa. — Tirando o pesadelo de jurisdição causado pela Internet, nós precisamos de um ponto de partida nessa investigação da Dark Web. — diz Chloe. — E não temos coisa alguma. Quero dizer, nada que nos garanta um mandado de busca por que, 'Bem, como ele poderia obter curare?' Isso não é causa provável e nem requer conhecimento muito particular.

— Eu não tenho a causa provável, mas acho que temos um ponto de partida para você. — diz Dan caminhando pelo salão da delegacia em direção deles, carregando uma pilha de fotos. — A busca nas câmeras de trânsito deu resultado.

Ele lança um olhar comprido e infeliz para Lúcifer e então entrega a ela uma foto 20x25 de uma caminhonete branca com placas da Califórnia.  O número da placa é bastante claro. Por detrás do volante do veículo está um homem de cabelos pretos cujos traços, embora não estejam muito visíveis graças ao para-brisas sujo, são familiares.

— Veja só quem passou um farol vermelho a algumas quadras do Pepperoni do Peter, — diz Dan.

Dada a baixa qualidade da foto, ela não consegue ter certeza se esse é mesmo o cara que procuram. _Poderia_ ser só uma coincidência. Mas daí ela olha a data e hora impressos no lado inferior direito da foto e pisca. Se for, é uma _super_ -coincidência.

Ella sorri como um diabinho. — Uau, Ella, seus cálculos de hora da morte foram na mosca. — Ela diz pelo canto da boca. — Você é demais.

Chloe dá uma risada em zombaria e diz — Bom trabalho, Ella. — E olha para Dan. — Temos um endereço para este cara?

Dan dá um sorriso de volta para ela, seus olhos azuis brilhando. — Eu já puxei o registro do veículo para você. — E entrega a ela outra foto, desta vez do registro do DETRAN. A caminhonete está registrada em nome de um Anton Ivanov. O endereço parece ficar em Encino, a cerca de trinta minutos da delegacia pela 101, se o tráfego permitir. Dan acompanha a linha de pensamento dela. — É capaz de você chegar antes da intimação estar pronta.

— Então... Anton Ivanov — diz Chloe.

— Glória de Deus — Zomba Lúcifer. — Bom, eu duvido muito.

Ela franze a testa. — O que?

Ele dá de ombros. É o que Ivan significa. Glória de Deus. É a derivação russa do nome grego Ioannes, ou João em português, e _isso_ é o derivado do hebraico Johanan, significando Yahweh tem a graça. O que certamente ele nnn — seus olhos se arregalam e ele para subitamente, seus lábios formando a palavra não, o que é claramente o que ele pretendia completar. A sílaba fica presa em sua garganta. — Desculpem — ele acrescenta sibilante, a palavra estressada e reprimida, como se ele quisesse tanto terminar sua cutucada contra Deus que quase sofresse uma apoplexia no esforço de segurar. — Eu... Peço desculpas.

Chloe ainda estava presa no 'Yahmeh'. Que fora mencionado tão casualmente quanto Trixie diria: 'papai me levou para tomar sorvete!', é tão irreal.

— Cara, — diz Ella de longe — Eu não tinha ideia que você gostava de etimologia.

Lúcifer inspira, direcionando um olhar preocupado, quase aterrorizado, para Chloe. Esse nervosismo não característico não é o que ela esperava do acordo deles de 'sem coisas do diabo', O medo não fica bem nele. Não mesmo. A culpa a atinge.

— Pode falar, Lúcifer. Diz Chloe baixinho enquanto esfrega o espaço entre os olhos. — OK. Eu aguento.

Ele lhe lança um olhar de dúvida.

— Sério. — Ela insiste. — Eu posso lidar com isso.

— Eu não estudo etimologia — ele diz virando para Ella. — Mas é bem fácil de traduzir quando se fala todas as línguas.

— Todas as línguas — diz Ella.

Lúcifer lança outro olhar de dúvida para Chloe. — Sim.

Ella ergue as sobrancelhas. — Árabe?

— _Na'am_ — diz ele com um aceno de cabeça.

— Mandarim?

Ele junta as palmas das mãos e se curva em um cumprimento. — _Shi de_.

— Me pergunte onde fica o banheiro em norueguês.

— Em qual dialeto? — pergunta ele.

— Há mais de um dialeto na Noruega?

Ele revira os olhos. " _Ja, det er det. På Østlandsk: hvor er doen_?"

Ella cruza os braços. " _¿También hablas español?_ "

" _Por supuesto. ¿Crees que los mexicanos no creen en el infierno?_ "

— Uau — diz Ella, com a boca aberta.

Dan não parece particularmente chocado, mas Chloe só consegue encarar. Ela não consegue julgar a exatidão dele quando fala árabe, chinês ou norueguês, mas ela é fluente em espanhol e ele _não_ estava brincando.

— Você realmente consegue falar _todas elas_? — ela diz, tentando não olhar para ele como se fosse uma espécie de animal em um zoológico. O Diabo, único onívoro natural de climas quentes e secos, consome cerca de 3 litros de uísque por dia e é conhecido por...

— Eu sou o mais 'poli' dos 'glotas', Detetive — diz ele, e ela é tirada de seu devaneio bizarro para encontrá-lo olhando-a com expressão preocupada. — Surpresa? — suas palavras são gentis, não zombaria.

— Depois dessa semana que eu estou tendo... até que não. — Ela diz com a voz faltando. Ao olhar preocupado dele, ela limpa a garanta e completa, — Isso pode ser muito útil. Eu acho.

Um sorriso sem graça, cruza o rosto dele. — Bem, é um começo, suponho. — Ele pega a foto do DETRAN e as outras fotos e diz: — Vamos indo? Eu estou com vontade de pegar um criminoso, e acredito que atirar em alguma coisa possa fazer bem para você neste momento.

Ela pisca. — Lúcifer, eu não vou _atirar_...

— Estou brincando, querida. — Ele diz. — Eu brinco de vez em quando, lembra?

Ela lança a ele um olhar arrependido. — Certo. Desculpe.

— O que combinamos sobre desculpas, Detective? — ele diz e vira para sair.

Ela o segue, embaraçada. A provocação. Realmente a faz se sentir bem.

* * *

 

Umas fotos de tráfego sem foco e um filme de baixa definição não são evidência suficiente para um juiz assinar uma ordem de prisão. E Chloe não quer mostrar sua mão e chamar o sujeito para uma conversa ainda. Então, ela estaciona no beco do outro lado da rua e espera. Vigia.

Anton Ivanov, ou quem quer que seja dono da caminhonete branca, vive em um duplex malcuidado em uma quadra deserta.  Uma placa de 'À VENDA' está presa em frente da unidade da esquerda, ao lado de uma entrada vazia, caindo aos pedaços.  Um eucalipto alto pende perigosamente perto do telhado da casa.

Uma caminhonete branca, pingando um líquido transparente no chão, está estacionada no meio-fio do lado direito. Condensação do ar condicionado, ela pensa, olhando para a poça se formando embaixo do veículo. O que significa que, quem quer que dirija essa caminhonete, deve ter acabado de chegar em casa.

Os minutos passam.

Lúcifer estica a mão para abrir a porta.

— O que você está fazendo? — diz Chloe, conforme o barulho de abrir a porta preenche o silêncio anterior. — Não faça isso. — diz ela virando para ele. — Nem _pense_ em fazer isso Lúcifer.

Ele lhe lança um olhar inocente. — Pensar em fazer o que?

— Você quer usar sua 'coisa' de desejo com ele.

— Eu não planejava fazer nada disso, Detetive!

As sobrancelhas dela se juntam. — OK, então você estava pensando em entrar e dar uma olhada, mandado que fosse para o inferno, sem se importar com o fato de que aparentemente ele está em casa.

Lúcifer não tem o que responder, exceto afundar no banco do carro. Quando o alto de seus ombros empurra o couro do banco atrás dele, ele faz uma careta rápida e se recompõe, posicionando-se. Barulhos do couro se acomodando preenchem o silêncio. Ele encara o sujo vidro lateral, inquieto.

— Se você vacilar, — diz ela — O caso todo poderá ser rejeitado na corte, e daí todo o trabalho de pegar esse cara será para nada. — _Precisamos_ fazer o trabalho cansativo de observação primeiro. Você realmente quer estragar tudo perante a justiça?

— Mas isso é _muito chato_ , — ele responde com um suspiro irritado, se reposicionando no banco. — Se eu tivesse me dado conta que nós íamos fazer vigilância ao invés de uma prisão, eu teria, _pelo menos,_ trazido salgadinhos. Como estamos agora, eu não tenho mais do que uns goles de Laphroaig para me manter nesse período difícil.

— Laf... o que?

— Uísque, querida. Que é maravilhoso, mas não dá conta contra o estabelecimento da chatice.

Ela faz um ruído, meio de ronco meio de riso, olhando através da janela para ocultar seu súbito sorriso.

— O que foi? — diz ele, indignado enquanto puxa o frasco para tomar um gole do tal Laphroaig.

— Nada, é só que... — e ela não consegue segurar a risada que força sua saída boca a fora, como uma bolha em uma panela fervendo. — Satanás gosta de doces, batatinha frita e tem Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção. Isso é — outra risada. — Surreal.

— Eu não tenho Déficit de Atenção — ele resmunga, guardando o frasco. — Eu consigo ser paciente quando me interessa.  Muito mais que a laia de _vocês. Vocês humanos_ , ele quer dizer por _vocês_ , e ela sossega um pouco. Mas não está nem de longe chateada quanto estaria ontem com esse entendimento. — Não, claro que não — ela o assegura fracamente. — Eu sei que você nem sempre... — pensando bem, a dispersão atual dele é estranha. Ele... está com o humor alterado. Como qualquer humano. — É só que... — ela dá de ombros, sem saber como colocar seus pensamentos enrolados em palavras. Ela passa os dedos pelos cabelos, frustrada. — É só que...

— Não é exatamente a ideia que Dante passou de mim? — ele completa para ela.

— Sim — diz Chloe. — Sim, exatamente isso.

Ele vira os olhos pensando algo que não diz e ergue a mão para massagear o ombro do lado direito.  — Aquele cretino exibido arruinou minha reputação.

Ela morde os lábios. — Arruinou?

— Bem, ele é o principal responsável pela percepção moderna que se tem de mim. E do Inferno em geral. A bíblia realmente não fala muito de mim.

— Eu não saberia dizer. Eu... não li.

Depois de um silêncio tenso, ele suspira e diz — Desculpe Detective. Eu não parei para pensar. Eu não pretendia trazer...

— Quantas pessoas são como você e Maze aqui em LA? — Ela pergunta.

— Não entendi.

— Bem, é que tem... aquela vítima que é... — Um dragão. Um maldito dragão. Ela ainda tem dificuldade em falar alto isso, então ela solta um suspiro estressado. — Houve outros casos em que trabalhamos que a havia vítimas que não fossem humanas?

Ele a fita por um momento, sem piscar. — Não que eu tenha percebido, embora eu não seja infalível sobre isso. — Ele olha pela janela. — Eu diria, cerca de mil.

— Mil o que?

— Não humanos vivendo na área metropolitana de Los Angeles.

Ela aperta os olhos tentando fazer as contas. A área metropolitana tem cerca de 13 milhões de habitantes. 1000 dividido por 13 milhões dá um número com muitas casas decimais. E ela não consegue fazer essa conta de cabeça. Ela...

Pouco mais de 0,007% se isso tudo. — Esclarece Lúcifer antes que ela abra a calculadora do celular.

O que é um número ainda menor do que ela pensara. — Puxa, só isso?

Realmente uma minoria, não é? — ele diz balançando a cabeça. — Mas aposto que nenhum é como eu ou Maze.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Maze é, que eu saiba, o único demônio vivendo na terra, eles preferem o Inferno que é o lar deles. E com Amenadiel de volta para a Cidade Prateada, e nenhum de meus outros irmãos aparecendo para dizer 'olá', é de se concluir que eu sou o único anjo.

Ela franze a testa. — Amenadiel foi embora? Tipo, embora para sempre? — Como assim? Como assim? Como ASSIM? — Amenadiel é um _anjo_?

Lúcifer a olha sem acreditar. — Bem, eu disse que ele era meu irmão, certo?

— Eu sei, mas... — ela não tinha entendido isso até agora. Puta que pariu, tantas coisas fazem sentido agora. — Uau.

— É, 'uau' — diz Lúcifer com um aceno, colocando aspas no uau. — Se a pena de anjo que eu encontrei for uma pista, meu irmão ganhou suas asas de volta. Tenho certeza que ele levou Charlotte para... — Suas palavras morrem em silêncio e ele olha para fora, para a rua além da janela do carro, uma estranha expressão de arrependimento em seu rosto. _Eu nunca mais a verei_ , ele disse. Mas, com a mesma velocidade de surge, a expressão de dor deixa seu rosto e ele limpa a garganta. — Bem, você sabe para onde. Tenho certeza.

Chloe pisca à medida que absorve o contexto todo do que ele disse. _Infelizmente ela foi a um lugar que eu não posso ir._ Porque ele é o Diabo, e ele foi expulso de lá. Ser o Senhor do Inferno foi uma punição para ele, não um motivo de orgulho ou de prazer. Ele não pode mais ir até o Céu. Ele...

— Lúcifer, sinto muito. — Ela diz baixinho.

Ao invés de reclamar sobre sua promessa, ele lhe lança um olhar confuso.

— Não por que eu fiz alguma coisa. — Ela explica apressada. — Eu só queria dizer... — ela suspira. — Acho que não sei o que eu queria dizer. Apenas que contexto ajuda. — Tantas coisas que não faziam sentido começam a fechar o quebra-cabeças, como peças que finalmente se encaixam formando uma figura. Tantas coisas fazem muito mais sentido quando não são metáforas. — Sinto muito pela Charlotte.

Ele olha para ela. — Eu não estou acostumado a me importar se humanos vivem ou morrem.

— Você nunca teve amigos humanos antes?

Ele dá de ombros. — Colegas, talvez. — Ele sorri para ela antes de voltar a olhar para fora. — Mas ninguém como você. Ou a Srta. Lopez. Ou mesmo Daniel, se é que dá para entender.

Chloe sorri. — Sim, ele meio que te envolve, não é?

— Sim. — Admite Lúcifer. — Mas se você contar para ele que eu disse isso, eu vou ficar zangado.

— Seu segredo está seguro. — Ela diz, abafando uma risada.

— Ele me culpa. — diz Lúcifer com um suspiro infeliz. — Pela morte de Charlotte.

— Ele só precisa de tempo para passar por isso tudo sozinho. — Diz Chloe. — Dê um tempo para ele. Ele vai superar e enxergar melhor.

Lúcifer não sabe como responder. Fica sem reação. Pelo sorriso torto que fixa em seu rosto, ela percebe que ele está infeliz. Ele não é do tipo que gosta de esperar. Dos vários 'pecados' que ele comete, preguiça não é uma delas. E agora, ele fica na dependência de que Dan supere e entenda. E está dependente de que Chloe supere e entenda. Ele está... dependente que outras pessoas decidam as coisas a seu favor. Ele não controla nada disso, ele só pode esperar que eles cheguem as conclusões que ele gostaria, e ela consegue compreender muito bem suas frustrações sobre isso.

— _Você_ me culpa pela morte de Charlotte? — ele pergunta baixinho.

— Não — diz ela sem hesitar. — Não, eu culpo o Pierce. Foi ele que apertou o gatilho.

Por um momento, tudo o que Lúcifer faz é encarar a janela do carro sem ver. Outra vez sem reação. Mas daí ele concorda, o movimento de sua cabeça é quase imperceptível. E então ele engole em seco, fechando os olhos por mais tempo do que seria necessário se estivesse piscando. Como se estivesse tentando se controlar, mas sem sucesso.

— Eu não culpo você — ela repete, quase se sentindo enjoada com a visão do alívio espantado dele. — Eu ainda estou puta da vida que você não me mostrou a verdade mais cedo, mas...

— Eu achei que ia te deixar aterrorizada — ele diz suavemente. — Meu outro rosto. Eu...

Ela olha para o colo. — Bem, você não estava enganado.

— Eu gostava mais de quando você não estava aterrorizada.

Ela não sabe o que toma conta dela, mas ela estica o braço sobre o freio de mão e segura a mão dele. Ele inspira ao toque e segura o ar. A pele dele é quente e macia como sempre. Sua palma tem as mesmas marcas de linhas, como as de um humano. Ela acaricia com o dedão a linha do meio. Seus dedos se dobram e seguram seu dedo. Esta é a primeira vez que eles se tocam desde... antes.

— Você vai me contar tudo de agora em diante? — ela pergunta.

— Tudo? — ele repete, franzindo a testa.

— Desde quando nos conhecemos. — diz Chloe. — Eu quero que você me conte sobre todos os troços sobrenaturais que eu perdi.

Sua tentativa de risada soa como um ronco preenchendo a quietude do carro.  — Troços sobrenaturais?

— Como aquele de quando você disse que seu irmão angelical tinha parado o tempo para você pegar uma bala no ar. Você não estava brincando.

— Claro que não estava.

— Então comece do começo — diz ela, olhando para a muito humana mão dele. — Me conte _tudo_.

— Você tem certeza? — ele pergunta.

— Não. — Ela fala com uma risada de autodesprezo. — Nem um pouquinho. — Mas ela precisa ajustar sua nova realidade. Ela precisa não sentir medo. E ela gosta da ideia de dar algo para Lúcifer fazer além de esperar que ela descubra as merdas por si mesma. Então, ela respira fundo e diz: — Mas me conte mesmo assim.

* * *

 

O silêncio parece se esticar até o infinito enquanto ela olha para fora, no dia preguiçoso. Um carro passa devagar pela rua, mas o som é tão baixo que é como se ela estivesse em uma ilha longe dali. Ela segura a maçaneta da porta com força, espremendo até que seus dedos comecem a doer, suprimindo a necessidade de fugir dali. _Isto não é real_ , uma voz em sua cabeça fica dizendo _. Isto não é real. Esta merda_ não pode _ser real._

— Um milagre — ela repete. Lúcifer é grande e se agiganta no espaço a seu lado, observando-a com um olhar pesado e preocupado.  — Sim. Você está bem?

— Eu sou... — ela nem consegue repetir a palavra.

O couro do banco faz barulho conforme ele reposiciona o corpo todo para olhar para ela. Seu joelho encosta no freio de mão. O calor dele parece mais perto. — Sim. — Ele diz, a palavra pronunciada ternamente.

— Mas... — Ela engole em seco, tentando pensar, mas seu cérebro é como uma tela em branco com um cursor piscante. — O isso significa?

— Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia.

— É minha 'miraculosidade' que faz com que sua coisa de desejo não funcione comigo?

Ele concorda devagar. — Sim, esta é a minha hipótese.

— Mas você não tem certeza?

— Não, não tenho. — Ele diz.

— Então, eu sou... — o cursor não para de piscar. Sua mente está entorpecida, apenas uma tela vazia com um blink, blink, blink repetindo loucamente. O silêncio se transforma em um ronco monótono. Sangue. Pulsando em seus ouvidos. _Isto não é real_ , repete a voz em sua cabeça. — Não é possível que eu só exista por que Amenadiel deu um tapinha nas costas da minha mãe, mandado por Deus. — Isso é alguma coisa que ele faz com frequência?

— Eu também não achava possível até descobrir a sua origem. — Lúcifer diz ponderando. Como se pudesse ser razoável. — Meu pai sempre foi... de não interferir com a humanidade no passado.

— Mas meu pai... é realmente meu pai?

Lúcifer franze a testa, ponderando. — O que?

— Foi algo assim como a concepção da Virgem Maria? Sou uma espécie de Jesus do sexo feminino? Quer dizer... — Puta que o pariu. Será que ela _é_ uma Jesuína? Ela umedece os lábios — Isso foi meio esnobe, não é? — e muito louco. É _muito louco_. — E pensar que Deus iria... Que ele... — Ele totalmente não iria. _Será_ que sim?

— Não — diz Lúcifer. — É uma pergunta lógica, considerando sua perspectiva. — Ele coloca sua mão macia em seu ombro.  Aperta. — Mas estou certo que Amenadiel não... tocou naquela parte da anatomia dela.

Ela morde os lábios. — _Quão_ certo?

— Chloe, Jesus é só um mito humano. Os únicos filhos de Deus foram concebidos pelo método convencional. Garanto para você.

— O 'Big Bang', como você disse.

Certo.

— Um riso nervoso em chateado escapa de seus lábios. — Deus, isso é ridículo. É _ridículo_ até mesmo que nós estejamos tendo esta conversa. Pássaros e abelhas celestiais. E de todas as pessoas, com o Diabo.

Lúcifer não tem resposta a não ser olhar para baixo, embaraçado

— Eu... — ela inspira e expira, contando até dez. — OK.

— OK? — ele diz secamente, sobrancelhas arqueando em surpresa. — De verdade?

— Bem, o que você espera que eu diga? — ela diz com um dar-de-ombros. — Puxa, que merda? Obrigada?

— Você não está mais... incomodada? - ele cutuca. — Pela ideia que ele colocou você aqui... por minha causa?

— Eu não sei. — diz ela. — Quer dizer... será mesmo? — Ela vira para ele pensativa. — Como você sabe disso?

— Eu não... sei. — Ele admite. — Eu meio que entendi isso.

Ela passa os dedos pelos cabelos, um suspiro estressado escapando por seus lábios. — Honestamente, tem tanta _coisa_ agora. São tantas coisas que não quero adivinhar nada mais. — Como o fato de o próprio Diabo estar sentado do lado dela no carro, preocupado se o cérebro dela vai derreter e falando da realidade da existência (ou falta) de Jesus. — Isso realmente não faz... — Uma palavra que não significa muito fica presa na garganta dela e ela balança a cabeça. — Isso é meio como descobrir que meu ta-ta-tataravô era um ventriloquista francês famoso ou algo assim. — Só, é interessante. OK? Agora, voltando para a parte do Inferno.

Lúcifer entorta o pescoço, observando-a com um olhar terno. Seus olhos brilham na escuridão do carro.

— Que foi? — ela pergunta.

— Você tem uma resiliência que eu admiro muito. — Ele responde. — Só isso.

Ela bufa. — É mais como... eu nem consigo raciocinar direito sobre isso agora. Me deixe trabalhar a parte onde Deus e o Diabo existem de verdade primeiro.

— Verdade. — diz o Diabo concordando, seus olhos brilhando um pouco. — Bem — ele aperta o ombro dela uma vez antes de se afastar e se reposicionar em seu banco. — Agora, voltando para a parte do Inferno. Que nesse caso é totalmente literal, pois foi onde eu fui para obter a fórmula para sua cura.

Ela fica boquiaberta. Pare. Pare aí. _O que?_

* * *

 

Faz horas que eles estão parados ali e o sol já se pôs. Sua cabeça está girando como um pião. Lúcifer está no meio da explicação da insanidade de acordar no meio do deserto com suas _asas_ de volta, seu parceiro tem _asas_ e ele é um _arcanjo_ , quando ela percebe que a porta de Anton se abre na escuridão. Um homem de cabelos escuros, vestindo um casaco, sai pela porta da frente.

— Lúcifer — ela sussurra, chacoalhando a cabeça para retirar as teias de aranha celestiais enquanto assiste o homem se movimentar em direção da caminhonete branca. — Lúcifer, olhe.

Lúcifer se cala imediatamente e olha para a esquerda, do outro lado da rua, a tempo de ver o homem jogar a bolsa de viagem por cima da carroceria, escondendo-a. O homem entra na caminhonete e se prepara para sair. O motor ronca na escuridão.

— Parece a bolsa que ele usou para fazer a desova na pizzaria. — Ela diz. — Não acha?

— Mas sem corpo desta vez. — diz Lúcifer.

Ela franze a testa. — Eu vou _querer_ saber como você sabe disso?

— Nada nefasto, eu te garanto. — Diz Lúcifer indiferente. As bordas de lona estavam côncavas enquanto ele estava carregando-a, o que indica que ou não tinha nada na sacola ou, pelo menos, nada muito grande. Certamente nada muito pesado, como seria o caso se fosse um corpo.

— Você consegue enxergar daqui? A bolsa é preta.

— Eu tenho ótima visão.

— Mas ninguém poderia... — Ah! Merda. Espere. — Mais coisas do Diabo?

O que ele entende como licença para elaborar: — Como os humanos conseguem viver com sua percepção limitada é um mistério para mim.

— Você tem visão infravermelha ou algo assim?

— Bem mais que isso — ele responde vagamente.

— Isso pode vir a calhar para nós — ela diz apreciativamente, sem perder o piscar surpreso dele. Mas agora não é momento de discutir as mecânicas da visão de um arcanjo ou como ela pode ser usada em futuras investigações no escuro, porque a caminhonete está se movimentando em direção da via expressa. Ela espera que ele pare dois faróis adiante antes de segui-lo, com os faróis desligados.

O barulho do motor do carro reduz para um ronronar alto quando ela pressiona o pedal do acelerador.

Ela segue a caminhonete noite a fora.

* * *

 

Anton dirige pelo Distrito de Artes do centro da cidade e estaciona em uma doca de carga de um depósito coberto de grafite. Três homens de terno escuro estão esperando na porta com uma sacola de viagem idêntica à de Anton. — Eles estão usando Dior — diz Lúcifer, encarando os três.

— Então eles têm dinheiro — diz Chloe.

— Muito, _muito_ dinheiro, Detetive.

Anton pula da caminhonete e pega a sacola de desovar cadáveres da carroceria. Então ele troca sua sacola pela dos três homens. Chloe tira fotos com o celular. As fotos vão sair uma merda, graças a luz ruim, mas ela precisa tentar...

— Aquela outra sacola, — diz Lúcifer a medida que Anton volta para o carro com seu fardo — _não_ está vazia.

Chloe fica tensa, abaixando o celular enquanto tenta em vão enxergar na escuridão. As bordas da sacola em questão são indistintas nas sombras. Ela mal consegue ver que Anton está segurando alguma coisa, quanto mais julgar o que essa coisa possa conter.

— De quão vazia nós estamos falando? — pergunta ela.

— Eu não acho que contenha um corpo. Está muito leve. Mas também não está dobrando sozinha, então... — os olhos de Lúcifer se estreitam. — Eu poderia apostar que acabamos de testemunhar um pagamento, Detetive. Afinal de contas, dinheiro é muito mais leve do que um corpo.

— Era isso que eu estava pensando também — diz Chloe com um aceno de cabeça. — O que quer dizer que não estamos atrás de um caçador de troféus. — Estamos lidando com um assassino de aluguel.

Que pode ou não estar trabalhando por contrato de um colecionador de troféus.

— Certo. — Chloe diz. Ela suspira. — Infelizmente, não é ilegal trocar sacolas. — O que significa que eles ainda não têm causa provável. Sem base para um mandado.

— Talvez eu possa...

— Não, Lúcifer. Você não pode.

Ele suspira, cruzando os braços. Sua frustração em ser contido preenche o ar como uma grossa nuvem negra, mas pelo menos, ele escuta. O Diabo a ouve, ela percebe de repente. O Diabo real valoriza sua opinião e considera os desejos dela antes de realizar os seus próprios. Uau.

— Esse sujeito jogou um corpo no beco como se fosse lixo — ela diz, tentando trazer Lúcifer para seu ponto de vista, enquanto coloca o carro em movimento outra vez, seguindo Anton. — Eu sei que você também quer pegar o sujeito, de verdade, mas eu também não quero que ele se safe por causa de minucias técnicas. OK? Para este, nós vamos seguir o regulamento.

— Mas ele não vai se safar, — diz Lúcifer com um olhar carrancudo.

— Você não tem como saber isso.

— Detetive, eu _sei_ disso — ele insiste.

— OK, vou morder a isca. — Ela diz enquanto acelera para ultrapassar um carro que está muito lento. — Como? Você consegue prever o futuro ou algo assim? Como a marmota do filme 'Feitiço do Tempo', mas relacionado às condenações da corte ao invés de mudanças de estações do ano?

Quando o silêncio cresce desconfortavelmente, ela se preocupa em tê-lo ofendido de novo.

— Ah, não Detetive — ele diz devagar. Sua voz tem um tom estranho. Quase como se tremesse. Ele esfrega o rosto com as mãos até cobrir seus olhos da linha de visão. — Eu não tenho como prever o futuro, olhando minha sombra ou de qualquer outra forma. — Ele puxa o ar, tremendo um pouco.

Espere um minuto. — Você está _rindo_ de mim? — ela diz indignada.

Suas palavras tem uma ação parecida a um soco nas costelas dele. Ele tira as mãos e uma gargalhada escapa de seu controle. E outra. E outra.

Ela o encara conforme o carro para em um cruzamento. As luzes do carro de Anton diminuem na distância. — Ei, minha pergunta não foi _tão_ estúpida assim!

— Não, Detetive, não foi absolutamente estúpida — ele é rápido em assegurá-la, ainda controlando o riso. — É só que nunca me _compararam_ com uma marmota antes. — Ele balança a cabeça. — Ratos, sim. Mas me colocando na mesma linha que uma marmota oleosa e... — Ele solta mais um ronco divertido.

— Bem — ela responde, corando — Eu só pensei... — Ela estava com a imagem tão fixa na capacidade da marmota em prever o futuro que nem pensou em suas características de roedor.  — Quer dizer... — opa.

A frente deles, Anton vira à direita.

Lúcifer respira fundo e responde em tom mais razoável. — Eu só quis deixar implícito que se o Sr. Ivanov escapar a sua justiça, ele ainda irá enfrentar a minha. À exceção de imortais e psicopatas que não sentem culpa, _ninguém_ escapa a minha justiça. O que eu faço na terra tem pouca importância em relação ao seu destino final.

Que... Em sua perspectiva, a justiça humana é apenas um tempero saboroso para a punição real que acontece depois da morte. O comportamento passado de Lúcifer faz muito mais senso. Merda.

Ela treme e vira na mesma esquina que viu a caminhonete de Anton virar antes. — Eu realmente não quero que você interaja com esse cara, Lúcifer.

Ele balança a cabeça, aceitando o julgamento dela outra vez. — Você pelo menos vai me permitir conseguir para você o mandado de prisão?

Ela estreita os olhos. — Como?

— Solicitando-o — diz Lúcifer calmamente. — Ou você esqueceu quantas pessoas me devem favores?

Ela morde o lábio inferior, vendo a caminhonete a frente mais uma vez na escuridão. Usar um dos muitos favores de Lúcifer para pegar o babaca é tentador. Mas — Só seria necessário alguém esperto o suficiente olhando para a pasta fina do criminoso e nós seríamos acusados de busca e apreensão ilegal. E levando-se em consideração a quantidade de dinheiro que potencialmente está circulando, se os ternos caros são alguma indicação, um advogado topo de linha não está fora de questão.

— Nós acabamos de testemunhar um assassino ser pago, Detetive.

— Nós não temos _certeza_.

— E se for pagamento por alguém que ainda não foi morto? — Lúcifer responde irritado, interrompendo-a. — Alguém que ainda possamos salvar? Esqueça a justiça por um momento, _isso_ te ocorreu?

— Claro que sim, — ela responde friamente. Ela aperta o volante, girando as palmas contra ele até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.  Um olhar rápido no velocímetro mostra que eles estão a 60 km/h, mas o carro de Anton continua bem a frente e o espaço entre eles não está diminuindo. — Hmm — Acho que eu tive uma ideia melhor do que cobrar um favor.

— Oh, — exclama ele.

Ela dá um sorriso predatório e acelera.

* * *

 

— Senhor, você sabe por que eu o mandei encostar? — ela diz, à medida que aponta sua lanterna para o rosto de Anton.

Ele encolhe, piscando freneticamente devido à luz ofuscante. Seus olhos são pálidos, azul gelo e suas pupilas parecem pontinhos. — Não — ele diz. — Eu não fiz nada de errado!

— Eu acabei de ver você dirigindo a 60 km/h em uma rua de velocidade máxima de 40 km/h.

— Ah, _dá_ um tempo. Está tão difícil assim para você completar sua cota? Eu pensei que a polícia não parasse as pessoas a menos que se estivesse 20% acima da velocidade permitida.

— Sr. eu não tenho uma cota — ele diz. — E lei é lei — ela não menciona que ela não é nem mesmo uma policial de trânsito, apesar de ela suspeitar que se Anton fosse minimamente inteligente, ele teria percebido por sua falta de uniforme. Ela _definitivamente_ não menciona isso e que nem tem formulários de multa e não teria como multá-lo se ela quisesse. — Posso ver sua carteira de motorista e registro do veículo, por favor?

Ele vira os olhos e se dobra para alcançar sua carteira no bolso da calça. — Aqui — ele diz, entregando um cartão plastificado e um pedaço de papel do DETRAN. O papel enruga quando ela o pega.

— Obrigada — ela diz e volta para seu carro, fazendo de conta que vai verificar as placas do carro dele. As luzes vermelhas-e-azuis furam a noite como adagas. Suas luzes delineiam o perfil da cabeça de Anton através das janelas da caminhonete.

— Este é o tipo de esquema que _eu_ normalmente enceno. — Diz Lúcifer alegremente a seu lado. — Estou impressionado.

— Eu acho que podemos dizer que eu aprendi com o melhor. — Ela responde piscando para ele.

— Nossa, Detetive — ele diz com um sorriso lupino — Eu estou bastante envaidecido.

Ela puxa o registro de direção de Anton no computador do carro. Ela não se importa a mínima com o que os registros dizem, ela quer fazê-lo suar. E para fazê-lo suar, ela precisa fazê-lo esperar.

A tela do computador se enche.

— Hum, nosso querido Sr. Ivanov pode ser um assassino — diz Lúcifer — Mas parece que ele não é um motorista relapso, exceto pela multa que nos trouxe aqui hoje.

— Acho que não — diz ela — batucando os dedos nervosamente no volante.

Ela espera mais três minutos. Quatro. Ela se dirige de volta a caminhonete para devolver os documentos dele. Ela dá uma olhada na lateral da caminhonete ao passar por ela, apontando sua lanterna na carroceria. A sacola está jogada num canto junto com algumas latas de tinta, uma caixa de ferramentas e outras coisas inócuas.

— Para que é a sacola de viagem? — ela diz querendo parecer casual a medida que se aproxima da janela lateral do motorista outra vez.

— Carregar coisas. — diz Anton.

— Carregar que coisas?

Anton aperta os dentes, exibindo um maxilar tenso, mas não responde. — Sr., eu gostaria de revistar seu veículo. — Ela diz. Se ele disser que não, ela ficará sem movimentos. Mas se ele consentir, e um monte de gente é estúpida o suficiente para fazer isso...

— É dinheiro, ok? — ele responde irritado. — Não são drogas ou armas ou sei lá que diabos vocês estejam procurando.

— Posso ver a sacola? — ela pergunta.

— Tanto faz — ele responde.

— Sr., isso é um sim?

Ele a encara com raiva. — Sim — diz ele. Sem gentileza. Ela não precisa da gentileza dele para o consentimento de busca.

Ela se afasta da caminhonete para inspecionar a sacola. Ela é de lona e parece áspera na ponta de seus dedos. Ela abre a sacola. E, como disse Anton, a sacola contém dinheiro. Mais precisamente, blocos e blocos de notas de 100 dólares, a principal moeda do submundo do crime.  Ela faz uma adivinhação rápida, se forem blocos de U$1000, deve ter algo próximo a U$100.000. Talvez, mais próximo de U$150.000. Ela tira uma foto com seu celular.

— Não é ilegal transportar dinheiro. — Anton praticamente grita para ela através do vidro.

Ela fecha a sacola e volta para a janela dele. — Onde você conseguiu esse dinheiro?

— Em Las Vegas, se você precisa saber. Eu tive um ótimo final de semana.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Sr., eu o deixarei ir com uma advertência, OK? Mas, por favor, tome mais cuidado com o limite de velocidade no futuro.

Ele lhe lança um olhar incrédulo, mas é esperto o suficiente para não reclamar, e ela tem de se controlar para não dar um sorriso triunfante. Anton sai do acostamento tão rápido que seus pneus cantam, espalhando cascalho. Por sorte ela está longe o suficiente para não ser atingida pelos projéteis. E então ele some na noite.

— Bem? — Lúcifer pergunta quando ela volta para o carro.

— Parecia pelo menos U$100.000. Talvez mais.

— É um preço bem alto para um assassino contratado. — diz Lúcifer franzindo a testa.

O que é um fato. Fora do circuito de Hollywood, a maioria dos assassinatos custam menos de U$10.000. — Mas ele não foi contratado para assassinar humanos. — diz ela.

— Alvos sobrenaturais requerem uma certa especialização — admite Lúcifer.

— Era isso que eu estava pensando também — diz Chloe com um aceno de cabeça. — De qualquer forma, essa é nossa causa provável.

Ela bate no celular com um sorriso. Individualmente, todas essas pistas não querem dizer nada, mas entre a filmagem da pizzaria, a da câmera de tráfego, as sacolas idênticas e a foto da grande quantidade de dinheiro que foi trocado, tem o suficiente para que um juiz pelo menos a deixe procurar por outras coisas que sejam provas para usar em um julgamento.

— Tudo obtido de forma 100% legal — ela diz. — Nós teremos um mandado assinado até o final da semana.

— Sim, ótimo show, Detective. — diz Lúcifer, o olhar brilhando em apreciação. — Ótimo show.

Ela sorri. — Estou feliz que, desta vez, todo mundo esteja contente.


	6. A Escuta

— Então, o depósito visitado por Anton ontem à noite pertence a Möbius Ltda, — diz Dan se dirigindo à mesa de Chloe.

Lúcifer olha de seu telefone para eles pela primeira vez em uma hora. — Möbius? Interessante... Como o matemático?

Chloe não faz ideia a que matemático Lúcifer se refere, mas ela nem tem chance de falar.

Dan lança um olhar de poucos amigos na direção de Lúcifer antes de continuar: — Parece um negócio global relacionado a antiguidades. Não sabemos quem é o dono especificamente, mas eu achei o número de contato do CEO deles. Um homem chamado Isaías Möbius.

— Então... não é o matemático. — Decide Lúcifer.

— Bem, considerando o nome — diz Chloe — ou esse Isaías é mais do que apenas o CEO ou é um parente do dono da empresa.

— Provavelmente — concorda Dan.

Ela minimiza a pasta em que estava trabalhando.

— Você pode soletrar o nome? — pede ela.

— Sim, — e Dan soletra o nome enquanto ela tecla as letras no site do DETRAN para pesquisar o banco de dados.

Por sorte, Isaías Möbius é um nome estranho o suficiente para que haja apenas um em toda a Califórnia, o que remove a necessidade do processo de eliminação. Ela clica no único resultado da pesquisa e a fotografia da licença é carregada em segundos.

Olhos frios, cor de âmbar, olham de volta para ela através da tela do computador. Os pelos de trás do pescoço dela se levantam. Dedos gelados parecem esfregar suas costas. Ela nunca vira esse tom de olhos em um ser humano antes, apesar de achar que olhos castanhos-esverdeados possam ser similares dependendo da luz incidente sobre eles. Ela engole em seco, examinando seus traços angulares, nariz bicudo e cabelo preto lambido. A necessidade de fechar a foto é muito forte, mas ela consegue redirecionar sua vontade.

— Hmm, — diz ela. — Ele não é... — _Humano?_

Pela exclamação de susto que Dan emite, ela percebe que não foi só ela que ficou horrorizada.  — E por que eu tenho a exata sensação de que alguém pisou em cima da minha cova?

Ela olha para Lúcifer para verificar sua reação, mas ele parece quase... sedado. Prestando atenção, talvez, mas não incomodado. Como um entomologista examinando um inseto.

— Eu conheço esse homem, — diz Lúcifer, franzindo a testa à medida que se aproximada da tela.

Ela pisca. — Você... conhece?

— Eu... — ele balança a cabeça como se tentasse se lembrar. Ele bate na lateral do monitor com seu dedo indicador. — Sim? — mais uma questão do que uma certeza. Seu tom perplexo a faz sentir desconforto.

— De onde? — ela pergunta.

— Não faço ideia — seu franzido se acentua, como se a possibilidade de não lembrar algo o perturbasse mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. — Eu não consigo determinar quando foi que eu o conheci.  Mas eu tenho memória fotográfica. Como é possível?

— Talvez na Lux? — ela sugere.

Lúcifer olha atentamente. — Não. Não foi na Lux.

— Mas você disse que não sabia.

— E eu _não_ sei — ele responde irritado. — Mas sei o suficiente para excluir algumas coisas.

— Ele é... humano? — ela pergunta.

— Ele parece com o Diabo. — diz Dan.

— Como é que é? — Lúcifer diz indignado.

— Não, cara, quero dizer... — diz Dan balançando a cabeça e fazendo o sinal da cruz. — Quero dizer, o Diabo de _verdade_. Como aquele do filme _'O Exorcista'_ ou outra merda do gênero.

Lúcifer abre a boca para lançar o que parece ser outra réplica ofendida, mas Chloe põe a mão em seu ombro, pressionando as unhas através da lã de sua jaqueta. — Lúcifer — ela diz com cuidado, sentindo-o tenso embaixo da palma de sua mão — agora não é hora.

Com seus lábios franzidos em um sorriso de escárnio, Lúcifer se levanta de repente e caminha a passos rápidos para fora.

— Você não deveria dizer essas coisas perto dele, Dan. — diz Chloe enquanto olha Lúcifer abrir a porta com um floreio e desaparecer com um suspiro sonoro.

Dan vira os olhos. — Ah, dá um tempo. Não vá me dizer que você também acredita nessa merda agora.

— Não importa em que eu acredito — diz Chloe devagar apontando para a porta. — _Ele_ acredita e ele é o meu parceiro. Ele também é _seu_ parceiro. Então, será que você poderia...

— Ele fez com que Charlotte fosse...

— Não Dan, ele _não_ é responsável por isso — ela responde zangada. — Ou você acha que nem a Charlotte, nem o Pierce eram capazes de fazer suas próprias escolhas?

Dan não responde a isso, apenas olha para longe emocionado. Por um longo tempo ele não diz nada. Suas têmporas tremem e ele abre e fecha as mãos. E então, em uma voz áspera, rouca e infeliz ele diz — Não, eu... sei disso. — Como se ele quase não conseguisse se manter sob controle. — Eu só...

Ela coloca uma mão em seu ombro, percebendo pela primeira vez como sua camisa está amassada. Quão malcuidado ele parece. — Ei, — ela diz carinhosamente, chegando mais perto dele. — _Você_ está bem?

Ele esfrega os olhos e olha para ela. Sua expressão é abatida e seus olhos estão vermelhos, e embora ele não esteja chorando, ela tem a distinta impressão que é por falta de lágrimas, por não ter mais lágrimas para derramar. Ele esfrega o rosto com as mãos, a pele áspera contra a barba por fazer.

— Eu não estou conseguindo dormir. — Dan confessa baixinho. — Desculpe se tenho sido um idiota. — Ele olha para a porta, onde Lúcifer parece estar tentando não exatamente assaltar chocolate da vending machine outra vez. Ele coloca uma nota de U$100 na máquina aberta, seu anel de ônix brilhando na luz e, em troca, retira uma barra de Snickers.  Dan suspira. — Eu vou me desculpar... um dia desses. Eu só não consigo fazer isso agora.

— Está tudo bem — ela fala para ele. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. — Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

Dan pensa na pergunta por um momento. — Posso ficar com a Trixie esta noite? Eu sei que não é meu dia...

Ela franze a testa. — Sim, claro, mas...?

Ele dá de ombros. — Eu vou levá-la para ver um filme ou alguma outra coisa e deixo de volta com você. Eu só preciso... de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa além do silêncio. — E Trixie é qualquer coisa menos silenciosa. Ele lança um olhar dolorido para Chloe. — Meu apartamento está vazio e eu...

Seu peito se comprime. Isso ela consegue entender. Muito mesmo. — A Trixie poderia passar a noite com você, — sugere Chloe. Talvez, eles façam bem um ao outro. — Honestamente, ela pode ficar com você o tempo que você e ela quiserem. Eu não me incomodo.

— Obrigado, eu... — ele faz um barulho limpando a garganta. — Eu pergunto para ela quando for buscá-la.

— Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar passar um tempo maior com o papai.

— Eu também estou precisando disso. — diz ele olhando para cima.

Chloe aperta seu ombro, friccionando agradavelmente do cotovelo até a escápula com a mão quente. — Estou sempre aqui se precisar de mim — diz ela. — Meu quarto de hóspedes está livre no momento. Se você quiser sair de sua casa por um tempo.

— Obrigado, mas eu me viro.

— Você tem certeza?

Como resposta ao concordar curto dele e um fungado envergonhado, ela vira para o computador e lhe dá espaço. Ela abre a pasta do suspeito, que ela já está trabalhando há algumas páginas. O documento volta a página um e de alguma forma, o endereço de Anton Nova salta a seus olhos.

— Não se preocupe, Chlo, nós vamos pegar esse cara — diz Dan, reconfortando-a.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Sim. Eu não estou preocupada.

Não em relação ao Sr. Ivanov, pelo menos.

Ela tenta não pensar no olhar bizarro de lobo-entre-as-galinhas de Möbius. Ou o  _déjà vu_  estranho de Lúcifer.

Pelo menos ela tenta.

* * *

 

Quando Anton abre a porta da frente de sua casa, ele lança um olhar estupefato para as várias viaturas piscantes paradas em frente à sua casa e à Chloe. — É _você_! — ele diz, a palavra 'você' soa como um palavrão.

— Ora, ora, essa frase é o que geralmente as pessoas reservam para mim, — diz Lúcifer alegremente do lado dela.

Ela segura um conjunto de papéis com selo do Tribunal Superior da Califórnia, os quais o juiz Fletcher ficara mais do que feliz em assinar. — Anton Ivanov, — ela diz — eu tenho um mandado para revistar sua residência buscando evidências relacionadas a dois homicídios.

Os olhos de Anton se arregalam. Chloe lança um olhar sobre seu ombro para o grupo de policiais uniformizados atrás dela. — Eu também estou detendo você para interrogatório — diz ela, e se movimenta para o lado convidando Anton a andar em frente a ela. Ela muda de posição e puxa as algemas. Anton parece chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa, e ele é levado sem dizer uma palavra para o banco de trás do carro de patrulha. Não é uma prisão oficial ainda, mas ela espera que se transforme em uma se eles encontrarem na busca qualquer coisa digna de nota.

Ela entra na casa, seguida de perto por Lúcifer.

O duplex de Anton é ainda menor por dentro do que parece por fora, logo não há muito onde procurar.

No armário de seu quarto ela encontra a bolsa de academia, ainda cheia até a borda com dinheiro, junto com um estojo de arma. No estojo, ela encontra uma espécie de rifle. — Arma de tranquilizantes — diz o especialista em balística quando ela lhe envia a foto tira com seu celular.

— Olha, acho que encontrei o curare — diz Ella fazendo uma careta enquanto puxa um frasco de vidro marrom, com cerca de metade do tamanho de uma caneca, do compartimento de remédios de Anton.  Uma caveira e ossos cruzados estampam o rótulo meio manchado.

— Ganhei de você — diz Lúcifer jogando um celular nas mãos enluvadas de Chloe. — Olhe para estas mensagens de texto.

Depois de uma rápida olhada para ver se Lúcifer colocou o telefone em modo avião, o que ele fez (parece que está aprendendo), ela navega pelas mensagens. Há várias mensagens de texto de um número não identificado, e os olhos de Chloe se abrem ao identificar o que parece ser uma foto da carteira de motorista da segunda vítima. _Omar Bakkal_ , diz o texto seguinte e inclui um endereço, 'garras' e um valor em dólares. U$112.000. Voltando para datas mais antigas, ela acha Genevieve Tate, o endereço, 'olhos' e U$9.000. Aparentemente, as garras de dragão valem muito mais que os olhos de uma vidente humana.

Não há outros nomes listados antes de Genevieve que Chloe consiga encontrar. O que pode significar que, com sorte, eles tenham agarrado o sujeito relativamente cedo em seu empreendimento assassino. Isso no entanto, não faz com que ela se sinta melhor. Seu estômago se embrulha quando ela considera as ramificações do que ela está olhando. O histórico de mensagens de Anton confirma a teoria deles de que ele é um assassino de aluguel.

— E agora, Detetive? — Lúcifer cutuca e ela olha para ele, com o celular de Ivanov ainda em sua mão.

— Eu penso que precisamos descobrir muito mais a respeito do pagamento que nós testemunhamos. — diz ela, sentindo-se doente. Porque se Anton for apenas um garoto de recados com uma arma, isso significa que os cérebros da operação ainda estão livres e sem suspeita, e tudo o que ele ou ela precisa fazer é contratar outro assassino para continuar sua coleção de troféus. — E eu quero questionar o Sr. Ivanov.

Lúcifer assente, um olha feroz em seus olhos.

Com um gemido suave ela fica de pé e caminha para o carro onde está Anton para ler seus direitos.

* * *

 

— Nenhuma ideia.

Chloe franze a testa para Ella. — Nenhuma ideia? Mesmo?

Ella suspira, olhando por cima de seu computador. O brilho claro da tela lhe confere um aspecto cansado e meio doentio. — Eu estou dizendo que realmente não tenho nenhuma ideia, Decker. — Ela gesticula em direção do celular, que desmontou totalmente em sua bancada no centro do laboratório. — Quem quer que tenha ordenado esses assassinatos mandou as mensagens de um número não identificado. O número do chamador é armazenado como [NÚMERO DESCONHECIDO]. O que é inútil para nós.

Chloe suspira. — Então, eu preciso intimar o provedor de serviços para obter o registro dessas chamadas. — O que é uma droga monumental, desde a digitação da intimação até a obtenção do resultado. Muitos provedores são extremamente lisos sobre fornecimento de dados privados de usuários, mesmo quando forçados a isso. Eles são evasivos, encontram todos os subterfúgios possíveis para atrasar e muitas vezes entregam os dados em formatos não utilizáveis que requerem um analista especializado para converter em algo que possa ser lido.

Mas Ella balança a cabeça. — Mas isso também não vai funcionar.

— Como é que você sabe? — pergunta Chloe, franzindo a testa.

— Porque eu já falei com o meu amigo.

— Seu amigo?

— É, você sabe, o meu _amigo_. — diz Ella. A expressão de total falta de entendimento de Chloe, Ella revira os olhos. — Decker. Dá um tempo. Meu _amigo_. Da Vivo. Aquele que me ajudou no caso Waller há um tempo atrás?

— Ah, você está falando do Miguel? — diz Chloe estalando os dedos em reconhecimento. E, com certeza, o chip do celular é da Vivo. A Ella tem amigos tanto na Vivo como na Claro que às vezes ajudam com algumas informações 'extraoficiais' em investigações, Miguel Hernández é um deles.

— Certo, Miguel — diz Ella, balançando a cabeça. — Ele disse que o número é totalmente redirecionado, como coisa de super-mega hacker. Como se não fosse nem mesmo um número de telefone de verdade. Ele ficou meio sem saber o que entender dele.

— Bem e qual é esse número louco?

— É só lixo. — diz Ella dando de ombros. — Nada de útil.

— Oh.

— Desculpe — diz ela com um olhar apologético. — Um beco sem saída, parece.

O que quer dizer que Chloe precisa que Anton entregue seu contratante ou ela não vai conseguir chegar em seu colecionador de troféus. Com um suspiro, ela olha através da janela do laboratório para Lúcifer, que está sentado em sua mesa na sua ausência jogando um jogo colorido em seu celular.

— Mas, ei, pelo menos você não tem de escrever o mandado, certo? — fala Ella com um sorriso.

Chloe balança a cabeça. — Sim — diz — Bom, pelo menos isso.

Mas isso, no entanto, não faz com que ela se sinta melhor.

* * *

 

— Acho que vamos precisar que você faça sua 'coisa de desejo' com esse cara. — Diz Chloe a Lúcifer quando retorna para a mesa dela, sentindo-se uma completa hipócrita por pedir isso a ele. Porque, claro que quando _ela_ precisa usar seus poderes sobrenaturais, ela está disposta a suportar seus medos e dúvidas. Claro. — No Sr. Ivanov, quero dizer.

E com certeza, Lúcifer olha para ela por cima do celular com um olhar preocupado. — Não que eu não esteja feliz em ajudar, Detetive, mas...

— Olhe, esqueça de 'nada de coisas do Diabo' — ela diz antes que ele termine a frase.

O olhar dele se escurece. — Eu não quebro promessas, Detetive.

— Mas foi uma promessa _estúpida_ , e eu não deveria ter pedido a você para fazê-la para começar.

Ele coloca seu celular sobre a mesa.

Ela respira fundo. — Não é certo que eu seja sua censora e mais que isso, eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso.

Lúcifer a olha sem acreditar. — Você precisa tanto assim que esse cretino fale?

— Não — ela balança a cabeça. E ela morde os lábios. Merda, merda, merda. — Quer dizer... sim. Eu preciso que ele fale, mas...

— É, eu achei que sim — diz ele com um suspiro.

— Não Lúcifer, meu _ponto_ é... Esse arranjo que fizemos. Não está certo você ter de esperar até que eu me sinta confortável ou que eu precise de alguma coisa para você poder ser você mesmo. Se fosse antes, você já estaria na sala de interrogatório sem nem me pedir, merda, e eu estaria segurando você, mas agora você não está e é errado e eu...

— Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente — ele diz irritado.

— Não é uma _inconveniência_ , Lúcifer — ela diz com os olhos úmidos. — E eu amo que você se importe tanto para tentar por mim. — Ela lhe lança um sorriso tremido. — Mas você deveria ser sempre você mesmo. Sempre. Não se incomode comigo. Eu pego o ritmo eventualmente. OK?

— Você tem certeza? — ele previne.

— De verdade. — Ela diz olhando nos olhos fixos dele. — Seja apenas você. Apimentado e tudo mais. E, talvez eu fique assustada ou balançada de tempos em tempos, mas... — ela continua, gesticulando descontrolada — isso é ao que eu preciso me acostumar.

— E, _em teoria_ , — diz ele devagar, reiterando a conversa anterior deles — Eu não ficarei ofendido quando essas perturbações ocorrerem. Ela balança a cabeça. — Porque, _em teoria_ , eu quero você aqui — apesar de que o desejo de Chloe pela companhia dele, não parecer mais teórica.  Parece um fato. Nem mesmo levemente incerto.

O olhar dele se ameniza, apesar da dúvida permanecer. — Muito bem, Detetive — diz ele acenando em direção da sala de interrogatório, onde Anton foi deixado pelas últimas três horas, com nada além de seus pensamentos como companhia. — Você acha que nosso querido Sr. Ivanov já cozinhou o suficiente?

— Só há um jeito de sabermos — ela diz, dando de ombros.

* * *

 

Anton está sentado na sala de interrogatório com a cabeça enterrada entre as mãos, seus dedos ora deslizando entre os cabelos oleosos, ora abrindo e fechando estressados. Ninguém ainda foi falar com ele, muito menos para oferecer água ou café. Não é a tática favorita dela, encenar o policial mau de partida mas, esse cara é má notícia e também não parece ser bobo. Ela acha que ele vai pedir um advogado. Sua única chance é que ele fale sem pensar antes de lembrar de seus direitos. E para que isso aconteça, ela precisa que ele fique estressado o suficiente para não pensar. Deixá-lo com fome e sede é um meio para um fim.

Ela olha as horas enquanto eles o observam pelo espelho unidirecional, observando enquanto ele se preocupa e agoniza. Ele está cozinhando faz três horas. — Pronto? — ela pergunta a Lúcifer, apertando a pasta mais apertado.

Lúcifer balança a cabeça em concordância. — Claro que sim — diz ele. Um brilho predatório surge em seus olhos. — Quem vai primeiro? Eu ou você?

Ela morde os lábios. Boa pergunta. Quando os talentos de Lúcifer funcionam, é para _valer_. Mas quando eles não funcionam, eles recebem respostas como _Eu quero construir um santuário de gatos_ , o que é o oposto de útil e consome o tempo escasso que eles têm, principalmente se o suspeito está determinado em não responder as perguntas deles o que, aparentemente, é o caso de Anton.

— Eu vou tentar o método tradicional — diz ela — mas, se você achar que eu estou prestes a perdê-lo, vá em frente e entre no jogo. Uma vez que ele peça um advogado, estamos ferrados.

Lúcifer balança a cabeça em concordância. — Como você desejar — ele diz, suas palavras quase um ronronado e ela não consegue evitar de respirar fundo. Ele mede Anton meio como um leão faria ao se interessar por uma zebra manca e é... meio desconcertante no contexto todo. Ele _é_ um leão entre zebras mancas, cheio de graça letal. O embaraço dela vaza como uma ferida aberta quando ele a olha com um olhar franzido. Você está bem?

— Sim — geme ela fazendo um barulho de limpar a garganta. — Olha... Sim.

Sua testa franzida não melhora.

— Desculpe, — ela acrescenta — Você me pegou de surpresa.

O franzido da testa dele se aprofunda. — Tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar aqui parado.

— Eu sei, é que... — ela diz e respira profundamente. Ele parece assombrado agora. Com remorso. Autoconsciente. Mal passaram-se dez minutos que ela lhe disse para ser ele mesmo e ela já estragou todo seu 'em teoria'. Sua culpa aflora. — Deixe pra lá. Só estou meio nervosa por falta de sono.

— Não, não é isso — ele diz parecendo ferido.

Merda. Por que Lúcifer tem de ser um detector de mentiras ambulante quando isso é o que ela menos precisa no momento? Ele não poderia ter seus fios cruzados quando seu relacionamento precisa de uma falsidade, ao invés de quando sua investigação precisa de uma verdade? Isso é pedir muito? — Lúcifer, des...

— Você pode ter me liberado de minha promessa, mas nós ainda temos um acordo relacionado a desculpas — ele diz, cortando-a. — Então, vamos logo com isso, OK? — ele soa mais irritado do que sedento por sangue desta vez, e o corredor externo a sala de interrogatório parece vários graus mais frio quando ele dirige seu foco gelado outra vez sobre Anton.

Ela fecha os olhos, pensando por um momento. Em teoria, ele não está ofendido. _Em teoria_ , ela repete para si mesma. Em teoria. — OK, vamos lá.

Lúcifer a segue com seu costumeiro andar felino entrando na sala de interrogatório depois dela.

Anton nem olha para cima quando ela se senta à mesa em frente a ele. O guinchar das cadeiras barulhentas quando eles se sentam cria um estranho eco na sala.

— Sr. Ivanov, quem pagou você para matar Genevieve Tate e Omar Bakkal? — Pergunta ela sem rodeios.

A única reação que ela consegue de Anton é o passar de seus dedos mais apertado pelos cabelos, parecendo que vai arrancá-los. A luz fraca e a visão dele cruzando os dedos pelos cabelos faz com que ela se sinta fora de sintonia. Desconfortável. Ela engole em seco.

— Sr. Ivanov? — Ela diz.

Sem resposta.

— Anton — ela bate na mesa de metal com irritação para atrair sua atenção. — Quem pagou você para matar duas pessoas?

— Eu não matei _pessoa_ alguma — ele responde irritado, quase num silvo, quando ele finalmente olha para ela e depois para Lúcifer e novamente para ela.  Sua expressão parece de... quem implora... e ele baixa as mãos para o colo.

Ela abre a pasta do caso e espalha meia dúzia de fotos chocantes das cenas de crime sobre a mesa.. — Então você não fez isso?

Anton tira os olhas das fotos como se não quisesse vê-las. Seu lábio inferior treme. Ele funga. — Eles não eram pessoas — ele diz a ela. — Eu não matei _pessoa_ alguma. Eu nunca mataria uma pessoa. Eu sou um caçador. Eu persigo caça. Eu caço _monstros_.

Chloe fica boquiaberta. — Baseado em que você pensou que essas pessoas eram caça?

— Porque eles não eram _pessoas_! — ele diz com desprezo. Ele se inclina para frente, as algemas balançando quando as puxa para se aproximar. — Detetive, eles não são o que você acha que eles são. — Ele gesticula em direção a foto de Omar Bakkal. — Este homem era perigoso. Ele era um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Ele precisava ser abatido para que não nos fizesse mal.

— Quão perigoso exatamente? — Pergunta Chloe.

— Ele era um _animal_ — insiste Anton, suas palavras cheias de um sentido obscuro e perturbado. — Que criatura amigável você conhece que tem garras agudas de vinte centímetros? Hmm?

— E a mulher? — Chloe provoca. — Como _ela_ era perigosa?

Anton olha agressivamente para a mesa. — Eu quero um ad...

— Anton, olhe para mim — diz Lúcifer rapidamente, aproximando a mão do rosto dele e estalando os dedos para atrair a atenção dele. — Olhe. Sim. — Ele captura o olhar de Anton e o prende como um passarinho olhando para uma cobra. — Sim, assim mesmo. — Sussurra Lúcifer. — Olha para mim. — O olhar de Anton parece perdido.  O sorriso predatório de Lúcifer é aterrador e isso causa um frio no estômago de Chloe. — Conte-me Anton, o que você realmente deseja?

— O que... eu de-desejo?

— Hmm, sim. — diz Lúcifer chegando mais perto. — Conte-me seu desejo mais profundo, o mais perverso...

— Dinheiro! — Anton cospe.

Lúcifer pisca, sentando-se com um olhar franzido. — Claro que é.

— Eu... só preciso... — Anton engole em seco, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, agitado. Suas têmporas pulsam quando ela aperta os maxilares e seu rosto atinge um tom de vermelho quase violeta. Eu fui _demitido_.

— A pessoa que pagou a você pelos crimes te demitiu? — Perguntou Chloe.

— Não, minha... — ele esfrega os olhos. — Eu ainda não tinha pego o uniforme. Eu perdi minha pensão.

— Anton, quem pagou pelos assassinatos? — interroga Chloe, mas ela percebe que já o perdeu.

— Não — ele praticamente grita, balançando a cabeça e cruzando os braços. — Eu quero um advogado. — Ele olha de Chloe para Lúcifer. — Eu quero um advogado. _Eu quero um advogado_ e eu não vou mais falar com vocês.

Maldição. Ela suspira, esfregando as têmporas. Ela olha para Lúcifer, mas ele lhe devolve um olhar de falta de opção.

Merda.

* * *

 

— Sem confissão, — ela diz com um suspiro conforme eles deixam a sala de interrogatório. — Ele parece estar em negação completa.

— Bem, ele nega ter assassinado humanos — diz Lúcifer pensativo. — Mas não nega que matou. Há uma diferença sutil.

— Ele acha que está matando monstros.

— É, acho que sim.

— Mas como ele pode ter acreditado que Genevieve era um monstro? — pergunta Chloe. — Ela só era uma leitora de mãos fanática por música new-age. Talvez ela tivesse dons sobrenaturais, mas ela era tão inofensiva quanto um ratinho.

— Mas não é difícil de vender a imagem de monstro, — diz Lúcifer. — Os humanos gostam de destruir aquilo que não entendem. É uma das piores características da espécie. E muito fácil de manipular. É só olhar para Salem e as bruxas.

Chloe olha para ele. — Você acha que Omar era perigoso?

— Perigoso? — Diz Lúcifer confuso. — Bem, sim. Mas apenas da mesma maneira que você é.

— Eu não entendi.

— Basiliscos são tipicamente pacíficos a menos que provocados, assim como a maioria dos humanos. Mas, assim como os humanos, sua capacidade de destruição é quase imbatível.

Ela franze a testa. — 'Quase imbatível' significando que tem coisas piores por aí?

— Sim.

— O que existe que seja mais perigoso que um basilisco?

— Bem, eu para começar. E muitos outros.

— Mas você não faria nada como...

— Eu matei o Cain. — Ele diz baixinho. — Eu quebrei a mão dele e então o esfaqueei com uma faca destinada a matar coisas bem piores que humanos. Eu sou um monstro.

— Aquilo foi legítima defesa —ela diz franzindo a testa.

Seu olhar de dúvida faz o coração dela se apertar. — Bem, sim. — Ele diz, olhando para o outro lado por um momento, como se não pudesse tolerar o peso de seu olhar. Ele respira fundo. Quando encontra o olhar dela novamente, sua expressão é sólida, fria e indecifrável. — Então, Detetive, qual é o próximo passo? Estou supondo que você vá querer olhar no depósito onde Ivanov recebeu o pagamento.

— Lúcifer...

— Uma entrevista com Möbius, então? Outra vigilância, talvez? Só me avise se faremos vigilância desta vez, assim eu posso levar um frasco maior.

Ela morde os lábios. — Lúcifer, eu confio em você. — Ela diz a ele, sem querer mudar de assunto. — E não só em teoria.  De verdade.

— E eu em você, Detetive. — Diz ele com olhar sereno, não abrindo espaço para maiores discussões. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas. — Vigilância, então?

— Sim — diz ela com um suspiro. — Acho que é um plano melhor do que entrevistar o Sr. Möbius. Eu não quero alertar ninguém prematuramente que estamos investigando.

— É, eu achei isso.

Ela olha para o relógio. Está muito tarde para começar qualquer coisa agora. — Começamos amanhã cedo, certo?

— Eu trarei salgadinhos — ele diz com um sorriso largo e se vira para ir embora.

— Lúcifer — ela chama e ele para.

— Sim, Detetive? — ele responde por sobre o ombro.

— Eu realmente confio em você.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento. Parado. Considerando. E então vai embora sem responder.

* * *

 

Dan já tinha saído para pegar Trixie e Chloe estava acabando de escrever seu plano de operação para a vigilância do dia seguinte quando o ruído de murmúrios começa a varrer a delegacia como uma onda. Ela olha para cima para dar de cara com Maze descendo as escadas arrastando pelo colarinho um procurado com duas vezes o seu tamanho.

— Vá se foder, sua vaca. — O sujeito grita, mas Maze apenas o olha com desprezo enquanto enxuga uma gota de sangue de seu lábio machucado.

Os braços dela estão totalmente arranhados. Seu cabelo desgrenhado e sua blusa rasgada e manchada com vai-lá-saber-o-que. Mas apesar de sua aparência desgrenhada e suja, ela parece perfeitamente contente enquanto arrasta o asqueroso ser relutante.

Todos abrem caminho para permitir a passagem do par sonoro e sujo.

Chloe morde os lábios, incomodada pela intrusão e tenta voltar o foco para sua documentação. Ela faz um exercício de respiração, inspira fundo e expira, tentando se recompor. A mulher costumava viver com ela. Com Trixie. Ela sempre fora direta e óbvia com seu sadismo e manias, assim como Lúcifer tinha sido sobre sua natureza diabólica. E o que Chloe tinha concluído disso é que ela era bizarra.

_Bizarra,_ só isso.

E vai falar agora de uma eletrocussão de realidade.

— Vou precisar pegar umas coisas mais tarde — diz Maze e Chloe quase cai da cadeira com a surpresa de vê-la parada atrás de sua mesa.

— O que...?

Chloe olha para a área de contenção. O malandro barulhento, trazido por Maze, está algemado em um banco lá, fazendo escândalo, enquanto aguarda sua entrada ser documentada. Quando que isso tinha acontec...?

— Decker.

Chloe se dá um chacoalhão e volta a olhar para Maze. — Desculpe. O que você disse?

— Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas na sua casa mais tarde, — repete Maze, falando devagar como se Chloe tivesse perdido um parafuso.

— Sem — Chloe engole em seco, seu coração acelerado. — Problemas.

Maze a encara por um momento, sem expressão.

— De verdade, tudo bem. — Diz Chloe.

— Não sei a que horas.

Chloe balança a cabeça em concordância. — OK.

Mas Maze não entende a dica e vai embora. Ela cruza os braços e estreita os olhos enquanto avalia Chloe friamente. Ela não sabe o que dizer. Um silêncio estranho se estabelece, e ele sente o calor do olhar de Maze examinando-a como chamas passando por seu rosto e pescoço.

— Olha, Maze — começa Chloe engolindo um caroço. — Eu ...

— Eu não vou me desculpar por cada saco de bosta em que eu tenho que bater para capturar.

Chloe passa os dedos próximo a seu olho esquerdo como se limpasse alguma coisa. — Eu te pedi isso?

— Então, por que você está me _encarando_?

— Apenas pensando se, em alguma situação, poderia ter sido eu — responde ela honestamente. — Ou a Trixie.

O olhar sem reservas e agudo de Maze mostra sua afronta quase palpável. — Eu não machucaria você ou a criança. Não desse jeito.

— Então você estabelece seu limite em bolinhos de maconha e palavras ofensivas.

Maze range os dentes. — Eu já lhe _disse_ , Decker, eu não estou acostumada com _sentimentos_. Eu... — Ela pisca e olha para longe como se estivesse realmente perto de chorar, e sua expressão severa desaparece quando ela suspira.

— Quem você _machucaria_ de verdade? — Chloe pergunta baixinho, curiosa. — Machucaria muito mesmo.

— Pessoas que deveria estar no inferno. — Maze responde com desprezo.

— Como funciona isso?

As sobrancelhas dela se juntam. — Como funciona o que?

— Como você conclui se a pessoa deveria estar no inferno ou não? — Pergunta Chloe agitada, molhando os lábios. — Eu pensei que as pessoas decidissem por si mesmas quando elas morressem. — Foi isso que Lúcifer disse a ela, pelo menos. Quando ele contou a ela sobre 'tudo'.

— Bem, eu... — Maze fica em silêncio com um piscar de olhos, sem esperar pela informação de Lúcifer ser usada contra ela. — Decker, o que você _quer_ de mim?

— Nada — Diz Chloe. — Nada, Maze. — Ela suspira.  — Eu só estou tentando entender tudo isso.

— E o que? Lúcifer é beneficiado por que você quer trepar com ele? — Maze responde irritada. — Ele é tão amedrontador quanto eu. Merda, ele é _pior_.

— Maze, eu ainda nem tive coragem de chamá-lo para beber. — Chloe responde irritada. — E ele foi embora cedo hoje. E eu tenho certeza que é porque ele está cansado de me ver surtar e fazê-lo de sentir um monstro. — Ela empurra a cadeira para trás, ficando em pé e cruza os braços para olhar Maze no mesmo nível. — Isso realmente parece um benefício para você?

— Oh, — exclama Maze baixinho.

— É, _Oh_ , — Diz Chloe, quase em um rosnado, fúria fervendo como se ela tivesse carvões incandescentes em seu interior. — Você. Ele. Essa merda toda é uma bagunça. Eu estou tentando, mas... — Ela range os dentes. — E o que você quer dizer sobre ele ser mais amedrontador do que você?

Maze a olha sem acreditar. — Ele é um _arcanjo_.

— E?

— E, que ele é a fúria ambulante de Deus.

— Mas ele e Deus não se dão mais. — Diz Chloe lentamente.

— Sim, exatamente isso. — Responde Maze. — Lúcifer é uma vaca louca, Chloe. Totalmente sem controle. E ele poderia reduzir o mundo inteiro a cinzas se quisesse. Alguma vez você _leu_ a maldita bíblia? Leia sobre Sodoma e Gomorrah se você quiser um curso rápido sobre o que é a fúria de Deus.

— Ele nunca faria isso. — Diz Chloe com o coração acelerado.

— Se você acha...

— Sim, eu _acho_. — Diz Chloe olhando feio. Ele nem tem estômago para matar um humano, nem legítima defesa. Genocídio é o mesmo que dividir por zero para ele. É impossível. — E ele não _faria_.

Maze lhe lança um olhar amargo e infeliz. — Isso _me_ soa como um benefício.

— Olhe Maze. Eu o conheço.

— E você não me conhece? — Diz Maze, suas palavras soando quase como uma súplica.

— Eu _pensei_ que sim, — diz Chloe — Mas... — ela desaba em sua cadeira e suspira. É uma maldita confusão. Não há outras palavras para descrever isso. Ela suspira, pressionando a mão contra a testa, próxima às lágrimas outra vez.

Ela ouve um barulho agudo, acompanhado de um tump-tump-tump das solas das botas de Maze batendo no chão e Chloe a vê arrastando uma cadeira de outra mesa. O demônio se joga na cadeira ao seu lado com um suspiro de eu-não-acredito-que-estou-fazendo-isso.

— Você poderia treinar. — Diz Maze olhando para os pés.

— Treinar? — Diz Chloe

Maze dá de ombros. — Essa história de convidar para beber. Convidar Lúcifer para... — ela range os dentes, como se mesmo oferecendo algo para ajudar Lúcifer a irritasse muito. Ela continua com um pouco de inveja — Você poderia... praticar. Comigo. — Ela diz, outra vez olhando para baixo e não para Chloe.

Chloe fica boquiaberta. — Você quer que eu... te convide para beber?

— Linda disse que você poderia reagir melhor se nós interagíssemos em campo neutro. — Maze responde infeliz. — Então... — ela suspira. — Qualquer bar que não seja a Lux?

— Ah, outra noite da tribo? — Ella exclama com um sorriso maroto, aparecendo de lugar nenhum. É como se ela tivesse um radar para essa coisa de 'escapada das meninas'. — Beleza. — Estou dentro. Quando que a gente vai?

— Eu tenho uma vigilância. — Diz Chloe hesitante.

Mas Ella balança a cabeça. — Ah não, _nada_ disso. Trabalhar 24X7 não é permitido. Que tal mais para o final da semana?

— Para mim, está ótimo. — diz Maze com um sorrisinho diabólico.

O par encara Chloe cheio de expectativa. — Eu suponho que tudo bem. — Ela diz encurralada.

— Maravilha! — diz Maze, dando um tapa nas costas de Chloe. — Vou falar com a Linda.

— Ótimo — diz Chloe, se perguntando que merda que tinha acontecido.

Caramba.

O que foi que aconteceu?


	7. Uma Coisa Leva a Outra

O galpão no Distrito das Artes, onde Anton pegou o dinheiro, parecia muito diferente durante o dia. As sombras que na noite concediam seu aspecto ameaçador desapareceram e a pichação colorida em suas paredes só servia para fazê-lo parecer mais abandonado. Chloe e Lúcifer estão sentados no carro dela do outro lado da rua, na sombra de um eucalipto, vigiando.

Um homem jovem de cabelos pretos e vestindo um terno, se aproxima da porta menor, ao lado da doca de carga, por volta das 10h. Ele está carregando o que parece ser um copo de café e uma maleta de couro em uma mão e um bolinho decorado, meio embrulhado em um guardanapo na outra. A ponta brilhante de seus sapatos cintilando na luz da manhã.

— Bem, aquele traje é de loja de departamentos — comenta Lúcifer, o lábio superior se torcendo em desdém quando o homem segura o bolinho com a boca para fisgar as chaves de seu bolso. Nada semelhante ao que nossos mafiosos de Dior que entregaram a sacola de dinheiro usavam.

— Se você acha... — responde Chloe, franzindo a testa enquanto tira fotos. Ela não consegue diferenciar entre um terno de marca ou de loja de departamentos a essa distância, não importa quanto ela force os olhos. Parece só um terno para ela. Só um terno.

— Olhe para o caimento, Detetive — diz Lúcifer, como se pensasse ser possível desenvolver nela supervisão de arcanjo. — É horrível. Muito solto nos ombros, devido a uma modelagem inferior e muito apertado na cintura, devido àquele bolinho horrível. O terno é que está _vestindo_ o sujeito. Não é _ele_ que está vestindo o terno.

— Eu só consigo ver um borrão cinza-carvão nesta distância.

— Sério? — Diz Lúcifer. — Você é cega a esse ponto?

Ela aponta para fora da janela. — Estamos a quase cem metros dele, Lúcifer.

— E?

— E que humanos não conseguem distinguir detalhes a uma distância maior do que meio campo de futebol.

— Nossa, que projeto ru... ah não, não — diz Lúcifer, e com um sorriso que mal chega a seus lábios balança a cabeça — E agora o idiota está sujando a lapela de chocolate.  Isso é intolerável. Você deveria prendê-lo por assassinato.

— Assassinato?

— Sim, Detetive, — responde Lúcifer parcialmente. — Meu respeito por ele foi morto.

Ela ri. Não consegue evitar.

Ele a encara irritado. — Você acha isso engraçado?

— Não — diz ela sorrindo.

— Certo — diz ele em tom desconfiado.

— Estou apenas apreciando a companhia, Lúcifer.

Ele pisca confuso. Os traços de hostilidade sumindo de seu rosto como água sugada por uma esponja. — Oh, — exclama ele em um tom estupefato. O assento geme conforme ele vira no banco para pegar o frasco enorme de seu bolso lateral e tomar outro trago. Eles estavam sentados a cerca de três horas, desde as 7 da manhã. E ele parece tomar um trago a cada dez minutos mais ou menos.

— Então, gostaria de saber quando esse Möbius vai aparecer, — ela diz enquanto o auxiliar de escritório malvestido desaparece dentro do prédio sujo.

— Ele pode nem aparecer, se ele for mesmo como um desses CEO que eu conheço. — diz Lúcifer.

— Acho que vamos precisar esperar para ver. — diz ela. — Ainda é cedo.

* * *

 

Perto do pôr do sol, ela está pronta a admitir que, até agora, a vigilância foi uma completa perda de tempo. Uma perda de tempo de paralisar o cérebro. Além do auxiliar de escritório carregando o bolinho, um carro da FedEx apareceu às 10:30, às 14:30 e às 16h, e o entregador entrou e saiu do galpão carregando caixas para deixar e outras para levar. A frequência da perua de entrega fora típica de um negócio que faz várias entregas, então ela não considera isso digno de nota. Por enquanto. Fora isso, o prédio malcuidado não teve outras formas de tráfego. O Sr. Möbius não apareceu. E mesmo Lúcifer não tinha sido capaz de manter ativos os diálogos entre os longos buracos.

Incomodada, ela tamborila os dedos contra o volante. Outra vez. Outra vez. Lúcifer toma um gole do frasco, em silêncio e dirige o olhar fixo, de milhares de quilômetros para o espaço vazio além da janela do carro. Ela observa o subir e descer de seu pomo-de-adão conforme ele engole. Fora isso ele está totalmente imóvel. A imobilidade não parece natural.

— Lúcifer — diz ela.

A princípio, ele não parece tê-la ouvido.

— Lúcifer — diz ela novamente.

Nada.

— _Lúcifer_ — diz ela, quase gritando para chamar a atenção dele.

Finalmente ele parece sair de seu devaneio, piscando um pouco como se tivesse acabado de se reconectar com seu corpo e lembrasse de estar sentado há doze horas em um carro. Seu olhar se vira para ela. E ele toma outro gole.

— Eu não acho que vamos conseguir qualquer coisa hoje. — Ela diz.

— Pode ser que a gente não consiga nada em _dia algum_. — Ele responde. — Pelo menos não durante o dia. Nossa nefária troca de dinheiro ocorreu depois do escurecer se você se lembra.

— Sim — diz Chloe. — Mas a gente ainda precisa excluir algumas coisas.

Ele pressiona a mão contra a testa concordando e esfrega os olhos cansados.

— Você costuma dormir? — ela diz, de repente. E então ela se lembra quando ele ficou semanas sem dormir. — Deixe pra lá. Claro que sim.

Seus lábios se torcem em um meio sorriso. — Todos os seres vivos precisam repor sua energia em algum momento, Detetive. Mesmo os serem divinos.

— Foi uma pergunta estúpida — ela fala baixinho.

Ele pende a cabeça, olhando-a. — Não, não foi. — Ele diz. — Eu só sou bem mais resistente à falta de sono do que você seria.

O simples fato de que ele fora minimamente coerente após mais de duas semanas e meia sem dormir prova o que ele disse. Ela balança a cabeça. — Faz sentido.

O que não faz sentido, se ele é supostamente tão resiliente assim, é o fato de ele estar mostrando sinais de cansaço depois de menos do que um dia. Ela o observa girar os ombros como se estivessem doendo. E lá vai mais um gole.

— Está incomodando muito? — ela diz, mordendo os lábios.

Ele baixa o frasco e olha para ela. — O que está incomodando?

— A vigilância.

Ele lhe lança um olhar vazio.

Ela suspira. — Deixe pra lá. — Talvez seja só ela imaginando coisas. — Eu vou observar por mais uns dias, eu acho. Daí eu vou mudar para a noite.

— Eu? — diz ele, com as sobrancelhas subindo. — Não nós? Está tão ansiosa para se ver livre de mim assim? — O tom defensivo em sua voz a faz recuar.

— Claro que não — diz ela. — É só... que você não precisa ficar aqui para isso. — Ela gesticula para o prédio silencioso. — É de entorpecer o cérebro. Nada acontece. E eu sempre posso te chamar caso aconteça algo que valha nossa completa atenção.

— Eu estou bem, Detetive. — diz ele, se reposicionando em seu banco, outra vez.

— Você parece querer arrancar seus próprios olhos.

A essa fala dela, ele pisca. Sua expressão se restabelece em segundos. Suas costas, que ela nem tinha percebido estarem caídas, se endireitam. Cada vestígio de infelicidade que ela pensara ter visto, desaparece. Merda. Ela nunca achou que fosse testemunhar quão camaleão ele pode ser.

— Bem, eu não disse que não estava entediado — ele admite. — Mas, neste caso em particular eu entendo a necessidade de paciência.

— Lúcifer...

— Eu estou bem. — diz ele mais enfaticamente. — Eu sou mais velho do que esta galáxia. Você tem ideia de quão maluco eu seria se, nesta altura, eu ainda não tivesse aperfeiçoado a arte de esperar?

Ela levanta as mãos em aceitação. — Ei, se você quer estar aqui, então esteja presente. Eu não posso dizer que não aprecio a companhia. Eu só estava te dando a oportunidade de escapar.

— Eu não tenho qualquer desejo de escapar — ele responde sem hesitar.

Ela não está preparada para a onda de alívio que a envolve. Ela não consegue se imaginar sentada nesse maldito carro por outras doze horas ou mais, sozinha, sem nada para lhe fazer companhia a não ser uma pichação feia que além de tudo já está _completamente_ seca.

— Muito bom, então. — Ela diz.

— Sim — ele repete concordando.

E então ela dá a partida no carro. O motor ronca acordando. Apertando os dedos em volta do volante ela se dirige para casa, fazendo um desvio não muito pequeno para deixá-lo na Lux. Até que eles chegam no beco ao lado do prédio, o silêncio entre eles é tranquilo. Confortável.

— Vejo você amanhã, certo? — ela lhe diz enquanto ele abre o cinto de segurança.

— Claro, Detetive — ele responde virando levemente sobre o ombro enquanto abre a porta.

Ele tropeça ao sair do carro dela, mas faz de conta que nada aconteceu e limpa a garganta. Franzindo a testa, ela o observa se encostar contra a janela enquanto se endireita. E então dá um passo se afastando do carro. Se afastando dela.

— Lúcifer — diz ela, de repente.

Ele volta, coloca a mão sobre o teto do carro e se abaixa para olhar para ela. — Sim, Detetive?

_Encontre um equilíbrio com ele, ainda que puramente social,_ ela ouve Linda falar no fundo de seu cérebro. _Talvez, vá apenas tomar um drinque com ele._

— Posso...? — Sua voz some. _Posso subir para um copo de vinho ou outra coisa,_ ela não consegue se obrigar a dizer. Ainda não. — Posso...?

— Sim? — ele estimula, com as sobrancelhas subindo em curiosidade. — O que é?

O beco está escurecendo enquanto o sol se põe no horizonte, o ar tem uma tonalidade amarelada. Seus olhos estão escuros e fixos enquanto ele a olha em silêncio, seus lábios levemente separados. Depois de um dia inteiro no carro, ele está um pouco despenteado. Um cacho de cabelo cai sobre sua testa, recusando-se a ser domado pelo produto de cabelo que ele usa, e ela tem uma estranha necessidade de passar os dedos para tirá-lo de lá. Ele é... muito atraente.

Com toda a loucura recente, ela não tem focado muito nisso, mas ele é.

— Sim, Detetive? — ele insiste outra vez.

Ela limpa a garganta e balança a cabeça. Encarando-o. Caramba. Calma, garota. Ela espera que ele não tenha notado. — Posso te pegar às 6:30 outra vez?

Um largo sorriso se forma em seu rosto e ele concorda com a cabeça. — Sim, Detetive? 6:30 está ótimo.

— Só me avise caso você mude de ideia. — Ela se pega dizendo quando ele se vira outra vez para ir. — Me mande uma mensagem ou algo assim.

— Eu não mudarei de ideia — ele responde. — O largo sorriso se abre com o fervor irrestrito de um lobo partindo para a caçada. — Afinal de contas, nós temos um assassino para pegar.

— Certo. — Ela diz concordando. — Um assassino.

Desta vez, quando ele se vira para partir, ela não faz nada para impedi-lo. Ele desaparece atrás de uma lixeira através da porta lateral do prédio, e ela se pega arrependida. Olhando para o celular.

_Posso subir para um copo de vinho?_ Ela pensa em mandar uma mensagem para ele.

E pensa. E pensa. E pensa.

Ela acaba por anotar a pergunta em um aplicativo de notas, só para tirá-la de sua cabeça e deixar expressada. Talvez amanhã ela esteja pronta para fazê-la. Talvez.

Ela vai para casa, pensando em seu encontro imaginário com um sorriso hesitante.

* * *

 

Eles vigiam por mais três dias. Cerca de 10h toda manhã, o auxiliar de escritório malvestido, Jacques Adrien, 23 anos, natural de Quebec, de acordo com o software de reconhecimento facial, aparece com sua maleta, café e bolinho. Cerca de 16h30, toda tarde, ele vai embora. Três vezes por dia, às 10h30, 14h30 e 16h um caminhão da FedEx visita a doca de carga onde ocorreu o pagamento. O Sr. Möbius ainda é um mistério que não apareceu por lá.

E Chloe não consegue sair da inércia e convidar Lúcifer para um drinque.

* * *

 

O bar que Maze e Ella escolheram para a noite das meninas é rústico de doer. Rock clássico vasa pelos autofalantes. TVs brilham de cada superfície plana na parede, rodando legendas a velocidade da luz. Um grupo de homens está assistindo uma partida de basebol enquanto consome sua cerveja aos golinhos apenas interrompendo-se para gritar ou bater palmas de vez em quando. O bilhar faz ruído em um canto. Um grupo de mulheres batendo papo está posicionado sob o alvo de dardos.

— Eu não consigo fazê-lo —diz Chloe quase gritando para ser ouvida quando o som de Tommy Shaw aumenta até a estratosfera com Renegade. — Eu tento, mas as palavras não saem. É como se minha garganta se fechasse.

Concordando, Linda solta o canudo de seu drinque de rum, abacaxi e cerejas. — Bem, talvez esse seja um passo no relacionamento de vocês para o qual você ainda não esteja preparada — ela diz puxando um gole de seu Mai Tai. — É importante distinguir a diferença entre sair de sua zona de conforto e de _violar_ sua vontade.

— Mas eu não estou violando a minha vontade. — diz Chloe franzindo a testa. — Eu realmente quero me encontrar com ele.

— Bem, certamente tem _algo_ te impedindo. — diz Maze murmurando para sua cerveja. — Como bom senso.

— Maze — Linda lhe lança um olhar de advertência. — O que foi que nós conversamos?

Maze suspira. — Amizades se pautam em permitir que os outros tenham espaços em comum com outras pessoas. — ela recita em resposta.  E ela lança um olhar para Chloe e acrescenta a contragosto — Desculpe, Decker.

— Tudo bem, — diz Chloe.

— Você está chateada com ele por algum motivo? — pergunta Ella.

Chloe franze a testa e toma um gole de seu daiquiri. Xarope gelado de morango espalha em sua língua. — Por que eu estaria chateada?

— Bem, não sei mas, desde quando vocês fizeram aquele 'Voto de Silêncio'? — Foi como quando o Jay, meu irmão, roubou minha moeda da sorte e não queria devolver mais. Uns dias depois, ele me convidou para ir ao cinema com ele e seus amigos, e fazia um tempão que eu não ia, e eu realmente queria aceitar, mas eu também queria chutá-lo em _los cajones_ , se é que você me entende.

O franzido da testa de Chloe se aprofunda. — Isso não é muito caridoso.

— Sim, bem, eu ainda não tinha me encontrado com Cara lá de Cima — diz Ella com um sorriso inocente. — O que eu posso dizer?

— Lúcifer não roubou minha moeda da sorte.

— Não, mas Ella trouxe um ponto interessante — diz Linda.

Chloe ergue as sobrancelhas. — Que seria?

— Será que você não tem algum problema mal resolvido com Lúcifer que possa estar atrapalhando? Quero dizer, além daquele óbvio.

Ela morde os lábios. — Bem, quero dizer... ele meio que chacoalhou meu mundo.

— Isso é verdade. — diz Linda, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas o estado em que o mundo está não é culpa dele. — diz Chloe ponderando. — E ele não chacoalhou intencionalmente, já que o que causou isso foi a essência de sua existência que é o motivo do mundo ser chacoalhável? Acho? — ela suspira, balançando a cabeça antes de murmurar para seu daiquiri — Eu não estou falando coisa com coisa.

— Meu — diz Ella virando os olhos para Chloe — Eu respeito plenamente sua privacidade, mas você _precisa_ me explicar algum dia o que aconteceu com nessa coisa de morte-misteriosa-de-Pierce. — Ela fica sem graça. — Eu sei que é uma contradição dizer que não quero invadir sua privacidade e depois querendo, eu sei. Eu só... — ela toma um grande gole de sua caneca. — Eu estou _morrendo_ de curiosidade, Decker.

— Lúcifer é literalmente o Diabo, Pierce era Cain e Decker finalmente foi socada na cara vezes o suficiente para isso ser absorvido por ela, — diz Maze em um tom entediado. — O que precisa ser explicado?

Ella pisca. — Uau. Você vai participar da mesma peça que o Lúcifer? Você também é muito boa!

— Não tem _peça_ nenhuma, — Maze se irrita. — Seu chamado Cara lá de Cima é o Maior Cretino do universo e os problemas paternos de Lúcifer têm a mesma proporção.

— Maze — diz Linda baixinho, colocando uma mão no pulso dela como para prevenir um ataque.

— Que foi? — ela pergunta. — É a verdade.

— Maze — Linda repete com mais ênfase, apertando o pulso dela com mais força.

— Mas qual é o ponto de ter tato quando tudo o que ele faz é espalhar ilusões? — Responde Maze marcando sua posição. — Eu não entendo.

Ella sorri. — Tato não é apenas dizer a verdade.

— Umm? — diz Chloe inquisitiva.

— Cordelia Chase — diz Ella alegremente. — De _Buffy, A Caçadora de Vampiros_. — Ela ergue a caneca em direção a Maze em um brinde e toma um gole. — Você meio que me lembra ela, sabe. Ela era uma garota fodona, principalmente no spin-off.

Maze fica boquiaberta. — Tem _alguma_ coisa sobre a qual você não consiga criar um conto de fadas?

— Só vou saber quando eu encontrar — diz Ella.

— Você é tão otimista que meus dentes doem.

— Pode ser, mas às vezes, eu acho que o mundo precisa de um pouco mais disso. — diz Ella. Ela lança outro olhar pensativo para Maze — E você parece precisar muito de um amigo hoje.

Por um momento, Maze congela. Ela olha para Ella, com os olhos arregalados, aturdida como se alguém tivesse encontrado-a com as calças arriadas ou algo assim (não que Maze se importe se alguém a pegar nessa situação). Ela pega sua própria caneca e bebe, bebe, bebe como se fosse isso necessário para sua existência. A espuma escorre pelo queixo e garganta dela, chegando à mini blusa de couro e ao busto. Então, lambendo os beiços, ela baixa a caneca recém-esvaziada e ergue a mão pedindo outra. A loira que está atendendo no bar acena em resposta.

— Meninas, vamos esquecer dos homens e do trabalho esta noite — Ella continua. — Homens e trabalho são estúpidos mesmo. — Ela lança um sorriso brilhante para elas. — Vamos curtir!

Maze cruza os braços, sua mini blusa fazendo barulho com o movimento. — Curtir?

— Sim — diz Ella. — É aquela coisa que faz você sorrir e querer... Oh — diz Ella com os olhos arregalados e Chloe segue seu olhar para um homem sujo, vestindo jeans e camiseta e um avental manchado escrevendo algo em uma lousa perto do bar.

Chloe mal consegue ler: 21h - Concurso de trivia... que está escrito com giz rosa.

— Oh. — Oh, _concurso de trivialidades!_ — grita Ella excitada, batendo a mão na mesa. — Isso é _divertido_! — seu rosto está rosado, seus olhos arregalados em alegria e excitação enquanto ela olha suas amigas uma-a-uma. — Vamos lá gente — ela continua, balançando como se estivesse próxima de explodir. — Qual vai ser o nome de nosso time? Oh, que tal 'Advogadas do Diabo'?

— Eu não sou advogada dele. — Diz Maze com desprezo. E ela franze a testa. Pausa. — 'Renascidas do Inferno'? — ela sugere hesitante. — 'As Piranhas Sábias'?

Linda sorri e acrescenta — Que tal 'Nenhum Rótulo Aqui'?

— '647F' — sugere Chloe.

Ella dá um sorriso abafado. — Ninguém vai saber o que é, Decker.

— O que é 647F? — pergunta Linda.

— Alcoolizado em público — Ella e Chloe respondem juntas.

Maze bufa. — Eu gosto dessa aí.

A excitação dos homens assistindo ao jogo enche o bar quando eles batem as mãos no balcão em aprovação de alguma jogada. A multidão da arquibancada da TV ruge tão alto que Chloe até consegue ouvi-la. Ela olha em volta, distraída momentaneamente, mas não consegue identificar o motivo da excitação. Anjos versus Padres, a legenda diz, e parece que os Anjos estão ganhando mas por uma vantagem pequena. A câmera de TV se move para mostrar os Padres, todos sentados no mesmo banco, cada um deles parecendo como se tivessem acabado de sacrificar seu cachorro.

— Que tal ‘Scoobys’? — Sugere Linda e Chloe retorna para a conversa franzindo a testa. — O que foi? — Linda lança um olhar inocente para elas antes de recuperar seu Mai Tai e tomar outro gole. — Eu gosto de _'Buffy a Caça Vampiros'_ , também.

— Eu pensei que ‘Scoobys’ era do _Scooby Doo_ — diz Chloe.

— E o que diabos é Buffy? — pergunta Maze.

Ella ri e balança a cabeça. — Nós _precisamos_ fazer uma maratona de Buffy um dia desses. Eu levo as pipocas. — Ela olha para Maze. — Você vai gostar pelo menos das cenas de ação.

— Cenas de ação? — Diz Maze querendo mais informações.

— Cert...o? — Diz Chloe devagar, meio incerta de com o que está concordando.

— E aí? Alguma oposição a 'Scoobys'? — pergunta Ella.

Elas trocam olhares entre si e dão de ombros.

— _Qapla’_! — Grita ela com um tom gutural, pulando da cadeira. — Vou inscrever a gente, então! Nós vamos ganhar com _certeza_. Eu posso _sentir_ o depósito gigantesco de factoides inúteis que está escondido em seus cérebros.

— Cap... lah? — Diz Chloe confusa enquanto Ella corre até o bar.

— É Sucesso em Klingon. — diz Linda.

Chloe e Maze trocam olhares e se voltam para Linda que sorri. — Eu também gosto de _StarTrek_ — ela diz com um dar de ombros.

Maze pisca incrédula enquanto uma garçonete cansada deposita uma nova caneca de Guinness espumosa em sua frente. — Bem, — diz Maze devagar, olhando para Linda, — Um brinde a isso. — E ela levanta a caneca num brinde.

— _Qapla’!_ — Diz Linda, encostando seu Mai Tai na caneca de Maze.

Por um momento, Chloe olha de uma para outra, ainda confusa pelo combate verbal. Primeiro problemas com homens, depois Buffy, depois noite de jogos e agora, a fina arte de línguas inventadas. Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seu rosto. Ela segura seu copo de daiquiri-que-virou-calda-com-água e encosta nos copos de Maze e Linda.

— _Qapla',_ — ela diz, copiando o tom gutural de Ella, soando um pouco mais leve.

— Tudo certo — diz Ella retornando para mesa e se posicionando em sua cadeira.

Chloe volta e encostar na cadeira, sentindo-se confortável e feliz e ainda... Ela olha para seu copo. Ela tomou meio daiquiri, se isso tudo. Mas...

— Nós _realmente_ precisamos repetir isso mais vezes — diz Chloe com um repentino caroço na garganta.

Ella sorri. — Não precisamos? Que tal semana que vem?

Todos os copos se encontram outra vez num brinde, ao som de — _Qapla'_!

* * *

 

Na primeira vigilância noturna dela e Lúcifer nada acontece. Outra vez. O velho galpão parece imperturbável na rua silenciosa. Nenhum homem bem vestido aparece para fazer outro pagamento. E o Sr. Möbius é ainda um CEO ausente.

— E aí nós assistimos _Frozen_ outra vez. — tagarela Trixie pelo telefone, contando sobre o seu dia.

Chloe sorri. — Gatinha, você não assistiu umas...

— Cinquenta e duas vezes! — exclama Trixie alegremente. — Mas o papai disse que tudo bem. Ele disse que gosta do barulho.

Um caroço se forma em seu pescoço. — Ele disse isso?

— Sim — responde Trixie. — E daí a gente saiu para tomar sorvete.

— Parece que vocês tiveram um dia ótimo — diz Chloe sorrindo.

— Nós _tivemos_ um dia ótimo!

— Um dia que está quase acabando! — acrescenta Dan de algum lugar no fundo no outro lado da linha. — Eu quero ver você na cama em quinze minutos, Trixie.

Um suspiro soa através da linha. — Eu sei! — ela diz infeliz, pelo vazio além. Há uma pausa. E então ela sussurra no telefone — Você já pegou o bandido?

— Não, querida — diz Chloe.

— Ele ainda está escorregando?

Ela balança a cabeça. — Muito.

— Mamãe, Lúcifer está com você na vigilância?

Chloe olha para o outro lado do carro. — Sim, ele está aqui comigo. — Por quê? — ele pergunta olhando para seu parceiro.

Lúcifer está descansando a cabeça contra o vidro da janela, seu corpo silencioso e parado como granito enquanto ele observa o mundo noturno além do para-brisas sem piscar. Ela tem certeza que ele é capaz de ouvir toda a conversa, mas faz-de-conta que não, para dar a ela privacidade e não fazer comentários sarcásticos.

— Trixie? — chama Chloe quando ela percebe que sua filha ainda não respondeu. — Você está bem?

— Posso falar com ele, por favor? — diz Trixie, pedindo num tom suave. — Por favor?

Chloe fica confusa, mas antes que ela possa dar alguma desculpa por ele, Lúcifer estica o braço para ela através do carro, estendendo a mão para receber o celular.

— Você tem certeza? — ela cochicha para ele, cobrindo o alto-falante com a mão, mas sua única resposta para ela são movimentos com os dedos insistindo que ela lhe entregue o telefone.

OK... Bem, se ele quer falar com ela... Ela lhe entrega o celular sem mais protestos.

— O que foi, criatura? — diz Lúcifer suavemente no celular. Há uma pausa. — Porque... _você_ está, com certeza. — Pausa. — Uma criatura travessa, se você precisa saber. — Pausa. Ele franze a testa. — Que artístico de sua parte. — Pausa. Sua testa e sobrancelhas se fecham em um franzido, apertando sua fisionomia em uma tapeçaria de consternação. — Isso é... muito gentil de sua parte? — Pausa. Seu rosto muda para um olhar zangado. — Se for necessário. — Pausa. — Claro que eu estou. — Pausa. — Bem, eu não... — Ele engole em seco, olhando para Chloe com uma expressão de pânico. — Eu não posso dizer que eu alguma vez... — Ele limpa a garganta, balança a cabeça e retoma o controle. — Eu suponho que, usando de uma interpretação muito _livre_... assumir que eu... — Pausa. Ele suspira aliviado. — Sim, esse é um desejo que eu compartilho muito com você. Você não precisa se preocupar. — Pausa. — De nada. — Pausa. — Não force sua sorte. — Pausa. — Boa noite, filhote.

Ele desliga o telefone e entrega de volta para Chloe.

— O que? — diz ele quando ela não tira os olhos dele.

— Você vai me contar o que foi toda essa conversa? — diz ela.

— Ela me fez um desenho. — diz Lúcifer, virando os olhos. — E eu devo pendurar na minha geladeira assim que Dan entregá-lo para mim.

— E?

— E, o que? — diz Lúcifer franzindo a testa.

— O que mais ela disse? Isso não foi a conversa toda.

Ele a olha por algum tempo, e daí redireciona a atenção para a janela outra vez. — A criança está muito preocupada com o seu bem-estar. — ele diz. — Quero dizer... ela deve estar realmente preocupada para pedir que o próprio Diabo exerça serviço de anjo-da-guarda.

Ela pisca. — Ela _te_ pediu...?

Ele dá de ombros. — Colocando esse serviço de anjo-da-guarda de lado, eu assegurei a ela que eu estou profundamente envolvido na continuidade de seu bem-estar, mas você precisa fazer algum acompanhamento.

— Sim. Hmm — Surpresa, ela encosta no seu banco, colocando o celular de qualquer jeito no porta-copos. — Vou falar com Dan sobre isso. — Um caroço se forma em sua garganta. A ideia de que Lúcifer iria sequer _tentar_ confortar Trixie ao invés de fazer pouco de seu pedido desajeitado é... — Obrigada.

Um sorriso largo surge em seus lábios. — Não tem de que, Detetive.

O tempo passa confortavelmente em silêncio por um tempo.

* * *

 

— Talvez ele seja só um executivo de fachada — diz Lúcifer mais tarde sobre o Sr. Möbius. — Só usam o nome dele.

— Ou está em férias em Timbuktu, — diz ela com um suspiro, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Se ela tiver que vigiar esse prédio por muito mais tempo, ela vai enlouquecer. — Essa é a minha sorte.

— Ah, pare com isso. — Lúcifer a censura, seus olhos brilhando no escuro enquanto toma um gole de seu frasco onipresente. — Você tem mais sorte do que a maioria das pessoas.

Ela bufa. — Eu tenho?

— Acho que sim — diz ele — ou eu já teria morrido muito mais.

— Do que você está falando?

Mas, o que quer que ele estivesse pensando, ele não esclarece. Ele balança a cabeça como quem diz, _'Eu não estou preparado para ter esta discussão agora_ '. E se ajeita no banco, passando o olhar pelo carro, o olhar agudo de quem consegue ver perfeitamente no escuro. Diferentemente dela. Mais do que infravermelho, disse ele. Talvez ele seja como um gato.

Ele certamente é assustado com um, às vezes.

Ela suspira, batendo levemente a testa contra o vidro. Ela tem a impressão de que quando ele lhe contou "tudo", ele potencialmente omitiu algumas coisas. Coisas que ele decidiu arbitrariamente serem menos relevantes. Ela olha para o celular, acendendo a tela para ver as horas. 3:47 da manhã. Bebidas... não funcionaria agora.

_Vamos comer uma omelete ou outra coisa?_ ela pratica o convite em sua cabeça _. Eu conheço uma lanchonete 24 horas. O melhor café de Los Angeles. Nós podemos conversar mais um pouco._

Ainda, quando chega a hora de falar, ela não consegue dizer as palavras.

Ela não consegue dizer nada a ele, exceto — Pego você às 19h?

Por alguma razão.

Ela ainda não está pronta.


	8. Desobediência

São 0:52 da manhã e eles estão sentados no escuro pelo sexto dia. As informações que ela requisitou tanto do basilisco Omar Bakkal, quanto sobre o misterioso CEO, Asaiah Möbius, finalmente chegaram.

— Nenhum parente para notificar, nada a acrescentar — Chloe lê, varrendo a página com os olhos até o final, usando o facho de luz provido por sua lanterna. Apesar de sua aparência jovial, Omar tinha vivido uma vida longa e proveitosa mas com zero conexões sociais. Ele tinha uma vida modesta, cuidando de uma livraria de nicho, que não apresentava outros empregados além dele mesmo. Ele pagava as taxas em dia. Nunca tinha tido qualquer problema com a lei. Nada. Tinham sido checados os nomes dos pais, listados na certidão de nascimento, e ambos já eram falecidos há décadas. Nenhuma outra informação pode ser coletada da árvore genealógica de Omar.

Ela franze a testa, olhando para Lúcifer. — Isso é normal? Para basiliscos serem tão solitários?

— Por mais que eu goste de ser sua _enciclopédia_ ambulante, não sou biólogo, Detetive. — Responde Lúcifer com seu dar de ombros tipicamente britânico. — Sempre tive pouco interesse por essas coisas. Tudo o que eu sei é que, falando proporcionalmente, poucos acabam no Inferno.

Balançando a cabeça, ela volta sua atenção para o relatório.

Saber que Omar Bakkal não tinha nenhum parente conhecido ou sequer um amigo para ser notificado, ou mesmo uma tia distante, um primo separado por muitos graus de parentesco, faz com que ela sinta uma opressão no peito.

Ela ouve ruído de líquido ao lado dela.  É Lúcifer tomando outro trago. Com a partida de Amenadiel, agora Lúcifer também está sozinho. Talvez nem tanto quanto Omar, que parece ter sido completamente solitário. Pelo menos Lúcifer tem amigos, mas como ele mesmo admitiu, amizade com humanos é algo bastante recente para ele.

Ela fecha a pasta de papelão contendo o relatório sobre Omar e a coloca de lado com um olhar pesaroso. Segurando a lanterna com a boca para liberar as duas mãos, ela abre a pasta com o relatório sobre Asaiah Möbius, usando o volante do carro como apoio, tomando cuidado para não pressionar a buzina sem querer.  Quem quer que tenha preparado o relatório, prendeu uma foto de Asaiah no topo da folha e seus olhos amarelos olham de volta para ela com uma intensidade predatória que lhe causa um arrepio. Ela puxa a foto do clips de papel e a coloca junto da pasta de Omar.

E, então começa a ler.

O franzido de sua testa se aprofunda e aumenta à medida que ela chega ao final da página.

— Isto não pode estar certo. — Ela diz, a voz distorcida pela lanterna. Ela folheia as folhas do relatório, procurando algo que deve estar fora do lugar, mas nada parece estar. O relatório é muito curto. — Isto é...

— O que foi? — Pergunta Lúcifer, o banco do carro gemendo quando ele vira para olhar por sobre o ombro dela.

— Lúcifer, esse cara é como você.

— Como é que é?

— Quero dizer não é como você _exatamente_ — ela se apressa em acrescentar como resposta ao tom ofendido dele. — É só que... a documentação dele só existe há um certo período de tempo, daí é como se ele não existisse.

— Bem, isso _é_ interessante — diz Lúcifer. O perfume de baunilha e sândalo de sua colônia se acentuando quando ele se aproxima, perto o suficiente para que ela sinta também o calor irradiando de seu corpo. Há quanto tempo precisamente nosso querido Sr. Möbius existe?

— Tirando sua certidão de nascimento, seu número do INSS e outras declarações de IR estranhamente corretas... seis meses.

Lúcifer faz um 'Hmm' neutro, mas nada diz.

Chloe balança a cabeça, sem chegar a conclusão alguma. O setor de informações não foi capaz de recuperar um recibo de sorvete com mais de seis meses, quanto mais algo digno de nota. É como se Asaiah não existisse na Terra até seis meses atrás. A menos que... quem sabe... assim como Lúcifer há oito anos atrás, ele realmente não existisse?

— Você consegue me dizer se ele é humano? — pergunta ela.

— Não faço ideia.

Ela pega a foto horripilante que tinha escondido antes no arquivo de Omar e entrega a ele. — Você não consegue detectar coisas de encantamento em fotos?

Os dedos de Lúcifer se comprimem ao segurar a foto mas ele lhe dirige um olhar incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo divertido. — Coisas de encantamento, Detetive?

Ela revira os olhos. — Ah, fica quieto! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Lúcifer lhe devolve a foto mas ela não consegue se forçar a pegá-la. Então ele a coloca no painel, onde, graças a sua lanterna, o retrovisor reflete uma visão parcial de Asaiah.

— Fotos não conseguem capturar o que eu procuro. — Diz Lúcifer. Então ele para, lançando um olhar pensativo para ela, antes de acrescentar de supetão — Nós falamos aqui de magia real, Detetive. Não é uma dimensão que suas câmeras sejam capazes de capturar.

Seu peito se comprime. — Mágica.

— Sim — ele admite num tom neutro mas preocupado.

— Como ‘Hocus Pocus’, ‘abracadabra’, ‘bippity boppity boo’. Isso é real, também?

— Não estou me referindo a humanos tirando coelhos da cartola, Houdini escapando de uma camisa de força de dentro de um tanque cheio d'água ou fadas-madrinhas transformando abóboras em carruagens, — ele responde. — Mas, sim. Mágica existe.

Hmm.

Ela engole em seco a medida que sua ilha de realidade-como-ela-a-conhecia encolhe mais um pouco. Ela está sentada ao lado de um arcanjo, o Diabo em pessoa, e... mágica é real. É uma merda de uma realidade. E Asaiah a está encarando, ainda que seja o reflexo de uma visão inanimada, ela sente como se tivesse aranhas caminhando pelo seu corpo.  Com um movimento brusco, ela se dobra sobre o freio de mão e retira a foto do painel. Com vontade, ela a amassa na menor bola que é capaz e então joga o resultado horroroso no banco de trás, onde ele aterrissa perto de um dos cintos de segurança.

Lúcifer a observa com um franzido intenso na testa e ela se sente meio ridícula.

— Ele é _assustador_ — insiste ela, engolindo em seco enquanto seu coração se desacelera. — Aquela foto não te assusta?

Ele lhe dá um sorriso largo. — Pouquíssimas coisas — diz ele, erguendo os dedos formando aspas no ar — Me assustam.

O Diabo. Certo. Ela leva às mãos ao rosto e respira fundo. Seu parceiro é o Diabo. Seu parceiro esteve literalmente no Inferno. Seu parceiro conhece um maníaco genocida chamado Hitler, pelo amor de Deus. Claro que a foto de um cara com olhos amarelos não iria incomodar Lúcifer.

Ele coloca a mão em seu ombro. Seu calor atravessa sua camisa. — Você está bem? — Pergunta Lúcifer com um tom curioso de _ah-meu-Pai-o-que-eu-faço-se-ela-responder-que-não._

— Sim, eu estou bem — um leve ronco de diversão escapa de seu corpo muito tenso. Claro que uma foto horripilante não iria incomodá-lo. Uma Detetive infeliz, no entanto, é outra história. Ela respira fundo outra vez, incapaz de resistir a urgência de colocar sua mão sobre a dele, se fartar de sentir sua pele sob a dela. — Obrigada.

Ele balança a cabeça em concordância e se retrai.

Ela engole em seco, observando-o retrair-se com uma sensação de abandono que pressiona sua garganta.

_Não, fique comigo, eu gosto disso,_ ela quer dizer sobre sua mão, que escorrega para o bolso de frente de seu paletó para buscar o frasco outra vez. Mas ele move a cabeça para trás e o som do líquido preenche o silêncio e ela não consegue se forçar a falar o que pensou. Ela faz um barulho limpando a garganta enquanto ele se reposiciona encostando na porta do carro.

— Você conseguiu lembrar-se de onde foi que você conheceu esse cara? — pergunta ela.

— Não, não faço ideia.

— O que nele faz com que ele pareça familiar?

— Não sei dizer.

Ela franze a testa. — Então é algo como... uma sensação.

Ele não responde a fala dela, deixando sua concordância ficar implícita. Ele encosta a cabeça contra o vidro e massageia o espaço entre o nariz e a testa, as sobrancelhas franzidas como se estivesse tendo ou tivesse tido uma dor de cabeça. Todo seu corpo parece ficar mais longo quando ele estica suas pernas longas até o fundo do carro, indo até onde ele permite. Mas então ele percebe o olhar dela e ele gira os ombros e o pescoço e volta a sua pose de imobilidade pouco natural.

_Tudo bem com você?_ Ela quer perguntar a ele, mas...

Ela olha de volta para o relatório. O franzido de sua testa aumentando. — Você acha que conseguiria lembrar de onde encontrou o Sr. Möbius se o visse em pessoa? — Assumindo que eles fossem capazes de achá-lo. Neste momento, o homem é um fantasma. Possivelmente um fantasma de verdade. — Fantasmas existem?

— Não tenho certeza. — repete Lúcifer. — E não. Não existem fantasmas.

— Mesmo? Eu teria pensado que fantasmas seriam algo até obvio.

— Embora eu suponha que seja possível, minha irmã é meticulosa demais para permitir que almas fiquem vagando por aí ao seu bel prazer.

— Sua irmã — diz Chloe, lembrando de 'tudo' o que Lúcifer contara há uns dias atrás. — Quer dizer... Azrael? Morte?

— Sim.

Ela balança a cabeça, ainda incapaz de se adaptar ao fato de estar sentada no carro junto a um parente da Morte. — Então, fantasmas, Papai Noel e Medusa, não. Dragões, anjos, demônios, videntes, sim. Unicórnios... extintos.

— É um resumo correto até o momento, — diz Lúcifer com um movimento de cabeça.

— Isso... — Ela morde os lábios. — Eles podiam servir como montaria? Sabe, os unicórnios.

— Bem, eu suponho que muitos tenham _tentado_ — responde Lúcifer com um riso de zombaria.

Então, nada de unicórnios para cavalgar. Por algum motivo, essa ideia a diverte mais do que ela quer admitir.

— Você acha que o Sr. Möbius poderia ser do Inferno? — ela se vira para Lúcifer. — Ele poderia ser um demônio como Maze? — ela se contrai. — Quer dizer, não que Maze seja horripilante como esse cara. Porque ela não é — só terrivelmente estranha às vezes. Amedrontadora, mas só quando ela quer. Mas não horripilante. — Eu... — ela colapsa, esperando não o ter ofendido outra vez com suas perguntas insistentes de o-que-é-real-mas-não-me-assuste. — Deixe pra lá. Eu não sei do que eu estou falando.

— Ele pode ser apenas destinado ao Inferno, não vindo dele. — diz Lúcifer sensatamente. — A maior parte da perversidade, neste planeta pelo menos, começou com os humanos.

_Foi sua espécie que inventou o assassinato, afinal de contas_ , e embora ele não diga em voz alta, sua mente voa para isso, dado os eventos recentes.

Seu estômago dói quando ela pensa em todas as coisas que Pierce lhe disse no ano que passou.

Entre elas _'O Pecador matou meu irmão'_. 

_'Eu te amo',_ sendo outra.

_'Quer casar comigo?'_ sendo o fechamento do show de horrores.

Suas memórias, em retrospecto, são revoltantes e todas atingem seu interior como assassinatos, uma por uma.

Ela trinca os dentes enquanto segue o olhar de Lúcifer, que encara a noite triste. Uma brisa empurra uma embalagem vazia de suco e folhas mortas de árvores pela rua suja. O galpão permanece vazio, frio e quieto. As luzes da rua zumbem, mas não fazem barulho suficiente para sobrepor o barulho chato em sua cabeça. Poderia ter sido, deveria ter sido...

— Pierce era mesmo Cain? — ela pergunta no silêncio, seus olhos marejados.

A cabeça de Lúcifer se vira contra a janela, onde ela descansava. Ele se curva nervoso. Como se estivesse apenas _esperando_ para que esse tema fosse abordado e ele temesse há algum tempo por isso.  Ele lhe lança um olhar de quem preferia ter as unhas arrancadas do que responder. Mas ao invés de _Maldito Inferno! Precisamos mesmo?_ que ele claramente quer pronunciar, ele solta um quieto e infeliz — Sim.

— Cain, como no primeiro assassinato, — ela diz. — O Cain da bíblia. Cain e Abel. Aquele Cain.

A carranca de Lúcifer aumenta. — Sim.

— Como é possível? — ela pergunta esfregando o espaço entre os olhos. — Quero dizer como ele sobreviveu? — sua mente de repente não está funcionando. — Como?

— Ele foi amaldiçoado pelo meu Pai. Condenado a vagar pela eternidade e tudo mais.

— Mas...

Lúcifer suspira, olhando-a infeliz. — Ele estava com a impressão equivocada de que receber seu amor iria retirar sua maldição e permitir com que ele finalmente morresse.

Ela engole em seco. — Por causa dessa coisa de milagre?

Um longo tempo segue. — Sim, essa era a impressão dele.

— Então, ele estava me usando. — ela diz afundando no banco. Ela sente frio em seus membros. Suas mãos tremem. — Só me usando. — E, no final, seu plano funcionou. Ele morreu.

— Não, — diz Lúcifer baixinho. — Não, não é...

— Mas você disse...

— Detetive, — diz Lúcifer. E então um leve suspiro deixa seus lábios. — Chloe, sim, sua intenção inicial era apenas usar você como meio para desfazer sua imortalidade, mas eu acredito que ele tenha amado você no final. — Sua mandíbula se aperta. — Sua ideia distorcida de amor, pelo menos.

Ela não sabe se isso torna a situação menos um desastre. — Então, se ele queria morrer...

— Ele não queria — diz Lúcifer num tom gelado e obscuro. — Pelo menos, não quando eu... — e seu olhar, redirecionado para a escuridão, é perturbado e incerto. — Uma vez que a morte muda de uma ideia nebulosa para um fato inevitável, ela tende a inspirar incerteza.

Mude o assunto, ele parece gritar no silêncio. Mude. Mude, _agora_. Ela morde os lábios, olhando para longe a medida que suas lágrimas começam a rolar. Ela enxuga o rosto com as costas das mãos, tentando se recompor.

— Há quanto tempo você sabia quem ele era? — diz Chloe com um repentino caroço na garganta.

Lúcifer não diz nada por tanto tempo, que ela acha que ele não vai responder sua pergunta. Ele não quer mais discutir o assunto agora. Mas se rende a pergunta com um suspiro. — Eu descobri a identidade dele pouco depois que ele matou o falso Pecador.

— Então, você não sabia — diz ela. — Não de início.

— Ele era humano. — diz Lúcifer. — Ele parecia qualquer outro humano, para mim.

O que... OK. Pelo menos, Lúcifer não passara o ano todo guardando segredos sobre Cain. Um conforto relativo, na verdade.

Ela respira fundo, se fortalecendo. — Lúcifer, por que você não me contou sobre ele antes?

— Eu tentei.

— Sim, depois que eu já estava envolvida com ele — ela não consegue impedir um tremor quando se lembra que dormiu com ele. Ela _dormiu_ com um mentiroso. Um assassino. Que a _usou_. Ela o convidou para sua casa com sua _filha_. E Lúcifer poderia ter impedido tudo isso antes de começar, mas não tinha feito e isso... doía. — Por que você não me contou _antes_?

— Eu _tentei_ te contar antes — ele insiste. — Você ficou caracterizando tudo o que eu dizia como ciúme. Sempre. E aí eu pensei... — sua voz sumindo. Ele puxa o frasco e toma um novo gole, e então seu olhar fica particularmente fixo em seu anel de ônix.

— _O que_ você pensou? — ela pergunta por entre dentes.

Ele gira o anel em torno de seu dedo. Gira e gira e gira. — Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse certa.

— Você está me dizendo que eu te podei? Que a culpa é _minha_?

— _Não_ estou dizendo isso. — ele se apressa em responder, olhando-a com expressão frenética enquanto nega com a cabeça veementemente. — Eu não estou culpando ninguém, muito menos você. Eu... — ele inclina a cabeça enquanto a observa, o olhar inundado de miséria. — Chloe, eu queria que você fosse feliz. Você parecia feliz. E eu pensei....

Ela trinca os dentes. — Você pensou que se ignorasse o elefante na sala, ele desapareceria.

— Talvez, ele _fosse_ embora!

Ela lança a ele um olhar de descrédito. — Lúcifer...

— Sua estima... Ela me fez ser uma pessoa melhor... — ele diz com voz profunda, o olhar novamente fixo no anel. Na cabine do carro, a pedra parece ainda mais escura. Cor de ébano e cintilante. Ela pensa, pela primeira vez, se a pedra poderia ser de outro lugar. — Conhecer você, me fez melhor... Ou, pelo menos eu achava.

— E qual é o seu ponto?

— Por que isso não aconteceria com o Cain também? — diz Lúcifer.

O que? Uma reparação?

— Ele matou o _irmão_ , Lúcifer.

— Sim, eu também.

Ela pisca e um suor gelado escorrega por suas costelas. — Do que você está falando?

— Uriel, — ele diz, a palavra sussurrada e miserável, carregada de culpa. — Eu matei Uriel.

Quando Lúcifer tinha lhe contado tudo, ele tinha pulado essa parte. Ele tinha explicado que o acidente de carro tinha sido o infeliz resultado de um de seus irmãos, Uriel que era especialista em determinar padrões, ferrando com as probabilidades. Que seu Diabo guardião tinha se originado de uma genuína preocupação com seu bem-estar. Ele também explicou que tinha 'cuidado daquilo'. Mas não tinha contado como. E antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais, ele tinha avançado ao tópico da lâmina de Azrael. Chloe tinha ficado muito mais preocupada nessa hora com um artefato divino fazendo com que humanos assassinassem em massa, do que com como Lúcifer tinha lidado com um de seus irmãos.

— Ele não ia parar — diz Lúcifer — então eu o matei com a lâmina de minha irmã.

_Por você,_ mas ele não diz.

Puta.

Merda.

— Eu vi a luz dos olhos dele sumir — ele continua, parecendo nauseado. — Foi a primeira vez que eu...

— Lúcifer, — ela diz suavemente, a palavra carregada de terror. Não dele, mas por ele.

Ele balança a cabeça. Quase um tremor, que ela mal percebe no escuro. E ele puxa o ar, seu tumulto sumindo e substituído por... nada. — Você quer dizer que também não há perdão para mim? — seus dedos se fecham em garras contra suas pernas e ele olha fixo para o vazio. — Uma vez assassino, sempre assassino, não importando o porquê?

— Lúcifer, não foi isso que eu quis dizer — diz ela tentando se manter calma. — Pierce era completamente diferente.

— Em retrospecto, talvez. O que é perfeitamente visível, como dizem, depois que passa — persiste Lúcifer, virando para ela. — E quando os motivos de Cain ficaram transparentes para mim, quando eu soube como um fato, que sua segurança estava em perigo, eu _tentei_ contar a você, Detetive, mas você não quis ouvir.

— Você parecia um _louco_.

— Você não ia me ouvir mesmo que eu parecesse perfeitamente normal — ele se irrita, seus olhos brilhando. — Meu normal _é_ louco para você, nestes vários últimos dias, seus repetidos surtos ilustram isso perfeitamente. Você sempre assumiu que eu estava vivendo uma ilusão metafórica.

— Você poderia ter me mostrado seu rosto como prova.

Um suspiro ruidoso escapa de seus lábios. — Eu não _tinha_ meu outro rosto na ocasião.

— O que? Ele tinha só desaparecido?

— Em essência, sim.

— Então, por que não me mostrou suas asas?

Os olhos de Lúcifer se estreitam. — Detetive, você pode achar difícil de acreditar mas, até bem recentemente, eu não acreditava que elas fossem minhas — ele diz em um tom baixo e perigoso. Os pelos de trás de seu pescoço se erguem, e as batidas de seu coração soam em seus ouvidos.  — Eu não ia mostram algo falso para você, só para provar um maldito ponto de vista.

— E qual era o maldito ponto exatamente?

— Que você devia acreditar em mim, — ele diz a queima-roupa. — Que minha palavra devia ser o suficiente para você.

— Lúcifer...

— Você _nunca_ confiou em mim — ele responde furioso. — Nunca. Não de verdade.

— Bem, você também não confiou em mim. — Ela responde ferida.

— Então, aqui estamos nós — ele diz, suas palavras cheias de raiva e desilusão.  — Num impasse. Uma humana e seu parceiro monstruoso.

— Lúcifer, você não é um monstro — ela diz, seus olhos molhados.

— Me explique, então, por que você está aterrorizada agora!

— Eu não...

— Eu posso ouvir seu coração acelerado, Detetive — ele diz friamente. — Eu posso cheirar seu suor. Eu posso ver suas mãos tremendo, o arrepio em sua pele.

— Eu só estou _verdadeiramente chateada_. — ela grita. — Eu quase casei com um maldito psicopata e tenho recebido mentiras repetidamente de você e dele e nós estamos brigando e um estou _chateada_.

— Eu não _menti_ para você, — ele exclama, quase uma reclamação.

— Continue repetindo isso.

Um rosnado leve e baixo vibra pelo espaço entre eles, e suas irises adquirem um vermelho ameaçador. O carro parece terrivelmente claustrofóbico e ela não consegue evitar de se comprimir contra a porta do carro tremendo. Ele é Lúcifer. O Lúcifer que ela conhece. Exceto que ele tem os olhos inumanos de outra pessoa e...

— Você _está_ apavorada. — ele reafirma.

Ela balança a cabeça, puxando respiradas rápidas. Ele está intencionalmente acionando todos os seus instintos básicos como cordas de violino, e ele está surpreso pela reação dela? — Isso não é _justo_! — ela diz quando seus dentes começam a bater.

A porta do lado dele se abre. — Eu vou dar uma olhada do lado de dentro do galpão, — ele diz sem olhar para ela enquanto desce do carro. Ele gira os ombros. — Eu já estou farto de ficar sentado. E de _conversar_. — ele pronuncia a última palavra como se fosse uma obscenidade

— Lúcifer! — ela diz em um silvo. — Lúcifer, espere!

Mas ele bate a porta do lado dele. Com três passos, as sombras o abraçam e ele desaparece numa nuvem de fúria.

Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda.

Ela bate no volante com as duas mãos repetidamente, tentando extravasar sua frustração.  Com um suspiro profundo e furioso, ela agarra as chaves, abre a porta do carro com força e persegue seu parceiro rebelde pela noite a fora.

* * *

 

Sem a proteção de nuvens, a temperatura noturna de Los Angeles tende a cair e a uma brisa gelada sopra contra seu pescoço e braços. Porém, ela está muito zangada para tremer de frio. Ela atravessa pisando duro a rua vazia e quieta de uma vez só, quase tropeçando em um buraco durante o processo.

Ela alcança Lúcifer assim que ele ergue a mão para a porta. Formando um semicírculo com o indicador e polegar, ele desfere na porta aquilo que parece ser um peteleco. O metal geme em protesto, soando como uma bruxa histérica em um cemitério, se entortando sob o assalto sutil de Lúcifer e cai no chão. Um pedaço de sucata destruído.

A poeira sobe em uma nuvem. Uma onda de ar quente fora de lugar atinge o rosto de Chloe. O lado de dentro do galpão escuro é um buraco insondável no além de um portal em ruínas.

Por um momento, ela não pode evitar em ficar boquiaberta pela destruição descuidada. Ela sabia que ele era forte. Ela _sabia_ disso. Mas isso é...

— Monstruoso, — ele lhe diz, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Como eu disse.

— Lúcifer, nós não temos um mandato — ela diz. — Você não pode entrar ou o caso todo terá de ser jogado fora.

Seus olhos estão de volta ao tom castanho, negros na luz pálida da lua, mas seu olhar agudo, a alegria da caça, ainda faz com que ele pareça de outro mundo.

— Você está assumindo que eu serei pego — ele sussurra — e além disso, você supõe que eu me importe com isso.

Ele lhe lança um olhar de desafio que corta como lâminas e atravessa a porta.

_'O que eu faço na terra tem pouca importância em relação ao seu destino final',_ ele disse.

Ela trinca os dentes. — Você não pode só...

— Não posso, Detetive? — Diz ele, erguendo suas sobrancelhas para ela.

— _Nós_ não podemos **,** — diz ela, mudando de tática.

Mas ele não está mais no humor para ouvir, pelo que parece. — Eu sigo suas regrinhas humanas quando desejo — ele diz, olhando de sua altura para ela.

Ele lhe dá um sorriso lupino. Seus dentes brilham no escuro. É como se ele ainda estivesse tentando assustá-la. Tentando provar um ponto de vista. Ou alguma outra coisa. Ela vê um ligeiro brilho vermelho em seus olhos outra vez.

Ela cruza os braços e o encara desafiadoramente. — Eu não vou deixar você entrar sozinho lá.

— Bem Detective, então — ele lhe diz com os olhos cintilando — venha curtir o momento. Seja um pouco _desobediente_. Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

E então ele vai entrando, não deixando opção a ela exceto ficar parada na porta como uma idiota, torcendo para que o caso não seja destruído devido ao temperamento demoníaco dele ou seguir na possibilidade fútil de minimizar o desastre.

— Lúcifer! — ela chama entre dentes, sabendo que isso irá atingi-lo. — Lúcifer, _volte_ aqui!.

Suas palavras parecem ecoar no espaço cavernoso.

_Eu não sou seu maldito cachorro para voltar ao seu comando. Eu sou o Diabo, caso você tenha se esquecido,_ ela o imagina gritando de volta da escuridão, mas se isso o fizer parar e pensar por um segundo sobre o que está fazendo, terá valido a pena.

Só que ele já cansou de falar e nem se digna a dar uma resposta.

Com um suspiro derrotado, ela acende a lanterna e o segue galpão a dentro.

* * *

 

O interior do galpão é escuro como breu e cheira levemente a formol.

Com o nariz incomodado pelo odor, ela entra totalmente no prédio e lança um olhar para o lado de dentro do batente da porta estraçalhada. Ela corre o foco de luz pelas bordas procurando por um sistema de segurança ou algum teclado para digitação de um código, uma fiação ou algo assim. Iria ser bem típico se a invasão de Lúcifer tivesse alertado a segurança e acionado a polícia. Mas ela não vê nada além dos estragos causados por Lúcifer.

— Não existe alarme. — ele diz.

Ela franze a testa, virando para ele. O luar penetrando a porta arruinada lhe concede uma leve luminescência, e nesse momento, ele parece mais angélico do que demoníaco.

— E como você sabe disso? — ela lhe pergunta.

Ele responde com um dar de ombros leonino que não diz nada e ele sai da luz.

Suspirando, ela usa sua lanterna para varrer o espaço a frente num raio largo, da direita para a esquerda. Em um canto distante da sala enorme fica uma escrivaninha, escondida por pilhas de meio metro de papel e equipamento de escritório.  O topo do computador quase não é visível através da bagunça. O meio da sala contém filas e filas de estantes de metal, todas preenchidas por caixas altas. Ela se aproxima da prateleira mais próxima focando a luz da lanterna na etiqueta, mas não consegue entender o sistema de arquivamento.  O texto estranho tem a aparência de escrita, mas o que está escrito não são números e não compõem palavras que ela reconheça.

— O que diz aqui? — Ela cochicha, gesticulando para a etiqueta com sua lanterna.

— Já se acostumou com o espírito de arrombador, Detetive? — Ele a provoca com um sorriso.

Ela revira os olhos. — Você é um idiota engraçadinho.

Lúcifer faz um som estranho, algo como uma respiração e uma risada, mas se aproxima. Ela resiste a necessidade de estapear o rosto dele para remover o sorriso e ao invés disso, ela comprime os molares e aperta as mãos em punhos cerrados. Seu braço esbarra levemente nela e o calor dele irradia pela lateral de seu corpo. Ele coloca o indicador na etiqueta, investigando a escrita da esquerda para a direita e depois da direita para a esquerda.

Os olhos de Lúcifer se estreitam. — Eu não sei como ler este texto.

— Eu pensei que você falasse todas as línguas.

Ele suspira. — Sim. Eu falo. Não leio. Eu não gasto meu tempo para aprender cada alfabeto e escrita existente. Latim, chinês, devanágari, árabe e cirílico eu sei. — E aponta para a etiqueta. — Mas não é nenhuma dessas.

— Você consegue dizer o que poderia ser? — ela pergunta.

— É familiar. — ele consegue dizer.

Travando os dentes, ela puxa o celular e tira uma foto da etiqueta. Seu cérebro está berrando com ela. Não admissível em corte. Não admissível em corte. _Não admissível na maldita corte_ **.** Mas, já que ela está aqui, violando as leis e ferrando com toda sua investigação, ela pode pelo menos fazer valer a pena. Daí ela percebe que está preocupada com a possibilidade de isso ser 'um fruto da árvore envenenada' enquanto está parada ao lado do próprio Diabo, e não pode se conter perante o absurdo da coisa, e uma risada alta escapa de seus lábios.

— Detetive? — diz ele.

— Desculpe, — diz ela levando uma mão sobre a boca. — Estou estressada. — É verdade a história de você oferecendo uma maçã para Eva?

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento.

— Lúcifer?

— Não era uma maçã — ele responde.

Ela franze a testa, sem saber o que entender disso. Ele puxa uma das caixas de uma prateleira de baixo e arranca a fita de empacotamento, sem a necessidade de uma tesoura. Dentro da caixa há uma... boneca. Como uma dessas bonecas de Garotas Americanas de coleção, mas parece mais velha. O que faz sentido para um negócio de antiguidades.

— Isso é estranhamente legítimo — ela diz, franzindo a testa. A menos que a boneca esteja cheia de...

Lúcifer arranca a cabeça e coloca o dedo por dentro do pescoço dela. — Bem, eles não estão contrabandeando nada. — ele diz quando retira a mão. — Pelo menos, não nesta boneca. — ele coloca a cabeça de volta e joga a boneca de volta dentro da caixa.

Sem hesitar, ele se move para a próxima caixa da prateleira. Essa caixa contém uma grande coleção de pedaços de âmbar embrulhados em plástico bolha e outros fósseis pequenos. Ou... pelo menos ela acha que sejam fósseis. Ele pega uma rocha escura com formato oval. O formato segmentado que está nela a lembra de um tatuzinho. Exceto que esse fóssil tem o tamanho da mão dele e não de uma balinha.

— Eu me lembro quando estes ainda existiam. — Ele diz.

Ela pisca, momentaneamente estupefata. — O que é?

Ele olha para o fóssil. — Acho que é uma espécie de trilobita — diz ele evasivo. — Como eu já disse, não sou biólogo.

Certo.

Ele volta a embrulhar o fóssil e o coloca de volta na caixa.

— Talvez o pagamento em que houve a troca de bolsas não tenha relação ao que se faz neste galpão? — ela sugere. É possível, apesar de tudo, que a doca de carga tenha sido escolhida para o pagamento por que não tinha qualquer relação com os bandidos. Não é como se algum negociante de antiguidades no distrito das Artes fosse prestar muita atenção em quem fica passando hora em suas docas à noite, está aí a pichação para provar isso.

Lúcifer balança a cabeça. — Eu acho que esses pacotes podem ser uma camuflagem.

— Camuflagem para que?

Lúcifer olha em volta da sala, suas narinas se movendo como se farejasse algo. Ele se move na direção da parede de trás, próximo à mesa do computador. Há um poster na parede, uma reprodução de algum artista famoso que ela não consegue identificar. Quem sabe, Monet? O que quer que fosse, Lúcifer o arranca da parede como se fosse papel de seda, revelando um cofre do tamanho de um frigobar.

— Não ouse destruir isso — ela o alerta, já estressada pela porta, a maldita boneca e o poster. Se eles forem presos, os danos provavelmente sairão do pagamento dela. Assumindo que ela _continue_ a ter um. Porque ela provavelmente será demitida.

Mas Lúcifer é quase o que pode ser descrito como um especialista em cofres. Ele cola o ouvido na porta de metal, e gira o dial para frente e para trás como se já soubesse qual é a combinação. Em uns poucos segundos, a porta se abre e, o leve odor de formol que ela sentira, vira um verdadeiro fedor.

E fica boquiaberta. — Como?

— Eu consigo ouvir o mecanismo. — ele explica.

Oh.

Certo.

De repente, todos aqueles feitos dignos de Houdini passam a fazer sentido. A ideia que a humanidade poderia prender o Diabo é hilária, na melhor das situações. Claro que meros artefatos como algemas ou travas infantis são totalmente inefetivos para mantê-lo no lugar.

— Detetive, — diz ele soando irado.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, olhando o cofre com ele. Dentro estão vários potes de vidro, cada um deles cheio de uma espécie de líquido. O líquido balança quando Lúcifer pega um dos potes e chacoalha. Ela não consegue ver através do vidro no escuro, da mesma forma que ele parece conseguir, então ela aponta a lanterna para ele.

Dentro do primeiro pote parece haver um pedaço de... carne?  Algo... biológico. E, num primeiro momento o cérebro dela não consegue juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças.

Seu estômago embrulha. — Ah... Meu Deus.

— Eu imagino que ele tenha muito pouco a ver com isto — diz Lúcifer, as palavras curtas.

Ele abre a tampa do pote e o fedor de formol se torna uma nuvem nauseante que traz lágrimas aos olhos dela destruindo o pouco controle que tinha sobre o seu estômago. Colocando a mão na boca ela vira tentando controlar o vômito. — Que _merda_ é essa? — ela diz num grasnado, chorando, mas as lágrimas não são de tristeza.

— Creio que sejam testículos — diz Lúcifer, inspecionando o pote com um olhar clínico. — De que, eu não faço ideia.

Ela se afasta vários passos até ser capaz de respirar outra vez. Ele recoloca a tampa do pote, coloca-o no cofre outra vez e pega o próximo. Desta vez são olhos ensanguentados, sem visão e... encarando. Eles flutuam no líquido como um par de uvas sem casca.

— Acho que são de Genevieve, — diz ele, um traço de fúria acendendo suas irises. — Mas não tenho certeza.

O pote não tem etiqueta. — O que diabos te faz pensar _isso_? — pergunta Chloe, respirando fundo, repetidamente, para tentar afastar a náusea.

— De acordo com a foto da carteira de motorista, Genevieve tinha olhos azuis e estes olhos também são azuis.

— Eu prefiro acreditar em você — diz Chloe com o estômago revirando.

Se esses olhos são de fato de Genevieve e não partes de vacas ou algo similar, é de se imaginar que os testículos sejam de alguma vítima ainda não encontrada. Seu estômago geme conforme ela se força a tirar fotos. De olhos separados do corpo. E de testículos. E de outros cinco potes do cofre. Cinco. O que significa que a Polícia de Los Angeles não encontrou esses corpos. Nem suspeitou da sua existência.

— Lúcifer?

— _O que foi_ , Detetive. — responde Lúcifer alto, quase gritando com ela.

Ele está parado ao lado dela, os lábios comprimidos num sinal de raiva. Sua respiração é controlada e rápida mas, mesmo que ele esteja encarando o nada, ela se sente como se estivesse parada ao lado de um vulcão pronto para explodir. _Ele é a fúria ambulante de Deus_ , disse Maze, e, nesse momento, ela acredita nisso.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Deixe pra lá.

Com um novo reflexo de vômito, ela empurra Lúcifer e passa, deixando-o examinar o conteúdo dos outros potes, caso deseje. Ela se aproxima da escrivaninha com o computador cercado de papel.

Uma das pilhas de meio metro de papelada é composta de etiquetas da FedEx. Toneladas e mais toneladas de etiquetas da FedEx. Todas são endereçadas para um endereço que ela não reconhece. QC, Canadá. Será que é em Quebec? Ela não tem certeza. Talvez este galpão seja um centro de distribuição satélite para outro local, daí as etiquetas de envio.

Ela empurra uma pilha de etiquetas para longe do monitor, surpresa quando o movimento faz a tela se iluminar. Seu estômago cai para o chão conforme ela lê.

Puta merda.

Há uma conversa direta do Twitter aberta entre jacques_not_cousteau_47 e NeverHasParis, discutindo se as garras já foram adquiridas. Jacques_not_cousteau_47 responde lamentando que um de seus recursos sumiu inesperadamente. As coisas estão levando mais tempo para serem adquiridas do que nós esperávamos.

Chloe puxa o telefone do bolso outra vez e tira uma foto da conversa, empurrando para longe o pensamento que não para de aparecer no cérebro dela de 'não admissível em corte', que soa como uma sirene.

Quando ela se afasta da tela do computador...

É quando ela a vê.

Na parede. Inócuo. Quase totalmente escondido por posters, postits e prateleiras. Ela não teria percebido se não fosse pelo facho de luz ter brilhado nas lentes minúsculas.

Este lugar tem câmeras se segurança embutidas nas paredes.

Câmeras em potencial. No plural. Quem sabe quantas ela já perdeu.

_Claro_ que o lugar tem câmeras de segurança.

Sua única esperança é que elas não estejam ligadas. Algumas vezes, donos de negócios apenas deixam câmeras a mostra sem intenção de gravar, porque a simples visão delas é suficiente para restringir o furto além de ser muito mais barato. Ela realmente espera que seja esse o caso. Senão, ela e Lúcifer terão sido filmados invadindo alegremente e quebrando coisas. O coração dela bate acelerado enquanto ela se afasta da escrivaninha.

— Lúcifer — ela sussurra, sabendo que ele é capaz de ouvi-la. — Nós temos que ir. Agora mesmo.

Ele não responde. Tremendo, ela direciona sua lanterna para o último lugar onde ela o tinha visto perto do cofre. Ele sumiu.

— Lúcif... — ela chama mais alto, apenas para ter a palma quente de mão pressionada contra a boca dela para silenciá-la.

A única coisa que a impede de reagir é que ela sabe que é Lúcifer.  Pelo seu calor. Por sua altura. Pelo suave cheiro de baunilha e sândalo da colônia favorita dele. Pela gentileza empregada, ainda que seja para silenciá-la.

— Detetive, — diz ele, num sussurro tão baixo que é quase subsônico, enquanto tira a mão da boca dela, — Nós não estamos sozinhos.

— O que? — ela fala num silvo.

— Desligue a lanterna, — ele diz e ela o faz, deixando-os novamente na completa escuridão.

Por um momento ela não ouve nada, exceto seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos. A respiração dele leve atrás de seu pescoço.

Mas então, ela ouve mais alguém. Também respirando. Na escuridão, passos ecoam levemente pelo piso de cimento, vindos do lado oposto do galpão.

Lúcifer fica tenso atrás dela. Ele gira os ombros resmungando infeliz. O som de luta se segue. O clique e o claque de ossos em movimento. Há o som de queda, quando a lata de lixo ao lado da escrivaninha é derrubada por algo grande. Algo _muito_ grande. Um muro de branco cintilante desce em volta dela. E aí ela ouve o inconfundível som ensurdecedor de tiros. Dor explode em seus ouvidos devido ao barulho e o restante dos sons se transformam em ruído negativo. O mundo se inclina para a direita quando o corpo de Lúcifer colide com o dela.

E então, um golpe de ar atinge seu rosto.

E, à medida que o zumbido em seus ouvidos se estabelece, ela percebe que está voando.


	9. Tímpanos Perfurados

Eles aterrissam como um par de sacos de lixo atirados na lixeira. Sem qualquer elegância. Pesadamente. Com uma pancada que a deixa sem ar. Um gemido miserável ao lado dela a traz de volta à realidade. Um som de ossos quebrando se segue e ele geme alto outra vez.

— Lúcifer — ela diz, piscando grogue, seus ouvidos ainda zumbindo levemente.

Quando ele não responde, ela olha a tempo de ver um última pena ensanguentada sumir do mundo real. Asas. Ele realmente tem asas. Seu parceiro, Lúcifer, a Estrela da Manhã, tem asas de anjo lindas e grandes e ele as usou para levá-los para um lugar seguro. Porque ele é um arcanjo, e...

Puta merda.

Uma coisa é acreditar. E outra saber. E, outra totalmente diferente ver, ainda que de relance.

Mas esse pensamento é esquecido, porque ele está respirando muito rápido, suando, parecendo doente e com olhos febris. Sua bochecha está pressionada contra um muro de tijolos e isso parece ser a única coisa que o mantém em pé. Todo seu corpo está tenso, tremendo pelo esforço.

— Lúcifer? — diz ela novamente. — O que...? — ela engole em seco. — Você está ...?

— Eu vou ficar bem. — ele responde rouco, soando como qualquer coisa, _menos_ como se estivesse bem.

Os pontos se conectam, formando uma figura ameaçadora. — Alguma _bala_ te atingiu?

Ele não responde. O que, no caso de Lúcifer, provavelmente significa, _Maldição, Detetive, claro que fui atingido._ _Preste atenção!_

Ela levanta tropeçando, mas o mundo se move também e ela tem de parar, piscar e respirar fundo para que seu estômago rebelde assente e sua vertigem passe. Ela só voou. Com um anjo. Um anjo voou _com ela._ Ela deve estar sofrendo com alguma forma estranha de turbulência de reentrada. Certo?

Quando a náusea passa, ela caminha até ele. Até o espaço dele. Ela enfia as mãos por dentro de seu paletó, esfregando suas costas de cima a baixo, procurando por ferimentos a bala que ela sabe que vai achar. As pontas de seus dedos deslizam pelo tecido fino de sua camisa. O corpo dele balança.

— Onde você foi atingido? — ela pergunta. Ela não consegue encontrar os ferimentos. Por que ela não consegue encontrar os ferimentos? Quando Lúcifer não responde de imediato, ela acrescenta histérica, — _Onde_ , Lúcifer? Fale comigo.

Mas ele não fala. Ele cai sobre ela, seu nariz pressionado contra seu cabelo, sua respiração entrecortada, como se fosse doloroso respirar.  — Seu cabelo... tem um cheiro... maravilhoso — ele diz, parecendo bêbado.

— Foco, Lúcifer — ela diz ríspida, quase agressiva, mas ela está aterrorizada demais para dar o chacoalhão que gostaria de lhe dar. — Me conte onde a bala te atingiu.

Um vento frio sopra. Sua frente está embrulhada no forno do corpo de Lúcifer, que não para de suar. Mas suas costas estão cobertas apenas por sua camisa. A brisa a faz tremer. Folhas de palmeira esbarram entre si fazendo um leve ruído, entremeado com a respiração difícil de Lúcifer.

Ela olha para cima, tentando discernir onde está.

E fica boquiaberta.

Ele a trouxe para casa. Para a varanda de seu apartamento. Em malditos dez segundos. — Como? Ela balança a cabeça, suprimindo sua surpresa. Surpresa, mais tarde. Contenção de danos, agora.

— Venha para dentro — ela diz tremendo. — Lúcifer, venha, deixe-me levá-lo para dentro.

Ele fala, mas não faz sentido para ela.

Ela dá a volta para ficar a seu lado e passa o braço por traz de suas costas para apoiá-lo. Está escuro demais, além de ser muito público, para que ela cuide dele do lado de fora. Ela gostaria de ter alguma ideia de onde ele foi atingido.

— Você consegue andar? — pergunta ela.

Ele concorda com a cabeça, parecendo tão pálido quanto o luar. — Eu estou bem — ele geme, quase inaudível.

— Você não mente, lembra? — ela o censura enquanto andam com dificuldade para o apartamento dela.

A distância parece interminável, e os passos de Lúcifer, que normalmente são largos e rápidos, vão ficando cada vez mais curtos até que ele mal consegue mover os pés e ela tem quase que arrastá-lo. Ela move Lúcifer para frente puxando-o pelos passadores da calça, gritando com ele, negociando, tentando mantê-lo lúcido enquanto reza para que ninguém saia e os encontre ou que ele colapse totalmente.

Maze foi embora faz tempo. Trixie está com Dan. O apartamento está escuro não tem ninguém para abrir a porta. Para sorte de Chloe, Lúcifer resolveu voar com ela enquanto ela estava de posse de suas chaves. Ela tenta não se preocupar em como vai pegar sua viatura abandonada.

Ela arrasta Lúcifer para o andar de cima, e o leva para o banheiro da suíte onde o deixa cair como um saco de batatas sobre a privada fechada. Por um momento, tudo o que ela consegue fazer é ficar ali, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto enxerga pontinhos prateados descerem como uma cortina e sumirem em seguida. O suor gruda seus cabelos atrás de seu pescoço. Merda, merda, merda. Ele é muito mais pesado do que parece. E esta noite tem sido uma merda de proporções _bíblicas_.

Quando Lúcifer colapsa contra a pia do banheiro, os olhos semiabertos como se estivesse desmaiando, ela acorda para a ação. — Lúcifer — diz ela segurando o rosto dele em fronte ao seu. — Lúcifer, acorde — Ela tenta tirar o paletó dele, mas sem sua ajuda o esforço é vão. Ele é muito grande e pesado e ela não consegue ter apoio para ajudá-la. — Fique acordado, Lúcifer.

Ela pega a tesoura do gabinete de remédios e começa a cortar as roupas dele.

— O que você... está fazendo? — ele pergunta muito baixo ao som de tecido rasgado.

— Tentando descobrir onde você foi _ferido_. — diz ela. Ela arranca a camisa dele, expondo o peito pálido e ofegante. Ela não consegue ver ferimento a bala em lugar algum. Nem mesmo um vestígio de sangue.

— Era um... Versace...

— Eu não me importo com seu estúpido Versace — ela grita com ele. — Eu me importo com _você_ , seu grande idiota!

Depois disso, ele para de protestar. Ela nem precisa usar a tesoura em suas calças, porque, ainda que tremendo ele consegue tirá-las sozinho. O que só revela que não há marca alguma nele. Nem sangue. Nem cicatrizes de ferimentos em recuperação. E agora, o Diabo está sentado em seu banheiro, quase nu e possivelmente morrendo.

— Eu não entendo — ela diz, frenética. — Onde está? Onde está o ferimento a bala.

Ele tenta fica em pé. Assim que ele coloca peso nos braços, seus olhos se arregalam e ele segura um grito, reduzindo-o a um grunhido. Quase. Ele pressiona os dentes contra os lábios num rito, apertando tanto que solta a primeira gota de sangue que ela consegue ver. Um fio vermelho escorre pelo queixo dele.

— Lúcifer, o que há de _errado_ com você?

— Ele acertou minha asa.

Ela pisca. — Sua asa. Como em sua grande asa branca. Essa asa.

— Sim.

Bem... isso explica por que voar parece quase tê-lo matado. Por um momento, ela só encara. Há um mês atrás, ela teria gritado para ele parar de brincar. Hoje, no entanto...

— Certo, então, libere-as — ela diz gesticulando para ele.

Agora é a vez dele de encarar. — O que?

— Eu não consigo te ajudar curar o ferimento se eu não puder vê-lo. Então, solte as asas.

— Você não pode me ajudar a cuidar do ferimento, ponto final. — ele responde agressivo.

Sua frustração lhe dá forças suficientes para ficar em pé, embora ele balance feito um bêbado e acabe ficando apoiado no batente da porta, tremendo. Ele está pálido como giz e solta um miserável som gutural que a faz cerrar os dentes em simpatia e avançar para estabilizá-lo.

— Mostrar as asas para mim é alguma espécie de tabu ou algo assim? — ela diz, lembrando de como ele não estava convencido que as asas fossem dele, por um longo período de tempo. — Quer dizer, eu prometo... — o que, exatamente? Ela não sabe.

Ele revira os olhos. — Não é um maldito tabu — ele diz com desprezo. — Elas _doem_ como o inferno, eu mal consegui guardá-las para começar. — Eu não vou trazê-las para fora outra vez.

— Oh — diz ela, sentindo-se repreendida. — Então o barulho de quebrado? Aquilo... não é normal?

— Não.

— Ela está quebrada?

Ele comprime os dentes, sem responder. Seus olhos se fecham por um momento como se lutasse contra uma onda de agonia do tamanho de uma tsunami. Ele parece uma ferida aberta. Quanto mais ele se apoia no batente, mais agonia escapa pela expressão de seu rosto.

— Você não está morrendo, certo? — ela pergunta baixinho.

— Não, eu não estou morrendo. — ele resmunga. Sua pele está coberta de suor. As articulações de seus dedos estão brancas onde ele agarra o batente.

— Você jura que não está mentindo?

O olhar enfurecido que ele lhe lança deve ser promessa suficiente.

— OK então, vamos lá.

Para chegar do banheiro até a cama eles levam dez minutos. Então ele colapsa no antigo lado de Dan do colchão e fica parado no lugar onde aterrissou, ofegante, como um diabólico-mas-vivo tapete.

— Eu vou... chamar um Uber — diz ele soando doente.

Seu peito se comprime. — Não — diz ela.

Ele esconde o rosto no travesseiro, parecendo frágil e miserável.

Ela não sabe mais o que dizer.

Ela nem consegue falar, de qualquer maneira.

Ao invés disso, ela volta até o banheiro e pega um velho frasco de remédios para dor da prateleira mais alta de seu gabinete de remédios. Tinham sido prescritos pelos médicos depois que ela fora baleada e ela não tinha usado tudo. Ela franze a testa, olhando para o frasco. _Tomar 1-2 comprimidos a cada 4-6 horas conforme necessidade para dores leves a moderadas_ , diz o rótulo. Considerando a insuficiência devido a intensidade da dor, será que isso vai sequer ajudar Lúcifer?

Ela já o vira ficar alto. E bêbado. Então... teoricamente... substâncias humanas atuam nele, pelo menos por algum tempo. Ela vai ter de perguntar a ele quando ele estiver melhor. Ter uma resposta explícita.

Ela volta para a cama com um copo de água, chacoalhando o frasco.

Porém, Lúcifer já está dormindo. Como seu corpo tivesse decidido por ele. Talvez, ele tenha.

Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ela coloca o frasco de comprimidos e a água no criado-mudo perto do relógio, onde ela pode achá-los se ele acordar por algum motivo. Ela dá um puxão nas cobertas, tirando-as de debaixo dele, cobrindo-o com elas, deixando só seus cabelos suados de fora. O som de sua respiração é barulhento mas uniforme e leve.

— Boa noite — diz ela suavemente.

Só quando ela está no chuveiro, minutos depois, o vapor quente a sua volta, que suas lágrimas começam a rolar. A esponja de banho cai no piso de porcelana da banheira com um barulho molhado enquanto o mundo some num borrão de água salgada. Estresse. Luto. Tudo sai em um horrível fluxo tempestuoso.

Mas que bagunça maldita!

Ela se permite chorar até não sobrar nada.

* * *

 

Ela acorda com o calor do sol em seu rosto, o som distante do tráfego e um leve odor de baunilha dele nos lençóis. Sua cama está macia e quentinha e ela não quer se mover. Ela quer se enrolar mais nos cobertores e dormir por outra eternidade, envolta em sonhos onde sua vida não está caindo aos pedaços.

Sua bexiga, porém, tem outras ideias.

— Hmm — diz ela, ainda meio grogue, esfregando o rosto com as mãos e lutando contra sua vontade incontrolável. — Lúcifer?

Quando ele não responde, ela abre ligeiramente um dos olhos e depois o outro.  13:47 diz seu relógio em numerais e letras vermelhos. O cobertor do lado de Lúcifer está esticado e posicionado firmemente debaixo do colchão e sobre o travesseiro, algo como se Martha Stewart tivesse entrado sorrateiramente durante a noite e arrumado. Lúcifer se foi e levou o frasco de comprimidos com ele.

Ela boceja, deslizando para fora das cobertas e sentando-se na beira da cama. Seus olhos ainda doem de ter chorado tanto na noite anterior, mas ainda que o sono não tenha promovido uma cura milagrosa, tinha pelo menos ajudado. Muito.

Ela olha para seu celular que deixara virado com a tela para baixo no criado-mudo. Com a boca formando um rito, ela o recupera e desbloqueia, esperando encontrar uma mensagem desagradável do Tenente-Substituto McDowell dizendo-lhe que está suspensa novamente, até completa investigação.  Mas não há nada. Nenhum e-mail, texto, mensagem de voz ou sequer uma ligação perdida da delegacia. O que é... agradável.

E aterrorizante.

Ela coloca o celular de volta no criado-mudo, tentando não pensar muito nisso ainda.

Ela faz uma parada rápida no banheiro antes de descer, mas faz uma parada completa no topo das escadas. Lúcifer está sentado na ilha da cozinha com uma garrafa de uísque aberta a sua frente ao invés de uma tigela de cereais. A lado dele está uma garrafa de tequila vazia, e ao lado desta, uma de vodca, também vazia. O frasco de comprimidos está caído de lado no chão próximo de sua cadeira, vazio.

Seu rosto é uma floresta de barba por fazer. Manchas de lápis de olho esfregado espalham-se sob seus olhos, que parecem escuros, fundos e esticados nos cantos. Seu rosto está pálido. Seus cabelos espalhados em todas as direções. E ele está nu.

Ou. Bem.

Não está nu.

Mas sua cueca boxer preta deixa muito pouco para a imaginação. Mas o que ela está pensando? Ele foi baleado ontem à noite.

— Lúcifer — diz ela, dividida entre choque e preocupação — você está bem? — Você parece...

— Como tivesse passado uma temporada no inferno? — ele grasna. E então gargalha, embora o som não pareça alegre. Só sem fôlego e dolorida.

— Hmm — ela engole em seco, dirigindo-se para a ilha. — Bem, você que disse. Não eu.

Ele não se move ou se afasta quando ela se aproxima dele, tão perto que ela sente o calor que irradia de sua pele nua. Seus dedos se movem sobre suas costas, onde as cicatrizes marmorizadas existiam antes. Agora, ele é uma tela de pele perfeita. Se ele fosse a Trixie, ela iria esfregar suas costas... _Pare,_ ela consegue ouvi-lo dizer, _Por favor._

— Será que... — ela engole em seco outra vez, tirando a mão. — Posso ajudar?

Mas ele balança a cabeça. — Elas só precisam de um maldito tempo para sarar — ele diz, com a voz meio pastosa. — Asas saram muito devagar. — Ele faz um som rouco de desprazer no fundo da garganta. — Eu cortaria as malditas coisas se eu não estivesse convencido de que é o meu último par.

Ela pisca. — Último par? — será que ele cortou as asas de novo?

Ele dá de ombros, se piscar. — Isso não é importante.

— Lúcifer...

Mas ele balança a cabeça, olhando sem ouvir para as garrafas de bebida.

— Sinto muito que você esteja com dor. — Diz ela suavemente.

Ele não parece saber como responder a isso, exceto um irresoluto — O que me diz de um pedido de desculpas, Detetive? — E quando sua piada-mas-nem-tanto-assim resulta em um silêncio esquisito, ele olha para longe.

— Isso... vai se curar com o tempo, certo? — diz ela, ao sentar-se no banco ao lado dele.

Quando ele não responde de imediato, ela dá de ombros.

— Lúcifer?

Ele pega a garrafa de uísque outra vez. Ela observa seu pomo-de-adão se mover enquanto ele bebe, bebe, bebe, um pouco do álcool escorre por seu queixo no processo. Quando ele deposita a garrafa de volta ao balcão com um estrondo, ele exibe para ela um sorriso desfocado. — Pelo menos, perto de você eu consigo ficar realmente baqueado!

— Hmm?

— Você sabe, — ele diz enrolando a língua. — Mamado. Pra lá de Bagdá. Bebaço.. De porre. Chapado.

Ela lhe lança um olhar mortífero. — Eu sei o que 'baqueado' significa. O que você...

Com um gemido, ele coloca a cabeça contra o balcão. — Agora tudo está guir... Gri... Girando.

— Talvez fosse melhor você voltar para a cama. — Sugere ela.

— Booooa ide... ups Eeeeeu voooou... Innnndo já.

Ele não se move e sua respiração fica mais pesada. Ela olha preocupada para o frasco de remédios rolando pelo chão. No rótulo está escrito explicitamente, 'NÃO CONSUMA JUNTO COM ÁLCOOL'.

Será que anjos podem ter cirrose alcoólica? Dada sua propensão ao abuso desse tipo de substância, a resposta deve ser não ou ele já estaria precisando de transplante de fígado. Mas ela realmente está preocupada por não lembrar quantos comprimidos havia no frasco antes. Merda, só o volume de álcool _sozinho_ que ele parece ter consumido seria suficiente para matar uma pessoa dez vezes.

— Lúcifer, você não pode ter uma overdose, né?

Ele balança a cabeça e resmunga algo como, — Metabolix celestial.  Metb. Metablix. — O que quer que seja isso.

Com um suspiro, ela afasta o uísque dele. Fechando a garrafa, ela o esconde debaixo da pia. Bem longe dele. Ela fica a seu lado e passa o braço mole sobre seus ombros.

— Vamos lá, — diz ela — por que você não volta para cama?

— Tá, — diz ele fraco.

Ela o puxa gentilmente até que ele geme, se endireita instável e então a envelopa com todo o peso sobre seus ombros como se fosse um casaco. Com uma careta, ela consegue segurá-lo. Do mesmo modo como fizera na noite anterior.

Eles fazem um progresso lento para o andar de cima. Ele tem muita dificuldade em lidar com os degraus e quando eles finalmente estão de volta à porta do quarto, as mãos dele estão tremendo e ele está muito mais pálido do que antes.  Embora ela não achasse possível que ele _pudesse_ ficar mais pálido do que antes.

— Obrigado — diz ele conforme se reposiciona na cama.

Um nó se forma na garganta de Chloe. — Não tem de que.

— M'desculpe por ontem à noite — ele adiciona.

E, no minuto seguinte, ele respira leve e regularmente, e suas palavras são absorvidas pelo silêncio como se ele não as tivesse dito.

* * *

 

Ela permanece no apartamento com ele por algumas horas, verificando periodicamente para se certificar que o tal 'metabolix celestial' realmente não permita que ele tenha uma overdose, embora sua relutância em sair não seja puramente altruísta. Ela está relutando em descobrir qual é o estado de sua viatura. Se ela foi ou não guinchada. Quanto mais ela demorar em verificar, mais demorará em ter de lidar com a realidade provável de que precisará começar a procurar um emprego que não esteja sujeito aos requintes da preservação da lei e dos direitos individuais.

O sono dele é inquieto.

Ele se debate e vira, chutando os cobertores, murmurando em uma voz arrastada numa linguagem meio lírica que a enche de calor e a faz sentir como se flutuasse. Suas palavras não se parecem nada com português, mesmo o falado por um homem bêbado (menos ainda por um sóbrio). Na opinião dela, certos sons nem parecem ser possíveis de serem feitos por cordas vocais humanas, e ela se pega parada ao lado da janela no pé da cama, com a mão sobre a boca, encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

Realmente, ele não é humano.

Seu parceiro, Lúcifer Morningstar, está com as asas machucadas e não é humano.

Não humanos inteligentes existem.

Anjos existem.

Demônios existem.

Dragões existem.

Sabe lá Deus o que mais.

Literalmente, 'sabe lá Deus o que mais'.

Seus olhos ficam marejados pelo fato. Que Deus sabe. Por que Deus existe. Deus é uma entidade real.

Merda.

Com um suspiro, ela lança um olhar final para o filho de Deus, se debatendo em sua cama sobre os lençóis.

Ela se dirige para baixo para chamar um Uber. Conforme ela desce as escadas, um raio de sol de fim de tarde escapando de sua persiana a cega momentaneamente e ela colide contra um corpo sólido envolto em couro. Antes que ela perceba o que diabos aconteceu, um som assustado, meio de pânico deixa seus lábios. Uma mão quente com unhas vermelhas perfeitas a seguram para equilibrá-la.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — diz Chloe automaticamente estabilizando no degrau. — Obrigada.

Maze franze a testa enquanto ela se afasta. — Bem, eu avise que precisava pegar algumas coisas, não foi?

— Oh, — exclama Chloe. — Certo. Hmm. — Ela limpa a garganta, corando. — Lúcifer está lá em cima.

— Sim, eu meio que percebi. — Diz Maze secamente ao ouvir o som entoado por Lúcifer que se elevou de intensidade. Chloe não consegue entender as palavras, mas pelo olhar afável no rosto de Maze, ou ela está bem com isso, ou não dá a mínima.   — Vocês finalmente transaram, né?

— Não!

— Certo, — diz Maze revirando os olhos. — Tanto faz. — ela reajusta os ombros como se pretendesse passar por cima de Chloe, com ou sem permissão.

Chloe respira fundo e se reposiciona no centro do degrau, bloqueando-a. — Olha, Maze, eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu entre vocês. Mas pegue leve com ele por enquanto, OK? Ele está machucado.

— Ah é? — diz Maze com uma falta de simpatia perturbadora. — No fim das contas o Papai ficou bravo?

— Do que você está falando?

As sobrancelhas dela se juntam. — O Papai _não_ ficou bravo?

— Por que Deus ficaria zangado com ele?

Maze dá de ombros. — Você disse que Lúcifer matou o Pierce.

— Por que Ele ficaria zangado por Lúcifer matar alguém em legítima defesa?

— Anjos não podem matar humanos, não importa o motivo. — diz Maze. Ela olha por cima do ombro de Chloe, para o final das escadas. — Como você disse que ele estava ferido eu pensei...

— Oh. Não. Ele foi baleado.

— Que vergonha — responde Maze, o sarcasmo escorrendo na sua voz.

Chloe cruza os braços. — Maze...

— O que? — diz Maze, juntando as mãos. — Pare com isso Decker, só estou brincando! — na maior parte, mas não diz.

E Lúcifer está lá em cima, bêbado e indefeso.

— Olha, eu realmente preciso das minhas coisas. — continua Maze.

O demônio tenta forçar a passagem e Chloe já não a impede, mas também não permite que vá sozinha. Elas sobem apressadas, pisando rapidamente.  Quando chegam ao topo, Chloe abre as pernas e braços e endireita os ombros, bloqueando a entrada do quarto principal da melhor forma que pode. A única direção que ela pode ir sem forçar o assunto é na direção do segundo quarto.

Maze a olha com um misto de diversão e incredulidade. — Que inferno, Decker?

— Só me certificando de que ele está seguro — responde Chloe com o coração acelerado.

Maze revira os olhos. — Eu não vou fazer nada para ele.

— Então, nós não temos um problema, certo?

O silêncio se prolonga. Demais. Uma gota de suor escorre por trás do pescoço de Chloe. A tensão transforma seu corpo em uma armadura e ela trinca os dentes, desejando estar com sua arma, mas ela está armazenada no cofre, longe demais para ser útil.

O olhar duro, afrontado de Maze se altera e ela recua um passo, levantando as mãos em capitulação. — Decker, eu... — Ela engole em seco, parecendo chateada. — Eu realmente não quero mais machucá-lo. Eu não quero mais merda nenhuma com ele, mas também não quero mais machucá-lo.

— Mas você já quis? — Diz Chloe, se apegando no sinistro 'mas' que Maze usou.

— Eu quis. — Admite Maze.

— Por quê?

— Eu queria voltar para casa, — diz Maze. — Ele é minha única forma de ir, mas ele... — Ela puxa o ar. — Mas ele não quis me levar.

Memórias pontiagudas envolvem Chloe como se fossem arame farpado. _Maze me pediu para levá-la para casa_ , _e eu disse não,_ Lúcifer tinha explicado, _e nesse ponto ela se enfureceu e o ameaçou dizendo que o faria se arrepender por isso._

_Então você não deu a ela uma carona para casa em uma noite_ , respondeu Chloe. _Quer dizer, pode achar que sou louca, mas isso não faz uma pessoa matar._

A casa de Maze é o Inferno.

O que não é exatamente um destino para onde se pegue um Uber a menos que você tenha muito azar.

Chloe fora tão sem _noção._

— Desculpe — diz ela.

— Por quê? — pergunta Maze franzindo a testa.

— É só que... — Chloe engole sentindo a garganta subitamente seca. — Eu sei como alguém se sente quando quer voltar para casa, mas não consegue.

Maze olha para longe. — Sim, bem...

Ao invés de concluir seu pensamento, ela se vira com um suspiro e anda em direção de seu antigo quarto, a cabeça baixa, suas botas se arrastando no chão de madeira. Chloe acha que ouviu um ou dois fungados, mas não tem certeza, e ela não quer permitir que suas esperanças façam com que ela cometa alguma estupidez. Ela continua no corredor, em guarda, os pés plantados firmemente, com um caroço do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol, na garganta, até Maze deslizar para fora do quarto arrastando uma sacola de academia. O conteúdo da bolsa faz barulhos metálicos conforme Maze a arrasta em direção da escada.

— Nós ainda vamos beber na semana que vem, certo? — Diz Maze, quando chega na escada.

Chloe balança a cabeça em concordância. — Com certeza.

— OK. — Diz Maze. — Tchau, Decker.

A gente se vê.

Com um aceno mudo, o demônio desce rapidamente. Chloe permanece parada até que ouve a porta da frente abrir e fechar com uma batida. Quando tudo termina, ela se deixa escorregar pela parede, soltando o ar pelos lábios fechados. Lúcifer ainda está murmurando em seu estupor. Lágrimas frescas ameaçam encher seus olhos, mas ela as esfrega, impedindo-as.

Este. Dia. De. Merda.

Caramba.

Está foda!

E o pior de tudo é que ela sabe que só vai piorar.

À merda isso tudo.

* * *

 

Sua viatura policial estava exatamente onde ela a tinha deixado, estacionada do outro lado da rua, de frente ao galpão assustador com olhos arrancados e testículos em potes e sabe-se lá Deus o que mais. Seu rádio e todo seu equipamento ainda estavam dentro do carro, preservado de ladrões. Não havia qualquer papel rosa no limpador de para-brisa que insinuasse ser uma multa. Cenários de horror, onde ela precisava explicar como sua viatura, pertencente aos cidadãos que pagam taxas, tinha sido guinchada ou depenada, subitamente evaporaram.

Então, pelo menos isso tinha dado certo.

Com a testa franzida, ela lança um olhar para o outro lado da rua para o galpão. Assim como nos outros dias e noites em que ela e Lúcifer estiveram vigiando o lugar, não há atividade do lado de fora. São 18:15, então ela já perdeu a última entrega do caminhão da FedEx.

Ela solta a respiração que nem ela sabia que estava segurando. Ela estava meio convencida de que iria encontrar uma unidade branca e preta, parada do lado de fora, com dois policiais uniformizados anotando declarações de testemunhas da invasão.

Exceto...

Ela aperta os olhos, não muito convencida de que consegue perceber direito os detalhes na distância.

Inferno, ela ainda não está convencida, mesmo apertando os olhos. Ela vira a chave na ignição e dá partida, o carro pegando sem sinal de hesitação, o que é outra coisa positiva. A tensão ainda em seus ombros, ela olha para o retrovisor para verificar se está tudo livre. A rua em que o galpão fica é parada, então não há tráfego para evitar. Ela coloca o carro em movimento deixando o acostamento, dirigindo lentamente, seu carro balançando e sacudindo-a para os lados a medida que passa pelas várias imperfeições da pista.

Ela freia e para totalmente quando alcança a doca de carga, ficando boquiaberta.

Ela estava sim vendo os detalhes.

De uma porta lateral intacta e sem sinais de arrombamento.

É como se o furacão Lúcifer não tivesse passado por ali.

Como se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido.

O que. Diabos aconteceu.

Sem se importar com nada a não ser o fato de que a porta está onde não deveria, ela estaciona na doca e sai de sua viatura outra vez. Ela corre para a porta-que-não-deveria-estar-lá e coloca a mão sobre ela. A superfície de metal ainda está quente devido ao sol mas lisa e sem marcas. Esta não é a mesma porta que Lúcifer quebrou, nem algo temporário, usado apenas para manter o local seguro enquanto a nova porta não chega. É uma substituição perfeita.

Como?

Como diabos?

Lúcifer não tinha só derrubado e danificado muito a porta, ele tinha destruído o batente. Substituir a tal porta demandaria serviços de reparo consideráveis, executados por um empreiteiro especialista nesse tipo de trabalho. Sem mencionar que a porta que Lúcifer destruiu era feito de metal espesso que não poderia ser encontrada para comprar em qualquer esquina. Os donos do galpão precisariam encomendar outra, a menos que mantivessem portas como essa de reserva.

Algo está errado. Isto está _errado._

Ela se afasta do galpão balançando a cabeça, e desta vez quando ela liga o carro, ela parte cantando os pneus.

* * *

 

O tenente interino McDowell coloca a cabeça para fora de seu escritório e a chama assim que ela entra na delegacia, como se estivesse esperando que ela mostrasse sua cara culpada de invasão para seu turno daquela noite. Dan já encerrou o dia, assim como Ella, então não há ninguém para preveni-la sobre o que pode estar por vir. Ela coloca o casaco e a bolsa em sua mesa e se dirige para a conversa com seu novo chefe.

— Pois não, senhor. — diz ela, tentando parecer inocente, mas conseguindo apenas ter um acesso de tosse. Ela mais se joga do que senta na cadeira de frente para a mesa dele e uma onda de dor percorre sua espinha cansada desde o cóccix.

McDowell estreita os olhos, olhando para ela. — Como está indo o caso Tate?

Ela engole em seco. — Nós ainda estamos tentando determinar quem ordenou os dois assassinatos.

Ele concorda. — Certo.

— ... Certo? — diz ela, um tanto surpresa. — Só isso?

Ele franze a testa. — As coisas _não_ estão certas?

Ela ri. Muito forçadamente. Até consegue ouvir Lúcifer em sua cabeça resmungando, _Não. Não como uma bruxa demente pronta para explodir!_ E sua risada vira um novo acesso de tosse e ela limpa a garganta, batendo com a palma da mão contra o peito repetidamente. — Desculpe — ela grasna, os olhos úmidos. — Saliva. Foi para o lugar errado. — Ela limpa a garganta outra vez. Porque, porque, porque. — Tá tudo certinho. Mesmo. — Só que não. Não mesmo.

McDowell a olha como se estivesse embriagada, mas não diz nada.

— Comunicações, — diz ela, limpando a garganta mais uma vez, levantando e se afastando. — Comunicações não recebeu alguma ligação sobre uma invasão esta manhã no Distrito das Artes. Sabe, por acaso?

— Não. — diz McDowell, a palavra durando quase quatro sílabas conforme ele a pronuncia lentamente. — Por quê?

— Ah, nada — ela diz gesticulando como se fosse algo sem importância. — Nada mesmo. Só pensei... talvez. — Ela ri outra vez, muito para desgosto de seu Lúcifer interior. — Estado de vigilância. Pensei ter visto algo. Você sabe como é.

O olhar que ele lhe lança de volta diz, que não, ele _não_ sabe como é e ela deseja que um buraco se abra e ela desapareça.

— Tudo bem então, eu só ... hmmm — ela engole em seco. — Vou indo...

— Tchau, — diz McDowell, o defensor dos monossílabos oprimidos.

Ela escapa da sala dele o mais rápido que pode.

_Nada_ , pensa ela conforme vasculha as ligações recebidas pelo setor de Comunicações desde a noite passada. Todas as ocorrências reportadas. Não há nada. Nenhuma única ocorrência relacionada a arrombamento mesmo quando ela expande a busca num raio de dez quarteirões em torno do galpão. Só para garantir, ela expande a busca para 20 quilômetros. Um par de roubos de carro aparecem. Vários assaltos. Várias reclamações da Lei de Silêncio. Mas nenhum arrombamento.

Mas a Möbius Ltda. consertou a porta, ela e Lúcifer tinham sido pegos em _flagrante,_ Lúcifer tinha sido _baleado,_ então a empresa sabia claramente que eles tinham invadido.

O que leva de volta... _mas que porra é essa?_

Talvez a empresa esteja mais preocupada em encobrir suas ações criminosas do que pegar vândalos.

É possível, particularmente se algumas das partes de corpo existentes no cofre forem humanas.

Ou, talvez, ela e Lúcifer não tenham sido pegos na noite passada no final das contas. Talvez eles tenham encontrado com outro arrombador. Ou, assaltante, dado que ele tinha uma arma. Mas isso não explicava o conserto da porta. _Nada_ explicava o conserto da porta.

É como se todo o incidente de ontem tivesse sido apagado por...

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu estômago cai para seus pés.

_Mágica, ela se lembra de dizer na noite passada._

E Lúcifer tinha respondido, _Sim._

Sim, já que anjos, demônios e Deus e mágica existem.

Com o coração acelerado, ela puxa o relatório da Möbius Ltda que Dan tinha preparado para ela. Há um número de telefone para ela ligar. Ela tinha resistido a aproximação direta antes mas... talvez seja hora de uma entrevista cara-a-cara com o misterioso Sr. Möbius. Isso dará a eles a oportunidade de Lúcifer acessar em pessoa o oponente deles. Talvez ele consiga se lembrar de onde o conhece para início de conversa.

_Mas como diabos lidar com mágica, dentre todas as coisas?_ Sua irritante voz interna reclama.

É provável que Lúcifer consiga lidar com mágica.

Mas será que conseguirá lidar com ela de forma a manter as coisas firmemente na esfera da justiça humana?

Será que ele vai querer fazer isso?

Ela olha de relance para o relógio, incerta de como prosseguir. São 21:47h. Muito tarde para ligar para o número da empresa e esperar resposta. Porém, ela poderia deixar uma mensagem de voz, que é o que ela acaba fazendo.

Conforme previsto, a chamada cai direto na caixa de mensagens. A mensagem pré-gravada que diz a ela para deixar seu nome e telefone é falada por alguém com voz de tenor e sotaque francês. Não é o Sr. Möbius, então, pensa ela, provavelmente Jacques Adrien, o auxiliar de escritório carregador de bolinho que tinha deixado Lúcifer com vergonha por sua falta de senso de moda.

— Alô, aqui é a Detetive Chloe Decker da polícia de Los Angeles. Eu gostaria de marcar uma entrevista com o Sr. Asaiah Möbius, referente a um homicídio recente. Não se preocupe. Ele não é um suspeito. — Ainda. — Mas eu acredito que o Sr. Möbius possa ter informações relevantes sobre meu caso. Se alguém puder me ligar de volta para agendar uma entrevista para o mais cedo possível, eu ficaria muito grata. — Ela baixa o celular do rosto e o desliga bruscamente.

O computador dela emite um bipe.

Ela o olha e sua testa se franze.

Ela tinha esquecido que deixara a base de dados de incidentes aberta com a pesquisa de vinte quilômetros ainda em andamento.

Um novo assalto foi listado.

Na Lux.


	10. Quando um não quer...

Lúcifer não responde nenhum texto que ela manda, embora isso não seja inédito à noite, já que essas horas estão em seu período primário de entretenimento e festas. Sempre que ela liga para a Lux, cai direto na caixa postal que diz o horário de funcionamento, orientação de como chegar e preço do serviço de Valet. Ninguém atende o telefone fixo quando ela liga para sua casa também. Lúcifer _poderia_ ainda estar em seu apartamento, “apagado” devido a sua não-overdose. Mas ela prefere se dirigir para a Lux e descobrir que ele não está lá, do que ir para o próprio apartamento e descobrir que ela perdera uma emergência legítima.

Duas viaturas preto-e-branco estão estacionadas no beco lateral da Lux. As luzes piscando, os motores ligados, quando ela chega, e o buraco incômodo de seu estômago se transforma em um abismo. Ela freia forte para estacionar ao lado do prédio vizinho, ao lado de uma placa vermelha sinalizando claramente: PROIBIDO ESTACIONAR. Ela arranca sua permissão de policial do porta-luvas e o arremessa de qualquer jeito sobre o painel, antes de deixar o carro.

Três policiais uniformizados estão parados ao lado dos carros conversando. Atrás de um dos carros está sentado um homem soluçando confuso, já algemado. — Eu sinto muito! — Ele choraminga pela janela enquanto lágrimas e muco escorrem por seu rosto vermelho. Ele bate com as mãos cerradas no vidro. — Sinto muito! Eu sinto muito! Eu não pretendia fazer isso! Ele me obrigou. Foi ele que me _obrigou_. Eu não vou mais fazer isso! — E então, ele começa a chorar mais alto uivando, e ela já não consegue entender mais uma palavra que sai da boca dele.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela pergunta para o policial mais próximo, mostrando-lhes seu distintivo.

Afortunadamente, eles não têm relação com a delegacia dela, logo não estão predispostos a odiá-la.

Um deles olha para ela sem julgamento e diz — Um esfaqueamento.

— Um cliente foi esfaqueado? — Pergunta Chloe.

— Não, — diz o segundo. — O maluco do dono.

— _Lúcifer_ foi esfaqueado?

— Sim, — diz o terceiro deles. Ele levanta as mãos para colocar aspas no ar, acrescentando com um sorriso forçado, — "O Diabo", — e os três policiais caem em uma gargalhada abafada.

— Ele está bem? — Pergunta ela.

— Certamente não na cabeça, — diz o primeiro, o que desencadeia outro coral de risadas, e ela quer gritar com eles por sua falta de sensibilidade. Mas eles não a conhecem. E eles não conhecem Lúcifer. Tudo o que eles sabem é que ela é uma colega de trabalho. Não é como se eles fizessem isso a alguém relacionado a ele. Ou diretamente para uma vítima. Pelo menos, é o que ela espera.

Com um suspiro irritado e estressado, ela se vira para ir.

O buraco de seu estômago queima, queima e queima.

A fila de clientes esperando para entrar no clube dá a volta no quarteirão. O segurança, um sólido cara de mais de quarenta anos chamado Damian, dá uma olhada para Chloe e com o reconhecimento exibindo em seu rosto, dá um passo para o lado, irritando muitos dos que estão esperando. Ela pega o distintivo do cinto da calça e mostra para eles que param de reclamar imediatamente.

— Obrigado, — diz Damian com um olhar agradecido.

Ela lhe dá um sorriso contido. — Sem problemas.

Com isso, ela voa para dentro.

A batida do baixo preenche o espaço atrás de sua caixa torácica e a multidão que ocupa a pista de dança é densa demais, mesmo para a Lux, que é como ela percebe a linha invisível demarcando a pista e o bar. Festeiros ficam comprimidos contra a linha mas não a ultrapassam. O espaço em volta do bar é proibido para todos, exceto o atendente do bar que está limpando os copos, um policial uniformizado que ela não reconhece e Lúcifer.

Lúcifer.

O alívio a inunda e ela corre os últimos passos.

Lúcifer está usando uma camisa verde-musgo sem colete ou paletó. Os punhos da camisa desabotoados, sem abotoaduras brilhantes visíveis. Seu cabelo está levemente penteado. Ele não se barbeou ou aplicou delineador. Talvez o mais evidente, porém, é que ele está com os dedos cerrados ao redor das costas de uma cadeira ao lado dele, como se precisasse de apoio para levantar.

Se ela não tivesse passado o dia anterior com ele, ela desprezaria sua aparência descomposta, achando que ele teria exagerado na diversão. Mas, com o contexto adicional de que ele está se recuperando de um ferimento à bala, ele só parece doente. Cansado e desconfortável demais para se incomodar com mais do que o essencial em termos de aparência

— Detetive — ele ronrona quando a vê se aproximando, seu tom sedoso, sexy e imperturbável incongruente com sua aparência gasta. Seu relógio Rolex brilha na luz quando ele muda de posição, sem deixar a cadeira. — Eu só estava contando para o Sargento DeLaney que eu não quero registrar queixa.

— O que diabos aconteceu? — diz ela, mostrando o distintivo outra vez para poupar explicações.

DeLaney suspira. — Um lunático tentou espetar o braço do Sr. Morningstar com um descascador de legumes. Dá para imaginar?

— Um descascador de legumes? — ela diz incrédula.

— Sim — concorda Lúcifer com a um aceno de cabeça. — Ele deve ter trazido. Não é como se nossa revista de bolsa estivesse preparada para examinar cada tubo que pareça inofensivo. — Ele puxa a manga esquerda amassada com um suspiro irritado, exibindo um pequeno rasgo próximo ao encontro do cotovelo e da parte anterior do braço. — Duas camisas estragadas em 24 horas. Meu alfaiate com certeza vai me dar uma bronca na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

Ele parece mais irritado que alguém fizera um rasgo em sua camisa do que que esse alguém tenha tentado fazer um furo em seu _corpo_.  Como? Por quê? Que m...? Ela não consegue se impedir de estender a mão, pegar o braço dele e cutucar o rasgo para se certificar que não ocorreu dano algum na pele abaixo dele ou que não há sangue na camisa.

— Você está bem, — ela diz esfregando o tecido estragado da camisa com o dedão enquanto um nó se forma em sua garganta.

— Claro que sim, — diz ele franzindo a testa. — Por que eu não estaria?

— Veja, Sr. Morningstar — começa DeLaney — você tem certeza que não deseja apresentar queixa?

— Por qual motivo? — diz Lúcifer. — Ele já está _totalmente_ arrependido pelo que aconteceu. Eu garanti isso.

Cara, será que ele? — Ele só te atacou sem motivo? — pergunta ela franzindo a testa.

Lúcifer pondera a pergunta, seus olhos se estreitam. — Não, Detetive. Ele se sentou no bar e me esperou chegar perto. O ataque foi planejado.

— E ele tentou esfaquear seu braço.

— As costas de minha mão, na verdade, mas eu me movi.

— Nenhum outro lugar então? Nada vital?

— Não, Detetive. Nenhum outro lugar. Por quê?

— Não tenho certeza, — ela diz devagar. Alguma coisa não está fechando. Mas além de identificar que tem algo fora de lugar ali, ela não consegue identificar nada que aponte para algo mais específico. — Só parece... esquisito.

— Sério? — diz Lúcifer. — Pareceu como uma típica quinta-feira para mim.

— Ha, ha, ha, ha — diz ela, revirando os olhos.

Lúcifer lhe dá um olhar sem humor.

— Bem, eu vou voltar para a delegacia — diz DeLaney com um suspiro enquanto fecha seu bloco de notas e sua caneta. Ele lança um olhar curioso para Chloe, mas não faz quaisquer das perguntas que parecem estar queimando sua língua.

— Muito obrigado, policial, — diz Lúcifer, direcionando um sorriso apaziguador para DeLaney. — Desculpe-me por desperdiçar seu tempo valioso.

— Eh, — diz DeLaney com um aceno de cabeça. — Pelo menos foi interessante. Não é todo dia que você ouve que o 'Diabo' foi esfaqueado.

— Sim — diz Lúcifer sem piscar — muito incomum.

DeLaney lança mais um olhar final pensativo para Chloe antes de sair andando. Lúcifer observa enquanto ele sai.

Com a saída do policial uniformizado, muitos dos frequentadores parecem sentir que agora têm permissão para se aproximar do bar outra vez e a bolha ao redor de Chloe e Lúcifer parece encolher.

Lúcifer encara a multidão com um olhar desfocado e temeroso, seus dedos se comprimindo ainda mais nas costas da cadeira, como se ele esperasse ser atacado por uma horda de humanos bêbados e pegajosos a qualquer momento. Ou talvez, ela esteja projetando seu medo nele...

— Podemos subir? — ela sugere, apertando de leve o braço dele.

Sua atenção muda para ela, sua expressão é uma máscara fria quando se vira. — Tudo bem, — ele diz em tom neutro.

Ela morde os lábios. Ela tinha tanta certeza antes que ele só queria uma razão para sair daqui, mas... Ele se afasta do bar, longe de sua cadeira de suporte, sem qualquer vestígio de instabilidade ou dor.

Talvez ela _esteja_ lendo muito nele.

— Vamos lá — diz ela.

Ele gesticula um cortês _depois de você_ para ela.

Ela se move para frente. O calor a pressiona de todos os lados à medida que a multidão se contorcendo os envolve.

Ela procura não se inquietar quando a mão dele não descansa na parte de trás de sua cintura.

* * *

 

A viagem de elevador até a cobertura é silenciosa. Ele está apoiado na parede oposta a ela no elevador, encarando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. Ela fica o mais longe dele possível, sem saber ao certo o que mais pode fazer sobre as vibrações geladas de distância que ele está enviando. O espaço entre eles parece ao mesmo tempo como um abismo e uma caixa de sapatos, muito grande e demasiado pequena.

A campainha do elevador soa e as portas se abrem.

A cobertura está fria, austera e escura, iluminada apenas pela lua da lua.

— Bem, você já me acompanhou até em casa, — diz ele entrando na sala de estar antes de se virar para ela. — Satisfeita?

Ela franze a testa. — Satisfeita...

Ele pisca. — Eu assumi que com seu dever cívico cumprido, você iria...

— Eu não estou aqui a trabalho — ela diz e o franzido de sua testa aumenta. — Por que você pensou...? — ele endireita os ombros quase como que se protegendo e ela perde a fala à medida que o entendimento atropela sua dúvida. Claro. Claro que no mundo dele, de elas por elas, ele iria achar... — Você não vai me afugentar só por que nós tivemos uma discus... — O bufar incrédulo dele a faz parar e se corrigir. — Briga. OK? Nós brigamos. Foi uma briga _feia_.

— Uma briga com o Diabo — ele diz, as palavras suaves mas fúnebres.

Ela o encara. — Sim, eu sei.

Quando a resposta dele é só um olhar fixo e silencioso, ela ousa dar uma passo para fora do elevador. Já que ele não parece ter pressa em fazê-lo, ela bate a mão no interruptor para acender a luz. Todas as luzes piscam e acendem, assim como a lareira com um suave puff. Suas pupilas se retraem, mas fora isso, ele é como uma escultura de gelo, imóvel e fria.

— Olhe, eu não o culpo por achar que eu estaria fugindo morro acima agora, e não vou mentir que não existem coisas que ainda me apavoram. Existem. Com certeza. Mas você não é uma delas e ... — ela respira fundo. — E eu estava preocupada com você.

Algumas fissuras surgem em sua máscara.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntam em dúvida. — Mas...

— Eu soube sobre a ocorrência na Lux e eu não sabia onde você estava, — diz ela. — Eu não estou aqui porque sou paga para isso. Eu estou aqui _porque eu estava preocupada com você_.

— Detetive, por qual motivo? — pergunta ele em um tom desnorteado.

— Eu pensei que você tinha sido ferido, — diz ela, pronunciando cada palavra. Por que será que ele está olhando-a como se ela estivesse falando asneiras?

— Minhas asas vão sarar, eu te garanto.

— Não são suas asas, Lúcifer, — diz ela contrariada. — Eu quis dizer o assalto — Ao seu olhar confuso, ela acrescenta — Hoje. A parte da história que você foi esfaqueado por um maluco?

Finalmente, o entendimento o atinge como um raio e é rapidamente substituído por desolação. Não é comum ele usar palavrões além de “maldito” isso ou aquilo, mas se ela pudesse pôr o rosto dele em palavras, elas seriam _Ooooh puta que o pariu_ faladas de forma ininterrupta. Ele se vira subitamente e se dirige ao bar para pegar uma garrafa de bourbon da prateleira do meio.

Dois copos ressoam conforme ele os puxa de dentro do armário do balcão.

— Quer uma bebida? — oferece ele já enchendo os copos. O líquido cor de âmbar faz barulho conforme ele sacode a garrafa para encher cada copo até um dose adequada. Ele desliza um deles pelo balcão em sua direção.

Ela franze a testa, aproximando-se do bar. — Lúcifer.. o que?

Ele agarra o copo mais próximo a ele e toma o conteúdo de um vez só, não parando para saborear ou sentir o líquido em sua língua. Ele suspira, enxugando a boca na manga da camisa. Esse bourbon deve ter custado mais do que o carro dela.

— Lúcifer, qual é o problema? — pergunta ela atônita.

Ele baixa o copo no balcão fazendo um barulho agudo, mas isso não impede a mão que segura o copo de tremer.

— Detetive, eu sou um arcanjo — ele diz devagar. — As armas humanas não podem me ferir. Você não precisa se preocupar com circunstâncias como esta.

Ela franze a testa. — Mas eu já vi você ser esfaqueado. Você foi baleado ontem à noite. — Ela pisca, lembrando-se dele se exibindo para ela. _Você precisa de provas? Você tem uma arma._ _— Eu_ atirei em você.

— Bem, sim, minha invulnerabilidade parece falhar... quando eu estou perto de você, mas...

— O que _isso_ significa?

— Exatamente o que eu disse, Detetive. — responde ele. — Você é algo como... Como... — ele hesita. — Bem, como um pedaço ambulante de criptonita para Diabo, se preferir.

_Como?_ Pensa ela. _Por quê?_

— Por causa dessa coisa de milagre? — Suas memórias estão em uma espiral.

_Parabéns! Viu? Quase nem dói_ , disse ele, sorrindo feito um idiota depois que ela puxou o gatilho. Apenas para desmoronar na frente dela. Com um olhar atônito, ele pressionou os dedos contra o buraco em sua perna. _Eu estou_ sangrando _._

Ela tinha pensado que ele era louco.

Mas relembrando...

Ela leva a mão a boca, sentindo-se doente.

Pensando melhor, ele tinha ficado atônito porque ele realmente não deveria estar sangrando. Claro que ele não a teria desafiado a atirar nele se acreditasse que ela poderia feri-lo. Ele não era louco. Ele estava tentando dar o 4 como resultado de uma situação 2+2.

Sua descida no buraco do coelho se acelera. _Detetive,_ disse ele com um tom alarmado, _se for de algum consolo para seu orgulho, parece que você também me faz vulnerável._

Então, seu cérebro retorna para o evento da noite anterior. Para o barulho de tiros. A maneira que seus ouvidos doem, mas nenhuma bala a atinge. A maneira que eles aterrissam no apartamento dela, quando ele mal conseguia parar em pé de tanta dor que sentia. A aparência terrível e dolorosa que ele tinha de manhã, mesmo depois de consumir metade do armário de bebidas dela e os comprimidos para dor.

— É minha culpa, — ela percebe. — Você ter sido ferido na noite passada. É minha...

Ele balança a cabeça. — Não, não, não é. Não pense nisso nem por um segundo.

— Mas você acabou de dizer...

Ele solta o copo e se aproxima dela. Mais perto dela. Ele para a uns 15 centímetros dela. Seus braços se esticam para frente e então se retraem, como se quisesse abraçá-la, mas estivesse se contendo. Ela o livra da dúvida, arremessando-se contra ele. Seus braços se fecham em volta dela como uma planta carnívora, mas ela não quer escapar. Nunca mais. Eles não se tocavam assim há semanas, e ela tinha se esquecido como gostava de sentir o corpo dele contra o seu. Ele é tão seguro e quentinho e cheira bem, mesmo sem ter passado colônia. Ela fecha os olhos, se regalando nele.

— Como eu faço você vulnerável? — pergunta ela contra sua camisa acariciando suas costas, traçando movimentos relaxantes.

— Eu não acho que seja você, — diz ele baixinho.

— Eu não entend...

— Vamos dizer que agora, eu tenho quase certeza que seja _eu_ que me torne vulnerável por _você_. Não é culpa sua, é totalmente minha. OK? Por favor, não se culpe por algo que você não é responsável.

— Mas como isso funciona?

Ele faz um movimento parcial de dar de ombros. — Liberdade. Possibilidade de escolha. Parece meio que uma faca de dois gumes para seres celestiais.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Isso não faz sentido.

— Bem, sim — diz ele com uma risada sardônica que ressoa aos seus ouvidos através do peito dele. — Bem-vinda à minha maldita vida.

Ela engole contra o caroço que surge em sua garganta. Existe algo que ele não está contando. Tem de haver. Algum motivo maior. Mas ela está disposta a aceitar sua explicação como suficiente para o momento, nem que seja para não ter uma desculpa acrescentada a tudo mais que já deu errado.

Ela olha para o rosto dele. — Se eu for embora, isso vai ajudar você a melhorar?

— Eu acho que neste momento, sua partida só vai fazer ficar pior.

— Bem, o que você acha de eu ficar e tomar uma bebida? — ela sugere hesitante, olhando para o bourbon que ele tinha servido para ela uns minutos atrás. — Se você quiser, é claro.

— Claro que eu quero, maldição, — diz ele com a explosão de uma risada incrédula.

Ela se agarra as dobras de sua camisa arruinada entre os dedos e admite, — Eu também.

— Mesmo? — diz ele, com um olhar estupefato.

Ela suspira. — Eu tenho tentado criar coragem para te convidar para um drinque faz _dias_.

— Dias? — diz ele, seu sorriso se abrindo.

— Sim.

Alegre, ele vira para o bar para pegar os copos e a garrafa atrás dele. O movimento faz com que ele prenda a respiração subitamente, como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca em sua barriga, e o sorriso dele desaparece. Seu quadril bate no balcão conforme ele quase despenca, e a pouca cor que ele tinha, desaparece num piscar de olhos. Ela coloca uma mão em seu braço para estabilizá-lo, mas ele se desvia com um gemido baixo de agonia, que faz o estômago dela se contorcer.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Diz ele, respirando rapidamente, antes que ela diga qualquer coisa. — Eu... Eu vou...

— Mas você não está bem agora, — ela responde entre dentes enquanto desvia a mão do braço dele para suas costelas.

Ele aperta os olhos, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Como se achasse possível de alguma forma ocultar o fato de que nem consegue ficar de pé direito.

— Lúcifer, deixe-me ver suas asas, — diz ela gentilmente. — Talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer por você. Eu tenho treinamento em primeiros socorros. OK?

Ele se dobra contra o balcão, encolhendo sob seus olhos. — Elas doem para m-mover, — admite ele, numa voz cortada e dolorida. — Eu normalmente peço ajuda para Maze.

E ele e Maze não estão em bons termos agora. Não mesmo. Maravilha.

— Você pelo menos cuidou do ferimento? — ela pergunta.

— Como diabos eu faria isso quando eu nem consigo... — ele não finaliza, dobrando-se ainda mais. — Ah, boa jogada, Detetive. Boa jogada mesmo.

— Lúcifer, deixe-me vê-las. Deixe-me ajudar.

— Eu não quero... Cortá-las.

— Isso não tinha sequer passado pela minha cabeça, — diz ela franzindo a testa. — Por que você acharia que eu...?

— Elas não irão crescer outra vez se eu cortar — ele diz.

Seu coração começa a soar em seus ouvidos quando ela o imagina circulando com algum tipo de coisa infectada e gangrenosa, achando que são suas asas. — Lúcifer, deixe-me vê-las. Agora.

Ainda assim, ele hesita.

Ela o pega pelo passador do cinto usando seus dedos indicadores, já que seus braços parecem ser parte do problema e o leva em direção ao quarto.  Ela sabe que ele está realmente mal, pois não faz qualquer alusão a estar finalmente realizando seus desejos mais selvagens. Tudo o que ele faz é segui-la obedientemente, quase tropeçando os poucos passos até lá.

— Deite-se de bruços, — ela lhe diz quando alcançam a cama — e como foi que você se falou mesmo? Traga-as para fora?

Ele olha para ela. E para a cama. E para ela outra vez. — Detetive — diz ele, respirando pesadamente, mas sem vestígio de estar começando uma piada. — Chloe. — ele soa aterrorizado. — Além de mostrar a você minha cara de diabo ou criar uma estrela para você na minha sala de estar, este é o maior cartaz de "coisa do diabo" que eu poderia exibir. Eu tenho _asas_. E não são asas de pássaro, te garanto. Uma vez tendo visto, você não vai mais poder voltar atrás.

Ela respira fundo. — Eu entendo isso, mas eu estou um pouco mais preocupada com outras coisas no momento. Como por exemplo, que você está se matando por motivo ruim.

Ele fecha a cara. — Por um motiv...

— Não, não é um bom motivo! — ela o corta irritada. Não.É.Um.Bom. Motivo! Eu estou aqui, querendo ajudar da mesma forma que a Maze faz, e você não quer me deixar fazer isso!

Ele aperta os olhos por um momento e engole em seco. — Certo — diz, soando nauseado.

Com um movimento que mostra quão precário é seu estado de saúde, ele se senta na ponta da cama e se dobra para tirar os sapatos.  Ele mal chega a metade do caminho antes de puxar o braço para trás gemendo de dor outra vez, e ela sequer imagina, como ele conseguira se vestir hoje. Não é à toa que ele não vestiu nem colete nem paletó.

Ela se ajoelha, afastando as mãos trêmulas dele, e solta os cadarços dos sapatos. Então, gentilmente, ela retira os sapatos pretos lustrosos, um a um, e os posiciona ordenadamente ao lado da cabeceira. Com um gemido, ele se arrasta na cama, pegando os travesseiros e posicionando-os sob seu estômago.

— Eu não sei se você vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa — diz ele.

Ela cruza os braços. — Deixe-me decidir por mim mesma, OK? Sou eu que tenho treinamento de campo.

Ele enterra o rosto no travesseiro.

Nada acontece.

— Você precisa se afastar — diz ele. Sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Ela pisca. Ela está a uns bons cinco passos da lateral da cama. — Elas são _tão_ grandes assim? Ela recua até que seus ombros estejam encostando na janela.

— Não — ele diz. — É o pé da cama. Eu não quero acertar você.

OK... Ela dá a volta na cama, chegando em sua poltrona de leitura.

Ele inspira profundamente, e um som engasgado de miséria fica preso em sua garganta. Seus punhos se fecham. Ela ouve ossos estalando. Barulhos discordantes, cliques, claques e estalos que fazem o estômago dela se contorcer. Então, de suas costas irrompem, em uma rápida explosão de movimento, duas paredes brancas reluzentes de penas que crescem e crescem, até se estender por quase cinco metros em ambas direções. Ele faz uma careta conforme elas se esticam. E então, tudo fica parado e quieto, salvo pela respiração ofegante e agonizada de Lúcifer.

Suas asas estão... horríveis!

Manchadas e ensanguentadas. Bolos emaranhados de penas quebradas, manchadas com sangue seco, parecendo presas por poucos fiozinhos ou por mera teimosia. Outras partes de suas asas estão sem penas onde a pele está machucada. Boa parte dos machucados está formando crostas e, conforme tinha dito Lúcifer, com vários estágios de recuperação. Porém, uma ferida irregular do tamanho de uma moeda ainda está soltando sangue que escorre nos lençóis. As penas mais próximas da ferida estão brilhantes, molhadas, como se ele estivesse sangrando o dia todo. Pior ainda, três das penas acima estão quebradas ao meio, como se a bala tivesse passado diretamente por elas, e essas penas arruinadas estão vazando de seu miolo, algo que parece ser: “raios de sol”?

— Lúcifer, — ela sussurra horrorizada. — Não é só uma ferida a bala. É mais para...

— Os capangas do Cain — ele diz rouco, sem levantar a cabeça do travesseiro. — Eles realmente estavam determinados em nos matar.

Um nó dolorido se forma em sua garganta. — E você me salvou. Outra vez.

— Não me arrependo — responde ele.

Seu peito se comprime. Isto é... Ela não sabia bem o que esperar, mas certamente, não isso. Essa carnificina. Não há nada de excitante ou maravilhoso em ver asas de anjo que se parecem com isso. Ele estava muito machucado mesmo. Tudo por ela. Ele vem suportando essa dor sozinho por _semanas_.

Não é à toa que ele tem bebido tanto mas vigilâncias. Não é à toa, que ele tem estado irritado e inquieto. Ficar sentado no carro por horas deve ter sido uma _agonia_.

— Espere um pouco — diz ela com os olhos marejados. — Eu vou buscar — o que diabos eu vou usar para curar _isto_? — Eu vou buscar umas coisas. Algumas coisas para ajudar.

— Chloe...

— Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros?

— Por que eu teria um kit de primeiros socorros?

Certo. Vai ter de ser socorro à lá MacGyver então.

— Chloe — ele diz suavemente enquanto vira a cabeça para olhá-la. — Você está bem?

— Não, — diz ela com a garganta apertada. — Como é que eu poderia estar bem?

— Eu sei que é uma vista e tanto. — diz ele, procurando acalmá-la.

— Você se transformar em um queijo suíço por mim? Sim, é uma bela vista mesmo!

O olhar confuso dele parte seu coração. O que falar de sua capacidade de juízo de caráter.

— Você realmente achou que que eu ia ficar mais chateada em ver suas asas do que em ver como elas estão machucadas? — ela diz chorando. Quando ele abre a boca para responder, ela ergue a mão para calá-lo. — Deixe pra lá. Eu não... — ela engole em seco. Ela realmente não quer ouvir o que ele tem para falar agora. E ela não quer ouvir suas tentativas de se defender quando é o lado dela que não pode ser defendido. — Vamos apenas nos preocupar com você agora, OK? Eu já volto.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, ela segue para os outros cômodos da cobertura em busca de suprimentos.


	11. O Portador da Luz

Depois de uma busca superficial, ela encontra um kit de costura guardado em uma escrivaninha de mogno da biblioteca. Pinças no armário do banheiro. Uma pilha de panos limpos no armário de roupas de cama. Uma garrafa fechada de uma vodca de marca russa, na prateleira mais baixa do bar. Ela só espera que a garrafa não custe mais do que seu salário anual ou vai ser o antisséptico mais caro que ela usara na vida!

Quando volta para o quarto com seu kit improvisado, uma bacia de água morna e uma pilha de toalhas pretas fofas, os olhos dele estão fechados e seu corpo imóvel, salvo pelo sobe e desce de seu peito conforme respira. Suas asas estão esticadas ao máximo, de forma que muitas de suas penas primárias quebradas estão arrastando no chão de mármore. A ponta de sua asa esquerda está dobrada contra a janela de vidro e a ponta da asa direita está quase no chão da sala de estar. Algumas das penas de sua escápula, próximas de seus ombros estão tremulando suavemente ao vento do ar condicionado da cobertura.

— Você está dormindo? — ela sussurra enquanto coloca as coisas que juntou ao lado da cama.

Os olhos dele estão semiabertos. — Não.

A carga de miséria, concentrada em uma única sílaba aperta seu coração. Ela encara mais uma vez o estado de destruição em que suas asas se encontram, dos ombros até as pontas das penas tocando o chão. Como será que elas vão ficar quando ele estiver recuperado? Magníficas, ela pensa. Totalmente iridescentes.

Agora, por onde começar?

Sua atenção se dirige para um pedaço molhado de penas próximo ao ombro direito.

— Acho que vou começar tentando dar uns pontos no ferimento que está sangrando primeiro. — Decide ela. — OK?

— Você é a especialista, Detetive.

Certo. A especialista. Desta vez, sua voz interior não interrompe com algo sarcástico. Ela só gargalha loucamente.

Merda.

Ela apoia um joelho no colchão e sobe, levando tudo exceto a bacia de água conforme se move. Com um grunhido, ela se dobra para molhar o pano. Após espremer o excesso de líquido para evitar que pingue nos lençóis, ela traz o pano para cima. Ele está deitado imóvel no meio de seu colchão gigante. Com sua mão trêmula agarrada ao pano úmido, ela engatinha pelos lençóis até ele. Na direção da ferida aberta, escorrendo sangue.

— Agora eu vou... — Tocá-las. Suas asas. — Hmm.

As asas de um arcanjo. De Satanás. De... Merda. Ela tenta não pensar demais no fato de que ela só está a uma geração de tocar o próprio Deus. Onde, _literalmente_ , o cara com a mão estendida na direção de Deus, no teto da Capela Sistina, poderia ser ela.

— Você está bem? — pergunta Lúcifer.

Ela balança a cabeça tão rápido que parece mais um tremor. — Sim. Sim, tudo bem, por aqui.

— Com certeza!

— Bem, _claro_ que é uma mentira, Lúcifer. — ela diz com um suspiro exasperado.  — Só me deixe fazer isso por enquanto sem comentários do hospício divino, OK? Cale a boca.

Ele bufa baixinho, o som parecendo bem-humorado e não fala mais nada.

Ela se aproxima um pouco mais, até seus joelhos estarem pressionados contra as costelas dele e sua mão pairando a milímetros do local onde suas asas encontram com sua pele. Ou, neste caso, onde suas asas encontram com sua camisa amassada.

Ela vai precisa conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Como suas asas podem coexistir com suas roupas terrenas.  Mas agora não é o momento para discussões metafísicas.

— Eu vou te tocar agora — diz ela. — Quero dizer, vou tocar na sua asa.

— Tudo bem — diz ele, suas palavras sem emoção, mas precisas e tensas.

Ela deixa sua mão sucumbir à gravidade, arfando quando faz contato. As pequenas penas escapulares parecem seda morna sob sua mão, e ela não consegue deixar de acariciá-las. Só desta vez.

Ela está com as mãos nas asas do Capeta, e ao contrário do que milênios de preconceito pudessem anunciar, ela se sente como se estivesse num comercial de amaciante de roupa ou ursinhos de pelúcia.

— Tudo bem assim? — diz ela em um tom acelerado quando ela percebe que ele cerrou os olhos. — Desculpe, eu só estou um pouco... — tensa. Estupefata. Atônita.

— Sem problemas — ele repete através de dentes cerrados.

— É que elas são tão macias, — ela solta, ficando surpresa por suas próprias palavras.

O stress dele parece reduzir um pouco e ele se encolhe um pouco perante suas palavras. — Bem, o que diabos você esperava?

— Não sei. Eu...

— Asas de morcego? Membranosas e cheia de veias saltadas?

Ela fica embaraçada. — Bem, não. Não depois de vê-las de relance na noite anterior. Não depois de ver as penas que você perdeu quando lutou com Pier... — ela se corrige— Cain.  Só...

Ela esfrega uma pena aveludada entre os dedos, imaginando quantas pessoas ou demônios ou seres conscientes já fizeram isso.

Ela acha que nenhuma pessoa até agora. Um demônio. Ninguém ou nada mais além de outros anjos. E só isso.

De repente, ela se sente boba, por ter achado que ele não confiava nela.

A quantidade de confiança em pauta neste momento é... incomensurável.

Ela esfrega o encontro da escapula com a asa que é onde está a ferida de tamanho de uma moeda de um real. A essa distância, a visão do dano faz com que seu coração se comprima outra vez. Ela vê parte de um esqueleto branco sob o buraco ensanguentado. Pelo menos não parece quebrado, mas definitivamente foi lascado, como se a bala tivesse arrancado um teco do grande osso que forma a estrutura da asa. Será que é uma espécie de úmero? Pode ser alguma outra coisa. De qualquer forma, não está completo como deveria ser. A bala já não está mais lá, provavelmente se soltou durante o voo para o apartamento dela.

— Certo, agora eu vou limpar em volta da ferida — explica ela e ele balança a cabeça assentindo.

Mordendo o lábio, ela pressiona o pano úmido gentilmente sobre as penas ensanguentadas. Ele se sacode violentamente, e um grito engasgado de agonia escapa de sua garganta, o que faz com que seu estômago se contorça como fosse um saco com um monte de serpentes.

— Desculpe! — ela cospe, tirando o pano. — Desculpe! Oh, me desculpe!

A respiração ruidosa e descontrolada dele enche o silêncio. Ele agarra os lençóis com mais força. Sua testa se enche de gotas de suor.

Ela espera, dando a ele uma chance de se acalmar, profundamente consciente de que suas asas não são apenas tufos de penas inanimadas. Elas são pele, osso, nervos e sangue e são parte dele. Parte de Lúcifer. Elas _são_ Lúcifer. Porque Lúcifer é um anjo. Com asas.

— Lúcifer, não vai funcionar se eu não posso nem tocar _próximo_ do ferimento. — Talvez ela _deva_ deixar que ele sare sozinho.

Mas ele engole em seco, balança a cabeça. Seus olhos opacos. — Desculpe — diz ele ainda sem fôlego, meio desnorteado, como se ele soubesse que fosse doer mas não estivesse realmente preparado para _aquilo_.

— Está tudo bem — ela fala para ele.

— São as penas quebradas. Elas precisam... sair... antes.

Ela olha para três penas partidas próximas do ferimento da bala. Um rastro de luz dourada parecendo líquido escapa de cada haste torcida. — Estas vazando raios-de-sol?

Ele limpa a garganta como se tentasse recuperar o foco. — A única forma de cura nesse caso é se meu corpo substituí-las. E não são raios-de-sol. É divindade. Sou eu...

Ela pisca, estupefata. — Quer dizer... sua alma? Eu estou olhando sua _alma_ se esvair no ar?

— Não exatamente — ele diz quase sem voz. — Embora seja... algo meio... algo similar a isso.

— O que quer que seja essa coisa, — ela responde, o pânico se aproximando. — Essa coisa não pode acabar?

Ele balança a cabeça. — Não enquanto está vazando tão lentamente. — Ele lhe direciona uma espécie de sorriso, que desaparece com a mesma velocidade que apareceu. — Você percebe que eu sou a versão divina de um reator nuclear, não é?

Ela bufa. — Não parece ser a melhor das ideias se comparar com Chernobyl agora, ok?

— Touché, — diz ele cansado.

— Quanto tempo você acha que levaria para sarar sem intervenção?

— Elas levam cerca de duas semanas para cair sozinhas.

Ela olha para todos os espaços vazios. Seus olhos se enchem d'água. O local onde P... onde Cain tinha morrido estava coberto de pedaços de penas cintilantes, e ela a tinha descartado a informação sem consideração pelas ramificações. — Quantas você já perdeu?

— Eu... — ele suspira. — Algumas dúzias.

— Lúcifer — diz ela, a palavra um mero e horrorizado sopro de ar. — Eu...  — Mas ela não consegue terminar a frase. O que seria possível dizer como resposta? — Por que você...? — _Se sujeitou a isso_ , ela não consegue se obrigar a dizer. _A mim._ — Por que você...

— E por que eu não o faria? — responde ele, encarando-a de volta com uma intensidade esmagadora.

Os dedos dela começam a tremer e ela olha para longe.

Se ela deixasse as penas quebradas ali, ele continuaria andando por aí, sangrando sua essência em agonia, por pelo menos mais uns quinze dias. Depois de já ter sofrido em silêncio por semanas. E ela nem pode tocar _em volta_ delas sem que ele se contorça de dor. Não, obrigada. Definitivamente, não é mais humano deixá-las ali, não importa quão incômodo seja para ela lidar com elas. Ela respira fundo. Absorvendo que sua 'ajuda' não faz mais mal do que bem.

— Então, é só arrancar? — diz ela.

Seus dedos se apertam nos lençóis que ele está agarrando. — Sim.

— Você está pronto?

Ele inspira profundamente, acalmando-se. Uma vez, duas, outra vez. Então, balança a cabeça.

Assim que ela encosta na ponta da primeira pena quebrada, ele se contrai, e seu torso começa a se afastar da mão dela, milímetro por milímetro, como se tivesse vontade própria e não apreciasse o sofrimento, mas ele não grita outra vez. Ele não se contorce.

Ela acha que, para ele, a experiência será pior se ela fizer uma contagem regressiva, ou se lhe der muito tempo para pensar, então ela só arranca a primeira pena sem outro aviso. Ele se retrai. Empalidece. Sua respiração se comprime parecendo sugar todo ar em volta. Mas, exceto por isso, o quarto é silencioso como um túmulo.

Um líquido claro esquisito, quase um gel, vaza do lugar onde a pena foi arrancada, junto com aquele material de raio-de-sol-que-não-é-alma, então ela pressiona um dedo contra o ferimento, esperando que o vazamento pare com a assistência da pressão aplicada. Ele se contorce para longe do toque dela como se ela tivesse encostado um ferro em brasa, mas ela o persegue, segurando-o com o joelho e mantendo a pressão depois de alguma insistência.

— O que é esse gel rosado? — ela pergunta, olhando para o dedo.

— Um pigmento. — ele responde quase sem voz, parecendo zonzo.

— É seguro deixar assim, mesmo que ainda esteja escorrendo?

Ele assente mas não fala nada. Lúcifer começa a tremer sob suas mãos como se ele estivesse com hipotermia. Ou talvez, choque.

— Posso tocar em suas costas? — ela pergunta gentilmente. — OK?

Outro balançar de cabeça. Ele começa a engolir como se estivesse lutando contra a vontade de vomitar. Ele pressiona o rosto contra o travesseiro como se quisesse fazer parte dele.

Respirando profundamente, ela espalha os dedos de sua mão livre no pequeno espaço entre suas asas e começa a acariciar para cima e para baixo num ritmo repetitivo, sussurrando coisas como: ‘Desculpe’, ‘Eu estou aqui’, tentando tranquilizá-lo, apesar de seu estômago estar queimando. Depois de cinco minutos, o folículo para de vazar luz e ela tira o dedo, usando essa mão também para oferecer conforto.

Leva uns bons cinco minutos depois disso para que ele não pareça mais nauseado e outros cinco antes que ele fale com voz rouca, — Ui. — Pelo menos ele está brincando um pouco.

Ela está tão estressada que gargalha por vários minutos, até surgirem lágrimas nos olhos. Ou talvez, ela só esteja chorando mesmo. Ela nem sabe direito. Ele deve achar que ela é louca.

Exceto quando ele fala com a voz sumida — Obrigado. Já me sinto um pouco melhor.

O que faz com que ela se sinta um pouco melhor em sua miséria silenciosa.

Ela afasta os cabelos suados do rosto e esfrega os olhos doloridos e molhados. — Pronto para a próxima?

Ele puxa o ar, inseguro. — Sem problemas.

Então, ela faz o que precisa fazer.

Ela acha que, se ela acabar no inferno, este será seu castigo recorrente, arrancar suas penas quebradas e ouvi-lo sofrer em silêncio. Que é algo que ela deve parar de pensar. Ela deixa a cacofonia de sua mente se esvair como uma TV perdendo o sinal.

* * *

 

No final, depois da miséria de arrancar as penas, limpar, desinfetar e dar pontos no buraco de bala sujo, ela encontra conforto em pegar um pano novo da pilha, molhar na água morna e esfregar o membro ferido, começando de onde o osso encontra o meio de suas costas. Ela pega o pano, envolve o borda superior da asa e esfrega todo o caminho até a outra borda. Seu cotovelo. É o que ela acha que é. O osso não é liso embaixo de sua pele. É encaroçado, lascado e quebrado-mas-sarando em tantos lugares que ela faz o melhor possível para ser gentil. Outra vez, mais outra e outra, ela esfrega as manchas de sangue, novas e velhas, removendo-as e dissolvendo-as sob sua atenção, e cada vez mais, o branco luminoso e brilhante se mostra, como o sol nascendo em câmera lenta.

Por um momento ela pausa, sua respiração presa.

Através desta minúscula brecha de divindade que luta para deixar a zona de guerra sangrenta e destruída, ela consegue enfim ver o Portador da Luz.   O arcanjo. E a visão dele a faz sofrer.

— Você está bem? —  ele sussurra, as palavras meio ásperas, carregadas pela exaustão.

Ela esfrega para longe as lágrimas dos olhos. — Sim —  ela lhe assegura. — Eu estou bem.

— Sem mentira desta vez?

— Sim — diz ela. —  Você só está...

—  Distraindo você com meu brilho?

Ela ronca divertida, cutucando-o gentilmente nas costelas. Ele inspira rapidamente, como se ele fosse gargalhar apesar de tudo. —  Eu ia dizer bonito —  diz ela.

—  Bastante preciso, eu suponho. —  Ele responde com os olhos brilhando.

Ela sorri. —  Vaidade é um dos pecados em que você está totalmente embarcado, não é?

— Oh, com certeza — diz ele num ronronado. — Mas devo alertá-la que meu preferido é luxúria.

—  Não é necessário ter habilidades de detetive para saber disso. — Ela zomba.

Com um sorriso abafado, ele fecha os olhos e descansa. Ele está pálido e trêmulo de fadiga. Seus olhos têm linhas remanescentes do stress silencioso, mas menos que antes.

Ela baixa o pano, e com a mão na cintura pensa e no que mais pode fazer para ajudá-lo. Uma boa parte do que ela tinha feito até então tinha sido guiado pelo bom senso, e ele está com uma boa quantidade de penas torcidas ainda intactas.  Ela não é ornitologista, mas intuitivamente ela toca as penas sedosas que estão tortas. Ele se esquiva do toque de seus dedos como se o irritasse, como na expressão 'agitar as penas de alguém' . Mas irritado é uma grande melhora sobre dolorido. Ela consegue lidar com irritado.

Experimentalmente, ela cutuca uma peninha até que ela fica alinhada outra vez com a asa.

O suspiro de alívio que se segue é como um chuveiro frio em um dia muito quente.

— Endireitá-las, ajuda? — Ela pergunta, só para o caso de ter interpretado mal a reação.

Ele confirma silenciosamente.

Ela esfrega a pena que endireitou com o pano até ela brilhar e então passa para a próxima e assim por diante. Quanto mais penas ela endireita e limpa, mais ele parece se derreter. E mais do branco brilhante aparece. Quando finalmente ela conclui a área em volta do ferimento suturado, todo o peso dele parece afundado no colchão.

Ela desce por todo comprimento da asa, pena por pena, endireitando e limpando. Endireitando e limpando. Cada pena é macia como seda, da raiz a ponta das penugens e ela não consegue evitar parar e olhar de vez em quando para ser maravilhar.

Ela está arrumando as penas de um arcanjo.

Quão surreal é _isso_?

E é então, que a realidade a atinge. Möbius. O arrombamento que foi misteriosamente encoberto. A tentativa de assalto que tinha acontecido mais cedo.  O fato de Lúcifer não ser vulnerável, como ela pensava, a não ser de acordo com as circunstâncias certas.

— Ah, não. — diz ela, entendendo tudo.

Lúcifer se move debaixo dela como se tivesse sido cutucado. — Hmmm — ele murmura, se esforçando para acordar. Ele a percebe no canto do olho. Sua mão enterrada fundo em suas penas. Os olhos dele se arregalam. Por um momento, parece que ele vai dizer a ela para cair fora. Mas então, a consciência alcança sua expressão, e suas apreensões se desvanecem. Tudo o que ele consegue dizer é, — Você disse alguma coisa?

— Lúcifer, e se o ataque desta noite não tiver sido uma loucura insignificante? — diz ela. _Ele me obrigou. Ele me obrigou,_ o agressor gritava _._ — E se alguém o viu ser baleado na noite anterior pela câmera, alguém que seja especialista em sobrenatural, alguém que antes pensava que você estava fora de alcance por ser vastamente conhecido por sua invulnerabilidade?

— E agora, — diz Lúcifer com os olhos estreitando conforme segue a linha de raciocínio dela, — esse alguém está tentando determinar quando eu sou vulnerável.

— Certo. — ela diz concordando. — Daí o ataque ao acaso com um descascador de legumes. — Ele se encolhe conforme ela endireita uma pena, tão amassada que quase não está presa. — Desculpe, — diz ela em um reflexo. — Quero dizer, esses caras estão colecionando partes de corpos. Quanto você acha que asas de anjo valem?

— Eu imagino que, no estado atual, as minhas estariam pela metade do preço.

— Lúcifer! Não é engraçado.

— Humor negro — diz ele com um suspiro seco. — Peço desculpas.

Ela rapidamente relata como foi seu dia, da hora que encontrou a viatura até a porta misteriosamente consertada.

— Isso cheira a mágica — concorda Lúcifer. — Ilusão ou talvez conjuração.

— Certo. E eu liguei mais cedo para marcar uma entrevista com o Sr. Möbius, — admite ela por entre dentes enquanto esfrega outra pena.

— Ah, você fez isso?

Ela confirma muito séria. — Exceto que agora, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia deixar você chegar perto dele.  Particularmente se eu estiver por perto.

— Se não nos _arriscarmos_ , nós nunca iremos descobrir quem esse homem é, — diz Lúcifer.

— Sim, eu sei, mas...

Ela tira a mão, silenciada, conforme sua asa enorme se move. Só uns centímetros. Mas esses centímetros são suficientes para lembrá-la de novo que aquelas penas macias e brilhantes que ela estivera limpando com um pano estão vivas.

— Eu passo quase todo o meu tempo livre com você — ele diz, recuando um pouco conforme se reposiciona. — Se alguém quiser saber o que me torna vulnerável, isso não vai requerer muitos testes.

Ela recua com um piscar confuso, agarrando o pano úmido. — _Todo_ seu tempo livre? Mesmo? Quer dizer...

— Quase, — ele repete, dirigindo um sorriso largo por sobre os ombros para ela.

Ela não sabe como reagir.

Ela se dobra para trás, por cima da beira da cama, para enxaguar o pano. Uma da penas maiores, mais ou menos no meio de sua asa esquerda está torta, dependurada por um fio. O lugar onde a asa entra na pele fica a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de uma ferida de bala - uma das menos curadas em todo o grupo, além daquela que ela teve que costurar - e seu estômago se revira. As três penas quebradas que ela teve que arrancar eram pequenas. Se inteiras, elas provavelmente tinham cerca de quinze centímetros de comprimento. Ela não pode imaginar o quão ruim as coisas teriam sido se ele tivesse quebrado uma dessas penas primárias. _Para ela_ , sua voz interna acrescenta. Se ele tivesse quebrado uma dessas grandes penas primárias seria terrível _para ela_.

Ela alcança a pena para endireitá-la.

—Não, — ele diz suavemente, quando seu dedo resvala as farpas suaves.

Ela franze a testa. — Não?

— Se a sua solução for me evitar, então eu não aceito. — Ele diz, como se tivesse lido e seguido o caminho de sua mente errante até o destino antes dela. — Eu prefiro cortar minhas malditas asas de novo e entregá-las a ele. Sem custo.

Ela olha para a pena em sua mão, os olhos lacrimejando. Com uma série de reviravoltas suaves, ela consegue realinhá-la com o restante das grandes primárias. Ela acaricia da raiz até a ponta com o pano.

_Eu cortaria as coisas malditas de novo se não estivesse convencido ser este meu último par,_ ele dissera. _Não quero… cortá-las._ Ele dissera.

— Não, — diz ela, engolindo o nó machucando a garganta.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntam em dúvida. — Não?

— Se a sua solução for transformar suas asas em uma mercadoria, apenas para que possamos ficar livres, então eu exercito meu direito de veto.

Uma pequena gargalhada incrédula escapa de seus lábios. — Oh, _você_ acha que tem o direito de dizer o que eu faço com _minhas_ asas?

As mãos dela tremem enquanto pensa no que acabou de dizer. Um ser humano insignificante tentando mandar em um arcanjo. Literalmente o Diabo. Mas... — Sim. — Ela engole. — Amigos podem vetar más decisões quando apropriado. É como se faz.

Por um momento, ele está em silêncio, olhando para ela com olhos escuros ilegíveis. E então, com um suspiro, ele relaxa e suas pálpebras se encolhem. — Então... eu convido você a vetar quanto quiser.

Ela sorri. — Você também.

_Amigos._

— Você quer virar? Ela diz enquanto limpa a última primária. — Eu posso cuidar da frente também.

* * *

 

Asas de arcanjo não são feitas para o mundo real. Elas são grandes, pesadas e desajeitadas, como se pertencessem a um jato da Boeing, não presos a um pássaro ou uma pessoa.... Ela tem a impressão de que seria difícil de administrar, mesmo que ele não estivesse cheio de ferimentos a bala e latejando.

'Virar' é um pouco mais uma provação do que ela achava, e ele não se sente bem de costas, não quando está tão machucado, então fica sentado na beira do colchão enquanto ela esfrega cada asa, alisando e limpando as penas que ela não conseguia alcançar antes. O processo é monótono e demorado. No momento em que ela atinge a última pena torta, ele está olhando para o espaço, as lágrimas em seus olhos vazando em pulsos lentos. Não de dor, pensa ela, mas de alívio pela repentina ausência dela.

Ele está lembrando o que parece não ter mais que suportar.

— Eu já terminei, — ela diz suavemente, recuando para olhar sua obra.

Ela prende a respiração. Não há mais manchas de sangue. Não há mais pedacinhos sujos. Não há mais porções amassadas, torcidas ou aglomerados confusos. As partes vazias estão meio encobertas por penas saudáveis e luminosas, agora. Seu peito dói, apenas de admirá-lo. O divino. O Portador da Luz. É lindo!

— Obrigado, — diz ele, falando tão visceralmente que sua gratidão faz seu coração se contrair.

— Não tem de que.

Com uma fungada, ele limpa seus olhos cansados e vermelhos. Suas asas se movem, contraindo-se até que ficam meio recolhidas. O som de juntas estalando e ossos quebrando a faz se encolher junto com ele. — Eu não consigo me obrigar a guardá-las — ele grunhe, ofegando novamente com expressão dolorida. — Não ainda. Eu não consigo...

— Então não faça, — diz ela com um encolher de ombros. — Deixe-as recuperar um pouco.

Ele a olha incrédulo.

— O que foi? — pergunta ela. — Não é como se fossem uma novidade para mim neste momento.

Os olhos de Lúcifer se estreitam. — Humanos ... tendem a ter dificuldade com elas.

— Sim, bem... não eu.

Uma risada desnorteada escapa de seus lábios. — É, eu creio que não se aplique a você .

Ela respira fundo — Então, você quer... assistir a um filme ou algo assim enquanto está... hum... se recuperando?

Ele olha para ela. — Perdão?

Ela dá de ombros. — Você quer assistir a um filme comigo? — ela repete devagar. — Talvez, tomar uma bebida de verdade desta vez? — Chloe checa o relógio. É bem depois da 1 da manhã, mas graças à recente onda de turnos noturnos, ela não se sente pronta para dormir. — Nós podemos apenas... ficar juntos?

— Ficar juntos — ele repete, colocando as palavras entre aspas aéreas. Ele dirige um olhar duvidoso para a esquerda e a direita de seu corpo, para as imponentes paredes de penas de cada lado dele. — Comigo ... assim? — Suas asas se contorcem.

Ela dá de ombros novamente. — Claro, por que não?

— Eu achei que você iria querer ir para casa.

— Bem, eu vou, se você quiser que eu vá, mas ... eu não quero.

— Você não quer?

— Não.

Ele a olha como se ela tivesse oferecido para ele a lua em uma caixa embrulhada para presente.

— Eu... senti sua falta, — ela admite, corando. — E você tem uma coleção de filmes realmente boa _._

Um sorriso genuíno se espalha pelo rosto dele. — O que você está com vontade de assistir?

Ela pensa um instante. — Algo feliz, — ela decide. — Ou engraçado. Ou ambos. Mas não ousado.

— Creio que isso pode ser arranjado, — diz ele.

Ela retorna o sorriso dele com um dos seus.

* * *

 

— Estou ... chocada por você ter isso, — diz ela quando ele mostra sua sugestão para a noite de cinema.

Ele encolhe os ombros, olhando para o Blu-ray. — Bem, eu não estou _sempre_ no clima de violência ou sexo, você sabe.

— Anotado, — ela diz, sorrindo, enquanto ele joga a caixa do Blu-ray para ela ler.

Ele caminha cautelosamente em direção à cozinha, suas asas meio-recolhidas brilhando enquanto se arrastam atrás dele, e ela o segue, lendo a resenha. Faz  _séculos_ que ela não vê esse filme, e pensando no assunto, ela realmente deveria assisti-lo com Trixie. Ruídos de busca preenchem o silêncio enquanto ele vasculha suas prateleiras inferiores.

Algo faz um ruído agudo. — Quer Jalapeño? — pergunta ele.

Ela pisca, olhando para ele, encontrando-o segurando um jarro cheio de grãos de milho em uma mão e um frasco de tempero verde na outra. Definitivamente, não era o sabor que ele escolheria se estivesse sozinho. Como ele... ? Eles comeram pipoca   _uma_ vez. Há mais de um ano — Como você se _lembra_?

Ele inclina a cabeça e olha para ela como se a achasse dolorosamente encantadora. — Eu me lembro de tudo que você gosta.

— Certo. — Ela diz concordando. — Claro! Anjo.

— Sim, — ele responde lentamente, como se não fosse aquilo o que ele estivesse pensando.

Ele olha para ela por um momento, sua expressão curiosamente ilegível, embora suas asas se contorçam. Então se vira para o fogão. Ele já está se movendo melhor, embora ainda esteja visivelmente favorecendo seu braço direito, ainda estremecendo de vez em quando, quando se esforça para alcançar algo.

— Precisa de ajuda? — pergunta ela.

Mas ele balança a cabeça e diz: — Não, querida. Estou bem.

Ela senta com ele enquanto ele faz um monte de pipoca temperada com jalapeño.

* * *

 

— Ouça isso agora, — diz Westley para Buttercup. — Eu sempre estarei com você.

Lúcifer ri ao lado dela, os olhos brilhando de diversão. Ela pega uma pipoca gourmet e atira nele, batendo em sua testa e ficando presa em seu cabelo despenteado. Ele enruga o nariz no impacto e leva a mão a cabeça, onde a pipoca ofensiva pousou, lançando-lhe um olhar afrontado.

— Não se atreva a estragar esta cena, — ela diz a ele. — Não se atreva, Lúcifer!

— Mas eu não disse nada!

— Mas você estava pensando nisso!

E ele ri, e o som é rico e doce, e naquele momento, ele não parece ter trinta e poucos anos mais infinito. Ele é tão jovem quanto seu corpo parece. Ela tinha esquecido o quão vivaz ele parece ser quando não está preocupado com nada além de um duplo sentido bobo em uma conversa sem importância.

Suas asas estão espalhadas pelo encosto do sofá, farfalhando, as farpas de suas penas enroscando no estofamento enquanto ele se inclina para frente para transferir a pipoca de seu cabelo para a mesa de café, para ser jogada mais tarde. A luz difusa que suas penas projetam na sala é brilhante o suficiente para que eles não precisem acender uma lâmpada, então não há nenhum reflexo irritante na tela da televisão.

A surrealidade encontra com a normalidade como um empilhamento de sete carros.

Ela está sentada em um sofá com o Diabo, assistindo _A Princesa Prometida_ enquanto ele exibe suas asas gigantes de anjo _._

Nem Trixie não poderia ter imaginado isso.

O ombro de Lúcifer é uma longa linha de calor contra seu corpo enquanto o Príncipe Humperdink introduz Buttercup em seus muitos assuntos. Chloe pega um punhado de pipoca da tigela entre suas coxas - sua direita, a esquerda dele. O tempero explode em sua língua enquanto ela mastiga sua recompensa.

O enredo se desdobra e a realidade diminui. É agradável.


	12. Pânico?

Ela acorda ao cheiro delicioso de bacon.

Embora ela nem se recorde de ter caído no sono.

Ela nem se recorda do fim do filme.

Lençóis pretos caros, com contagem quase infinita de fios de algodão deslizam debaixo de sua pele nua enquanto ela rola sobre eles e olha com os olhos semicerrados para o relógio. Só que… ele não está lá.. Espere. Não. Este não é seu quarto. É o de Lúcifer. O relógio não sumiu. Ele está no outro lado. Ela rola pelo colchão enorme, empurrando os travesseiros, para olhar o relógio dourado que tiquetaqueia no criado-mudo próximo da entrada do quarto.

11:47 da manhã. Quase hora do almoço.

Ela esfrega os olhos, bocejando enquanto se senta, saudada por uma parede de janelas do assoalho-ao-teto. O fumacento dia de Los Angeles se espalha para além da janela como uma pintura, visível mesmo através das cortinas pretas transparentes de Lúcifer. Uma brisa suave levemente salgada flui pela entrada do quarto.

Ela flexiona os dedos dos pé quando os encosta no chão de mármore italiano e então fica em pé se esticando. Ele dobrara suas meias e as deixara dentro dos sapatos, que estão alinhados no chão ao lado de sua poltrona de leitura. Seus jeans, também dobrados com precisão, estão na mesma poltrona. — _Detetive, posso?_ — Ela lembra vagamente de seus dedos agradavelmente mornos em sua cintura, mas nada mais antes ou depois disso.

Seu estômago começa a reclamar, quando ela pula no assento para colocar as calças e meias. Com um outro bocejo, ela verifica seu celular. Nenhuma chamada. Seja de Möbius ou de quem quer que seja.

Colocando seu celular de volta na mesa, ela se levanta em busca do brunch.

* * *

 

O estalar do bacon fritando enche o corredor, o som aumentando quando ela vira em direção da cozinha para encontrá-lo trabalhando no fogão. Uma embalagem de ovos encontra-se na ilha central, junto com uma tigela com massa de panquecas? Ou talvez waffle? Suas asas estão escondidas em seus bolsos multidimensionais, e ele está usando apenas cuecas boxer e um robe curto aberto de seda pretos. As pontas do cinto do robe esvoaçam atrás dele enquanto ele desliza até a geladeira.

— Bom dia, Detetive, — diz ele por cima da porta da geladeira quando a vê. Ela não consegue ver seus lábios, mas a pele em torno de seus olhos franzem levemente, e ele está… de tirar o fôlego. Ele fica lindo quando sorri. — Quantos ovos em sua omelete?

— Oi, — diz ela, sorrindo de volta para ele enquanto escolhe um banco na ilha e se acomoda. — Um… três?

— Três então, — diz concordando, retirando uma embalagem de suco de laranja.

Ele fecha a porta da geladeira com um suave movimento de quadril e antes que ela perceba, coloca uma xícara de café fumegante em sua frente. Ela envolve os dedos em torno da caneca morna e leva o café para lábios. Parece forte. O que não promete ser bom. Mas...

— Oh, mas isto é   _muito bom_ , — diz ela, chocada com o amargo que fica em sua língua numa perfeita mistura com o adocicado e a canela.

— Se você tivesse me permitido te trazer café de verdade, ao invés da beberagem de leite de amêndoas que inexplicavelmente você adora, já saberia disso, — ele diz sarcasticamente.

— Ah, cale a boca! — diz ela virando os olhos. — Você pode comer milhões de calorias e ainda vai parecer… — Ela engole em seco. Seus olhos deslizam do contorno de seu pescoço, passando pela curva de seus peitorais até o abdome perfeito. — Como…  — Há uma trilha de pelos, que parecem muito macios, começando pouco abaixo de seu umbigo, desaparecendo na linha do elástico de suas boxers.  — Hmm…

Ele aponta para sua caneca. — Eu até usei adoçante artificial  _só porque era para você_. Tem só três calorias por xícara. Pode beber a vontade.

Ela lança a ele um olhar comedido. — Por acaso você não conseguiu descobrir ovos e bacon livres de calorias, não é?

— Bem, — ele responde com uma piscadinha, — Eu sou o Diabo, querida. Você precisa viver com pelo menos  _alguma_  tentação, se quiser que continuemos amigos, quero dizer.

Caramba, ela certamente vai precisar. Ele parece particularmente tentador, quando uma mecha de cabelo se desloca, caindo em sua testa. Por sorte ela está do outro lado da ilha, ou ela já teria se esticado para mover a mecha rebelde de seus olhos. Ao invés disso, ela toma outro gole do café, forçando-se a olhar para o outro lado, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

Ele quebra três ovos em sucessão em uma tigela com um simples movimento de uma mão, como se fosse um chef de um restaurante cinco estrelas que já quebrou mais ovos do que ela já atirou com sua arma. Talvez ele tenha. Ele certamente viveu o suficiente para ter essa quantidade de prática. O batedor faz barulho conforme encontra o fundo da tigela ao bater os ovos.

— Obrigada por…— ela começa a dizer, mas não consegue encontrar as palavras para completar. Ela olha para o balcão, para as bolhas de seu suco de laranja. — Você não precisava me dar sua cama. Você podia ter me deixado no sofá.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas, olhando-a por cima dos ombros. — Humm… não.— diz ele. — Não, eu não iria fazer  _isso_.

Como se ela tivesse ofendido sua sensibilidade de anfitrião ou algo semelhante. — Desculpe — ela diz apressada. — Desculpe, é só que…

— Detetive...

Seu suspiro exasperado faz com que ela sinta o calor subindo ao seu rosto. Ela foca seu olhar embaraçado em seu prato. — Acho que eu sou péssima em acordos, não é?

— Múltiplas quebras de contrato por sua parte — diz ele, balançando a cabeça. — Sua sorte é que eu ando compreensivo ultimamente.

— De qualquer forma, parece que superamos o propósito do favor. 

— É verdade, acho. — Diz ele carinhosamente. — Então, pelo que você está se sentindo mal.

— Eu só queria dizer que me sinto mal por ter ficado com sua cama, ainda mais com você machucado.

— Eu estava bem — ele afirma conforme mexe o bacon na frigideira. — Eu estava mais que bem, na verdade.

— Mesmo?

Ele vira para olhar para ela com uma expressão doce, segurando a espátula firmemente. — Sim, Chloe. Na verdade, eu passei o restante da noite olhando as estrelas no balcão. Você não precisa se preocupar com meu conforto.

— No bal…? — ela começa a perguntar e então o significado das palavras dele a atinge. Asas. Vento. O ar salgado do oceano. — Oh. Uau. Quer dizer, uau. — E o que você achou? Agradável?

— Muito.

Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ele ainda está pálido. Ele ainda está com alguma restrição de movimento, particularmente quando precisa se esticar para alcançar algo com o braço direito.  Mas parece melhor, pelo menos na aparência geral.

— Fico contente, — diz ela.

— Somos dois — ele diz e lhe lança um olhar que mostra felicidade nos olhos antes de virar e cuidar do bacon.

* * *

 

A omelete que ele faz para ela é macia, quase explodindo de tanto queijo, bacon, pimentas, cebolas e cogumelos salteados. É quase uma Omelete Denver. Perfeita. A massa de panqueca é no final é massa de waffle, mas apesar de sua promessa de tentação, ele não a tenta com waffles. Ele faz para si um único waffle belga, coberto com chantily, gotas de chocolate e morangos além de uma dose generosa de xarope de caramelo brilhante, e então guarda o restante da massa na geladeira.

Ele se senta ao lado dela na ilha com seu prato e consome um bocado enorme.

— O que foi? — diz ele quando percebe que ela o olha fixamente.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Viciado em açúcar?

— Bem, eu não preciso comer, — diz ele com um dar de ombros. — Então por que não me divertir enquanto o faço?

Ela pisca. — Você… não precisa comer? Tipo… nunca?

— Não, — diz com um sorriso convencido, enfatizando a palavra. — Eu vivo inteiramente de minha própria luz interna.

— É sério que você não fica com fome?

— Sim.

— Tipo… nunca?

— Bem, meu estômago ronca depois de um tempo, — ele admite. — Quer dizer, se eu sou perto de você.

— Espere um pouco, — diz ela. — Espere,  _eu sou_ o motivo de você às vezes ficar alto ou bêbado?

— Oh, eu consigo ficar bêbado ou alto, se estiver realmente disposto e me esforçar para isso, e eu geralmente estou, — diz ele com um sorriso forçado. — Você apenas facilita as coisas.

Sua forma de consumo de bebida faz muito mais sentido agora, nesse contexto de ele não precisar comer. Consumir álcool no café da manhã, ou reforçar seu café com sabe-se-lá–o-que, não parece tanto com comportamento de um viciado agora que ela descobriu que ele não depende de nutrição. O que é um alívio.

Ela come um bocado de sua omelete, e não consegue evitar fechar os olhos e suspirar prazerosamente quando pimenta e o queijo alcançam sua língua. Ele pode não ter feito sobremesa de café da manhã para ela, mas isso não parece muito mais saudável.

Porém, ela teve uma semana da merda.

Um mês de merda, na verdade.

E pro inferno se ela não merecer um pouco de indulgência.

Depois de engolir, ela diz, — Você é um cozinheiro muito bom para alguém que não precisa comer.

— Gula, querida, — diz ele com um falso sorriso. — É um dos meus pecados favoritos.

Eles comem em um confortável silêncio por vários minutos. Ele finaliza o restante de seu waffle e toma um gole do café enquanto ela consome mais lentamente sua omelete. Mas não consegue terminá-la. Mesmo com sua vontade de se refastelar. Ela está tão recheada de vegetais e bacon que Chloe não consegue consumir mais do que a metade antes que seu estômago se queixe por não ter mais espaço. Ela empurra o prato para longe, derrotada.

— Terminou? — diz ele.

Ela balança a cabeça. — Estou satisfeita. Obrigada.

— Não há de que, — diz ele enquanto retira os pratos sujos.

Ela descansa o queixo nas mãos, observando-o enquanto ele se move, retirando tudo. Isso é muito estranho para o cérebro dela. Um anjo de verdade circulando na cozinha. Um anjo de verdade que é, de algum modo, seu melhor amigo. Como isso  _aconteceu_?

— Então, eu tenho pensado sobre nosso pequeno enigma, — diz ele enquanto se livra dos restos no triturador de lixo.

Ela franze a testa. — Enigma?

Ele fecha a torneira e se vira para olhá-la enquanto limpa as mãos em um pano de prato. — Permita-me entrevistar o Sr. Möbius sem você lá. Você pode escutar com um grampo. Eu estarei invulnerável como sempre. E poderei avaliar quem ou com o que nós estamos lidando em relativa segurança.

O franzido da testa dela aumenta. — É… não é uma ideia terrível.

Ele ri alto. — Sua confiança em mim é verdadeiramente inspiradora.

— Cale-se, — ela diz, girando os olhos, o que apenas parece alegrá-lo mais. — Não. Eu… penso que poderia funcionar. Eu também quero ir atrás de seu assaltante da noite passada e entrevistá-lo eu mesma, seu nome e endereço estarão no relatório da ocorrência. E nós devemos passar pelo armazém outra vez, assim você poderá examinar essa “porta mágica”. Qual é o alcance desse meu efeito “Typhoid Mary”?

— Eu não chamaria de efeito “Typhoid Mary” — diz ele.

Ela cruza os braços. — Lúcifer...

— Está mais para um efeito “Marie Curie” na realidade.

— Lúcifer...

Ele suspira. — Eu diria, aproximadamente três quadras.

— OK, — diz ela — a primeira coisa que nós vamos fazer é medir. — Porque eu não quero ter que ficar mais longe de você do que o necessário, agora.

Ele lhe dirige um olhar carregado se segundas intenções.  — Naturalmente, eu aprovo.

— Isso não era uma insinuação. Eu estava sendo literal. Você é um alvo, Lúcifer. Nós precisamos considerar isso seriamente.

— Você precisa mesmo tirar todo divertimento?

— Sim, — ela responde, sorrindo.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha para ela, ficando sério. — Você percebe que se esse Möbius realmente me quiser, ele ainda terá um número de obstáculos notáveis para superar. Para começar, a mim. Vulnerável ou não, com minhas asas intactas, não sou nenhum fracote, Detetive.

Não. Ele _é a fúria ambulante de Deus_ , dissera Maze.

— Eu sei, — diz Chloe, tremendo um pouco pela lembrança, — mas isso não vai me impedir de me preocupar.

Ele suspira enquanto se dirige para a porta do quarto. — Vou me vestir, então.

* * *

 

Ela se deita no sofá de couro da sala de estar, olhando fixamente para o teto ornamentado, seu celular colado na orelha. Seu estômago está muito cheio para permitir que ela respire direito, e seu corpo teve tempo suficiente para perceber isso e se queixar. Lúcifer é um chef bom demais. Realmente é. — Porque você não quis levar Maze da volta para o inferno? — diz ela, colocando o braço sobre seu estômago distendido.

O barulho do vento e do tráfego da rua lá embaixo explode através da janela. — Bem, época de seu pedido, — Lúcifer diz, — eu pensei que minhas asas eram malditas manipulações de meu Pai.

— E você não quis usá-las por causa dele?

— Isso mesmo, — diz ele distraidamente. Uma pausa. — À propósito, nada ainda. Esse aplicativo de exercício que você me fez baixar diz que eu andei uns 200m.

— OK, — diz ela, e eles caem em um silêncio confortável outra vez.

Ele foi enviado em uma caminhada com seu celular em uma mão e uma agulha na outra. Ela se oferecera para fazer a parte em movimento, mas ele a fizera concordar rapidamente questionando a lógica de ela estar em movimento se seria ele quem precisaria usar a agulha. Assim, ele tem parado para se espetar no polegar a cada poucos passos. O progresso é lento, mas… está ocorrendo.

Ela adora o fato de que ele, um ser com a desculpa perfeita para ser um tecnófobo, dado que é mais velho que qualquer instrumento inventado pelo homem, seja, de alguma forma, mais eficiente com computadores e outras novidades tecnológicas do que muitos humanos. Ele só tem cada aplicativo de rede social existente atualmente. Ele até mesmo tem quatro contas de e-mail separadas -  _um para amigos, um para conexões, um para o negócio, e um para o Spam e experimentações livres, naturalmente_. Na próxima vez que sua mãe se queixar que é demasiado duro recordar não clicar sobre links estranhos, Chloe não sabe se vai conseguir evitar de girar os olhos.

— Porque você perguntou de meu problema com Maze? — Lúcifer pergunta. — 400m. Ainda nada.

— Só querendo saber se, talvez, conseguiríamos pedir a ajuda dela  com este plano, — diz Chloe, franzindo a testa. — Ela pareceu…

— Um tanto quanto desinteressada no meu bem-estar? — responde ele um pouco entusiasmado demais.

— Sim, um pouco.

— Bem, ela  _é_  um demônio, — diz ele. — Naturalmente, alimentar o ódio é o que ela faz de melhor.

— Mas ela não odeia apenas, Lúcifer, — diz Chloe. Inferno, ela nem acha mesmo que Maze odeie  _Lúcifer_. Ela só está… ferida. E cansada. Com o coração partido. — Ela também ama. Ela quer amizade e pertencimento e…

— Não de mim, — diz Lúcifer suavemente. — Não mais.

Chloe rola de lado para ficar em seus pé com um gemido, antes de passear o pelo comprimento da sala de estar. — Você acha que vocês farão as pazes algum dia?

— Eu não tenho como saber sobre o futuro.

— Mas… você  _gostaria_  de se reconciliar? — ela cutuca.

Uma pausa longa se segue. Ela ouve uma buzina. O barulho de multidão.

— Lúcifer?

— Ela era minha única confidente, — diz ele. — Por milênios. Suas traições repetidas desde que nós viemos à terra foram… profundas. — Que é provavelmente o mais próximo que ele jamais chegará de admitir que está infeliz com a deserção de Maze. E nesse momento, Chloe imagina que talvez Maze não seja a única que está ferida e cansada e com o coração partido por toda essa confusão. — 600m e nada.

Ela engole, parando no balcão para passar o dedo ao longo de sua borda. — Eu sei que você e Maze costumam…… costumavam…

— Transar?

— É… — Ela fica embaraçada. — Sim. — O calor se espalha por sua garganta. — Quero dizer, eu sei que vocês eram realmente próximos.

— Era só sexo, Detetive, — diz ele. — Resultado de respeito profundo e companheirismo, mas não de amor. Você não precisa sentir ciúmes.

— Eu não estou — diz ela. — Eu só… Eu só sinto muito que você tenha perdido sua amiga. Sua antiga melhor amiga, quero dizer. — Sua… Dan? Aquela seria a comparação mais próxima, não? Não análoga realmente, dado que ela tinha amado muito Dan, e ainda amava, mesmo que de forma diferente agora. Mas… nos termos da perda no geral, ela pensa que seu divórcio pode ser similar à dissolução entre Maze e Lúcifer.

— Eu… realmente lamento o que aconteceu, — Lúcifer diz no silêncio.

As sobrancelhas dela se juntam. — Lamenta o que?

— Não o que eu disse a ela, — diz ele. — Mas… Como eu o disse. — Ele suspira pesadamente no celular. — Eu acho que eu possa tê-la feito se sentir… menosprezada.

— E você fez isso? — Chloe diz. — Você a menosprezou?

Por um tempo longo ele não diz nada. Ela ouve duas pessoas gritando em espanhol. O guincho alto de um ônibus ou caminhão freando. Outro som de buzina.

— Lúcifer? — diz ela.

— Nós conseguimos, Detetive! — diz ele, e ela resiste o impulso de suspirar alto a sua evidente tentativa de mudar a direção da conversa — 900m.

— OK, — responde ela. — Vamos dizer 1km por segurança.

Seu telefone vibra com a chegada de uma mensagem de texto, e ela retira o telefone da orelha para lê-la.

_Recebi sua mensagem, detetive Decker,_ diz o texto. _Não estou certo de como posso ajudar, mas fico feliz em tentar. Por favor, ligue para minha assistente para agendar. - AM._ Seguido por um número de telefone com um código de área 213. Interessante. Considerando tudo… uma mensagem inócua. Seria esteo cara assustador com o nariz bicudo e os olhos amarelos? _Obrigada,_ ela digita em retorno, _farei isso._

— Detetive? Ioohoo... — Lúcifer está dizendo quando ela coloca o celular de volta na orelha.

— Desculpe. Chegou um texto de Möbius, — diz Chloe. — Vou precisar fazer algumas ligações para agendar esta reunião, OK?

— Ah, — diz Lúcifer. — Eu vou voltar, então.

Ela se segura imediatamente antes de mandar um beijo pelo celular. O que? No que ela…? Puta merda. Ela quase…. Ela balança a cabeça. Ela quase trouxe para sua vida um bocado de complicações. Uma vida que já está demasiado complicada da maneira como está. Jesus. Ela responsabiliza o stress pós brunch por sua falta de atenção. Ela só não está pensando direito. _Sim, claro_ , diz sua voz interna irritante.  _Vai acreditando nisso._ Merda.

— Até já, — diz rapidamente, e então pressiona o final da ligação o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

 

A secretária de Möbius, uma mulher chamada Xênia Williams, marca o compromisso para mais tarde, no mesmo dia às 16h. O endereço que a Srta. Williams lhe dá é de um condomínio no centro da cidade, provavelmente cheio de escritórios e salas comerciais. Nenhuma surpresa que o Sr. Möbius nunca tenha aparecido no depósito. Chloe não diz à Srta. Williams para esperar por Lúcifer, pensando que a surpresa será provavelmente sua melhor arma, caso esse Möbius seja uma ameaça sobrenatural real ao invés de um simples humano.

— Nem pensar, — Maze diz quando Chloe explica a ela o plano para a tarde.

Chloe segura seu celular com mais força. — Maze, por favor.

— Eu não vou ajudá-lo, Decker. Não por conta própria. Não mais.

— A polícia de Los Angeles poderia pagá-la como uma consultora, — diz Chloe, tentando argumentar. — Você estaria agindo como uma pessoa contratada, e não como alguém fazendo um favor.

— Não.

— Maze, por favor. — diz Chloe. — É mais para mim do que para ele. Eu apenas… me sinto mais confortável sabendo nós teríamos  algum apoio que sabe com o que estamos lidando.

— Sim, eu sei, mas... — Maze suspira, e o som espalha pelo do alto-falante. — Decker, eu não posso. Eu farei qualquer merda de ato de amizade você me fizer fazer para compensar, mas não isso. Eu não… — Um outro suspiro. — Eu não me colocarei nessa posição em relação a ele de novo.

Chloe franze a testa. — Em que posição você acha que me ajudar te colocaria? Quero dizer, você não vai invadir o local com ele ou coisa parecida. Você vai ficar na perua de vigilância conosco.

— Que ainda é uma posição que ele pode me considerar dispensável se for para salvar você.

— Maze, isso não é…

— Quer dizer, talvez eu  _seja_ dispensável, — acrescenta Maze, em um tom incerto, ignorando Chloe, — Mas se eu me matar, deve ser  _minha_ escolha. Faz sentido? Não dele.

— Maze, do que você está falando? — E o que isto tem a ver com o Lúcifer não levar Maze de volta ao inferno? — Você não é dispensável. Nem para mim. Nem para Lúcifer. Nem para  _ninguém_.

Um longo tempo se segue. — Uau... você realmente não tem noção do que ele é capaz de fazer por você, não é?

O estômago de Chloe dá saltos desconfortáveis. — Eu...

— Sim, — diz Maze com um bufar divertido. — Achei isso. — Um súbito ruído de movimento preenche o silêncio. — Ouça, boa sorte, ok? Mas… Eu tenho que me escolher desta vez.

A ligação termina antes que Chloe possa formular uma resposta coerente.

O elevador privativo de Lúcifer começa a zumbir enquanto Chloe ainda está encarando seu celular, franzindo a testa. — Voltei, — anuncia ele entrando na sala, enquanto lança um brilhante sorriso em sua direção. — Desculpe pela demora, querida. Justin precisava de ajuda com a escala de pessoal para a próxima semana e me pegou no caminho. Pelo que entendi você organizou a reunião?

— Sim, — diz ela com o coração batendo forte enquanto o olha caminhar até o bar.

— Quer uma bebida? — ele oferece.

— Não — diz ela. — Obrigada.

Ele dá de ombros e se serve um pouco de bourbon. O líquido cor de âmbar brilha enquanto ele toma um gole de seu copo. Ele franze a testa, olhando para ela por cima da borda do copo e pousa a bebida.

— Você está... bem? — diz ele, estreitando os olhos.

— Sim, apenas... Ela dá de ombros, engolindo em seco.  _Você realmente não tem noção do que ele é capaz de fazer por você, não é?_ ela ouve a voz de Maze, ecoando em sua cabeça. Ele pode mentir, até certo ponto, ela percebe. Não para ela, mas por ela. A promessa de "sem coisa de Diabo" que ele fez - inverdades por um bem maior. Ele foi morto para garantir sua segurança. Uriel, seu irmão. Caim. Apesar do fato de anjos matar humanos ser aparentemente proibido. Ele também será seu escudo em frente a uma chuva de balas, mesmo sabendo que ela o torna tão vulnerável quanto qualquer humano. O que é… Ela não tem certeza do que isso é. Assustador, pelo menos. E,  _definitivamente,_  complicado. — Só... Percebi algo. — ela diz vagamente.

_Você_ me  _escolheu,_ dissera ele, maravilhado.

— E o que foi? — Lúcifer insiste.

Ela olha para ele com um sorriso choroso. — Nada importante.

_Ah, sua mentirosa,_  diz sua voz interna.  _Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa._

Lúcifer inclina a cabeça para o lado, olhando para ela com um franzido profundo na testa. Ele sabe que ela está mentindo. Ele sabe disso. Ela tem certeza que ele sabe. Ele é o Diabo. Por suas próprias palavras, ele conhece uma mentira quando ouve uma. Ou talvez ela esteja só sendo paranoica. Mas em vez de pressioná-la por mais informações, ele inclina o copo para ela em uma saudação lenta e diz: — E então... quando é este encontro com nosso querido Sr. Möbius? Você não me disse.

* * *

 

A perua de vigilância está quente e abafada, mesmo com as portas traseiras escancaradas. Eles estão estacionados num beco sujo, a exatamente 1km do ponto de encontro desejado de Möbius. Tudo cheira a gordura de batata frita. Gaivotas cacarejantes se amontoam ao redor da lixeira, procurando por restos. O vento pega um saco de plástico e o envia dançando entre a lixeira e a parede de tijolos oposta.

Por que essa brisa não pode estar  _dentro_  da perua em vez de fora com as gaivotas?

Ela enxuga uma gota de suor de seus olhos.

Estática viaja através do espaço escuro antes de ceder à confiança petulante de Lúcifer, — Testando, testando. Um, dois, três, e por aí vai.

— Nós conseguimos te ouvir, Lúcifer, — Chloe diz ao microfone.

— Alguém pode,  _por favor,_ me explicar porque estamos deixando  _Lúcifer_  a frente desta operação? — Dan diz antes que ela tenha a chance de fechar o microfone. — Eu não sei se vocês se lembram ou não, mas ele  _é péssimo_ em operações.

— Daniel, — Lúcifer ronca pelos alto-falantes. — Eu ouvi isso.

— Eu não me importo, cara. — diz Dan.

— Muito… desconfortável, — diz Ella, com os olhos arregalados, antes de dirigir sua atenção para o telefone.

Chloe suspira enquanto aperta o mudo. — Ei, — diz ela, quase um assobio. — Esse cara, Möbius é o CEO de um empreendimento de antiguidades de milhões de dólares. Quero dizer, ele pode muito bem ser uma espécie alienígena. Usando de uma metáfora. Lúcifer sabe como falar com pessoas assim. Eu não. Você sabe?

Dan vira os olhos. — Ele vai acabar estragando tudo, Chloe.

Chloe range os dentes. — Veja. Precisamos de apoio, e vocês dois são literalmente meus únicos amigos na força agora. Temos certeza de que Möbius está encomendando ataques a pessoas. Pessoas inocentes. Nós precisamos descobrir como ele o faz, como por exemplo... ontem... e você pode não gostar de como Lúcifer faz as coisas, mas você e eu sabemos que ele pode arrancar os sete pecados capitais de uma freira. Seu jogo é  _literalmente_  no nível de Deus. Então, você vai continuar nos dizendo como estamos errados, ou vai nos ajudar a pegar esse psicopata assassino?

Dan a encara por um longo momento antes de responder sombriamente: — OK. — Ele respira como se estivesse tentando se acalmar. — Existe uma razão particular para estarmos a quatro quarteirões de distância em vez de um ou dois?

— Eu... — Chloe engole em seco. — Eu... não queria que eles vissem a perua. Ou a mim. — Verdade. Ou quase.

— Você acha que esse cara viu você?

— Talvez, — diz Chloe. — Na vigilância.  _— Durante o arrombamento_ , ela não ousa mencionar.

— Chlo...

Ela cruza os braços. — Sim?

O silêncio se estende quando Dan a encara com um olhar de duro, mas o desvia.

— Tudo bem, — ele diz baixinho, levantando-se. Ele inspeciona a trava de segurança de sua arma para ter certeza de que ela está segura, e então checa o clipe, antes de recolocar a arma em seu coldre. Ele pega um fone de ouvido e um microfone da pilha emaranhada do balcão. Ele prende o microfone na parte interna do colarinho da camisa. — Eu vou sentar no ponto de ônibus do outro lado da rua do prédio, então. Se parecer que Lúcifer está em apuros, eu vou correndo de lá.

— Obrigada, — diz ela. — Tenha cuidado, OK? Esse cara é potencialmente... perigoso. Não deixe que ele chegue muito perto de você, se chegarmos a esse ponto. Apenas atire.

Dan a olha sem acreditar. — E você ainda acha que enviar  _Lúcifer_  para lidar com esse cara foi a coisa certa a fazer?

— Sim.

Dan suspira. — Eu só... Mas ele balança a cabeça e não diz mais nada antes de sair pela parte de trás da perua, para o sol escaldante. Ele aperta o pequeno interruptor do microfone. — Testando.

— Sim, nós ouvimos você, — Ella responde da perua enquanto a voz dele chega pelos alto-falantes.

Seus passos recuam em direção à entrada do beco.

Chloe morde o lábio e olha para o relógio. 15h47. Treze minutos para a reunião.

— Por que  _estamos_ enviando Lúcifer? — Ella pergunta no silêncio que se segue.

— O que foi? — Chloe diz.

Ella levanta as mãos. — Ei, não quero questionar seus métodos, Decker, mas se esse maluco acha que está coletando partes de corpo sobrenaturais, por que você entregaria a ele, em uma bandeja de prata, um cara que finge ser o Diabo? É tipo, “Ei, cara mau, gostaria de um bocadinho do buffet de anjos caídos?”

Chloe sorri. De uma perspectiva sem conhecimento da verdade, Ella não está errada. Não mesmo. E se este caso tivesse acontecido no mês passado, Chloe provavelmente seria a única a expressar as preocupações de Ella. Mas...

— Só... Confie em mim, — diz Chloe. — OK? Isto… Vai funcionar. Pelo menos, é o que ela espera. Deus, ela  _espera_ que Lúcifer possa identificar esse cara ou o que diabos ele é, e sair ileso. Ela tenta afastar a inconveniente preocupação de que, embora Lúcifer seja invulnerável a instrumentos mortais humanos, ele ainda é muito vulnerável a outras formas de ataque. Mas alguém que está tentando descobrir vulnerabilidades usando um descascador de legumes, não deveria teria um meio de assassinar um anjo. Teria? Não, claro que não.

 — Isto  _vai_  funcionar.

— Se você diz, — fala Ella em dúvida.

— Detetives...? — Lúcifer chama no microfone. — Estou indo para dentro do prédio agora.

Chloe desliga o botão mudo. — Entendido.

— Entendido — diz Dan. — Estou em posição do outro lado da rua.

— Ah, Daniel, — diz Lúcifer. — Veio para cuidar de meu “seis”, como vocês dizem?

— Olha, cara. Eu não quero ouvir os trocadilhos carregados de insinuações que você criou sobre entrar pela porta dos fundos. OK? Vamos apenas trabalhar.

— Eu ia apenas dizer: “Cuidado”.

— Oh.

— Afinal, meu “seis” pode causar consideravelmente mais danos do que o seu.

— Oh, vá se foder  _cara_!

— Talvez pudéssemos?

Rangendo os dentes, Chloe pega o microfone e diz: — Parem, vocês dois!

— Desculpas, detetives, — diz Lúcifer, ficando sério novamente. O timbre de sua voz muda, soando mais ecoado, quando ele acrescenta: — Estou no saguão do prédio, agora. Mmm. Muito mármore. Nenhuma recepcionista neste andar. Chamando o elevador, agora.

Há uma longa pausa antes de um familiar som "ding". O microfone sussurra e se enche de estática quando Lúcifer entra no elevador. Fazendo uma careta, Chloe abaixa o volume, até que ela ouve outro "ding" fraco. A estática diminui novamente.

— Uma recepcionista, uma mulher humana, se não me engano, sentada atrás de uma parede de vidro, — Lúcifer resmunga baixinho, e depois em voz alta, acrescenta um charmoso — Olá, senhorita... Williams, certo? — Uma pausa. — Sim, Lúcifer Morningstar. Tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Möbius em nome da polícia de Los Angeles, se fizer a gentileza de avisá-lo da minha chegada. Você está com um lindo colar, a propósito. Pérolas autênticas?

Chloe pode praticamente ouvir seu sorriso, muito evidente. Seu discurso é recompensado com um balbuciar agudo e ofegante. Lúcifer e a mulher trocando flertes. O que significa que ele já está com a recepcionista enrolada ao redor dos dedos e...

— Sério, como diabos ele  _faz_ isso? Dan murmura.

— Chame isso de magnetismo animal, — Lúcifer ronca sobre o microfone.

Há um suave e sonhador, — ... o quê? ao fundo.

E Lúcifer acrescenta alegre: — Oh, nada que você precise se preocupar, querida.

— Cara, ele é bom, — Ella se maravilha. — Suave como manteiga. Não. Como... Eu não posso acreditar, aquela propaganda de margarina. O tipo que realmente se esparrama. Quero dizer, eu certamente o colocaria na minha torrada. — Seus olhos se arregalam. Ela lança um olhar preocupado para Chloe. — Quero dizer... não que ele queira se envolver com algo que não seja uma fatia fresca, quente e deliciosa de Decker… Olá, óbvia tensão sexual não resolvida.

— De fato, — Lúcifer diz, sorriso ainda audível.

Ella direciona um olhar de pânico para o botão mudo, que  _não está_ acionado.

Merda.

Chloe cobre o rosto com as palmas das mãos enquanto o rubor quente se espalha até seu pescoço. — Talvez, mas vamos parar com as metáforas sujas, agora. — Ela tosse, desejando poder derreter no chão. Exceto que derretimento a faz pensar em manteiga, e ela fica ainda mais vermelha. Merda, merda, merda, merda.

— Sim, — diz Ella devagar, mortificada. — Eu só vou... Ficar quieta por aqui. Continue.

— Só me matem, por favor. — Geme Dan.

— No final do corredor e à direita, você diz? — Lúcifer diz em voz alta, limpando a garganta. — Obrigado, querida.

Passos enchem o silêncio humilhante que se segue.

Uma porta se abre.

Uma pausa breve e…

— _Você_ , — diz Lúcifer, a palavra dura e fria, como uma geleira à meia-noite.

Chloe se anima. — Você? Você quem?

Há um estrondo e um rugido crepitante como um incêndio explosivo, seguido por uma risada baixa e aguda que não é de Lúcifer. — Ah, e eu que pensei que ainda fôssemos amigos, — diz uma voz masculina sepulcral que congela o estômago de Chloe. Ella passa os dedos pelo pescoço como se sentisse insetos rastejando por sua pele. — Suponho que tenha sido otimismo meu, dada a forma como você me deixou.

Chloe se enche de náusea.

— Como  _você_  chegou aqui? — diz Lúcifer, a voz profunda, coberta de escuridão e ódio.

— Bem, é bem simples, Samael.

— Você sabe que esse não é mais o meu maldito nome.

— Só que é. Oh, é tão _divertido_  ver seus olhos se contraírem assim sempre que eu o uso.  _Samael._

 

_Samael?_  Pensa Chloe, sua mente lutando para entender rapidamente.

— A cegueira de Deus, — diz Ella, arregalando os olhos.

Chloe franze a testa. — A cegueira de quem?

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, — diz Lúcifer. —Como você chegou aqui?

— Cobrei alguns _favores_  devidos, — diz o outro homem provocantemente. — Uma moeda de troca tão interessante, você não concorda?

Há outro barulho alto. Algumas batidas. Sons de coisas se quebrando. Como se, quem quer que seja esse cara, ele e Lúcifer estivessem realmente _trocando_ golpes. E o cara ainda não se tornou uma pasta macerada no chão, aos pés de Lúcifer. O que é… ruim. Muito ruim.

— Samael. A cegueira de Deus, — Ella repete, um sussurro frenético. — É como nessa grande história do Talmude Judaico. O Adversário. A versão deles do Diabo. Ela engole em seco. Eu acho. Quero dizer, eu sou mais uma garota ei-Jesus, então eu posso estar errada, mas... se esse cara estiver falando sério, isso   _provavelmente_  significa que ele comprou toda essa coisa de Lúcifer-ser- _Lúcifer_  .

Merda.

— Lúcifer, — Chloe sussurra ao microfone, o coração batendo forte. — Dê-nos uma pista aqui. Sobre o que está acontecendo.

Golpes, quedas e outro rugido selvagem abafam todo o resto vindo pelo microfone. Vidro se quebra. Sons de metal guinchando.

— 10-4, — diz Dan. — Tudo bem aqui, até agora.

— O que?

Dan? Diz Chloe, mas não há resposta, só estática. — Do que diabos você está falando?

Dan não responde.

— Dan, — Chloe grita no microfone, — Por favor, responda!

Nada.

— Dan?

Nada.

A luta do outro lado da linha cessa por um momento.

— Você não pode me machucar, Samael, — diz o homem, com uma expressão ameaçadora. — Não com seu fogo ou seus punhos. Não hoje. Você vai parar com essa tolice fútil?

— Como? — diz Lúcifer, ofegante.

— Por que, você me deixou um pedaço de si mesmo na noite anterior. Três pedaços, para ser preciso. Certamente, você se lembra?

— Você  _ousa_ usar algo meu contra mim?

— Uma parte do Diabo? Claro. Fique atento.

— Lúcifer! — Chloe diz em um silvo. — Diga-me o que está acontecendo!  _Agora!_

E é quando ela ouve Lúcifer chorar de dor, seguido por um ruído molhado de asfixia, como se alguém viesse atrás dele com um garrote. O sangue dela congela nas veias. E o outro homem ri, ri e ri. — O que é que eles dizem mesmo sobre a sorte do próprio diabo? — o homem fala envaidecido. — Parece que eu a roubei hoje.

— Dan! — Chloe rosna no microfone, mas ele não responde. — _Dan!_ Lúcifer está em apuros!

Nada.

Não há  _nada_  além dos sons dos pulmões de Lúcifer lentamente cedendo e a risada assustadora de Möbius.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela pega sua arma e pula para fora da perua. — Chloe, espere! — ela ouve Ella gritar atrás dela, mas Ella não é importante à luz do fato de que Lúcifer talvez esteja morrendo graças ao seu  _estúpido_ plano.

Por que Chloe concordou com isso? Por que ela o deixou ir em direção ao cara que o queria morto? Seus pulmões queimam enquanto ela corre respirando o ar quente do verão. E, embora seus calcanhares estejam gritando para ela parar, ela não para. Ela dobra a esquina, pés batendo pesadamente na calçada. Quatro blocos tornam-se três blocos, depois dois e finalmente, um.

Ela evita o elevador e sobe os degraus, entrando no quinto andar onde fica o escritório de Möbius.

A assistente administrativa, a Srta. Williams, está sentada na recepção, lixando as unhas, como se o _armagedon_ não estivesse acontecendo no final do corredor. Que porra é essa? Mas tudo o que Chloe tem a fazer é mostrar seu distintivo e apontar sua arma, e Williams recua, passando pelo vidro à prova de balas, sem hesitação. Chloe segue as orientações dadas previamente por Lúcifer, ofegando enquanto ela corre pelo corredor e vira para a direita, respirando com tanta força que pontos brilhantes surgem em sua visão.

A porta do escritório está fechada.

Ela nem testa a fechadura antes de chutá-la.

Uma explosão de ar sufocante atinge seu rosto.

— Detetive...? — Lúcifer diz, franzindo a testa quando, se vira para olhar para ela com uma expressão interrogativa.

Ela pisca. O escritório parece algo como se Deus tivesse pressionado o botão de destruição. O quarto é espaço destruído, chamuscado e fumegante que cheira a enxofre, plástico queimado e aparelhos eletrônicos derretidos. Até mesmo as janelas de acrílico estão deformadas e escorrendo pelas paredes. E o ar está tão quente que ela não consegue ultrapassar o limiar da porta.

Lúcifer e Möbius estão no centro dos destroços, cada um ileso, exceto por manchas de cinza em seus rostos. Suas roupas estão em farrapos, o paletó de Lúcifer com o forro de seda exposto como vísceras. Como se ele tivesse sido atingido por uma garra. Uma altercação física definitivamente aconteceu. Mas a invulnerabilidade de Lúcifer parece mais ou menos intacta. E ele não está sufocando até a morte. Ele está bem.

_Não sou fracote_ , ele dissera.

A fúria ambulante de Deus.

— O que… — ela tem a chance de dizer, nem mesmo uma pergunta, porque está muito atordoada.

— É  _Magia,_ Detetive Decker, claro! — O Sr. Möbius ronca enquanto seus lábios exibem um sorriso cintilante de gato que pegou o canário. — Eu pensei que poderia haver uma razão para sua súbita ausência. Vamos ver?

— Ele se move. Mais rápido do que os olhos dela podem processar. Um som ka-chunk rápido segue. Algo afiado a atinge no pescoço. Lúcifer tem a chance de falar um palavrão antes tropeçar para frente, piscando lentamente. Möbius exibe uma coisa verde. Uma pistola? Ele mira em Lúcifer novamente e dispara mais uma vez. Duas vezes. Uma terceira vez. Lúcifer se encolhe a cada novo impacto e, finalmente, despenca o resto do caminho até o chão, em um monte vestido de Prada. Möbius coloca o pé sobre o corpo de Lúcifer e dispara _novamente._ Lúcifer fica imóvel.

As mãos dela parecem chumbo quando ela puxa a coisa de seu pescoço. Um objeto longo e cilíndrico com algo vermelho e felpudo em uma das pontas. Um dardo, ela percebe devagar demais. Ela o joga para longe e ele pousa no tapete carbonizado com um plinc. Este imbecil me atingiu…

Sua respiração está lenta e ela não consegue levantar a mão.

Seus músculos se recusam a reagir.

Sua arma escapa de seus dedos frouxos para o chão arruinado, e depois sobe para encontrá-la novamente.

Será que ela está caindo?

Sim. Caindo.

Sua visão se dirige para o lado, mas tudo o que ela consegue ver é o chão, parte do batente da porta, e Lúcifer inconsciente na frente dela.

Uma sombra eclipsa a luz do sol.

— Eu amo a participação do público, — o Sr. Möbius ronrona, olhando para ela com seus olhos dourados reluzentes. — Você não?

A realidade parece se turvar.

E então ... nada.


	13. Ainda estou acordado

 

Da primeira vez que acorda, Chloe se sente como se flutuasse em um lugar escuro. No limiar vago do nevoeiro da consciência real. O ar está quente e abafado. A superfície abaixo de seu corpo não é estacionária, há um ruído contínuo e uma vibração suave que a acalma.

Ela flutua sem pensar ou sentir. Apenas flutua envolta nas sensações suaves de movimento, como se estivesse envolvida em um cobertor aconchegante.

Então, sente uma agulhada em seu bíceps, e subitamente, ela não está mais flutuando.

Ela não está em lugar algum.

* * *

 

Da segunda vez que acorda, ela está no escuro novamente, flutuando, mas sem ruídos ou vibrações, apenas um murmúrio difuso que sobe e desce com uma cadência peculiar. O ar não está mais quente, mas frio. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas, recusando-se a abrir e seu corpo não parece estar ligado ao seu cérebro.

O tempo não existe.

O mundo começa a entrar em foco lentamente, como se fosse preenchido por uma torneira gotejando.

Um ruído difuso começa a tomar a forma de uma conversa.

— Isso foi um grande erro, — diz uma mulher, suas palavras envoltas em um suave sotaque.

Um homem responde: — Relaxe, OK? Ele está apagado.

— Eu não me  _importo_  se ele está apagado, — diz a mulher. Ele é  _perigoso_.

— Ele não pode fazer nada agora. — O sotaque do homem é muito mais intenso que o da mulher. Francês, talvez? De qualquer maneira, ele soa familiar.

— Você percebe que, vocês idiotas,  _literalmente_  trouxeram o inferno até nós?

— Nós já  _tínhamos_ _trazido_  o inferno para nós, — diz o homem bufando. — Ou você já esqueceu nosso chefe?

— Isso era um acordo comercial voluntário, — retruca a mulher, — o que é  _bem diferente_  disto!

— Você se preocupa demais.

— E você não se preocupa  _o suficiente_ — ela sibila. — Estou nisso para ganhar dinheiro, não para morrer.

— Ninguém vai morrer, Char. As algemas...

— Como se um par de algemas “mágicas” fossem aliviar o fato de vocês terem sequestrado a porra do  _Diabo_!

— Nós só temos que mantê-lo fora de combate até…

— Você está  _delirando_ se acha que o leite não vai entornar muito antes disso. — O som de passos se movendo a distância enche o espaço. — Eu vou embora, Jack. E se você fosse um pouco inteligente, faria o mesmo. Deixe Möbius colher o que ele mesmo semeou.

— Char! — O cara grita. Uma porta bate. — Deus, que merda! — Mais passos a distância. — Charlene, espere! — Outra porta bate.

E mais nada por algum tempo.

* * *

 

Quando Chloe retoma a sua posse de seu corpo finalmente, ela quase deseja que não tivesse retomado.

Ela está congelando, seu estômago está nauseado e sua cabeça lateja como se alguém tivesse transformado seu crânio em um bumbo de uma banda de adolescentes. Ela rola para o lado e fica em posição fetal. Durante algum tempo ela se sente doente demais para se mover do lugar. Onde quer que esse “lugar” seja. Seu corpo não para de tremer.

Tudo está quieto. Apenas o som agudo da circulação forçada de ar preenche o espaço.

Sua bexiga está cheia a ponto de explodir e ela se sente tão doente que considera se permitir aliviar ali mesmo, mas não consegue se convencer de que ficar deitada, com a calça úmida e fedorenta irá fazê-la sentir-se muito melhor do que continuar segurando.

_Levante-se_ , ela diz a si mesma.  _Levante-se. Pense em um plano. Escape. Vá buscar ajuda._

Mas sua garganta está tão seca que dói. O gosto em sua boca parece o de um bicho morto. Só pensar em se mover faz seu estômago estremecer. E ela não consegue raciocinar em nada muito além disso, porque seu cérebro parece cinco vezes maior que seu crânio.

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

Ela já esteve muito doente antes. Mas ela tinha uma cama quente para deitar em sua casa, e Dan para trazer tudo para seu conforto. Agora, porém, ela não tem nada. Exceto…

Lúcifer.

Onde está Lúcifer?

Merda.

_Não…_

Ela se inclina para frente, tentando administrar seu peso e se sentar. Seus dedos trêmulos escorregam no chão duro e frio, e ela desmorona novamente, tremendo.

A memória dele caindo no chão como um saco de batatas em sua frente, derrubado pela tolice catastrófica e ignorante dela, espeta sua mente como uma faca. Ela se lembra de Genevieve com os olhos arrancados. Omar com seus sangrentos dedos perdidos. E então, tudo que ela é capaz de ver, é Lúcifer deitado morto em uma vala em algum lugar, descartado como lixo. Seus olhos olhando sem ver para o céu que ele lhe é proibido. Suas costas rasgadas diretamente na espinha e suas asas luminosas montadas na parede de algum imbecil rico, como chifres de alce ou uma cabeça rechonchuda de urso-pardo rosnando.

— Não! — Ela deixa escapar um grito aterrorizado e desidratado, enquanto rola de joelhos e se levanta de quatro.  — Não, não, não! Isso não pode estar  _acontecendo_! Isso  _não vai_ acontecer, se ela consertar sua falha. Ela precisa dar um jeito nisso.

Ela se senta de joelhos e esfrega os olhos.

De início, ela acha que deve estar cega, porque tudo o que vê é ausência de luz. Preto insondável e sem fim, como breu. Mais escuro do que qualquer coisa que ela já viu (ou não viu). Mas será que ela está cega ou está em algum lugar completamente sem luz? Ela não tem como saber.

Ela estende a mão trêmula, explorando da esquerda para a direita com a palma aberta. Nada. Ela se inclina para frente. Nada ainda. Na terceira vez em que avança, sua mão atinge algo frio. Cilíndrico. Como a barra de cabides em seu closet, exceto que na vertical. Uma barra. Ela move a mão para a direita e a esquerda e sente mais delas, alinhadas, uniformemente espaçadas com uns dez centímetros de distância entre si.

— Lúcifer? — Ela chama, a palavra vacilante e hesitante. — L-Lúcifer, você está aí?

Nada. Sem resposta.

— Lúcifer, acorde! — Ela diz mais alto. Suas palavras roucas e rústicas ecoam na escuridão, batendo em paredes invisíveis. — Lúcifer Morningstar! Acorde  _agora!_

Nada.

— Olá? — Ela diz em voz baixa.

Nada outra vez.

Tentando não entrar em pânico, ela explora seus arredores com um toque trêmulo, seguindo as barras à esquerda, testando cada uma delas, sacudindo. Elas não se movem. Nenhuma delas. As barras formam uma barreira tripla imóvel ao seu redor. Ela sente a moldura extra daquilo que pode ser uma porta, mas ela está presa firmemente. O quarto lado de seu espaço é liso e frio. Um muro de pedra, tijolo pintado ou algo semelhante.

Ela está em algum tipo de cela.

Quando ela encontra o fundo, onde as barras encontram a parede, seu dedão bate em algo sólido, mas móvel, e o impacto dissonante resulta em um estrondoso e ecoante “bang”. Ela se abaixa, agarrando a “coisa”. É algo cilíndrico, cerca de doze polegadas de diâmetro. Ela tem uma alça fina e arqueada com um suporte grosso no topo do arco. Um balde? Ela agarra a alça e levanta. O balde não espirra, então não é sua fonte de água. Ela alcança o fundo, sentindo as bordas. Tanto quanto ela pode dizer, o balde está vazio.

Seu banheiro, talvez?

Francamente, ela não se importa se é para ser seu banheiro ou não. É assim que o usa. Apenas cuida do desespero da parte inferior de seu corpo para ser capaz de pensar um pouco melhor.

Ela suspira de alívio enquanto abotoa a calça jeans novamente.

Ela está sozinha. Em uma cela. Cega. Sentindo-se doente por causa de alguma droga que eles injetaram nela. Sabe-se lá o que aconteceu com Lúcifer, se ele sequer está vivo. Mas ele deve estar vivo, já que  _ela está_  viva. Certo? Afinal de contas, que uso teriam seus caçadores de troféus para o seu eu terrestre e chato, exceto de torná-lo frágil? A menos que “milagres” tenham partes especiais também, mas…

Não.

Ela se agarra a sua lógica anterior como um barco a um porto, desesperada.

Se ela está viva, Lúcifer está vivo e eles ainda podem escapar disso.

Talvez ele esteja preso em uma cela parecida com essa sua, trancado no escuro e doente, tão preocupado com seu bem-estar quanto ela com o dele.

Talvez eles tenham a oportunidade de escapar juntos, sendo só esperar a oportunidade se apresentar.

Fazendo uma careta, ela afunda de volta no chão frio e se apoia nas barras.

Esperar por uma oportunidade parece ser, tanto uma maneira de evitar a realidade, quanto um passo essencial, neste momento.

Porque a cabeça dela está latejando _terrivelmente_.

Ela permite que seus ardentes olhos cansados se fechem.

E espera.

* * *

 

Um ruído estridente percorre a escuridão e as luzes se acendem, arrancando-a de seus sonhos bêbados. Sua bochecha está encostada contra o chão frio de pedra, pois em algum momento durante seu sono, ela escorregara das barras até o chão como se fosse líquido. Ela sente os olhos meio grudados e sua garganta dói. Ela não tem ideia de quanto tempo ficara inconsciente.

Dois conjuntos de sons de passos, pesados e irregulares, enchem o espaço, junto com um ruído contínuo e oco.

Como... um corpo inerte sendo arrastado pelo chão.

— Lúcifer?

Todos seus músculos se distendem. Seu batimento cardíaco decola em uma fração de segundo.

— Por que você acha... ela o faz... vulnerável? — Diz um homem ofegante. Sua voz é um barítono profundo e estrondoso, e não o tom tenor do familiar "Jack" de antes.

Um segundo homem, também ofegante, também não Jack, responde: — Pelo amor de Deus, cara... como diabos deveria  _eu_  saber? — Com um leve sotaque de Boston.

— Não sei, — diz Barítono. — Apenas pensei... talvez…

— Como se eu me  _importasse_ o porquê ou o como, — replica Boston. — Só é importante que funcione.

Os dois homens e a coisa pesada param em algum lugar na frente dela enquanto ela debate sobre o que fazer. Sua cabeça está latejando, ela está com sede a ponto de fantasiar sobre chuva, e seu estômago ainda está se agitando como um batedor de chantilly. Fingir inconsciência, neste momento, não é um trabalho difícil de atuação.

— Levantar em três? — Barítono diz.

Boston responde suavemente: — Sim, claro.

— Três... dois... um, — eles cantam juntos.

Mais batidas e grunhidos de esforço se seguem. Metal bate contra metal. Tecido rasga. Ela pode ouvi-los se mexendo. Respirando pesadamente. Nada mais depois disso.

Seu coração se contrai. Se a coisa pesada que eles estavam carregando for Lúcifer, então a ausência total de comentários contundentes e diabólicos diz coisas terríveis sobre seu estado de saúde.

— Isso é  _insano_ , — diz Barítono. Há outro baque oco. — Você pode sentir uma articulação extra sob a omoplata. Bem aqui. — Outro baque. — Aposto que é onde a asa se conecta.

Uma pausa longa se segue.

— O que? — Diz o barítono.

— Cara, — diz Boston, fungando com uma risada contida, — Você é muito idiota.

— É mesmo? — Barítono responde irritado. — E você é um cretino do caramba.

Um silêncio tenso se segue. Mais pancadas ocas. Mais “clincs” e “clancs”. Mais respiração pesada.

— Alguma ideia... de como o chefe vai... forçar as asas para fora? — O barítono diz depois de um tempo, se recuperando.

— Algo a ver com a garota, eu acho, — responde Boston.

Barítono ri nervosamente. — Desde que não tenhamos que acordá-lo.

— Sim, eu não quero morrer, — diz Boston. — Acho que o chefe vai fazer isso sozinho quando chegar a hora.

— Ótimo.

Passos ecoam.

— Ei, você, — diz Boston. — Moça. — Um barulho estridente e metálico preenche o espaço à sua frente, como se o cara estivesse batendo nas barras com um cassetete ou algo assim, e ela não evitar a tensão. — Dormindo ainda?

Ela luta para ficar parada. E quieta. Apesar de seu coração acelerado, ela se esforça para manter a respirar regular. Uniforme. Como a de alguém dopado. Ou em um sono profundo.

Boston suspira quando ela não se move. — Acho que não, — ele diz. Algo bate em seu quadril como um tijolo, escorrega no chão e rola para longe com um som meio líquido.

Lágrimas inundam seus olhos. Isso  _doeu_. Ela aperta os dedos, marcando as palmas com as unhas, mas não se move. Ela  _não vai_ semover.

Boston continua, — Aproveita, vadia, — diz em um tom que sugere que ele não dá a mínima, se ela vai gostar do que quer que seja ou não. E então, com a voz em outra direção, acrescenta:  — O jogo começa já, já, cara.

— Certo, — diz Barítono. — Vamos lá.

Os dois conjuntos de passos recuam.

Você acha que o Araraquara vai ganhar? — Barítono diz.

— Deus, espero que não, — responde Boston. — Eu apostei uma nota no Coritiba.

Uma porta abre e fecha, mas a luz permanece acesa e só o vago zumbido das lâmpadas fluorescentes enche o silêncio.

Ela tem medo de se mexer.

Quando ninguém volta para ver como ela está, ela abre os olhos e se ergue. O "tijolo" que a atingiu é uma garrafa de água. Encontra-se no chão ao lado das barras, com um côncavo no plástico ultrafino deformado pelo impacto com seu corpo. Mas ela não leva mais do que um nanossegundo olhando a garrafa antes que seu cérebro perceba a cena para além das grades, e então esqueça sobre sua sede.

A coisa  _pesada_ era Lúcifer.

Ele está deitado de bruços seminu em uma mesa estreita. Seu corpo está imóvel e pálido parecendo um cadáver, embora ela perceba sua respiração. Seus braços pendem lateralmente, cruzando-se na altura do pulso por debaixo da mesa, unidos por algemas de metal sinistras. Uma via intravenosa está presa às costas de sua mão esquerda. Chloe segue a via com os olhos e percebe quando uma gota de um líquido claro goteja de um equipamento sorológico. A gota rasteja pela mangueira até a cânula presa à mão de Lúcifer até desaparecer.

Um nó se forma na garganta dela.

O quarto grande tem apenas uma saída: uma porta branca com uma minúscula janela de vidro texturizado, da dimensão da maçaneta da porta. A pequena cela de Chloe está situada na lateral de uma área maior. Vários armários e gavetas se alinham na parede oposta, junto com o que parece ser uma pia industrial. A camisa, colete e paletós de Lúcifer estão no chão em frangalhos, empilhados no pé da mesa como vísceras ondulantes. Uma bandeja de instrumentos cirúrgicos com tesouras, facas e outras coisas assustadoras e pontiagudas que ela não reconhece, repousa na mesa a seu lado, banhadas por uma luz forte e agressiva.

Será que isto é... algum tipo de sala de cirurgia?

Sua respiração se acelera. Um arrepio percorre sua coluna como um diapasão batendo. Eles querem as asas dele. As asas do Arcanjo. Eles vão cortá-las. Eles vão  _destroçá-lo_. E ela é a razão pela qual o maldito bisturi irá funcionar. Ela é o motivo pelo qual eles o _pegaram_.

— Lúcifer! — Diz ela.

Ele não se move. Não se contrai. Não dá qualquer indicação de que sequer a ouviu.

— _Lúcifer_ , — ela repete, quase um silvo. — _Acorde_!

Nada.

Ela olha para a via intravenosa. Ele deve estar drogado.

Como fizeram com ela, exceto que com ele, eles não estão deixando as drogas perderem o efeito.

Ela engole em seco, o nó na garganta crescendo enquanto olha para a pilha de roupas amassadas no chão.  _Pelo amor de papai!  Outra_   _maldita camisa arruinada,_ ela o imagina reclamando, cheio de indignação, enquanto ignora os aspectos mais sinistros da situação. Pelo menos, eles não o despiram completamente. Ela não consegue imaginar dois completos estranhos removendo sua camisa e tocando sua pele nua enquanto está indefesa. É doentio. E ela se sente assustada e violada em seu nome.

— Lúcifer! — Ela tenta outra vez sem sucesso.

Ela ronda a cela em círculos concêntricos, pensando no que fazer.

_Qualquer coisa_ que possa fazer.

Ela para na porta, cutucando a fechadura com a unha. É um cadeado mecânico, com combinação. Não é uma fechadura eletrônica. E, ainda melhor, o miolo da fechadura está solto. Ela poderia facilmente abri-la se tivesse ferramentas, mas ela não tem nada. Eles tiraram sua carteira, algemas, chaves, relógio, celular… tudo. Ela tenta 0-0-0-0 e 1-2-3-4 por capricho, mas não funciona e a trava permanece firmemente no lugar. Merda.

Ela olha para a garrafa de água que o cara jogou nela, incapaz de ignorar a garganta seca ou a cabeça latejante por mais tempo. Ela se rende ao chão, pegando a garrafa e arrancando a tampa de plástico em um movimento desesperado, antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás.

A água tem gosto de ambrosia mesmo com seu estômago revirando, e então ela se força a tomar goles lentos, para não vomitar e desperdiçar a água.

Ela não tem ideia do que fazer. De como fugir. Lúcifer seria um peso morto, mesmo se ela conseguisse. Um peso morto tão pesado que dois caras juntos quase não conseguiram arrastar seu corpo inerte.

Seus olhos queimam quando a impossibilidade do problema a atinge.

Mas ela não pode desistir, ainda.

Ela não pode.

Bebendo a garrafa de água lentamente, ela busca desesperadamente uma ideia.

Qualquer ideia.

Qualquer coisa?

* * *

 

Ela não sabe quanto tempo passou olhando fixamente para o espaço, brincando com a garrafa vazia, enchendo o silêncio com os estalos barulhentos de pressão, entortando o plástico, quando os pelos de sua nuca ficam em pé. Com um piscar de olhos, ela se concentra na sala branca estéril. Lúcifer não está mais com o rosto para baixo. Em algum momento, ele inclinara a cabeça em sua direção, como que atraído pela presença dela, mesmo estando apagado.

Exceto que ele não está tão apagado agora.

Seus olhos estão abertos.

Caramba…

Os olhos dele estão  _abertos_.

Um rápido olhar para a mão esquerda sob a mesa revela a linha intravenosa, ainda pingando veneno em suas artérias. Ele deve estar lutando contra as drogas. Ou eles lhe deram a dosagem errada. Ou ambos.

Ela entra em ação, empurrando a garrafa de água vazia para longe de seu colo e saltando para ficar em pé.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela, batendo freneticamente nas barras com as palmas das mãos abertas. — Lúcifer, acorde! Lúcifer, é a Chloe.  _Lúcifer_!

Ele não reage a ela. Seu olhar está vazio.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela. — Lúcifer, acorde. Lúcifer, você tem que acordar. É a Chloe. Você consegue me ouvir?

Seu piscar de olhos é lento, como se suas pálpebras estivessem presas em algo viscoso. Sua respiração é longa, uniforme e espessa.

— Lúcifer, — ela implora, quase um hino: Lúcifer, Lúcifer, Lúcifer. Ela empurra as mãos através das barras, acenando para ele. Qualquer coisa para chamar sua atenção.

Seu pomo de adão se move em sua garganta enquanto ele engole. Outro piscar lento segue e outro e outro. E então ele diz algo lírico e arrastado e completamente não inglês.

— Lúcifer! — Diz ela, estalando os dedos. — Ligue o tradutor! Não falo angélico!

Ele responde. Mais uma vez não em inglês.

O estresse comprime o peito dela como o carbono gerando diamantes. Ela sopra uma respiração frustrada por entredentes. — Olhe, não tenho ideia se você consegue me entender, mas você  _tem_ de levantar. Levante as mãos sobre a cabeça e saia da mesa.

Se ela conseguir aproximá-lo das barras, poderá puxar a cânula presa às costas de sua mão, já que com os pulsos presos, ele não será capaz de fazer isso sozinho, não sem fazer bagunça. Se conseguir retirar a cânula, talvez ele se recupere o suficiente para poder pensar direito. Então ele pode dar uma de He-Man e abrir a fechadura de sua gaiola, para darem o fora daqui.

Se. Se. E talvez.

— Lúcifer?

Ele olha confuso para ela.

— Lúcifer! — Ela diz, pressionando o rosto no espaço entre as barras. — Você consegue me ouvir? É a Chloe.

— Dec ... ive? — Ele diz, ofegante, enquanto uma vaga sugestão de sobriedade retorna à sua expressão.

— Sim! — Diz ela, mal resistindo à vontade dar pulinhos. — Sim, sou eu. É a Chloe.

Seu lábio se enrola na palavra. "lo"

— Sim, ei — ela diz com pressa. — Você precisa me ouvir. Saia da mesa.

— …mes?

— _Mesa_ Lúcifer! Apenas saia. Saia agora. Saia da mesa.

— O que há de errado com... igo? — Diz ele com voz pastosa, sem se mover.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela frenética. — Lúcifer,  _me escute_. Você está sendo drogado. Você está em uma mesa. Levante os braços sobre a cabeça e saia.

Ele pisca, franzindo a testa. — Estou com frio.

— Devem ser as drogas, — diz ela. — Você precisa vir aqui para que eu possa tirar de você. — Ela engole, acenando desvairadamente para ele.  — Lúcifer, venha aqui. Por favor, apenas... venha até aqui. Por favor, eles vão te machucar se você não vier aqui.

Seu olhar vagueia confuso para cima e para baixo nas barras de sua cela.

— Certo, viu? — Diz ela, batendo nas barras com os punhos. — Eu estou em uma gaiola, então você precisa vir aqui primeiro. Eu não consigo ir até você.

— Como? — Ele pergunta.

— Lúcifer, — ela grita enquanto seus olhos lacrimejam em frustração. — _Só. Venha. Aqui._

— Tá.

Só que ele não levanta os braços para se desencaixar da mesa primeiro. Ele apenas rola para a esquerda gerando um nó de ombros torcidos e braços esticados num abraço doloroso. Esforços exaustos, doloridos e ofegantes se seguem. Sua cabeça bate contra o lado da mesa e seus olhos se fecham.

— Só, — diz ela com um leve tremor, — Recue um pouco.

— Eu… — ele faz uma careta. — O que?

— Volte um pouco. Volte como você estava  _antes_ — Quando ele não se move, ela acrescenta imperativa, — Lúcifer! De volta.  _Agora_!

Na medida do possível, ele volta a prestar atenção e fazer o que ela lhe pedira. Um centímetro. Dois. Seus mocassins italianos raspam o ladrilho. Seu corpo treme como vara verde.

— Isso mesmo! — Encoraja ela, batendo palmas. — Continue. Você consegue. Por favor, Lúcifer. Por favor, por favor, continue. Por favor.

A porta do corredor se abre.

— _Merda_ , ele acordou! — Ela ouve. Jack. Jacques Adrien. O cara do galpão.

E Boston rosna: — Que porra é essa? Você errou a dose?

— Eu dei a ele o suficiente para matar um elefante! — Adiciona Barítono.

E então, os três homens do vão da porta se arremessam contra Lúcifer e a mesa como se estivessem num jogo do Super Bowl.

Os olhos de Lúcifer brilham em vermelho e ele rosna.

Em um momento, os três homens estão lutando para segurar Lúcifer. No momento seguinte, o barulho inconfundível de uma fratura óssea acentua os grunhidos agudos e os gritos soltos da luta de quatro homens. Boston geme de dor e tropeça para trás. Ele tenta agarrar a bandeja de instrumentos do lado da mesa. Ela voa com um estrondo, chovendo instrumentos de metal por toda parte. Outro barulho de choque. Outro grito. Desta vez, Jack bate no chão frio, mas, ao contrário de Boston, ele apaga, enquanto o sangue escorre de seu nariz pulverizado. Apenas o barítono permanece ileso.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Exclama uma voz inconfundível da porta.

Möbius. Em carne e osso. Vestindo um terno preto de três peças que cheira a dinheiro.

O coração de Chloe vai até sua garganta.

— Você não vai  _tocar_ — Lúcifer tem a chance de murmurar, piscando, — ela...

E então é como se seu próprio peso fosse demasiado para que pudesse suportar. Ele sucumbe à gravidade, ficando apenas pendurado pelas algemas, que estão presas na borda oposta da mesa. Sua cabeça inclina para frente. O horror preenche sua expressão e de olhos arregalados ele olha para o chão, respirando pesadamente. Ela pode vê-lo forçar os músculos de novo enquanto luta sem conseguir se levantar. Suas pálpebras cerram a meio mastro. Ele pisca freneticamente e faz um barulho indignado que não é uma palavra. Vem do fundo de sua garganta. E então ele perde a batalha. Suas pálpebras se fecham e ele apaga, algemas tilintando contra a borda da mesa.

Foi Barítono, ela percebe, enquanto olha o último homem em pé abaixando a mão do saco de soro. Ele deve ter ajustado a dose.

— Jesus Cristo, — diz Boston, ofegando enquanto ele se levanta trôpego. — O chute dele é como um asteroide.

Möbius entra na sala para avaliar o dano. — E por que ele estava chutando  _todo mundo_?

— Ei, não é como se houvesse um guia de dosagem para arcanjos, — retruca o barítono.

— Sim, bem, — Möbius diz com um suspiro, passando por cima do corpo ensanguentado e inconsciente de Jack sem sequer olhar para baixo em simpatia, — suponho que seja verdade.

Chloe engole as lágrimas. — Por favor, deixe-nos ir, — ela diz, limpando a garganta.

Möbius se vira para a cela, um sorriso afiado e lupino cobrindo seu rosto. — Detetive Decker. Olá. Sinto não poder fazer isso. — Ele pensa por um momento. — Ou, bem, suponho que possa. Mas não vou. — Ele ri de sua própria piada e se vira para Boston. — Dê-lhe mais água, OK? Não podemos deixá-la morrer de desidratação antes de acabarmos as negociações, não é?

Ela agarra as barras, não gostando do que ouviu. — Negociações?

— Ah, é bem simples, na verdade, — diz Möbius, virando para ela. — Uma vez que eu consiga fazer com que o nosso querido Diabo fique um pouco mais maleável, eu vou ameaçar te matar devagar e dolorosamente enquanto ele assiste, a menos que ele se manifeste e subsequentemente, me permita, cortar suas asas. Eu acredito que é um acordo que ele fará prontamente. — Ele levanta uma sobrancelha direita. — Você não acha?

Sim. Lúcifer faria isso com prazer. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. — Por favor, não faça isso.

O sorriso de Möbius se amplia, mostrando os dentes. — Implorando? — Ele ronrona. — Isso é algo que eu senti falta nos últimos meses. — Ele se aproxima das barras, lambendo os lábios de uma maneira lasciva que embrulha seu estômago. — Ah, por favor. Ah, por favor. Não faça _isso._

Os olhos dela ardem quando ela olha para longe.

_Eu prefiro cortar minhas malditas asas de novo e entregá-las a ele, sem custo,_ ela lembra de Lúcifer dizendo.

— Ele dará as asas para você, — ela diz como uma última tentativa. Porque de maneira nenhuma Möbius irá deixá-los sair dali vivos se alcançar suas próprias maquinações. Ele vai prender Lúcifer em um acordo, pegar as asas e então matá-los assim que terminar. Mas agora... talvez... — Por favor, eu sei que as dará para você se prometer nos deixar ir embora. Ninguém mais tem que morrer.

— Acho que é um pouco tarde para acordos como este. — Möbius diz e seu coração se aperta. — Minha identidade humana está queimada, afinal de contas. E eu prefiro não passar a eternidade na lista negra do Diabo. É _impressionante_  como ele é capaz de guardar rancor, não é?

— Eu não saberia dizer, — diz ela com os dentes cerrados.

— Oh, ele está bancando o bonzinho com você, então? — Möbius diz suavemente enquanto brinca com as cutículas. Ele tem longos dedos ossudos e arqueados. — Que pitoresco.

— Ele não está jogando! — Ela insiste. — Ele é uma boa pessoa.

Möbius pisca, seus olhos âmbar brilhando. — Claro que sim!

— Quem é você? — Ela pergunta indignada.

Ele se curva com um floreio e se apresenta. — Asaiah Möbius, claro. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

— Não... quem  _é_ você?

— Um  _monstro_ , querida, — ele diz endireitando-se lentamente e colocando a mostra um sorriso predatório que a congela. — Isso é tudo que você precisa saber.

Com isso, Möbius volta para o corredor assobiando, seu corpo magrelo, nada além de pele e ossos. Com um aceno feliz, ele sai de vista, deixando os feridos Barítono e Boston para lidar com a enorme bagunça da sala de cirurgia. Ignorando o inconsciente Lúcifer por hora, Barítono arrasta Jack pelos pés para fora do quarto. Enquanto isso, Boston manca para uma pequena geladeira que ela não tinha notado ao lado da porta. Ele pega uma garrafa de água de um pacote de seis aberto e se vira para ela.

— Pega aí, cadela, — diz Boston, oferecendo a garrafa fresca com um estremecimento.

Ela aceita, optando por não responder a sua provocação. O plástico se enruga quando ela fecha a mão em volta da garrafa. Ela não lhe agradece quando se retira para um canto para se sentar. Para olhá-los. E para planejar.

Deve haver apenas os três caras, mais Charlene e Möbius no local, ou a confusão com Lúcifer teria atraído muito mais atenção. Três caras, Char e Möbius, exceto que Char não está totalmente a bordo desse plano de forçar-o-diabo, e talvez já tenha desaparecido. Lúcifer tirou Jack completamente de cena e machucou Boston o suficiente para que ele esteja mancando, chiando e estremecendo, mesmo na frente da "cadela".

As chances estão melhores, agora, para uma fuga.

Se ela conseguir descobrir como…

Quando Boston se inclina para pegar a bandeja de instrumentos, a superfície de metal reflete nas luzes fluorescentes, dirigindo sua atenção para algo brilhante num canto da sala, onde as barras de sua cela se encontram com a parede do fundo. Seus olhos se arregalam. A tesoura. A tesoura que estava na bandeja de instrumentos agora está caída no chão, ao alcance de seu braço. Enquanto Boston está de costas para lidar com a bandeja, ela se aproxima do limite da cela.

— Você vai me ajudar ou vai ficar aí parado? — Boston reclama enquanto pega o que parece ser um bisturi.

Ela congela, olhando para a porta. O barítono está de volta, parado no batente, franzindo a testa, apreensivo.

Boston gesticula em direção a Lúcifer. — Ele não vai levantar, cara.

— Talvez isto não tenha sido uma boa ideia, — Barítono diz.

— Jesus. Fui  _eu_  o espancado por uma bola de destruição celestial. Não você.

— É só que…

— Oito zeros, começando com um nove. Lembra, nerd? — Boston provoca e acena para o corpo inerte de Lúcifer. — Isso é o quanto você está ganhando por este show. Você poderá se aposentar e mais um pouco. Nós  _todos_  poderemos. Noventa. Milhões. Para  _cada_  deles? Caramba…. Chloe pisca. Asas de arcanjos aparentemente valem mais do que o PIB de um país pequeno.

Lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de seus captores distraídos, ela se estica através das barras para a tesoura. Seus dedos tocam o metal frio, e ela ouve um “clinc” fraco quando ela se desloca no chão. Chloe a desliza lentamente pelas barras e para trás de seu corpo, escondendo-a entre suas costas e a parede de pedra. Então, ela se reclina contra a parede, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

Ela tenta parecer entediada e furiosa. O que não é um esforço.

— Você vai ajudar ou não? — Boston se irrita, olhando seu parceiro indiferente.

Com um suspiro, Barítono caminha de volta para a mesa no centro da sala pegando vários instrumentos espalhados pelo caminho. Ele e Boston despejam uma pilha de ferramentas recuperadas na bandeja, sem se incomodar em fazer qualquer tipo de verificação. Para a sorte dela.

Com um suspiro, Barítono e Boston juntos levantam o corpo inerte de Lúcifer de volta para a mesa, depositando-o descuidadamente de lado. Um dos pés dele está pendurado no final da mesa. Seus ombros parecem deslocados. As algemas de metal que prendem seus pulsos resvalam a borda da mesa, e suas mãos descansam sobre o espaço vazio. Barítono e Boston nem sequer tentam empurrá-lo para uma posição mais confortável. Eles apenas o deixam lá, amarrotado em uma pilha desajeitada de qualquer coisa.

Lúcifer  _é_ só uma mercadoria para eles.

Cifrões e nada mais.

O barítono verifica a linha intravenosa uma última vez.

Então eles se vão. Deixando-a sozinha com uma tesoura, duas garrafas de água: uma vazia, uma cheia, e um Lúcifer quieto demais.

Ela espera por alguns minutos para se certificar de que seus captores não estão voltando, e então se levanta. Ela inspeciona mais uma vez o encaixe solto do cadeado de combinação que fecha a porta de sua prisão. Ele está tão solto que balança quando ela o puxa. Ela olha outra vez para a garrafa de água vazia, franzindo a testa.

Ela nunca abriu uma fechadura usando plástico antes. Apenas metal, como de uma lata de Coca-Cola. Ela não sabe se o plástico vai servir. É certamente muito grosso para uma fechadura normal. Mas a montagem dessa trava em particular está  _muito_ solta. Como se esses caras não estivessem acostumados a manter coisas vivas em cativeiro, e então apenas usaram qualquer bosta de cadeado de arquivo que conseguiram encontrar para sua prisão.

A fechadura ainda está firme demais para se soltar, mas ajudando com o plástico…

Talvez.

Ela pega a garrafa de água vazia da parte de trás da cela onde rolou, junto com a tesoura que roubou e começa a trabalhar.


	14. Pouso Forçado

Cortar uma garrafa de plástico em um calço funcional é muito mais difícil do que ela imaginava, e ela quase arruína a garrafa inteira no processo. Precisou de sete tentativas lutando com o plástico para obter a forma necessária: um pouco de M com um meio arredondado, mais cilíndrico que triangular e apenas a largura certa para caber a fechadura da prisão. Finalmente, porém, ela consegue posicionar seu calço improvisado no encaixe.

Apertando os maxilares, ela puxa com tanta força as abas do calço que seus bíceps tremem.

Com um clique, o cadeado se abre.

— Isso! — Ela exclama, sua fala envolta por uma expiração aliviada. — Uhuu, sim,  _isso mesmo_!

Ela sai da cela como um touro em disparada e para ao lado da mesa, com o coração preso na garganta. Seguindo a via intravenosa até o final das costas da mão de Lúcifer, ela levanta com a unha o esparadrapo que segura a via no lugar e, em seguida, puxa gentilmente a cânula plástica para fora da veia dele.

Uma mancha vermelha de sangue brilhante serpenteia seu pulso e pinga sobre a mesa com um gotejar suave. Ela pressiona o polegar no pequeno ferimento para aplicar pressão e parar o sangue, inspecionando as algemas ao mesmo tempo.

As algemas consistem de três anéis entrelaçados, dois grandes e grossos que envolvem seus pulsos e um minúsculo ilhós no topo, por onde uma corrente poderia passar, embora não haja nenhuma presa agora. Os elos são da cor de aço, mas brilham como se tivessem uma fonte de luz independente. A superfície do metal está coberta por estranhos rabiscos vermelhos, e não há pontos de solda ou buracos que ela possa perceber. É como se as algemas estivessem sido fundidas diretamente nos pulsos de Lúcifer.

Como seria possível? Mais magia?

Ela puxa as algemas experimentalmente com a mão livre. Os pulsos machucados e esfolados de Lúcifer pulam com cada puxão dela, mas as algemas em si não se movem, rangem ou mostram sinais de fraqueza estrutural. Merda. Ela não tem ideia de como vai tirá-las.

Com um olhar estressado para a porta, ela respira fundo.

Mais tarde.

Com as algemas, eles podem lidar mais tarde. Eles podem lidar com  _qualquer coisa_ mais tarde, exceto fugir. A parte da fuga precisa acontecer  _agora_.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela, dando-lhe um chacoalhão brusco.

Mas ele ainda está frio e suas tentativas de acordá-lo só servem para rolá-lo de costas, com o corpo flácido e sem resposta. Outro tremor e sua boca se abre, revelando as pontas brancas de seus dentes e sua língua pálida e frouxa. O estranho ângulo de sua garganta faz com que sua respiração assobie através de seus incisivos, em vez de pelo nariz.

— Lúcifer?

Nada.

Ela se dirige para a pequena geladeira ao lado da porta, dando a Lúcifer um momento para queimar os sedativos. Ela puxa as quatro garrafas de água restantes da geladeira, agarrando-as como uma única unidade pelos anéis de plástico que as prendem, e depois as coloca em cima da geladeira para pegar na saída.

Voltando para Lúcifer, ela pega as roupas arruinadas do chão ao pé da mesa. Ela amarra a camisa em volta da cintura e veste o colete e a jaqueta para tirá-los do caminho e facilitar o transporte, ao mesmo tempo. Ela o ajudará a se vestir novamente quando ele estiver mais móvel e eles com mais tempo.

Ela olha para a porta novamente, o coração batendo forte. Ninguém voltou para verificar como eles estão pelo que parece ser várias horas. Ela só espera que ainda estejam ocupados lambendo suas feridas. Ou dormindo. Talvez seja noite. Ela não faz a menor ideia.

— Lúcifer, — ela repete, sacudindo-o. Quando ele ainda não se move, ela lhe dá um tapa no rosto. Outro, depois outro e outro. — Lúcifer, — ela implora, os olhos lacrimejando. — Lúcifer, acorde. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós temos.

Sua respiração é ruidosa e uniforme. O estresse espreme o estômago dela em uma pequena bola. Antes, ela fora capaz de estimulá-lo a conversar em questão de minutos, uma vez que ele estava acordado o suficiente para olhar fixamente para ela. Mas ela não viu quanto tempo ele levou para sair do estupor inconsciente para o olhar fixo.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela. — Lúcifer, Lúcifer, Lúcifer.

Finalmente, suas pálpebras se agitam. Ela continua falando seu nome, frenética, enquanto alterna entre chacoalhões e tapas. Suas pálpebras se abrem, mas seus olhos, normalmente armadilhas profundas nas quais ela pode cair e se afogar, estão nebulosos e rasos. Ele perscruta o nada com indiferença, todo o seu corpo se movendo lentamente enquanto ela o empurra de um lado e para o outro.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela, sacudindo-o.  — Lúcifer, por favor, acorde. Por favor, acorde. Por favor. Temos que sair daqui. Temos que sair daqui _imediatamente_!

Outro minuto se arrasta em ritmo de desgelo glacial antes que ela veja algum conteúdo retornar à sua expressão. Não muito, mas… Ele engole. Suas sobrancelhas se franzem, e ele diz alguma coisa, não uma palavra, apenas uma expressão, em um tom estranho que faz parecer que ele está com os dentes presos em um caramelo.

— _Lúcifer_ , — ela diz, usando seu melhor tom de comando — Acorda.

Seu tom agudo parece dissipar um pouco seu nevoeiro. — Tective…?

— Sim, — ela responde, assentindo. — Sim, você consegue se sentar?

Por um momento muito comprido, ele olha para ela com olhar vazio. Como se não tivesse processado suas palavras.

— Você consegue se sentar? — Ela repete.

—… sentar?

— Sim, — diz ela. — Sente-se. — Ele aperta os olhos sem registro de compreensão. — Sentar, Lúcifer.  _Sente-se._

— Eu… estou deitado.

Ela não consegue evitar o exalar frustrado que escapa de seus lábios, mas antes de gritar com ele, as algemas fazem um pequeno click e ele estremece em um giro abortado na mesa. Seus bíceps tremem quando ele tenta abrir os braços e um de seus pulsos verte sangue fresco quando a borda de metal afiada corta sua pele.

Ele lança um olhar perturbado para o sangue. — O que é …?

— Sinto muito, — diz ela. — Eu não sei como tirá-las. — Ela dirige um olhar estressado para a porta e depois de volta para ele. — Por favor, você consegue se sentar?

Com um grogue aceno de cabeça, ele inclina para o lado e tenta se levantar da mesa em seu cotovelo, mas as algemas complicam as coisas. Chloe passa os braços pelas axilas dele, segura as mãos atrás de suas omoplatas e puxa-o para cima. Ele faz um som doentio enquanto se inclina para descansar contra ela.

— Lúcifer, eu sei que você se sente péssimo, mas nós  _temos_ quer ir.

—... erto, —diz ele. Sua voz quase inaudível.

Com um som dolorido que faz o estômago dela se torcer, ele desliza para fora da mesa. Quando coloca o peso sobre seus pés que tocam o chão, seus joelhos se dobram um pouco, e ele cai para a frente sobre os cotovelos com um baque surdo fazendo a mesa de operação tremer. Ofegante, ele pisca como se alguém o tivesse golpeado fazendo-o ver estrelas.

— Lúcifer, nós temos que ir, — ela diz impaciente.

Mas tudo o que ele faz é ficar lá, meio torto, respirando com dificuldade.

— Lúcifer, — ela repete, envolvendo o braço em volta da cintura dele. — _Venha_. Temos que  _ir_.

Ela o puxa para longe do suporte dado pela borda da mesa. Uma sílaba desconcertada de pânico escapa de sua garganta. Ele agarra o ombro dela com força suficiente para causar hematomas, como se ela fosse a única coisa que o impedisse de desmoronar em uma pilha de membros desajeitados.

Embora esperar mais tempo esteja acabando com ela, ela espera alguns segundos para que ele se oriente e só então tenta arrastá-lo para mais longe. Ele tropeça. Sua respiração parece difícil e seus dedos se apertam ainda mais contra a pele dela quando ele tenta se endireitar.

Lágrimas de dor e frustração caem dos olhos de Chloe. _Jesus,_ a mão dele a pressiona como um torno apertando uma barra de metal.

— Lúcifer, por favor. Nós temos que ir. Eles vão nos machucar se não nos mexermos. Eu não... — Ela sacode a cabeça em desespero por seu olhar vago e confuso. — _LÚCIFER. POR FAVOR._

— Eu estou com… frio, — ele diz, todo o seu corpo tremendo.

— Eu sei, — diz ela com os olhos finalmente transbordando. — Eu sei que você está com frio. Vamos resolver isso assim que sairmos daqui. Por favor, Lúcifer.  _Por favor._

Ele engole em seco, seu rosto pálido. — Minha cabeça está... latejando, — diz ele em um tom sussurrado e tonto, como se estivesse apenas vagamente consciente.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito, — diz ela, esfregando suas costas nuas. — Mas você tem que se mexer. Por favor, mova-se. Eu não consigo carregar você. Você é muito grande. Por favor, Lúcifer. — Ela está falando mais para si mesma neste momento. Ela sabe disso.  — Por favor.

Ele olha interrogativamente para sua mão sangrando. — O que eles me deram?

— Eu não sei. De qualquer maneira isso não é importante agora.

Ele engole novamente. Parece que ele provou ovos podres. — Essa coisa… não é das melhores.

— Lúcifer, a _qualidade_ da droga que nossos sequestradores lhe deram  _não é_  importante.

Ela o puxa, apoiando todo o seu peso no movimento. Ele dá um passo precário antes de parar outra vez.

— Você está... chorando, — diz ele, instável sobre seus pés.

Ela não acha prudente mencionar que, em parte, é porque ele deve ter machucado os ombros dela até os ossos. — Por favor, eu não consigo carregar você e eles vão nos machucar, — diz ela. — Nós temos que sair daqui,  _agora_. Eles podem voltar a qualquer instante.

— Mas você está…

Ela o sacode com toda a vontade que lhe resta. — _LÚCIFER, EU DESEJO QUE VOCÊ SE MOVA. VAMOS! AGORA!_

O uso da palavra mágica parece fazer efeito, porque ele começa a andar a passos embaralhados, por vontade própria, na direção da porta.

Ela pega as engarrafas de água com a mão livre quando passam pela geladeira.

A fuga deles é um processo lento, trabalhoso e estressante. Ela se preocupa que, a qualquer momento, seus sequestradores voltem e arruínem sua tentativa de escapar. Quando ela e Lúcifer alcançam a porta, ele descansa contra a parede, ofegante, seus olhos apertados, como se controlasse o vômito.

Ela se atreve a dar uma espiada no corredor, apenas para piscar surpresa quando tenta segurar a maçaneta da porta e sua mão pega o vazio. Então ela olha para cima e a própria porta desapareceu.

Ela só... sumiu.

Tudo o que resta é uma parede em branco.

— Que porra é essa? — Diz ela.

Ele murmura. — Hmm?

— A porta… — Ela pressiona a mão contra a parede onde ela lembra que a maçaneta estava, mas não sente nada além de tijolos pintados. Merda, merda, merda. — A porta era só uma ilusão?

— Não, — ele murmura. — A parede é. — Ele avança, colocando uma palma trêmula contra a parede. As algemas tilintam quando batem nos tijolos. — Feche os olhos.

— OK. — Ela fecha os olhos bem apertado. — E agora?

Ele murmura algo em linguagem lírica. Há um clarão de luz brilhante e abrasadora, tão brilhante que a escuridão proporcionada por suas pálpebras se torna vermelha, e então se ilumina em um branco imaculado. Quando, momentos depois o brilho mágico do flash desaparece, ela abre os olhos para ver a porta voltando a realidade lentamente, como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de viagem sob efeito de LSD.

Nesse ponto, Lúcifer se inclina para frente e vomita no batente da porta recém-revelada. Ele não come a sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e tudo o que sai é bile. Ele dá um fungado úmido e tremendo miseravelmente enxuga os lábios na pele nua do braço.

— Você consegue continuar? — Pergunta ela preocupada.

A longa pausa antes de seu dolorido, ofegante e incerto, — ... Hum, — faz seu estômago revirar.

— Lúcifer, nós vamos morrer se você não conseguir, — ela diz a ele, — Porque de nenhuma maneira eu vou deixar você para trás com esses monstros sádicos.

— Mas...

— Não vai acontecer.

— Eu não... me sinto bem.

O coração dela se contrai. — Eu sei. — Ela morde o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer. Ele parece muito mal. Ela aperta seu ombro e, em seguida, coloca as garrafas de água de volta no chão próximo de seus pés. — Espere aqui, ok? Vou dar uma olhada.

Ele parece feliz em concordar quando ela entra no corredor para mapear a fuga deles.

O corredor está frio e cinzento e cheira a terra molhada e mofo. Como em algum tipo de porão. As primeiras portas levam a outras salas sem saída. A última porta no final do corredor se abre para uma escada de concreto. Seus olhos se arregalam quando ela olha os degraus em ziguezague que terão que subir. Quatorze degraus para o próximo andar. E Lúcifer mal tem a coordenação para andar agora. Como diabos eles vão subir?

Ela sobe a escada para ver o que tem depois dela. No patamar, ela encontra mais duas portas. Uma sem placa, mas sobre a outra há uma placa vermelha e branca que diz: SORTIE.

Sortie?

Ela abre a porta com a placa "SORTIE", meio que esperando algum tipo de alarme, ou talvez outra divertida armadilha de ilusória para capturá-la enquanto a porta se abre, mas o único som que se segue é o gemido das dobradiças, e depois pássaros e grilos.

Ar fresco e morno sopra contra o rosto dela. O céu parcialmente nublado tem um tom rosado e densos bosques de coníferas cortam o mundo além da porta. Uma cerca alta de metal trançado, fechada no topo por arame farpado separa a clareira que cerca o prédio da floresta, mas Lúcifer deve ser capaz de destruir a cerca facilmente. Ou pelo menos deveria. Supondo que ela consiga levá-lo tão longe.

Ela olha cautelosamente para o céu. Crepúsculo ou amanhecer? Ela não faz ideia. De qualquer forma, isso não deve ser bom. Se seus captores dormiram durante a noite, eles logo acordarão e farão, provavelmente, uma visita matinal aos prisioneiros. E se o dia estiver acabando, eles devem fazer mais uma checagem dos prisioneiros antes de irem para a cama.

Ela se vira e corre de volta para Lúcifer.

Ela não sabe como eles vão sair dali.

Mas eles precisam.

Por isso, eles vão.

* * *

 

Ela está a dois passos da porta da sala de cirurgia quando ouve o eco distante de vozes no corredor, descendo a escadaria que ela acabou de desocupar. Ela entra na sala de cirurgia como se alguém a tivesse golpeado. Lúcifer está onde ela o deixara, encostado na parede, as pálpebras semicerradas, a respiração ofegante e áspera como se ele estivesse dormindo em pé, embora haja uma nova poça de vômito a seus pés. Ele lhe lança um olhar cansado.

— Volte para a mesa! — Ela sussurra para ele enquanto fecha a porta atrás dela.

Ele pisca lentamente. — Hmm? — E então seus sentidos sobrenaturais devem ter sido ativados, porque a compreensão inunda seu olhar. Engolindo em seco, ele se volta para a mesa de operações. Ela envolve um braço em volta da cintura dele para ajudá-lo a se equilibrar.

— Meu terno, — ele diz enquanto está subindo na mesa, as algemas batendo e raspando enquanto ele se esforça para se levantar. — Meu terno. — As manchas de sangue de antes parecem pintura a dedo embaixo dele.

Ela franze a testa. — Que tem o seu terno?

Ele cutuca o nó de algodão egípcio formado pelas mangas de sua camisa, amarradas próximas ao seu umbigo. — Você está... meio que... vestindo?

— Merda, —diz ela. — Obrigada.

Ela arranca a jaqueta, o colete e a camisa arruinados, e os joga de volta no chão, onde os encontrou, apenas para lembrar do vômito. Ela olha descontroladamente ao redor, procurando por toalhas de papel, um pano, alguma coisa, mas ela não acha nada.  _Nada_.

Ela pega o colete dele e o usa para passar no batente da porta e no chão, livrando-se das manchas visíveis, embora não resolva o cheiro acre. Então, ela joga o colete de volta no chão perto das outras roupas.

— Me dê suas mãos, — ela agarra enquanto pega a via intravenosa pendurada no poste ao lado da mesa de operações.

Lúcifer levanta os pulsos, e ela coloca a mangueira por baixo do punho, apertando a ponta entre a pele dele e o metal. Se os sequestradores chegarem realmente perto para inspecioná-lo, vão perceber que algo está errado em uma questão de segundos, mas à distância, ela espera que a linha pareça ainda estar inserida nas costas da mão dele. Ela solta as mãos dele e elas caem frouxamente para o lado, o metal das algemas tinindo contra a mesa. Seus olhos já estão fechados.

Ela corre de volta para sua gaiola, fechando a porta atrás de si, ajustando o cadeado para que pareça fechado. Ela chuta os destroços da garrafa atrás de seu balde, fora da vista da porta, bem a tempo.

O rosto do barítono se aproxima da estreita janela de vidro texturizado da porta. A maçaneta gira, a trava se solta e ele dá um passo hesitante na sala. O coração de Chloe troveja em seus ouvidos quando ela percebe as garrafas de água aos pés dele perto do batente da porta.

Ela se esquecera disso.

_Não olhe para baixo,_ ela reza em sua direção.  _Não olhe para baixo. Não ouse olhar pra baixo._

— O que é esse  _cheiro_? — Ele deixa escapar, o nariz enrugando até estar com dentro da sala.

Porra. Hum. — Eu vomitei, — ela diz, dando um olhar arrependido para o balde. Ela espera que ele esteja o suficiente dentro do quarto para não perceber que o cheiro está vindo da própria porta.

— Oh, — Barítono diz, encontrando seus olhos. — Desculpe.

Ela agarra as barras e olha para ele sem falar.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — Ele realmente ousa perguntar.

_Minha arma_ , ela quer dizer  _daí eu posso atirar em você_. — Que horas são? — Ela diz em vez disso.

Ele olha para o relógio com uma careta. — Umas 9 horas.

— Da noite?

Ele concorda com a cabeça e então lança a Lúcifer um olhar cauteloso. Ponto para os arcanjos que chutam como asteroides, ela pensa. Lúcifer parece ter deixado Barítono apavorado, porque depois de dar mais um passo para dentro da sala, ele para, fora do alcance imediato de Lúcifer e da visão direta da linha intravenosa. Lúcifer está imóvel, respirando ruidosamente, como se estivesse em um sono profundo. Ela espera que ele não tenha  _realmente_ caído em sono profundo.

Ela olha para Barítono ansiosa.

Por alguns minutos ele inspeciona a sala. Ele parece estar se convencendo de que nada está errado. Então ele se vira e caminha de volta para o corredor, passando pelas garrafas de água empilhadas no chão. A porta se fecha com um baque e o trinco faz um clique.

Ela começa a contar em sua cabeça, com a intenção de chegar até 500 antes de retomar sua tentativa de fuga, só por segurança.

Ela chega a 142 antes de Lúcifer fungar e resmungar cansadamente: — Ele se foi...

Ela solta um suspiro de alívio.

— Bem, — diz ela. — Vamos dar o fora daqui.

* * *

 

Os degraus, como esperado, são um pesadelo. Entre se arrastar, puxar Lúcifer e a água até o térreo, seu corpo inteiro dói, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um acidente de carro, e ela está tão sem fôlego que está vendo manchas brilhantes quando fecha os olhos.

Lúcifer está ainda pior. O estresse do esforço combinado com a ressaca da droga é brutal, e ele para novamente para vomitar no cascalho do lado de fora da porta que diz "SORTIE".

Arquejando, ela vira de costas para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade enquanto eles estão no halo branco da única lâmpada de halogênio pendurada sobre a porta. O antigo céu cor-de-rosa está agora de um negro-azulado que se aprofunda e estrelas cintilantes enchem o espaço acima junto com uma brilhante lua cheia, como vidro quebrado sobre asfalto.

— Eu... suponho... que você não consiga nos voar para longe, não é? — Ela sussurra entre as respirações. — Eu quero dizer, eu odeio ter que perguntar, mas...

Sua resposta é o som de vômito atrás dela o que a faz se encolher.

Ela não tem ideia de quanto tempo levou para superar a náusea inicial, mas certamente foram mais do que as poucas horas que ele teve. Ela também pode descansar, o que ele não pode de jeito nenhum. Pior, também ele não teve a oportunidade de se reidratar, então sua cabeça deve parecer ter um gongo batendo.

— Lúcifer? — Diz ela hesitante.

Um cheiro úmido enche o silêncio dos grilos. — Eu receio que... quebrar as leis da física... esteja um pouco... fora de meu alcance... no momento. — Diz ele.

Ela inspira e sopra para fora. Está bem então.  — Então, isso significa que temos que caminhar.

— Sim, — ele murmura. — Por enquanto. Desculpe.

— Ei, não é sua culpa, — ela garante.

_Umas 9 horas_ , Barítono tinha dito, quando ela perguntou sobre as horas, o que significa que não pode ser muito mais do que 10:30 ou 11h, agora. Ela espera que isso signifique que ela e Lúcifer tem a noite toda para abrir uma vantagem inicial sobre seus captores. Aquele barítono ou quem quer que seja, não irá checá-los de novo até de manhã. Quanto mais longe eles conseguirem entrar na cobertura dos bosques, maiores serão suas chances de ficarem escondidos até conseguirem ajuda.

Uma mão trêmula agarra seu ombro.

— Pronto? — Pergunta ela, virando-se para encarar Lúcifer.

Ele engole muitas vezes em apenas um segundo, como se estivesse tentando conter um tsunami, mas balança a cabeça concordando. Ele se arrasta, trôpego, atrás dela conforme ela o dirige até a cerca. Felizmente, por mais doente que ele esteja, ainda é tão forte quanto um asteroide e rapidamente lida com a cerca, enrolando-a em um dos postes como um tapete, permitindo que ela passe com sua água e desenrolando de volta no lugar após passar também.

Depois de alguns metros, um leito de folhas de pinheiro suaviza seus passos arrastados e uma densa floresta os envolve. Os grilos cantam e o vento frio sussurra nas árvores. Uma coruja entoa seu grito pesaroso à distância.

— Você deveria ir na frente, — diz ele entre dolorosas inspirações e expirações quando o complexo dos bandidos sai de vista por trás das árvores. — Continue.

O coração de Chloe se contrai. — Não entendi.

— Assim que... você estiver fora de alcance... o restante deste maldito sedativo... vai sumir. Eu vou te alcançar. Talvez, eu consiga até nos levar para casa. — Ele parece muito mais esperançoso do que certo, o que é... perturbador.

— Eu não posso te deixar sozinho no escuro a um metro do esconderijo de pessoas que querem te cortar como partes de carro! — Ela fala para ele num sussurro áspero. — Vamos acabar ficando separados. E não é como se pudéssemos ficar brincando de pega-pega um com o outro, já que eles podem estar nos procurando.

— Chloe, eu vou  _te_ encontrar, — Lúcifer insiste, seus olhos escuros brilhando ao luar.

As garrafas de água chacoalham e os anéis de plástico enroscam-se em seu pulso quando ela cruza os braços. — Como? — Ela pergunta. — Você tem algum tipo de GPS angelical ou algo assim? Eu já sei que você não é um Jedi.

— Isto não é realmente escuro para mim, — ele responde. — É só um horário. Eu posso ver perfeitamente bem.

— A distância de um quilômetro? — Ela pergunta, boquiaberta. — Sério?

— Eu não minto, — ele a lembra gentilmente, abrindo um sorriso cansado. — E se de algum modo eu a perder de vista, ainda conseguirei ouvi-la andar. Seu passo é bastante distinto em um espaço sem humanos.

— Sem humanos? — Diz ela. — Mesmo?

Ele confirma. — A menos que você conte nossos sequestradores.

Merda. — Então, não vamos encontrar ajuda tão cedo.

— Não, a menos que você se distancie e permita que eu me recupere nesse meio tempo.

Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ela não quer arriscar que eles se separarem, mas… ela olha para a floresta. Para a escuridão sinistra, além.

A luz fria da lua cheia delineia as rochas. A vegetação rasteira e os troncos de árvores caídos têm uma camada de prata cintilante. Mesmo sem a ajuda dele, ela conseguirá navegar bem o suficiente para não cair de cara no chão. E a sugestão de que eles poderiam, potencialmente, ir para casa em questão de minutos, em vez de ter que sofrer por uma jornada durando a noite toda, enfrentando sabe-se lá o que é... tentador.

Ainda assim…

Os dedos de Lúcifer alcançam as costas dela e ele lhe dá um leve empurrão. — Vá indo, querida. Eu prometo que vou alcançá-la. Você tem a minha palavra.

E nada pode impedir Lúcifer de manter sua palavra. Nisso ela acredita. — Ok, — diz ela, franzindo a testa, — Devo parar em algum lugar ou...

— Apenas continue andando, — ele diz. — Quanto mais barulho você fizer, mais fácil será para eu conseguir te encontrar.

Assentindo, ela recupera uma garrafa de água de seu pacote de quatro, solta a tampa e oferece para ele, já que duvida que ele seja capaz de fazer isso com uma mão. — Aqui, — diz ela, empurrando-a para ele. — Beba isto.  _Lentamente._ Ou você irá vomitar de novo.

— Sim, detetive, — ele diz com uma piscadela jovial enquanto pega sua oferenda.

Eles compartilham um olhar. A dúvida a corrói, mas…

— Vá, — ele incentiva.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela se vira e avança para o interior da floresta.

Sozinha.

* * *

 

O tempo parece sumir enquanto ela abre caminho pela escuridão. As garrafas de água remanescentes fazem um ruído suave conforme ela anda. O mato entre as árvores bate no rosto dela, deixando traços pegajosos de seiva em sua pele. O suor escorre lentamente por seu pescoço e costas. Seus pulmões queimam e seus olhos pesam de exaustão enquanto seu estômago se revolve em um poço frio e sinistro de preocupação. Por que ele não a alcançou ainda?

Ela consegue correr um quilômetro em quatro minutos sem esforço.

Ela consegue andar um quilômetro em cerca de sete minutos.

E em terreno irregular e mal iluminado como este? Ela calcula pelo menos 15 minutos por quilômetro. Talvez vinte.

Mas ela só precisa andar o suficiente para que seu efeito sobre ele passe.

O que significa quinze minutos, se isso.

E ela deve estar andando por mais de meia hora, certo?

Mas ele prometera. Ele tinha  _prometido_  que iria alcançá-la.

Os pinheiros sussurram ao vento e ela faz uma pausa, estendendo a cabeça para trás. A copa das árvores parece um carpete espesso cravado de agulhas, mas as estrelas ainda podem ser vistas no espaço entre as árvores, aqui e ali. O céu está negro. Não é roxo como seria se fosse Los Angeles, mas preto como tinta. Linhas brancas translúcidas preenchem uma faixa vertical espessa da escuridão. Seria a via Láctea?

Com uma piscada inquieta, ela volta sua atenção para a floresta. Ela nunca vira a Via Láctea antes. Não fora de um observatório. O que é… sinistro. Seus pensamentos se dirigem para a placa da porta que dizia "SORTIE" ao invés de "SAÍDA". E o fato de o céu não ter ficado escuro até bem depois das 9h da noite.

Mas ela afasta essa preocupação para o futuro em favor de uma mais imediata.

Lúcifer.

Talvez ele só precise de tempo. Ela nunca lhe pedira detalhes sobre quão rápido as drogas perdem efeito quando ela não está por perto. Ela só sabe que sua ausência acelera o processo.

Um galho estala atrás dela e ela se vira, piscando na escuridão. Os contornos das árvores iluminadas pelo luar parecem esqueletos dançando nas sombras. Um arrepio, que não tem nada a ver com frio, corre por sua espinha.

— Lúcifer? — Ela chama cautelosamente na escuridão.

Ninguém responde. Outro galho quebra à direita. E depois outro mais próximo. Quem sabe um veado? Ursos? Ela torce para que não sejam ursos.

Outro galho estala.

…  _Demônios?_ Sugere sua vozinha interna irritante.

Com um nó na garganta, ela continua andando e o buraco de seu estômago aumenta.

Ela  _sabia_ que isso tinha sido um erro.

Ela  _tinha certeza…_

— Não está  _funcionando_ , — diz ele, quase num grunhido, enquanto cai trôpego do lado dela.

O coração de Chloe sobe até a garganta e ela não consegue conter o grito assustado que escapa de seus lábios. — Lúcifer! — Ela solta, estressada.

— Que foi? — Pergunta ele, ofegante. — Eu disse que te encontraria.

— Você demorou  _demais_.

— Sim, bem, — diz ele, desviando o olhar. — Eu não estabeleci um horário, não é?

As garrafas de água caem no chão com um barulho amassado quando ela diminui o espaço entre eles. — O que, — diz ele, não realmente uma pergunta, mas uma exclamação de surpresa. Ele fica tenso quando ela envolve os braços ao redor de sua cintura, prendendo as mãos algemadas e a garrafa de água inacabada no meio do abraço. O plástico enruga enquanto ela se aproxima mais dele. O mais perto que ela consegue chegar.

— Detetive, — diz ele, meio desnorteado, — porque…

— Só, cale a boca, — diz ela enquanto seus olhos se enchem de água e transbordam. Ela pressiona o rosto contra o peito dele. O ruído de sua respiração ecoando contra seu ouvido. — Eu estava preocupada.

— Oh, — diz ele baixinho, a sílaba longa. A tensão esvai-se dele como a água em uma peneira. Seu queixo afunda contra o topo da cabeça dela. Ele respira fundo, como se acabasse de sentir ar do oceano enchendo seus pulmões depois de passar meses em um porão. — Eu estou bem... — Ele fica em silêncio por um momento antes de continuar: — Eu estou aqui.

_Eu estou muito bem,_ ela achava que ele iria garantir para ela. Exceto que ele não o faz.

Por quê?

Ela passa as mãos pela coluna de Lúcifer, sentindo as saliências entre as vértebras deslizando sob ponta de seus dedos. Suas costas estão escorregadias de suor e ele está tremendo. Mais que antes. Sua pele parece um pano de prato usado: úmido e frio. Ele  _nunca_ parece frio. Normalmente, ele é um aquecedor ambulante.

_Você percebe que eu sou a versão divina de um reator nuclear, não é?_ Ele dissera.

O buraco de preocupação de seu estômago se alarga para um abismo. — O que você quis dizer quando falou que não está funcionando? — Pergunta ela.

Seu peso parece aumentar ainda mais contra ela. — Quero dizer que ainda me sinto como se Maze tivesse decidido me bater até a morte com a ponta de suas botas, — diz ele. — Realmente, como você aguenta isso?

— Aguenta o que?

— Qual é a maldita graça em beber se você for se sentir como  _lixo_ na manhã seguinte?

Ela ri. Ela não consegue evitar. — Bem-vindo à humanidade, Lúcifer.

Quando ele não responde, ela se inclina para avaliar sua expressão. Alguns dias atrás, o luar o fez parecer etéreo. Hoje seu rosto pálido parece apenas muito abatido. Linhas de tensão marcam os cantos de seus olhos, que ainda estão um pouco vidrados. Os pelos de uma barba de alguns dias formam uma faixa escura em seu rosto. Seus ombros estão curvados com um peso invisível.

Quanto da pouca energia que tinha ele teria usado para alcançá-la?

— Você precisa descansar? — Pergunta ela, franzindo a testa. É provável que seja seguro descansar agora. Pelo menos é o que ela acha.

Ele lhe lança um sorriso vazio. — Não. —  _Mas eu gostaria muito,_ ele não acrescenta. — Vamos continuar?

Ele se afasta não dando a ela chance de responder. As agulhas de pinheiro arrastam-se sob os seus passos enquanto ele passa por um arbusto torto. As folhas da árvore tremem quando seu ombro nu resvala nela. Chloe pega as garrafas de água e segue, olhando-o preocupada enquanto avançam na noite.

* * *

 

Os pés dela são blocos pulsantes de dor e ela quase que deseja que sua náusea volte, porque em sua ausência, seu estômago reclama como uma tempestade de trovões incessante. Ela não consegue parar de pensar em cheeseburgers. Batatas fritas. E chocolate.

Ela umedece os lábios

Quando eles chegarem em casa, ela certamente levará Lúcifer para sua lanchonete favorita e ela vai pedir o cardápio inteiro. Danem-se as calorias. Caminhar pelo deserto por tanto tempo tem que valer um hambúrguer ou muitos e um milk-shake de chocolate, certo?

Lúcifer colapsa contra um tronco de árvore e desliza para o chão, trazendo consigo pedaços de casca, musgo e terra. Sua garrafa de água, agora vazia, escapa de seus dedos frouxos.

— Lúcifer! — Diz ela, escorregando para o chão ao lado dele. As agulhas de pinheiro grudentas espalhadas embaixo dela.

Ele ofega ruidosamente, como se não houvesse oxigênio suficiente na Terra para ele. O céu mudara de preto para azul escuro. Como se o nascer do sol fosse iminente. Será que eles realmente andaram por tanto tempo?

— Não sei o que está errado comigo, — ele diz em um tom vacilante.

Ela ri nervosamente. — Hum... talvez seja só o detalhe de ter sido violentamente sequestrado, sedado e depois ter caminhado por um zilhão de quilômetros.

Quando ele não responde e suas pálpebras se fecham como guilhotinas, ela morde o lábio, pressionando as costas da mão na testa dele. Ele ainda parece com um pano de prato frio e úmido. — Existem substâncias que afetam anjos? — Pergunta ela, franzindo a testa. — Quero dizer, em doses normais.

— Alguns venenos, — ele diz fraco, quase como se estivesse evaporando, — mas eles não são encontrados... na Terra.

— Talvez eles tenham te drogado com um desses, não acha? Se for isso, ficar longe de mim não ajudaria?

O silêncio sinistro que segue a sua pergunta diz que ele não concorda com ela. Mas o que mais poderia ser?

— Lúcifer?

— Estou... com frio, — ele admite em um tom baixo e tão difícil de discernir que faz o coração de Chloe se apertar.

É verão. Eles andaram por quilômetros e o ar, ainda que frio por falta de sol, não está realmente frio.

Ela está quente o suficiente para ficar sem roupa e ainda se sentir bem.

Franzindo o cenho, ela tira o paletó que está vestindo. Os sequestradores cortaram suas roupas para despi-lo, arruinando-as no processo, mas com as mãos ainda presas, o fato de suas roupas estarem rasgadas pode ser uma benção.

— Vamos resolver isso, — ela diz suavemente enquanto desamarra a camisa dele de sua cintura e a coloca sobre o peito arfante. Ela amarra as mangas atrás de seu pescoço e a borda inferior nos passadores da calça, cobrindo seu peito da melhor forma possível. Então, ela o ajuda a colocar a jaqueta sobre as costas e ombros. O casaco faz um barulho sussurrante quando Lúcifer estremece embaixo dele. — Nós deveríamos ter feito isso mais cedo.

Mas Lúcifer não havia parado. Nem uma vez.

A cabeça dele bate contra o tronco da árvore enquanto a inclina para trás, e ela não consegue resistir à vontade e passa os dedos pelo cabelo suado dele. — Hmm, tão bom — ele ronrona, relaxando em seu toque.

Ela engole em seco. — É mesmo?

— Hmm, — ele continua, sem concordar ou discordar. Apenas... exausto. Ele está tão profundamente cansado que parece desacordado.

Ela se enrola contra ele e fica horrorizada ao perceber que consegue ouvir seus dentes batendo no silêncio. Aproximando-se mais, ela passa os braços ao redor dele, esfregando os lados com as palmas das mãos para ajudá-lo a se aquecer. — Isso ajuda? — Pergunta ela.

Mas ele já está dormindo e não responde.


	15. Ladeira Abaixo

Ela não tinha percebido quão importante eram suas cortinas “blackout” até hoje de manhã quando elas não estão disponíveis. O sol que chicoteia seu rosto através da copa das árvores é quente, brilhante e intrusivo e não há quantidade de movimento ou olhos espremidos bem fechados o faça desaparecer. Ainda pior que isso é o grupo de pássaros excitados que parecem gritar repetidamente dos galhos acima dela: "VIVA! É DE MANHÃ! NÃO É FANTÁSTICO? É MAIS QUE FANTÁSTICO. NÓS SABEMOS DISSO E VAMOS CONTAR PARA O MUNDO TODO!". Com um suspiro infeliz, ela desiste de dormir e abre os olhos, enxugando a baba com as costas da mão.

A floresta parece diferente de dia. Uma abóbada verdejante acima e um carpete dourado de agulhas de pinheiro mortas embaixo. Uma borboleta branca passa voando na brisa, indo de raio de luz em raio de luz. Esquilos brincalhões saltam em arbustos distantes. Se esta fosse uma circunstância menos terrível, ela até se animaria para explorar o lugar. Mas não é.

Ela se senta estremecendo.

Seu corpo é uma massa indistinta de dor. As solas de seus pés parecem ter sido queimadas por ferro em brasa. Há uma dor difusa na parte inferior de suas costas e quadris. A parte de trás de sua garganta coça. Sua cabeça lateja acompanhando o batimento de seu coração. E, é claro, o estômago dela está choramingando exigente: "Alimente-me, Seymour".

Ela agarra garrafa de água e abre, tomando um gole.

Seu estômago ronca de novo, como um animal acordando, segundos depois do gole e ela não consegue impedir sua mente de trazer a imagem de um café. Uma caneca quente e fumegante descansando no balcão de sua cozinha, apenas  _esperando_ por ela. Com chantilly, talvez. Com chantilly de verdade. E açúcar de verdade. Acompanhando uma das omeletes de Lúcifer. Ela poderia vender sua alma por uma omelete agora. Ou por um filé de frango. Esqueça o filé. Ela vai aceitaria um frango inteiro. Talvez um pouco de bacon também. Porra, ela inveja Lúcifer por seu ser superior que nunca sentira fome na vida.

Ela olha para o lado. Em algum momento durante a noite, Lúcifer tombara. Ele está deitado no chão ao seu lado, encolhido como uma bola, sob o paletó rasgado. Musgo, agulhas de pinheiro e pedaços de cascas de árvore enchem suas roupas e se emaranham em seus cabelos encaracolados. Linhas de estresse marcam os cantos de seus olhos e mesmo durante o sono, ele parece tão pálido quanto mingau de aveia.

O que quer que Möbius tenha usado nele, veneno celestial ou não, é devastador.

Inclinando o rosto para cima, ela franze a testa. O sol está alto no céu e se ela tivesse que adivinhar, ela apostaria que é o meio da manhã. O que significa que ela e Lúcifer dormiram por pelo menos três ou quatro horas. Talvez até seis.

Möbius já deve ter percebido que há um par de fugitivos andando pela floresta em algum lugar. A menos que ele pense que o anjo literalmente voou da gaiola. Ainda assim…

— Lúcifer? — Diz ela baixinho, colocando a mão em seu braço e dando-lhe um leve aperto. — Lúcifer, acho que precisamos continuar.

Ele não se move. Não faz som algum, seja de descontentamento seja de irritação por ser acordado. Não a empurra para longe ou a segura. Simplesmente fica inerte.

— Lúcifer?

Nada.

— Lúcifer! — ela repete, dando-lhe uma sacudida. — Lúcifer, acorde.

Ele inspira e prende a respiração mas não responde.

— Você está bem? — Diz ela. Sua preocupação aumentando.

Os olhos dele abrem alguns milímetros. A luz do sol refletem em suas írises, deixando-as num tom rico e quente de marrom, mas sua expressão é vítrea e distante, sem seu reconhecimento normal ou respeito por ela. As algemas se arrastam pelo chão enquanto ele puxa as mãos para mais perto de sua barriga, quase como se estivesse protegendo suas partes mais sensíveis. O que é uma loucura. Ela deve estar apenas imaginando coisas... Ela não consegue evitar olhar para o sangue, parte coagulado formando crostas, parte brilhante e molhando, envolvendo as bordas do metal em seus pulsos. O corpo dele está tenso como cordas de violino, pronto para se romper.

— Lúcifer, o que está err…

As primeiras palavras que saem da sua boca são uma avalanche, áspera e confusa, mas autoritária de não inglês.

— Eu não falo angélico, lembra? — Ela brinca a medida que borboletas se debatem em seu estômago. Algo está errado. Algo está muito…

Ele rosna para ela. Literalmente rosna. O som é um ruído profundo, quase subsônico que cordas vocais humanas não podem produzir.

Os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiam e os arrepios se espalham como ondas por seus antebraços. Ela anda para trás sem se virar, quase se machucando em uma raiz de árvore exposta na sua pressa de aumentar a distância entre eles. Que diabos?

— Lúcifer, sou eu, Chloe, — diz ela, tentando manter a calma. — Lembra-se de mim? Chloe? Acorde.

Ele a encara com raiva.

— Chlo-e, — ela repete lentamente, enunciando as sílabas.

De repente, o estranho a sua frente se derrete, substituído por alguém mais familiar. Ele sacode a cabeça. Um som miserável escapa do fundo de sua garganta. Então ele fecha os olhos com força, fazendo uma careta.

A primeira palavra que ele diz em seguida soa como não-inglês novamente, mas ele para de falar antes que ela possa ter certeza. Sua testa franze e ele pensa. Um fraco, — De... tective? — é o que ele consegue emitir, o som frágil e sem confiança, como se ainda não estivesse certo de usar as palavras corretamente.

Um nó se forma na garganta dela. — Sim, sou eu.

— Um... — Ele olha para longe como se estivesse procurando por algo. Uma palavra. — Eu... hum.

Aproximando-se, ela lhe oferece a garrafa de água que abriu. — Você quer um pouco?

Seu olhar se dirige para a garrafa e ele a encara por bastante tempo, como se não tivesse ideia do que está vendo e depois volta a olhar para ela.

— Você está bem? — pergunta Chloe.

— O que? — Ele começa devagar respirando fundo. — O que aconteceu?

Ela se preocupa. — Você não se lembra?

— Ele... atirou em mim.

— Com um monte de dardos. Certo, — diz ela, assentindo.

O silêncio se estende.

— Você não lembra de nada depois disso? — ela estimula.

— Você... insistiu para eu me levantar e... — Lúcifer se afasta incerto. — Haviam... passos?

— Möbius me prendeu em uma gaiola, mas eu abri a fechadura. Nós escapamos. Você realmente não se lembra?

Seu silêncio é amedrontador.

— Lúcifer?

— Não, eu... — Ele sacode a cabeça. — Não. — Ele examina o ambiente com um olhar de pavor crescente. — Onde diabos estamos?

— Nem imagino, — diz ela, se entregando momentaneamente a depressão.

Seus cotovelos raspam no chão quando ele tenta se sentar. Ela tampa a garrafa de água e a empurra para o lado, e então se arrasta para perto para ajudá-lo. Ele ainda está tremendo como na noite passada. Como se estivesse sentado em uma geleira e não numa floresta em uma manhã de verão.

— Você ainda está com frio? — ela pergunta.

— Ainda?

— Você ficou repetindo que estava com frio ontem à noite.

Seu olhar perplexo renova o buraco de seu estômago e ele levanta os pulsos cruzados para o peito. Ele esfrega o esterno com o nó do polegar, como se houvesse algo embaixo do osso que o incomodasse. Algo purulento. Alguma coisa…

Ele fingiu na noite passada, ela percebe agora. Ele fingiu tudo. Cada sorriso, cada vez que falou tranquilizadoramente  _querida_. Ele estava fingindo muito bem, quando na realidade estava tão drogado que nem estava formando memórias de longo prazo. Ele tinha conseguido  _enganá-la_.

— Lúcifer, eu…

— O que diabos é  _isto_ — diz estressado, olhando para suas algemas. O sangue escorrendo por seus pulsos e ele puxa os braços com tanta força tentando separá-los que geme. — Por que você…

— _Eu_ não fiz nada! — Ela responde. — Essas são de Möbius.

— Não.

Ela pisca. — Não?

Mas então ela percebe que ele nem está processando o que ela está dizendo. Ele está olhando para as algemas, arregalando os olhos. Mesmo a luz do dia, o metal brilha anormalmente, como se iluminado de dentro para fora. Os estranhos rabiscos vermelhos alternam posições e pulsam como se estivessem vivos.

— Não, — ele repete com uma ponta de desespero. — Não, não. Elas foram destruídas. Ele as destruiu. Eu vi quando ele as  _destruiu_.

— Quem destruiu o quê? — Pergunta Chloe franzindo a testa. — Lúcifer, do que diabos você está falando?

Ele ergue os pulsos para ela. — Você tem que tirá-las.

— Mas eu não consigo.

— Você tem que tirá-las  _agora_ , — diz ele. — Por favor, tire-as.

Ela toca o metal duro, sacudindo a cabeça. — Lúcifer, elas são…

— _Não,_ — ele grita. — Você tem que tirá-las de mim. Tire-as de mim  _agora_!

Ela olha para ele, sem saber o que fazer. As algemas são de metal sólido. Metal que não parece nem ser da Terra. Até mesmo um ferreiro levará tempo para removê-las. O que exatamente ele espera que ela faça sobre isso no meio da floresta sem ferramentas?

Ele balança os pulsos para ela outra vez.  — Tire-as de mim, — diz ele, aumentando o tom. — Tire-as. Tire-as daqui.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela, horrorizada, sem saber o que fazer, — Eu não…

Ele se coloca em movimento, batendo os braços contra a árvore que eles dormiram na noite passada. Sua jaqueta cai de seus ombros. As algemas enroscam na casca, arrancando pedaços e lascas. O tronco da árvore se abre ao meio, cedendo sob seu ataque. Com os bíceps protuberantes, ele raspa a madeira lascada como se esperasse arrancar as algemas à força, mas tudo o que consegue é tirar mais pele. O sangue escorre por seus braços trêmulos.

— Lúcifer! — Ela grita, agarrando seus ombros, tentando segurá-lo. — Lúcifer, pare!

Mas ele se esquiva e escapa como se ela não fosse mais que uma mosca. — Elas têm que sair, — diz ele. — Elas têm que sair. Tire-as de  _mim_.

— Nós encontraremos alguém para…

— _TIRE-AS DE MIM_! — Ele ruge tão alto que os pássaros silenciam de repente.

Ele vira para a esquerda, caindo de costas nas agulhas de pinheiro, ofegando, lutando. Ele olha para o céu azul brilhante, que se estende até o infinito acima. Seus olhos quase saltam de suas órbitas. Suas narinas se dilatam. — Não, — diz ele, puxando as algemas, contorcendo-se. — Não.  _Não_.  _NÃO_! — Então sua respiração ofegante se torna sufocada e ruidosa. Ele se joga para trás como se estivesse tentando segurar o pescoço, como se sentisse a garganta se fechando, mas as algemas restringem demais seus movimentos. Ele se agita. E então ele não está mais gritando, está apenas tentando respirar sem conseguir.

Por um instante, ela fica parada, atordoada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de observá-lo boquiaberta.

_Este_  é o Diabo.

Como será que a Bíblia pode entender tudo tão errado?

E então seu bom senso entra em ação.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela em um tom baixo e suave enquanto se aproxima dele. — Lúcifer, me escute. Você está tendo um ataque de pânico. Ok? Apenas inspire pelo nariz contando até três. Solte o ar pela boca contando até três. Faça como eu estou fazendo. Apenas respire. Eu estou aqui com você. — Ela respira de maneira exagerada para que ele a imite, esperando que ele seja capaz recuperar controle suficiente para fazê-lo.

Por um tempo longo demais, ele nem parece registrar o que ela está falando. Ela pega suas mãos geladas e trêmulas e as aperta. — Eu estou aqui, OK? — diz ela. — Estou bem aqui. Apenas inspire contando até três.

Os segundos se arrastam como lesmas. Ele não está fazendo o que ela disse para ele, mas ela tenta não se importar. Às vezes,  pessoas presas no meio de um ataque de pânico estão tão alheias que não conseguem fazer nada além de sofrer. Não porque sejam fracos ou por estarem lidando com a crise de forma errada, mas porque seus corpos são idiotas rebeldes com ideias próprias.

Então, ela continua repetindo. — Inspire contando até três.

— Eu vou morrer, — diz ele, sem fôlego parecendo desamparado.

Ela sacode a cabeça. — Não, você _não_ vai. Você _não está_  morrendo. Eu sei que parece que sim, mas você não está. Eu juro.

Um gemido suave de pânico fica preso em sua garganta. Ele se enrola em posição fetal.

— Está tudo bem, — diz ela, esfregando a mão pelo braço dele. Apenas respire. Estou bem aqui.

O ataque o envolvera como uma onda começa a diminuir lentamente como a maré, deixando-o capaz de respirar ofegante. Quando ele acaba, seu rosto está pálido e molhado de suor. Seu corpo é varrido por tremores que não diminuem.

— Por favor, tire-as de mim, — diz ele quando recupera a voz. Não é mais uma ordem. É um apelo desesperado e quase silencioso. — Por favor. Eu serei bom. Eu prometo...

— Lúcifer, eu não tenho como fazer isso, — ela tem que dizer a ele, o coração pesando toneladas.

Ele não diz mais nada depois disso. Não por um longo tempo.

* * *

 

Ele se senta com as costas contra uma árvore, olhando por cima dos joelhos para o nada, com o olhar vazio e ela não sabe o que fazer. Deixá-lo em paz? Incomodá-lo? Ficar por perto, observando-o parece, intuitivamente, ser o mais certo a fazer, mas pensando na segurança... eles não podem se dar ao luxo de ficar ali o dia todo. Com água restrita, sem comida e perseguidos por um psicopata, eles já deveriam estar se movendo.

Uma brisa morna atravessa a floresta com dedos invisíveis, fazendo as folhas farfalharem e arbustos estremecerem. Ela lambe os lábios, observando-o encarar o vazio.

— Eu preciso, — ele diz em um tom suave e perturbado. Ela ainda não fora capaz de decidir o que fazer. — Eu preciso de... alguma coisa.

— O que?

— Não sei. Estou com frio.

Sem falar, ela escorrega pelo chão frio e úmido, reduzindo o pequeno espaço entre seus corpos e circunda os ombros dele com seu braço. Ele está sendo atormentado por tremores no corpo todo. Ainda. Mesmo depois de acordar. Mesmo depois de seu ataque de pânico ter diminuído. Mesmo depois de tostar nos raios quentes do sol da manhã por horas. Ela envolve seu peito com o outro braço e ele a deixa puxá-lo para perto. Seu corpo afunda em seus cuidados. O nariz dele pressionando o cabelo dela.

— Eu estou... — diz ele no ouvido dela, perplexo, perdido. Suas mãos machucadas e amarradas repousam sobre seu abdome. Ele a beija na têmpora. — Obrigado, querida, mas o frio não está relacionado à temperatura.

— Como posso ajudar, então? — pergunta ela.

— Você... não pode — ele responde. As palavras miseráveis e doloridas que não dizem nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo, oprimem seu peito. Ele esfrega o polegar ao longo de seu esterno novamente com a expressão perturbada. — É um vazio. Dentro. Aumentando como um balão enchendo de ar, e eu não... — Ele respira, puxando o ar como se fosse de chumbo. — Eu não serei capaz de nos levar para casa. De onde quer que estejamos. Eu estou... — Ele sacode a cabeça. — Eu sinto muito.

O estômago de Chloe desaba para o chão. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto esperava por aquele milagre, até ele extinguir sua possibilidade. — Está tudo bem. Vamos encontrar outro jeito de voltar, — ela garante a ele e a si mesma. Ela passa os dedos pelos cabelos dele. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Um som suave e doentio escapa de sua garganta. Ele engole com dificuldade, descansando contra ela. Tremendo.

— Você tem alguma ideia que tipo de substância Möbius lhe deu? — pergunta ela.

— Minha reação não está relacionada com as drogas, Detetive.

— O que você quer dizer?

Ele levanta as mãos. O metal das algemas brilha de forma estranha e incandescente, desconectada da a luz solar existente. Elas estão... erradas. E olhá-las a deixa a ponto de explodir.

— Raguel as criou, — diz Lúcifer. — Meu irmão. O Arcanjo da Justiça. — Lúcifer zomba ironicamente. — Sua maldita justiça.

— Espere, estas são algemas _celestiais_? — diz ela, piscando para elas, maravilhada. — Vindas do céu?

— Elas são instrumentos de  _tortura_ — responde Lúcifer com um tom de nojo. — Destinadas a subjugar qualquer um menos Deus e a Deusa. Não há nada de angelical nelas. Embora você esteja correta em dizer que elas foram forjados no fogo do Céu.

Ela olha para as bordas afiadas que envolvem seus pulsos. E para o sangue encrustando em sua pele esfolada. Chamar de instrumento de tortura faz sentido. As algemas usadas pela polícia são geralmente construídas com bordas arredondadas. Alguém ainda pode se machucar se lutar muito contra a restrição que elas impõem, mas, pelo menos, o dano causado é limitado a algumas contusões. Essas algemas de anjo, embora não sejam pontiagudas ou forradas de espinhos, têm bordas vivas sem qualquer tipo de chanfro. Como uma borda em ângulo reto de uma mesa ou… Esse tal de Raguel claramente não se importou com o conforto de quem fosse usar.

— Sinto muito, — diz ela. — Elas parecem... machucar.

— Machucar? Sim. Bastante — Lúcifer responde com um aceno curto de cabeça.

— Você sabe se elas têm uma chave ou algo assim? — pergunta ela. — Uma palavra mágica para abri-las? Abre-te Sésamo? Qualquer coisa?

— Se houver uma maneira de abri-las, eu nunca fui informado. Eu só as vi removidas usando força.

— Que tipo de força?

Seus bíceps incham quando ele as testa novamente. Sangue fresco escorre dos braços dele, pingando pelos cotovelos. E então um suspiro suave e frenético enche o espaço quando seu pânico anterior ameaça ressurgir. Ele puxa as algemas contra o peito tentando torcer, arrancar e…

— Lúcifer, — diz ela, agarrando-o para tentar segurar as algemas. Os pulsos dele estão lisos do sangue novo e seus dedos escorregam. — Pare.

— Mas eu preciso   _tirá-las_ , — ele diz, ofegante. — Por favor, eu tenho…

— Lúcifer,  _pare_ — ela diz autoritária, inclinando-se para frente para segurá-lo com seu corpo todo. — Pare, — ela repete e então sucumbe à gravidade e cai sobre dele, prendendo suas mãos ensanguentadas embaixo dela. Se ele fosse humano, seus braços estariam presos ao seu corpo, seu corpo estaria preso ao chão pelo dela e ele não teria espaço para manobrar. Mas ele não é humano. Ele poderia facilmente ejetá-la.  — Pare. — Sua intervenção é mais simbólica do que física. — Pare, por favor? Por favor, pare.

— Mas...

— Pare de lutar, Lúcifer. Você só está se machucando.

— Você não sabe...

— Meu desejo é que você pare, — diz ela com firmeza.

Ele cessa todo movimento, exceto por seu tremor e sua respiração ofegante. Com cuidado, ela fica de joelhos, saindo de cima dele. Ele a olha como um homem faminto olhando um chocolate. Voraz. Desesperado. Com os olhos arregalados. Mas ele já não luta.

— Você confia em mim. — Diz ela. Não é uma pergunta.

Ainda assim, ele responde: — Claro que sim.

— Então confie em mim quando digo que descobriremos uma forma de tirá-las. Eu te prometo, OK? Mas você tem que parar de forçá-las até descobrirmos como.

Ele força mais um pouco, dizendo. — Eu não consigo suportá-las, — diz ele. — Eu não consigo!

— Bem, eu não acho que, agora, você tenha escolha, — ela responde. Palavras erradas. Ela percebe o erro assim que disse as palavras, mas é tarde demais, e Lúcifer a olha como se ela tivesse acabado de esfaqueá-lo pelas costas.

— Ele me enganou! — Diz Lúcifer, sem fôlego. — Meu irmão. Ele me disse que queria entender meu ponto de vista, e eu, tolamente acreditei nele. Ele tirou minha escolha.

— Eu não sou seu irmão, Lúcifer, — diz ela lentamente, tentando mantê-lo calmo. — Meu único objetivo aqui é evitar que você machuque seus braços até os ossos. Ok? Só isso. Eu não estou tentando tirar nada de você.

Os bíceps dele se incham.

— Não faça isso, — ela implora. — Por favor, não faça.

Com um grunhido frustrado, ele fecha os olhos com força. Inspira e expira. Repetidamente.

— Certo, — diz ela, assentindo. — Isso mesmo. Vamos apenas respirar. — Ela inala. — Conte até três e expire. — Ela exala. — Contando até três.

E ele repete.

— Puxe o ar e empurre.

E ele repete.

— Inspire. Expire.

E ele repete.

* * *

 

O tempo escoa. O sol mantém seu caminho em arco pelo céu. O vento sussurra nas árvores. Ao longe há o som dos pássaros, depois... silêncio. Um silêncio denso, tão rico quanto um bife de ancho.

Não há o som distante de tráfego. Nem vozes. Ou zona de construção com britadeiras fazendo barulho. Nenhuma sugestão de nada forjado ou trazido por humanos. Por muitos quilômetros.

Para além de Lúcifer, essa floresta representa a verdadeira solidão.

Claro, ela já havia acampando com Trixie, mas em acampamentos cheios de outros campistas. E guardas de parque.

— Detetive, _você_  está bem? — Lúcifer diz suavemente.

Ela enxuga as lágrimas presas a seus olhos. — Eu só sinto falta de Trixie. — Ela funga. — E de Dan. E... — Ela engole em seco. — Todo o resto.

— Ah, — diz Lúcifer, franzindo a testa.

Com um olhar molhado, ela dirige a ele o melhor sorriso que consegue e diz: — Mas, pelo menos a companhia que eu tenho é agradável.

Ele pisca, parecendo momentaneamente atordoado. Outro piscar e seus olhos oblíquos se suavizam. Mais um piscar depois disso, e um sorriso retrai os cantos de seus lábios. — Sim, — diz ele. — Eu penso da mesma forma. — Um brilho travesso enche seu olhar.  — Embora, eu admita que no meu cenário de fantasia, na ilha deserta, as algemas seriam suas, não de meu maldito irmão.

Ela ri. — _Você_  tem uma fantasia de ilha deserta?

— Quem não tem, Detetive?

Bom ponto. O calor se espalha por suas bochechas e ela olha para longe limpando a garganta. — Você acha que consegue continuar a andar? — diz ela, já que ele parece ter reencontrado seu equilíbrio.

Ele concorda, ficando sério e pegando as garrafas de água conforme se levanta. Com um olhar desgostoso para as manchas lamacentas nos joelhos de seu terno, ele se inclina e passa inutilmente as mãos pelas pernas da calça. Só que nenhuma quantidade de alisamento irá impedi-lo de continuar a andar por aí em calças cobertas de sujeira, então ele desiste rapidamente. Recuperando o paletó da pilha suja do chão, ela o sacode em um movimento brusco e o coloca sobre os ombros trêmulos de Lúcifer.

— Quer que eu amarre as mangas em volta de você para ele não cair? — ela pergunta.

Por um momento, ele não responde. Ele só range os dentes. — Acho que sim.

Em um momento de inspiração, ela puxa as mangas através das axilas dele e amarra atrás das omoplatas, transformando a jaqueta em uma espécie de capa. Ele tolera seus cuidados em silêncio, olhando para o espaço vazio como se ele estivesse em um passeio fora de seu corpo. Quando ela faz um movimento para tirar as garrafas de água dele, ele se reanima, empurrando-a com um leve movimento, — Elas não são um fardo para mim, Detetive. Poupe suas forças para os momentos que exigirem isso.

Que é uma lógica com a qual ela não pode discutir, já que ele é basicamente o Super-Homem, só que com penas.

Eles sobem a elevação, lado a lado e se embrenham na floresta. Mantendo o silêncio.

Ela tem a impressão de que Lúcifer, talvez pela primeira vez, sinta-se sem palavras. Ataques de pânico às vezes fazem isso – destroem uma pessoa, mental e fisicamente. Então, ela flutua, quase satisfeita por estar em sua própria cabeça, pensando nas semanas malucas que teve.

Quanto mais pensa, mais ela chega à mesma conclusão.

Loucura é um enorme eufemismo.

* * *

 

— Möbius é seu irmão? — pergunta ela quando Lúcifer tira os galhos de um arbusto do caminho.

Ele franze a testa conforme solta o galho para que volte ao lugar atrás deles. — O que a levou a essa conclusão?

— Só… — Ela olha feio para um pequeno galho que gruda em seu tornozelo e sacode o pé para tirá-lo. — Eu estou tentando imaginar por que algum psicopata da Terra teria algemas mágicas de anjo, — diz ela, chutando uma, duas vezes. O galho se solta e ela volta sua atenção para Lúcifer. — Por seus comentários, percebi que ele tem uma história com você, então... Eu pensei que seria razoável: Möbius é o mesmo que Raguel?

— Ah, — diz Lúcifer balançando a cabeça em compreensão. — Interessante linha de raciocínio, detetive, mas não. O Sr. Möbius não é Raguel. Não vejo Raguel há algum tempo.

— Oh! — Bem, lá vai essa teoria.

As têmporas de Lúcifer se movem enquanto ele olha para a distância, apertando e afrouxando os maxilares. — Eu gosto de pensar que a razão pela qual eu não o vi mais é porque ele foi sugado para algum lugar e está apodrecendo em culpa fratricida pelo que fez comigo. — Ele dá de ombros e suspira. — Doce ilusão com certeza, mas... — Ele torce os ombros, forçando as algemas como se não pudesse se conter.

Ela franze a testa. — Lúcifer...

— As algemas estão aqui porque eu caí com elas, — ele conta.

— Porque você caiu... com elas? — Ela repete, encarando-o. — Como em... caiu no chão?

— Sim, Detetive, — ele responde com um aceno de cabeça. — _Aquela_  queda.  _A_   _queda_. — Ele olha para o chão. _Minha_  queda.

O estômago dela dá saltos.

— As algemas me impedem de voar, — explica ele. — Eu não consigo... — Ele range os dentes. — Eu posso sentir minhas asas atrás de mim no éter, mas não consigo fazê-las obedecer. Elas estão além de mim. Elas não... escutam. Algo parecido com membros paralisados, suponho. Sou um paraplégico metafísico.

Ela franze a testa. — Mas por que diabos Möbius o incapacitaria com um par de algemas que o impedem de usar suas asas? As asas são o motivo de ele querer você em primeiro lugar!

— Ele não sabe como as algemas funcionam, — diz Lúcifer com um encolher de ombros. — Ele só sabe que elas me fazem... — Ele faz uma pausa, os lábios curvados em desgosto enquanto ele busca por uma palavra. Ele a acha, — Fraco, — cuspindo a palavra como se fosse um palavrão.

Lúcifer, a Estrela da Manhã _não_ tolera fraquezas em si mesmo.

Sejam aparentes, sejam reais.

— Então, quem diabos é esse cara, Lúcifer? — pergunta ela. — Quero dizer…

— Quem diabos. — Lúcifer ri baixinho, divertido. — Uma pergunta apropriada, de fato.

— Não entendi.

Ele suspira. — Detetive, Asaiah Möbius é um demônio.

— Bem, isso definitivamente faz sentido, mas…

— Seu verdadeiro nome é Asmodeus. Ele é um dos meus tenentes há milênios. — Lúcifer lhe lança um olhar apologético. — Ele é... um dos meus, suponho que você poderia dizer. Ou, bem, eu costumava pensar que fosse, de qualquer forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seymour, referenciado pelo estômago de Chloe no início do capítulo, diz respeito a fala de uma personagem (uma planta alienígena) de um musical chamado: "A Pequena Loja de Horrores". Nele, uma planta alienígena que se alimenta de sangue pede a seu "mestre" que a alimente. Eu assisti a versão de 1986, mas aparentemente há versões anteriores a essa. Eu acho bem engraçada e conta com um elenco interessante (Rick Moranis e Steve Martin em início de carreira). Vale a pena pesquisar. :-)


	16. No meio do nada

A fumaça da cratera dura um dia e uma noite inteiros e o ar em volta, quente e denso, tem fedor de enxofre.

Samael permanece encolhido no centro da ruína fumegante, exausto, rejeitado, tremendo apesar do calor. As chamas de sua descida queimaram suas vestes. Tudo o que lhe resta são as malditas algemas que Raguel usara para prendê-lo.

A corporeidade força as asas de Samael para a realidade uma vez. Duas vezes. No começo, ele consegue cerrar os dentes e resistir. Mas, subitamente elas escapam com tanta força que tiram seu equilíbrio. Dois pesos inertes, maciços e esparramados escapam de suas costas, forçados a entrar em uma dimensão onde não deveriam estar, porque seu corpo não tem divindade para contê-las. Angustiado, ele afunda os dedos na terra carbonizada, gritando até perder a voz. Nada. Ele cai de joelhos no chão, ofegante. Suas lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

Seria este o plano de Deus?

Samael força as algemas mais uma vez. E mais outra. A pele ainda não recuperada se abre de novo. As algemas não cedem um milímetro.

Até sua respiração é dolorosa. Como se tivesse um grande peso sobre seu peito.

O frio penetra seu corpo como garras que afundam até seus ossos.

O que resta de seu fogo interior é uma faísca bruxuleante e oscilante, um mero fantasma de seu sol incandescente.

E ele não consegue reagir.

Não tem poder para nada.

Seus músculos estão frouxos. Sua testa comprimida contra a sujeira. Suas asas estão soltas e sem vida, pesadas demais para que ele as levante.

É neste momento que o Portador da Luz desiste esperando que a morte venha.

* * *

 

Mãos tocam seus pulsos ensanguentados, depois seu rosto e finalmente a curva do osso que dá forma à sua asa direita.

— Bem, o que diabos terá o Céu cuspido agora? — Diz uma voz sepulcral. — Você parece um arcanjo.

Quando Samael olha com seus olhos semiabertos, tudo o que vê é um borrão luzes e sombras. Ele engole em seco e respira fundo. — Rae? — ele fala, sua garganta mal permitindo que o som escape. — Rae, por favor.

— Quem? — responde a coisa borrada. — Não sou nenhum raio. Certamente não de sol, de qualquer maneira.

— Então, me deixe... só.

As mãos passam por seus pulsos novamente e Samael não consegue fazer nada além de se deixar ser tocado. — Um dispositivo muito interessante, — diz a coisa. — Complexo. Um mecanismo de bloqueio único. Belo metal. Espectros do divino. Diga-me, arcanjo, o que você fez para justificar tal escárnio de seus irmãos?

Samael tenta se afastar para longe.

O que apenas faz com que o borrão pise em sua asa, impedindo sua fuga.

Samael está muito cansado para gritar. Cansado demais para revidar. Exausto. Talvez a coisa o mate e então, talvez, finalmente Azrael venha?

— E que vantagem matar você, me daria precisamente? — diz a coisa como se Samael tivesse falado em voz alta. — Não costumo fazer favores de graça.

— Então... deixe-me — pede Samael novamente.

A coisa ri, sibilante e macabra. — Bem, isso também não me faria bem algum, faria? — O som de pés arrastando na sujeira soa no ar enquanto se senta ao lado do arcanjo. Sua mão está de volta nas asas de Samael, acariciando-as de um jeito que deixa seu estômago enjoado. — Não, acho que talvez tenhamos uma oportunidade de benefício mútuo. — Um polegar permanece na ponta da uma pluma da asa esquerda de Samael, acariciando-a. — A ideia... te interessa?

Samael olha para longe. — Eu não faço acordos com... demônios.

— Bem, eu acho que precisará rever sua estratégia, dado o lugar de onde você aterrissou, não é?

— Não.

— Com certeza.

As chamas nas bordas da cratera estalam e falham. O fedor de enxofre e a proximidade forçada do demônio deixam Samael enjoado.

— Eu consigo remover as algemas, sabia? — Ronrona o demônio. — Por um pequeno preço.

— Não acho que você consiga…

— Oh, mas eu consigo! — Responde ele alegremente. — Sou um estudante das artes arcanas, sabe? Ilusão. Defesa. E essas algemas, ainda que complexas, ainda que divinas e  _requintados,_ irão se curvar facilmente a uma força oposta, leia-se: demoníaca, com certeza absoluta.

Samael inspira profundamente, trêmulo. — O que você quer em troca?

— Ora, é simples, na verdade — diz ele. — Eu desejo poder e no momento, não tenho nenhum. Os miseráveis seres desta dimensão têm pouco uso para o que eles consideram “hocus pocus”, infelizmente.

Samael solta uma risada amarga e ofegante. — E eu pareço p-poderoso para você?

— Não neste momento, não — admite. — No momento, eu diria que você parece bastante patético.

— Então como…

— Ora, você é um arcanjo em uma terra de demônios. Você terá poder no momento em que escolher agarrá-lo. Tudo o que peço em troca de minha ajuda é que me leve com você em sua ascensão. Permita-me servir e eu servirei. — Outra risada macabra agita o ar como guizo de cascavéis. — Sua palavra divina será, claro, minha luz guia.

Um acesso sufocante de tosse percorre o corpo de Samael e ele estremece quando uma pequena faísca de esperança o incendeia. Ele não deseja morrer só porque achava ser essa a vontade de seu Pai. Isso  _nunca_  fora seu desejo. E, embora este demônio esteja se divertindo, comentários jocosos sobre a palavra divina e tudo mais, o que importa se o demônio acha que um arcanjo reinar sobre o Inferno seria engraçado, contanto que ele mantenha sua palavra? Quebrar as algemas é o pré-requisito para qualquer subida hipotética, afinal. Tudo o que Samael precisa é ficar livre, se recuperar e ele poderia vaporizar essa pequena barata em cinzas, se for necessário.

— Você vai destruir as algemas, não apenas quebrá-las, — diz Samael. Não é uma pergunta. É uma ordem.

O demônio concorda. — Eu adoro um bom feitiço de desintegração. Não é minha especialidade, admito, mas acredito que possa fazê-lo.

— Então faça.

O demônio estala a língua. — Você não é meu governante, ainda, “Vosso Imperioso Fardo Empenado”. Temos um acordo? Destruição das algemas em troca de liberalidade no Inferno?

Samael está muito fraco para levantar os braços. Com uma risada divertida, o demônio se inclina e faz o trabalho por ambos, apertando a mão fria dele contra sua palma áspera e depois sacudindo-a. — Tudo bem, então, — diz o demônio. — Os dados estão lançados. Agora, permita-me…

As algemas se abrem sem fanfarra ou show de luzes. O demônio levanta os punhos ensanguentados e machucados de Samael e remove o metal pesado para longe. Um vento quente e infernal sopra contra sua pele nua, recém-liberta.

— Bem, então! — diz o demônio.

O vazio esmagador e enervante recua e o peso deixa peito de Samael. Ele respira profunda e repetidamente, como que para limpar seus pulmões. Ele ainda está fraco. Exausto. Ele não consegue levantar um dedo. Seu vasto reservatório levará um bom tempo para reabastecer, mesmo com seu organismo super-humano.

— Como você…? — Samael exclama, ainda sem fôlego.

— Pfft, — o demônio é rápido em responder. — Nem toda magia causa choque e admiração, como você deveria saber, dado como você foi capturado.

Verdade.

O mundo desaparece enquanto ele fica deitado na sujeira, exausto, um alívio tão esmagador que, em seu estado enfraquecido, ele se sente tonto. Ele ouve o ruído de um zíper sendo aberto. O rangido da aba de couro de uma mochila se esticando. O tempo fica confuso até que o demônio o agarra novamente.

— Como eu devo chamá-lo? — pergunta Samael trêmulo enquanto o demônio o ajuda a sentar.

— Asmodeus, — responde o demônio. — E você?

Samael engole, piscando. Sua visão está voltando. Lentamente. Os penhascos sombrios da paisagem infernal que forma o horizonte são azuis e irregulares. O céu da cor da meia-noite está coberto por ameaçadoras nuvens vermelhas. Não é nada parecido com seu antigo lar. — Eu era chamado... Samael — ele diz suavemente. Mas Samael era "de Deus" e nesta terra arrasada e queimada ele... não quer ser.

Asmodeus acena com a cabeça. Seu rosto é uma massa confusa de cicatrizes e arranhões. — E agora? Que nome você deseja ter?

Samael olha para seus pulsos machucados, mas livres. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ele tem uma escolha agora. — Não sei.

— Bem, então — diz Asmodeus — Me avise quando decidir.

Assentindo, o olhar de Samael se desloca para as algemas que estão quebradas na terra queimada. — Você não vai…

— Sim, sim — diz Asmodeus com um sorriso brilhante e cheio de dentes. — Acalme-se, não-Samael. — Ele pega as algemas, virando-as com suas garras retorcidas. — Eu apenas queria que você acordasse e estivesse consciente nesta parte. Isso, afinal, deveria mais do que satisfazer seu desejo latente de choque e admiração.

E então, uma luz flue das palmas de Asmodeus. Ela é branca como o mais quente fogo sagrado. Samael, ainda em recuperação, não é capaz de suportar e tem que desviar o olhar, estremecendo. O brilho desaparece depois de vários momentos e quando Samael olha de novo, as algemas se foram e uma pilha de cinzas cor de ébano está aos pés de Asmodeus, parte dela voando suavemente no vento seco.

— Obrigado, — diz Samael.

Os olhos dourados de Asmodeus brilham. — De nada, — ronca ele, balançando a cabeça solicitamente. — Agora, vamos levá-lo para um lugar seguro, certo? — Ele aponta através da cratera. Subindo a colina inclinada e suja. Na distância. — Minha casa é por aqui e você parece que precisa de descanso.

Descanso.

O coração de Samael se contrai.

— Sim, — diz ele. — Eu…. — Ele desvia o olhar, piscando freneticamente para deter o derramamento de lágrimas antes que o demônio as veja, o que só atrai sua atenção para a pilha de cinzas que se espalha. As algemas que quase o mataram.  _“Samael, você me vergonha_ ”, seu pai dissera. Com um suspiro frágil, Samael esfrega o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. — Estou... muito cansado.

— É compreensível, — diz Asmodeus, fazendo uma careta quando Samael quase cai contra ele em sua luta para ficar de pé. — Por aqui, querido.

Praticamente falido de mente e corpo, Samael se permite ser conduzido ao Inferno, suas asas sem vida, arrastando no chão atrás dele.

* * *

 

— Ele é... um dos meus, suponho que você possa dizer. Ou pelo menos, eu costumava pensar que ele fosse, de qualquer forma.

Lúcifer pisca e volta a realidade a quando as lembranças se dissolvem. As algemas são um peso frio e enlouquecedor em torno de seus pulsos. O sol brilha contra seus olhos com censura divina. O vento sussurra através das árvores. Um inseto chia.

Pelo que parece ser uma eternidade, Chloe apenas o olha boquiaberta, como se sua confissão tivesse causado algum tipo de curto-circuito por trás de seus adoráveis olhos. Que é exatamente o que ele não queria. Ele inspira profundamente apesar do vazio excruciante que pressiona seu peito. Uma dor penetrante e fria o percorre, latejando em suas articulações. Em seus músculos. Em sua cabeça. Asmodeus era uma verdade que precisava ser falada, mas… Lúcifer pigarreia e desvia o olhar, não pronto para o julgamento dela. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Caim.

— Você está me dizendo, — Chloe fala lentamente, — Que esse maldito psicopata, o idiota que está percorrendo Los Angeles, matando pessoas por suas partes e depois violentamente nos sequestrando, é seu... seu... seu... — Ela gesticula impotente enquanto fica sem palavras para completar seu discurso.

— ... Colaborador? — ele sugere hesitante.

— E você não o reconheceu? — Ela deixa escapar com ar incrédulo.

O corpo dele não para de tremer. — Detetive, o Asmodeus que eu conheci e trabalhei era um demônio cuja cabeça parecia ter sido mergulhada em um tanque de óleo fervente e deixada lá até sua pele virar couro curtido. Eu nunca tive ocasião ou desejo de ver seu disfarce. Mas eu o reconheci imediatamente em seu escritório.

— Daí a cratera fumegante que você deixou no lugar da escrivaninha dele.

— Sim.

— Pelo amor de Deus,  _por quê_?

Em qualquer outro dia, em qualquer outro momento, Lúcifer poderia retrucar  _Eu te garanto, nada que eu fiz desde da Queda foi pelo_ amor  _de meu Pai._ Mas ele não quer antagonizá-la mais, e agora que ele a conhece bem o suficiente para saber que isso a incomodará muito e mais um pouco. Em vez disso, ele respira fundo, lutando para não mexer muito as algemas. — Por que eu o ataquei, você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer, por que diabos você  _trabalha_  com aquele monstro?

Ele cerra os punhos. — Porque eu tive que trabalhar.

— Ninguém  _tem_  que trabalhar com alguém assim.

— Minha escolha era essa ou morrer.

Ela pisca. Outro curto circuito. — Mas… — O coração dela se acelera enquanto se debate por alguma explicação plausível para sua visão de mundo. — Mas... e depois? Você não precisava mais depois.

— Eu não desfaço acordos, Detetive.

— Mesmo quando você fez um acordo sob coação com um psicopata mentiroso e assassino?

— Eu honro minha palavra, — diz ele rangendo os dentes. — É _O_ Princípio que consegui manter em minha exist… — O ano passado colide com ele como um raio, reduzindo seu último bastião a cinzas. — Eu... — Seu coração aperta. Ele balança a cabeça. Estes não são pensamentos para o momento. Ele não pode suportar isso. — Apesar de perder  _tudo_ mais.

— Mas...

— Chloe, — ele começa suavemente, — Eu não sou humano. O inferno não é como a Terra. Essa imagem que você tem de Asmodeus como um psicopata... Talvez pelos seus padrões, sim, ele seja um psicopata, mas ele é  _manso_ em comparação com algumas das coisas que eu encontrei ao longo dos milênios. Suas ações neste plano são  _leves_ em comparação com algumas das coisas que eu mesmo já fiz.

Ela olha para ele por um momento, o lábio inferior começando a tremer. — Eu não acredito nisso.

— E quando eu já menti para você? — pergunta ele.

— Quando você está ocupado demais mentindo para  _você mesmo_? — Ela responde. — Todo o maldito tempo.

— Mas...

— Não, — diz ela, levantando a mão para silenciá-lo. — Não não,  _não_. — Ela aperta o nariz entre os olhos, inspirando e expirando em respirações lentas e medidas. Como se estivesse tentando forçar a calma em um recipiente insuficiente para comportá-la. — Eu não... — Ela estremece. — Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu não posso falar sobre isso agora. Eu preciso de algum tempo.

O peito dele se comprime. — OK.

A floresta ao redor dele parece pulsar dentro e fora de foco. O verde verdejante se espalha e oscila e a luz do sol atravessando as copas das árvores se expande em halos. Ele fecha os olhos à procura de coragem na privacidade fingida, mas não a encontra.

Ele engole em seco, meio nauseado e a escuridão por trás de seus olhos começa a esmaecer. Engole outra vez e a sensação de Chloe a seu lado se estende até o horizonte como o caramelo derretido. Mais um e o chão desaparece debaixo dele, não deixando nada entre ele e a gravidade, apenas espaço vazio. E de repente ele está caindo. Caindo como se estivesse preso nos momentos liminares antes de entrar em um sonho, quando alguém ainda tem um vago senso de realidade, mesmo quando a irrealidade se desenrola como um filme ao redor da mente.

Exceto que ele não está tentando dormir.

Com um grito assustado, ele estende a mão. As pontas de seus dedos encontram algo quente e sólido e ele não consegue evitar agarrar.

Uma exclamação surpresa de dor corta o ar. Dele? Dela?

— Lúcifer? — Ele pensa que a ouve chamando de um lugar muito distante. — Lúcifer!

E então, com um simples piscar de olhos, ele está de volta à floresta, sentindo-se vazio e com o chão solidamente em contato com seus pés. A náusea persiste. Ele engole mais uma vez, tentando recuperar o controle. A sensação de irrealidade que antes só existia em seu cérebro agora existe também na frente deles. Mas…

— Você está bem? — Pergunta Chloe, olhando para ele com uma expressão de pânico parecida com a de alguém presenciando um acidente de carro. As mãos dela seguram os passantes da calça dele, como se tentasse segurá-lo no chão devido a sua aparência ausente.

Ele engole novamente quando um arrepio percorre seu corpo. — Eu já me senti melhor, — ele tenta brincar. Piadas tranquilizam. Ele quer tranquilizá-la.

Mas a expressão de Chloe só piora, sua preocupação cresce beirando a incompreensão.

— Eu vou ficar bem, — ele diz, forçando um sorriso. — Certamente não é o pior que já senti na vida.

A preocupação dela não diminui. — Lúcifer... eu não entendo o que você está dizendo.

Ele faz uma careta.

Inglês. Inglês, ele pensa consigo mesmo. Inglês, inglês, inglês. A Detetive fala  _o maldito_  inglês. Ele próprio, Lúcifer Morningstar tem falado inglês como padrão desde a década de 1170, pouco mais de um século depois da Batalha de Hastings. Desde quando os normandos marcaram indelevelmente todos os cantos da terra com língua, como um animal marcando território. Inglês.

— Hum, — ele treme pensando. — Um, INGLÊS. Desculpe. Eu estou um pouco... — A palavra lhe escapa como um peixe do anzol. — Eu estou um pouco... hum. — Qual é mesmo a maldita palavra? Apagado? Não. Nebuloso? Não. — Er... confuso.

O alívio nos olhos dela é palpável. — Está bem. — Seus dedos estão quentes nos quadris dele, flexionando enquanto ela segura com força. — Você está bem o suficiente para andar?

— Eu dou um jeito, — diz ele, se afastando para demonstrar. E ele consegue, de alguma forma, não cambalear.

— OK, — diz ela com um aceno de cabeça enquanto se afasta dele para pegar as garrafas de água, que caíram em algum momento. Quando foi que ele…? — Vamos continuar andando, então.

Ela avança sem esperar que ele responda. Como se ela não conseguisse estender a distância entre eles com rapidez suficiente, agora que ela acredita que ele não está mais em perigo iminente de colapso. Ele caminha trôpego atrás dela, um incômodo crescente em seu estômago que não tem nada a ver com o poder das algemas.

Ela ainda está em negação, presa naquele lugar onde Lúcifer é uma metáfora e não existe céu ou inferno. O que é real é o que ela pode ver, cheirar, ouvir, tocar e provar. Mas ela é uma alpinista agarrada a um penhasco, quilômetros acima de uma ravina quebrada e escarpada. Seus dedos estão escorregando. Ela está perdendo sua força. E ela está prestes a cair.

Nessa hora ela estará finalmente convencida de que ele é um monstro.

E então o que ele fará?

Provavelmente irá morrer sozinho.

Tremendo, ele inspira dolorosamente, mas o ar não é suficiente. Inspira e expira. Mais uma vez. Tentando o tempo todo não lutar inutilmente com seus pulsos presos. A Detetive está andando rápido demais. As algemas estão ficando pesadas. Tudo está ficando pesado.

_Por favor me ajude_ , ele recorre ao pensamento.

Para ele.

Raguel.

Só uma vez. Sem se humilhar.

Não que Lúcifer acredite que vá obter uma resposta, mesmo que ele deixe de lado sua dignidade.

Observando Chloe à sua frente ele esfrega o peito dolorido com o nó do polegar.

Seria este o plano de Deus?

Ele espera que não.


	17. Canção Sombria

Eles abrem caminho através dos arbustos, ervas daninhas, cipós, pequenas árvores, lama e insetos zumbindo. As teias de aranha pegajosas que os abraçam faz o tempo parecer como se  _horas_ tivessem transcorrido embora sejam apenas minutos. É impossível dizer sem relógio ou celular. O sol pode estar se movendo por cima deles. As sombras podem estar aumentando para o final da tarde. Mas… será isso mesmo? Será que estão? Ou estará ela imaginando coisas?

_Eu prefiro não passar a eternidade na lista negra do Diabo,_  Asmodeus dissera.  _Ele é bastante_ impressionante  _em sua habilidade de guardar rancor, não é?_

Fazendo caretas, ela esmaga um mosquito com um tapa quando ele senta em seu pescoço. Isso é um inferno. Isso é o que este lugar é. Onde mais eles poderiam estar que um dia e uma noite inteira de caminhada não os aproximariam, de pelo menos, algum lugar habitado? Uma estrada de cascalho. Qualquer coisa. Certamente isto não é o sul da Califórnia.

A maior parte do sul da Califórnia é de desertos. Cheios de cactos. E areia. Como o Vale da Morte. O Parque Nacional de Sequoia se encaixaria no tema de floresta sem fim, mas... com árvores massivas, Sequoia tem uma aparência especial que este lugar não tem. As maiores árvores daqui são grandes, mas não são míticas. Sequoia também está repleta de turistas e patrulhada por guardas florestais nesta época do ano. E quais seriam as chances de eles não encontrarem uma única pessoa fazendo trilha ou uma caminhonete durante essa caminhada mais longa do que uma maratona? A Califórnia não é assim  _vazia_.

_E aqui estamos nós,_ dissera Lúcifer.  _Em um impasse. Um humano e seu parceiro monstruoso._

Os pés dela doem. Sua cabeça dói. Tudo dói. Mas seu coração dói ainda mais.

_Ah, ele está sendo bonzinho com você, então?_  Asmodeus dissera.  _Que fofo._

Ela não entende. Ela  _não consegue_. Asmodeus insistira que Lúcifer é um monstro.  _Lúcifer_  continua insistindo ser um monstro. Mas tudo o que ela sabe sobre Lúcifer, por sua experiência direta, lhe diz o contrário.

Ele julga, sim, mas ele não condena. Ele é generoso. Ele é engraçado. Ele é artístico. Ele tem um amor à vida, extrovertido e efervescente, que é ao mesmo tempo contagiante e estimulante. Ele é leal quase a ponto de se autodestruir. Ele também é gentil quando tem motivo.

As piores coisas que ela pode dizer sobre ele são que ele é orgulhoso, cínico, indiferente, egocêntrico e tem a tendência irritante à insensibilidade quando se trata de perceber os sentimentos daqueles que estão ao seu redor.

Mas, as más qualidades não fazem dele um monstro.

Todo mundo tem falhas.

As falhas são o que nos fazem humanos.

E suas falhas, em particular, são ainda mais compreensíveis, não menos, pelo fato de ele  _não ser_ humano. O cinismo, a indiferença e principalmente a falta de percepção. Ela imagina se seria capaz de interagir tão bem quanto ele se fosse cercada por uma espécie inteiramente diferente de seres sencientes. Uma espécie que, milênios a fio, ele só vira o pior lado.

Ela balança a cabeça.

A respiração dele sopra como um trem atrás dela. Seus passos são pesados e ruidosos, não graciosos como de costume, e o som de seu arrastar pesado a traz de volta à realidade. Ele não fala. Não tenta estimulá-la a conversar.

Ele torna muito fácil para ela se esconder em si mesma e erguer barreiras. Tudo o que ela tem de fazer é declarar um desejo e ele o concederá, se estiver ao seu alcance conceder, não importando seus sentimentos sobre o assunto. Outro defeito. Ainda que ele centre sua vida em torno da realização de desejos, ele parece ignorar os próprios. Ou talvez, ele ache que seus desejos não importam.

O que é…

Seu peito aperta.

Ela desacelera até parar à sombra de um imenso pinheiro. As folhas sussurram ao vento quando ela se senta subitamente no chão sujo, ofegante. Ele cambaleia ao lado dela, engolindo repetidamente como se tentasse evitar vomitar. Seu cabelo está liso com suor e seus olhos estão vítreos. Ele se abaixa no chão com uma debilidade que parece exceder em muito a dela.

— Lúcifer, você está... OK? — diz ela hesitante no longo silêncio. — Quero dizer, além do óbvio.

Ele fecha e abre os dedos trêmulos. Seus punhos manchados de sangue, pelo menos, parecem estar estáveis, o sangue coagulado. — Eu estou exausto.

Ela balança a cabeça, pegando o limitado suprimento de água. — Eu também.

Ele não responde mas se encosta contra a árvore enquanto fecha os olhos, puxando os joelhos juntos para o peito, o queixo apoiado sobre o frio suporte de metal de suas algemas. Sua respiração rápida e ruidosa se desacelera. Como se ele estivesse cochilando sentado.

— Não acho que estejamos na Califórnia, — ela reflete em voz alta. — Pelo menos, não no sul da Califórnia. Talvez norte. Talvez perto do Oregon.

Ele se contorce. — Bem pensado. Também acho.

— Você acha que estamos no Oregon?

Ele não responde.

— O que _sortie_ significa? — ela diz.

O silêncio se estende.

— Lúcifer?

— Hmm, — diz ele como se estivesse ouvindo apenas parcialmente.

O estômago dela ruge e sua mente vagueia de volta para o frango. Bacon. Batatas fritas. Hambúrgueres. Inferno, até quiabo parece apetitoso neste momento. Seus olhos ameaçam se encher de lágrimas à medida que sua miséria cresce. Ela toma um gole de água, mas isso não é de muita ajuda. Nada ajuda o vazio roendo suas vísceras.

— Tenho tanta fome que poderia comer minha própria mão, — ela se permite lamentar. Só uma vez. Apenas para pôr o problema para fora. Ela funga.

Um bufo divertido e suave preenche o silêncio. — Se você for comer alguma mão, coma a minha, — diz ele, ofegante. — Pelo menos, assim, eu poderia tirar essas algemas malditas e voá-la para um restaurante.

— Chinês? — diz ela, olhando sonhadora para o espaço com se tivesse pratos de “porco moo shu”. E “frango kung pao”. E carne com brócolis. — EU  _amo_  comida chinesa.

— Posso te levar para a China, se você quiser, — ele responde. —Tudo o que você conseguir comer. O que quer que você deseje.

Ela engole em seco, com água na boca enquanto os pratos dançam em sua cabeça e se juntam aos palitos de bambu. Sem perceber ela geme dolorosamente em voz alta. Então cobre a boca com as mãos, olhando Lúcifer, mas o olhar dele é de quem está a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Seu coração se contorce novamente ao vê-lo se apoiar contra os joelhos, como se sua espinha não conseguisse sustentá-lo.

— Lúcifer? — diz ela baixinho.

— Hmm?

— Posso... hum. — Ela morde o lábio. — Você se importaria se…? — Ela se desloca pelo chão, para mais perto dele, até o espaço entre seus corpos reduzir totalmente. — Eu só estou... — As palavras continuam presas, então ela estende os braços, telegrafando seus planos, dando a ele uma chance de se afastar, mas ele não o faz.

Ele puxa uma respiração, difícil e ruidosa, seu olhar distante se abranda quando volta a se concentrar no rosto de Chloe, ao invés da linha do horizonte. Eles se encaixam como peças de quebra-cabeças que foram feitas o tempo todo para se conectar. Ela se enrola contra ele, passando um braço entre seus pulsos. O queixo dele encosta no topo da cabeça dela. Ela respira fundo enquanto descansa o nariz contra o ombro trêmulo de Lúcifer.

— Obrigada, — diz ela, com um nó na garganta. — Eu realmente precisava disso.

— Não é exatamente uma dificuldade para mim, — ele responde suavemente.

— Eu pensei que você não gostasse de abraçar.

Ele dá de ombros. — Seria mais exato dizer que acho abraçar um tanto desconcertante.

— Isto é desconcertante para você?

— Não, — admite ele. — Não é desconcertante quando estou com você.

Ela se cala. — Você... deseja isso?

Mas ele não responde, exceto pela maneira como seu peso parece afundar ainda mais em seu abraço. Ou será que ela está imaginando coisas? Talvez.

Ler Lúcifer Morningstar é um tipo de competência que ela ainda não adquiriu, ainda que queira.

Ela está tentando.

Ele é seu melhor amigo, apesar de tudo. Apesar de toda frustração que ele causa.

Ele é o complemento dela.

Seu algo mais.

O distante ra-ta-ta-tá de um pica-pau ecoa no ar. Uma brisa amena bagunça seu cabelo suado. Ela acaricia o braço dele preguiçosamente, ouvindo as árvores rangerem e se curvarem ao vento.

Ela não tem certeza do que a impele a fazer isso. Beijá-lo. Seus lábios roçam o queixo dele.

— Detetive, — diz ele, recuando, surpreso. Não. Atordoado. Espantado.

Ela continua ao longo de sua garganta, parando no ponto de sua pulsação para acariciá-lo. Sua pele é áspera com barba por fazer e ele tem gosto de sal e suor. Então ela o beija levemente nos lábios e, com um suspiro, encosta-se em suas costas trêmulas, segurando sua camisa arruinada enquanto se aconchega mais. Ele a faz se sentir segura. E ela não desejaria estar com mais ninguém do mundo, neste lugar, agora.

— Eu não estou ignorando o assunto Möbius, — ela diz a ele. — Estou apenas adiando essa conversa. E também estou apostando um pouco, acho.

— Apostando? — diz ele, franzindo a testa.

Ela dá de ombros. — Estou apostando que você não conseguirá me fornecer um contexto em que eu não vá mais querer te beijar.

— Mas...

— Agora não, — ela diz gentilmente. — OK?

Ele suspira. — Sim.

Ela ouve os pássaros. E seu batimento cardíaco. O batimento constante, firme e humano. E eles descansam.

* * *

 

Quando ela desperta novamente, o sol se põe tão baixo no céu que ela não consegue mais vê-lo sobre as árvores. O céu acima é levemente azul e os tons rosa e laranja de um pôr do sol esparramando pelo céu começam a anunciar a chegada da noite. O ar está mais frio. Lúcifer ainda está dormindo embaixo dela, tremendo e pálido. Mas ela se sente melhor. Não bem. Mas pelo menos sua cabeça não parece mais confusa e seu estômago está mais controlado. Esfregando os olhos, ela se deixa descansar por mais alguns minutos. Deixa Lúcifer descansar, já que ele parece precisar muito. Até que o desejo de se mexer se torne incontrolável.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela suavemente, puxando seu casaco destruído. — Lúcifer, acorde.

Nada.

— Lúcifer, — diz ela novamente, franzindo a testa. Será que ele é sempre assim difícil de acordar? Ou só depois do sequestro? Quando ele não mostra sinais de consciência, ela lhe dá uma pequena sacudida. — Lúcifer. Acorde.

Um som estridente e ressentido deixa sua garganta. Quando seus olhos se abrem, ele olha fixamente para ela por um instante.

— Oi — diz ela, franzindo a testa. — Você está consciente?

— _Dhahn_ , — ele grunhe, estremecendo. — Er. — Uma longa pausa. — Sim.

Ele se esforça para ficar de pé com um gemido, passando um momento longo demais encostado no tronco da árvore, como se tivesse medo de não conseguir se manter em pé sem apoio.

— Você está bem? — ela não pode deixar de perguntar.

Ele anda trôpego para longe de seu apoio, apenas para parar outra vez. Ele ergue as mãos presas sobre a cabeça, elevando-se na ponta dos pés, alongando-se apesar das limitações impostas pelas algemas. Depois de girar o torso para a esquerda e para a direita, ele se acomoda com um suspiro quase doloroso.

— Lúcifer, você está…

— Ainda bem vivo, garanto-lhe, — ele brinca.

Um pouco mais tranquila, ela pega as garrafas de água, uma cheia e outra pela metade.

— Vamos? — diz ela, dirigindo um olhar sombrio para o bosque.

Ele concorda com um aceno de cabeça e eles partem novamente.

* * *

 

Faz cerca de trinta minutos que eles estão andando. O céu acima deles é de um rosado brilhante, como flamingos em um lago sulfuroso, quando ela finalmente se sente pronta para mergulhar. — Podemos falar agora? — diz ela. — Sobre Asmodeus?

Lúcifer para atrás dela, estreitando os olhos. — Você é a guardiã desta conversa em particular, Detetive. Se desejar conversar agora, então conversaremos. Mas não diga que não avisei que suas ilusões serão destruídas, pois eu aviso que elas serão. — As sobrancelhas dele se franzem. — A pergunta mais apropriada que você deveria estar se fazendo é: você está pronta para que isso aconteça ou prefere permanecer em sua negação reconfortante por mais algum tempo?

— Eu realmente não acho que nada vá se quebrar, Lúcifer, — ela garante. — Eu te conheço muito bem.

O olhar fixo e incrédulo que ele lhe dá, agita as borboletas de seu estômago, mas ela não deixa a sensação sinistra impedi-la. Ela limpa a garganta e continua enquanto eles voltam a andar, — Eu pensei que... Uriel fosse a primeira pessoa que você matou.

O primeiro ser senciente, sim, — responde Lúcifer. — Caim foi a primeira pessoa.

— Então como você poderia ter feito coisas piores do que esse tal Asmodeus? — ela diz ela, balançando a cabeça. — Explique isso para mim, porque eu…

— Detetive, — ele diz gentilmente, — Com certeza, você sabe que há coisas muito piores que a morte.

— Nomeie uma, — ela responde, cruzando os braços. — Diga-me  _uma_ coisa que você tenha feito que ache ser tão ruim.

Ele molha os lábios e olha para longe, de repente cheio de hesitação.

— Diga-me, — ela o provoca à medida que eles se aproximam de um aglomerado de árvores altas.

— Você sabe que eu torturei.

— Almas malditas, — diz ela com um aceno de cabeça. — Certo?

— Demônios, também, — ele admite. — Não necessariamente malditas. As vezes residentes que eu queria… — Ele faz uma pausa, olhando para cima, a procura por uma expressão adequada. — Encorajar o bom comportamento. — Suas palavras são sombrias, mas sedosas e a fazem tremer apesar do ar ameno.

— Demônios como Maze? — pergunta ela.

— Eu nunca torturei a Maze, — ele responde. — A Maze sempre foi leal. — Ele suspira, olhando para algum ofensor invisível. — Ao menos ela era, antes de virmos para cá.

Chloe engole em seco. Quando mencionou Maze, ela apenas queria um meio para associar a informação escapando dos lábios dele com a realidade que ela conhece. Não era uma sugestão de que ele realmente a tivesse torturado. A reação dele para a sugestão velada de que ele teria torturado um amigo é perturbadora.

— Fale-me sobre… — É agora. O ponto de não retorno. Ela respira desconfortável, olhando brevemente para as samambaias achatadas sob seus pés. — Me fale sobre como encorajava os demônios a se comportarem.

Ele inclina a cabeça, olhando para ela por um longo momento. Como se ele estivesse memorizando cada característica, cada curva, cada linha, cada defeito. Seu lábio se contorce. E então ele olha para longe. Na distância. Seus olhos são escuros e insondáveis.

— Houve um demônio chamado Beleth, — diz Lúcifer devagar.

— Beleth, — ela diz, assentindo. — OK.

— Ele tentou me usurpar, — diz Lúcifer, nuvens de tempestade transparecendo em sua expressão distante. — Tentou me  _assassinar_.

— Tudo bem, — diz ela, com o coração apertado tentando não interferir em seu discurso, emitindo apenas palavras de encorajamento para que ele continue. — E?

Ele olha para as folhas secas que se agitam a seus pés. — E eu o torturei, — ele admite com tom sepulcral. — Eu enchi sua vida _patética_ com dor e privação, e então eu cortei sua língua com uma faca cega para que ele não pudesse mais me implorar pela morte.

Suas entranhas afundam em seus sapatos. A náusea a inunda. O vento sopra através das árvores e, nos galhos superiores, um pássaro canta um som melancólico.

Lúcifer ri, mas o som é miserável. Ele continua, com os lábios curvados em desgosto. — No final, eu deixei seu corpo sangrento, trêmulo e quebrado na frente dos meus portões, sabendo muito bem que as hordas iriam literalmente despedaçá-lo. E foi o que aconteceu. E eu fiquei olhando. — Seu olhar se desloca para ela, como se ele estivesse desafiando-a, apenas  _provocando-a,_ a ficar bem com a atrocidade. — Eu nunca matei antes de Uriel, mas dizer que eu não tive nenhuma participação em mortes seria uma afirmação  _extremamente_  incorreta.

O silêncio se estende.

Ela não consegue respirar. — Lúcifer...

— O inferno não é a  _Terra_ , Chloe, — ele insiste enquanto segura um ramo de lado para ela passar. — Demônios atacam a fraqueza como moscas cobrem carniça. Eles não respondem a nada além de poder absoluto e ausência de misericórdia. Essa foi a última vez que algum deles tentou me matar, ou seja, essa pequena demonstração serviu ao seu propósito.

— Última vez? — diz ela, com um nó dolorido em sua garganta.

Ele pisca. — Perdão?

— Você disse que foi a última vez que alguém tentou te matar, — diz ela tremendo, extremamente enjoada. — Quantas vezes essas pessoas... — Não. Não  _são_  pessoas. O ponto principal deste conto horrível é que não é sobre pessoas. Ela sacode a cabeça. — Esses demônios. Quantas vezes os demônios tentaram te matar antes que você recorresse a isso?

As sobrancelhas dele se unem. — O que diabos isso  _importa_?

Ela esfrega lágrimas doloridas de seus olhos. — É importante porque da maneira que você descreveu isso, você está soando como uma vítima de tortura  _também_ , — diz ela, fungando. A total falta de compreensão dos olhos dele é um martelo, partindo-a em pedaços pequenos de dor por ele. — Quero dizer, não era isso que viver no Inferno  _significava_ para você? Tortura? Dor e privação?

— O inferno era a terra  _deles_ , — ele lança a ela um olhar furtivo. — _Sua_  casa. E eu a tomei para mim. Eu achei… que era isso que meu pai queria.

— Bem, o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse feito isso?

Seus olhos se estreitam quando ele passa por cima de um tronco enorme e vira para oferecer-lhe o braço. — O que você quer dizer?

— Pelo que você disse, os demônios não têm uma mentalidade convivência pacífica, — diz ela, os pés raspando a casca do tronco quando ela se esforça para superar o obstáculo, agarrando-se a ele para se equilibrar.

— Não, eles não têm, — ele admite e eles se separam novamente.

— E Deus quase matou você. Ou, pelos menos, isso é o que eu deduzi.

— Ele... — Lúcifer olha para os pulsos, apertando e soltando os punhos. — Sim.

— E Deus é, bem,  _Deus_.

Lúcifer não fala nada.

— Então, você ainda estava se protegendo, — diz ela. — Antecipadamente, mas ainda assim, se protegendo.

Ele reduz suas passadas até parar. — Detetive, eu não sou inocente nesta equação.

— Não estou dizendo que você é, — diz ela, com um nó na garganta. — Ou melhor, sim, você fez algumas coisas ruins. Sem discussão. Só isso. — Ela respira profundamente, limpando os pulmões. — Bem, é por isso que  _eu_  penso.

— Pensa... o que?

Ela olha para ele. — Que não culpo você.

— Mas...

Ela agarra suas mãos trêmulas e as aperta. — Eu  _não_ culpo você, Lúcifer.

O lábio inferior dele treme. Apenas uma leve vibração antes que ele a elimine apertando a mandíbula com tanta força que suas têmporas incham visivelmente. Um pássaro acima deles - uma pomba de cemitério, ela acha, começa seu canto solitário enquanto ele olha para um ponto distante além do ombro de Chloe.

— Não é assim que você deveria reagir, — diz ele, deslocando o peso de um pé para o outro, balançando para frente e para trás. — Quer dizer... — Ele pisca, seu olhar implorante. Sua queixa sussurrante, — Por que você não...? — isso causa uma dor profunda no coração dela.

— Deus te jogou em um lugar onde você vivia em constante ameaça, — diz ela suavemente. Uma situação que ela... não consegue sequer imaginar. Estar em casa com sua família, que deveria amá-la e depois ser violentamente expulsa de lá. Tentando sobreviver. — Um lugar sem amor, sem paz, nem nada de bom. Por  _milênios_. E você está chocado por ter começado a agir como um dos monstros? As pessoas não são capazes de  _viver_  em constante estado de excitação, Lúcifer. Derrete nosso cérebro. É por isso que temos doenças mentais como o estresse pós-traumático. E isso acontece em apenas semanas, meses ou anos na linha de frente. O que dizer de  _milênios_.

— Eu não tenho EPT, — ele retruca, tirando as mãos dela. — É uma doença humana, e eu não sou  _humano_.

A visão dele contorcendo-se no chão, os pulsos escorrendo sangue enquanto estava lutando para respirar por puro pânico, surge na mente dela em detalhes sombrios e precisos. — Talvez você tenha outro nome para isso, — diz ela, — Mas você internalizou claramente algumas coisas de suas experiências que não têm nada a ver com quem você realmente  _é_. Nem tudo é preto e branco. Circunstâncias  _mudam_ as coisas.

A boca dele abre. E fecha. Sílabas sem sentido ficam presas em sua garganta.

— Você gostou? — ela o provoca, aproximando-se apesar de sua postura irritada.

— Gostei de que?

— De torturar o cara, — diz ela. — Beleth. Você gostou?

— Gostei de fazer justiça, — ele responde sem hesitar. — Acredito firmemente em olho por olho.

— Mas, você  _gostou?_ — diz ela quando começam a andar novamente. — De causar dor, quero dizer. Foi divertido?

— Claro que não foi divertido! Foi... — Ele procura uma palavra. — Necessário.

— Essa é a diferença entre você e Asmodeus, Lúcifer, — diz ela respirando fundo. — É por isso que ele é um monstro e você não. Asmodeus se diverte nessa merda.

— Mas...

— Quando implorei para que ele nos deixasse ir, ele ficou hilariante por me ouvir implorar, — diz ela, o estômago revirando só de pensar nisso. — 'Oh, por favor. Oh, por favor. De novo. Faça _mais_ ,’ ele disse. — Ela estremece. — Ele praticamente gozou contra as grades da prisão. E isso não é você, Lúcifer. Você nunca vai me convencer de que isso é você. Neste momento, não importa o que diga ou faça. Eu conheço você muito bem agora.

— Como você pode achar…

— Isso é o que  _eu_  vejo, — ela insiste. — Entendi  _tudo_ o que você disse. Eu simplesmente não vejo isso como sendo o que  _você_  faz. E isso não quer dizer que não esteja  _realmente_  apavorada agora. Eu estou. Por você, se por nada mais. Como... como isso pode ser real? Como pode um Deus justo  _fazer_  uma merda como jogar seu filho no Inferno?

— Ele não é justo, — Lúcifer responde em um tom neutro.

— Exatamente, — diz Chloe, concordando. Eles andam em volta de um enorme pinheiro. — Ele não é justo. Ele tem seus próprios planos, com seu próprio sistema de valores que não tem sentido para o resto de nós. Como poderia? Ele é  _Deus_. E isso é um pensamento  _aterrorizante_.

 

Ele olha para ela. — Mas, Satanás  _não é_  aterrorizante?

 

— Não, — ela diz. — Eu não tenho mais medo de você. Eu tenho  _medo_  por você.

Seu olhar estreita em filetes quase invisíveis. — Eu não quero e nem preciso de sua pena.

— Não é pena, Lúcifer, — diz ela, os pés arrastando pelas folhas que cobrem o solo. — Não é pena absolutamente. É empatia. Há uma grande diferença. E eu sei que você sabe disso ou não se sentiria ofendido quando discutimos em frente à mansão dos Tate há algumas semanas.

Ele suspira como se estivesse exausto. — Eu não entendo você, Detetive. Eu não...

— Você pode, pelo menos, tentar entender que eu não te vejo como  _você_  se vê? Que eu não estou à beira de fugir, só esperando por mais uma revelação que você faça, que seja esquisita demais para mim? Estou lidando com o esquisito. E você não é maligno. Você é um bom homem que lidou com uma quantidade inacreditavelmente grande de merda na vida. Claro que você iria reagir mal eventualmente.

Ele engole em seco, mas não fala nada.

— Eu não estou me iludindo, Lúcifer, — diz ela, caminhando em frente. — Eu acho que o único com ilusões aqui é  _você_.

Ele para novamente.

Por um momento, ele a olha. Seus olhos escuros buscando os dela com uma expressão duvidosa, como se procurasse por um sinal. Alguma indicação de que ela está mentindo. Alguma indicação de que ela fazendo pouco dele. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que encaixe essa conversa no comportamento humano que ele conhece. Ele entende mentira. Ele entende brincar com as pessoas. Ele conhece manipulação e tudo mais.

— Mas, todo mundo diz que eu sou maligno, — ele insiste. — Você deveria achar isso  _também_.

— Bem,  _eu_  não acho isso, — ela diz em um tom que não admite continuar com esse argumento. — E eu também não sou todo mundo.

— Mas...

— Não.

Ele pisca e desvia o olhar, os olhos úmidos e brilhantes como vidro. Seu lábio inferior treme de novo, mas seu truque de apertar os maxilares não funciona desta vez. A respiração que ele puxa entre os dentes é ruidosa e vacilante. Então ele se move para trás de uma árvore, fora de vista. Ela sabe que ele está próximo, porque pode ouvir sua respiração irregular, mas…

Uau.

— Lúcifer?

Ele não responde.

E agora?

— Eu vou apenas... uhm... — Ela gesticula desajeitadamente para um tronco caído e cheio de musgo, cercado por rochas cobertas de líquen. — Eu vou só sentar aqui enquanto você... uhm... — Ela limpa a garganta. — Sim. Vou apenas ficar quieta aqui.

Ela deixa todo seu peso cair no tronco, sem saber o que fazer quando seus jeans raspam na casca seca.

O rosado do céu muda para o azul profundo enquanto ela espera. As sombras se alongam. Uma pequena luz dourada pisca para a esquerda e ela olha rapidamente nessa direção, franzindo a testa, observando, procurando. Outra pequena luz pisca para a direita. E outra mais para o centro. Depois outra a distância. Elas acendem e apagam em um preguiçoso show de luzes, enquanto os culpados flutuam na brisa fresca. A boca dela se abre. Vaga-lumes?

Agora ela  _sabe_  que eles não estão na Califórnia. Ou no Oregon. Ou em qualquer lugar no Oeste. Puta merda. Será que eles estão em algum lugar nos Apalaches?

— Lúcifer, você está vendo os vaga-lumes? — pergunta ela.

Quando ele não responde, ela morde o lábio, olhando para a espessa árvore que ele decidira transformar em seu escudo.

O que ela está fazendo?

Sério. O que é ela  _fazendo_? Assistindo vaga-lumes enquanto ele está perdendo a cabeça.

Se ele fosse outra pessoa, como Trixie ou Dan ou praticamente qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecesse bem, ela iria...

Foda-se, ela pensa, limpando as palmas das mãos contra as coxas. Foda-se tudo. Se ele não quer que ela se intrometa, ele sempre pode dizer para ela ir embora. Se ele dizer para ela ir embora, ela irá.

Ela desliza para fora do tronco e caminha na direção dele, os galhos estalando e dobrando enquanto ela circunda a árvore.

Ele está parado do outro lado, encarando um vazio com seus sombrios olhos negros. Seu rosto está molhado e brilhando no crepúsculo. Outro galho estala embaixo dela quando seu peso muda e seu olhar distante se volta para ela.

— Ei, eu estou aqui, — diz ela, aproximando-se. — Eu só vou... — Ela estende as mãos e avança, cautelosa, parando como alguém se aproximando de um animal selvagem pego em uma armadilha. Quando ele não recua, nem afasta as mãos dela com um movimento de braço, ela dá outro passo para a frente e passa os braços em volta dele. Pela primeira vez, ele não enrijece o corpo. Sem protestar, ele a deixa entrar em sua bolha, tocando-o. — Eu só vou fazer isso, — diz ela, pressionando o nariz contra o ombro trêmulo dele enquanto aperta os dedos ao redor do cotovelo oposto. — Você pode fazer o que quiser, enquanto eu fico aqui, OK? — Ela esfrega a palma da mão do ombro ao cotovelo dele e de volta ao ombro em um movimento suave e repetitivo, os momentos estendendo-se como látex.

— Ninguém nunca me disse isso, — diz ele em uma voz suave.

— Te disse o quê?

Ele funga. — Que eu sou... bom. Nunca alguém que soubesse sobre mim.

— Mas quantas pessoas sabem? Sem contar os demônios, claro.

— Demônios não são pessoas.

— Você está sendo pedante, — ela o repreende, olhando para ele com um sorriso vacilante.

Um suspiro irritado escapa dele, mas ele não retruca.

— Lúcifer? — ela o pressiona gentilmente. — Quantas pessoas sabem?

Ele fecha os olhos como se doesse responder. — Só mais uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que ainda vive, quero dizer.

Ela fica quieta pela a enormidade do que ele disse. Em algum lugar ... de alguma maneira... Chloe Jane Decker tornara-se a confidente do diabo. Mais ainda do que Linda. E isso é… Seu coração se contrai, só que de uma maneira boa, pela primeira vez. Ela suspira sentindo como se eles tivessem superado um grande obstáculo. Em direção a que ela não sabe. Mas, pelo menos, eles parecem estar indo para lá juntos.

— Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, — diz ela, com a voz vacilante. — Tudo bem? Mesmo que você ache que é ruim. Eu entendo que o que você passou é totalmente diferente de minha experiência humana. Eu nunca tentaria colocar esse tipo de rótulo nela. Ou... eu vou pelo menos tentar não fazer isso. Quero dizer ... — Ela dirige um olhar envergonhado para ele. — Eu não sou perfeita, mas...

— Mas você é perfeita, — diz ele, olhando para o espaço — Para mim.

O que é suficiente para destruir a pouca compostura que ela tinha conseguido manter. Ela se aproxima mais dele.

— Não é isso que eu mereço, — ele acrescenta num sussurro áspero.

Ela o aperta em seu abraço. — É sim.

Sem argumento, ele enche o silêncio com sua respiração úmida e trêmula.

Ela o beija, os olhos bem abertos. Seus lábios são macios e ele solta um suspiro confuso contra a boca dela. Ela se afasta, não querendo forçar demais as coisas quando os dois ainda estão tão frágeis.

— Parece que eu ganhei a aposta, — ela murmura enquanto se afasta.

Ele a olha com uma expressão sombria, dolorida, i _ncrédula_.

— Não, — ela acrescenta, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar e descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

O tempo parece se esticar.

Eles ficam parados, juntos no crepúsculo que os engolfa lentamente, em silêncio assistindo os vaga-lumes dançarem.

* * *

 

Os vaga-lumes estão adormecidos há algum tempo e uma grande lua redonda paira sobre o céu novamente, desta vez com um pedaço faltando do lado direito quando algo passa pelo pescoço de Chloe e se fixa no tronco da árvore, perto do lóbulo de sua orelha, enviando pequenos pedaços de casca voando. Franzindo a testa, ela dá um tapa no pescoço, mas não parece ter sido um inseto. O que teria sido? Lúcifer se inclina, pegando algo do chão perto das raízes da árvore. Um objeto de formato cilíndrico com uma ponta aguda é tudo o que ela pode perceber ao luar.

Lúcifer agarra seu bíceps com um aperto firme e inflexível e a puxa para a esquerda.

— Ei, — ela reclama. — Que diabos foi isso?

Então, outro som oco e estridente atinge a árvore, exatamente onde seu peito estivera.

Então ela percebe. Dardos. Eles estão atirando contra eles. E ela não sabe dizer de onde os dardos estão vindo.

Outro dardo se segue, mas Lúcifer consegue se abaixar e ele atinge a árvore. Ele segura as costas da blusa dela, puxando-a para trás, quase jogando-a contra o tronco da árvore nesse processo.

Ele levanta as mãos para a escuridão. Há um leve brilho quando seus dedos se abrem.

— _Vhus_! — diz ele. Um som gutural em língua celestial soa e todo seu corpo vibra. Os pelos da nuca de Chloe se arrepiam e sua pele parece ter sido pressionada contra milhares de agulhas, como se ela tivesse tomado um banho de eletricidade estática.

A umidade é sugada do ar. Há um rugido bombástico como um trovão, só que não é um trovão.

É fogo.

Chamas varrem a terra em colunas espessas que cascateiam do céu em cortinas ondulantes. Então, o mundo além da árvore é um violento muro de seis metros de altura de incineração avassaladora. Uma explosão de calor a golpeia no rosto como um punho, quase derrubando-a. Madeira quebra e se desintegra. A vida selvagem grita de terror, espalhando-se, fugindo no mato. Alguém grita ao longe. Cinza e fumaça negra enchem o ar, machucando os olhos, dificultando a respiração.

— Corra, — ordena Lúcifer e ela corre.

Ele não precisa lhe dizer para onde. Há apenas um caminho a percorrer que não está queimando. As chamas lambem o mato, espalhando-se pela noite além.

Ela pode ouvi-lo ofegando enquanto corre atrás dela.

— _Vhus_ , — ele continua dizendo. — _Vhus_.

_Queime_ , é o que deve significar. Ou talvez  _fogo_. Ou algum casamento místico e somático de ambos. A palavra é uma bola de demolição que se choca contra ela toda vez que ele a diz, impulsionando-a pela noite adentro.

— _Vhus_ , — ele repete e um novo rio de chamas vomita na floresta atrás deles, dando-lhes espaço, dando-lhes tempo.

Eles já estão correndo há vários minutos quando ele para de cantar, deixando o fogo voraz para trás deles. Ela para e olha por cima do ombro. A parede de chamas se estende até onde ela pode se ver ao longo do horizonte, uma faixa brilhante de ira sagrada.

Ela não pode impedir que sua boca se abra ao ver a destruição. — Lúcifer… — ela tem a chance de murmurar, estupefata.

— Continue, — diz ele, agarrando sua mão suada. — Não pare.

E ela se obriga a parar de olhar.

Ela corre pela escuridão, tropeçando, esbarrando nas coisas, frenética, mas toda vez que ela cai, ele a levanta.

E eles correm.

Eles correm até seus pulmões estarem quase explodindo.

E eles correm…

* * *

 

Ela não tem ideia de quão longe eles foram. Ela ainda pode ver o brilho distante da floresta queimando por cima do ombro. O céu nessa direção é de um laranja sem estrelas e tremeluzente, não do negrume denso e indiscernível da noite. O ruído furioso e incessante do estalar das chamas chega carregado pela brisa. Cinzas caem ao seu redor como flocos de neve. Os olhos dela ardem pela fumaça.

Algo grande passa por ela através dos arbustos, a poucos metros de distância. E depois outra coisa. E outra. Cervos, talvez? O pânico primordial a leva adiante como o estalo de um chicote. Mas seus pulmões estão doloridos quando ela desacelera.

Sua respiração é tão irregular que parece que ela está chorando. O pior é que ela  _está_ chorando.

— Eu não consigo avançar mais, — diz ela, quando para ofegante, com o coração batendo forte nos ouvidos, como uma bateria. — Eu não consigo, Lúcifer. Eu não consigo.

Ela aperta a palma da mão contra uma árvore e se inclina, puxando o ar, recuperando o fôlego, uma queimação dolorosa, trêmula e acelerada no peito. Ela olha para o sapato sujo e arruinado de Lúcifer quando ele para, mancando ao seu lado. Ele parece ter ainda menos fôlego do que ela. Silenciosamente, ela lhe dá um tapinha na perna, apenas para assegurar-se de que ele está mesmo lá. Ele toca com a mão trêmula o ombro dela, dando-lhe um aperto fraco, antes de tirar a palma da mão.

Os minutos passam. Os animais continuam a passar atrás da vegetação baixa. Sós. Em pares. Em rebanhos. Coelhos. Esquilos. Um pequeno gambá. Mais veados. Até uma raposa.

Tremendo, ela se endireita. Lúcifer está encostado em uma árvore, os ombros caídos, pálido como um fantasma ao luar. — Puta merda, — é tudo o que ela pode pensar em dizer quando a carga de adrenalina diminui. — Como foi... — Ela engole em seco. — Você acabou mesmo de incinerar uma floresta inteira?

Ele lhe dá um sorriso fraco que mais parece uma careta. — Apenas alguns quilômetros.

— _Apenas_  alguns quilômetros? — diz ela, piscando. Será que fora apenas uma  _fogueira_ de camping para ele?

Ele concorda. — Eu os encurralei um pouco. — Ele respira estremecendo. — Quatro lados. — E outra respiração. — Vai queimar por dias. Os humanos estão presos. — Outra respiração. — Talvez Asmodeus seja imune, mas o carro dele não é. — Ele pisca como se estivesse vendo manchas. — E você também não é, então a menos que ele queira incinerar sua vantagem… — Outra respiração. — Ele precisará obter um novo veículo. E dar a volta. Quilômetros. Dando a volta.

— O fogo vai se espalhar até nós?

— Não, — ele diz fraco. — Eu disse a ele para não vir nesta direção.

As sobrancelhas dela sobem em direção ao couro cabeludo. — Você  _disse_ a ele?

— O fogo é... meu.

Ele parece rouco, horrível e doente. Ele está pior que antes, pálido e tremendo. Franzindo a testa, ela se aproxima. — Ei, você está bem?

Quando ele não responde, a preocupação dela aumenta. Os dentes dele batem no silêncio. Não é a resposta física apropriada de alguém depois ter corrido uma maratona noturna.

— Ei, Lúcifer — Ela acena uma mão na frente do rosto dele. — Lúcifer?

— Hmm. — Ele respira com dificuldade.  — Você… — Os olhos dele se fecham. — Obrigado.

— Por quê? — ela diz, estupefata.

Mas, em vez de responder, ele puxa o ar em golpes frenéticos, como se o ar simplesmente não bastasse. Um som suave, desesperado, de pânico se forma em sua garganta. Então seus olhos reviram em sua cabeça e ele colapsa aos pés dela.


End file.
